Beneath your Window German Version
by kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen! Hermines Leben gerät in Aufruhr und sie entscheidet, dass es das Beste ist, einfach vor allem davon zu laufen. Zu ihrer Überraschung ist sie nicht die einzige Person, die vor ihrem Leben davon läuft. HG/DM
1. The End

soo...meine Übersetzung einer Story, die schon auf gepostet wurde... diese geschichte gehört zu den besten, die ich bis jetzt gelesen hab, und ich hab schon wirklich viele gelesen :)

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und die Idee gehört der wunderbaren **Crookshanks.x** aus Norwegen verbeug

**Genre:** Romanze, Humor, Drama

**Länge:** 24 Kapitel

**Pairing:** Hermine Granger/Draco Malfoy

Bitte schreibt gaaaanz viele kommis..was meine übersetzungskünste angeht, würde ich mich natürlich sehr über lob und kritik freuen :)

was ich noch kurz anmerken muss, aber denke ich mal, klar ist: da die ff ja im original in englisch geschrieben wurde, kann ich natürlich nicht alles wörtlich übersetzen, da sonst alles ziemlich holprig klingt, also habe ich mir die freiheit genommen, die sätze teilweise umzustellen, ich hab mich aber natürlich bemüht, so nah am original wie möglich zu bleiben. falls es irgendeine stelle gibt, die gar nicht ins deutsche zu übersetzen geht, dann werd ich das mit fußnoten anmerken...

so ich glaub das wars...viel spaß mit der story! sie ist echt toll :)  
lg sabs  
_--_

_Chapter 1 / The End_

"Ich….Ich liebe dich nicht mehr."

Die Wörter hallten auf unheimliche Weise durch den Raum und ein Paar schokoladenbraune Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als die Wörter ihren Weg in ihre Ohren fanden. Sie warf ihre Arme schützend um ihre Brust, ihr Mund stand leicht offen, als sie schwer keuchte. Der Kampf hatte sie geschwächt. Sie hatte so viele Beleidigungen und Vorwürfe um sich geworfen und auch selbst erhalten, sodass sie körperlich erschöpft war, und nun hatte er ihr den letzten quälenden Schlag verpasst. Er hatte gewonnen, und sie wusste es.

Sie fühlte, wie heiße Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen, und auch wenn es in keiner Weise irgendwie logisch war, wollte sie nicht, dass er sah, dass sie verletzt war. Mit einem Blick voll reiner Abscheu drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und hüpfte die Treppen rauf.

"Hermine.", rief er ihr nach, aber sie stürmte nur in ihr Schlafzimmer, Zorn pulsierte durch jede Faser ihres Körpers.

Ihr Koffer lag unter dem Bett, und sie zog ihn mit solcher Kraft hervor, dass sie beinahe rückwärts stolperte, als er hervorgeschossen kam. Sie fand ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und warf ihn kraftvoll auf das Bett. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen, als sie begann, ihre Kleider in den Koffer zu werfen. Hermine Granger warf nie irgendetwas, am allerwenigsten ihre Kleider. Diese waren immer peinlich genau zusammengefaltet und sorgfältig aufeinander gelegt, ob in einem Koffer oder im Kasten. Aber jetzt lagen sie verstreut im Koffer, der magisch vergrößert worden war, damit er mehr Platz bot.

"Hermine, ich musste was sagen…", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Sie beachtete ihn nicht. Stattdessen hatte sie begonnen, ihre Bücher aus jeder Ecke des Zimmers zusammenzutragen, und sie rauschte an ihm vorbei, um ihre Habseligkeiten aus den anderen Räumen des Hauses zu suchen.

„Als du gesagt hast, du wärst nicht schwanger, war ich erleichtert.", sagte er, als er ihr auf den Fersen folgte. Er sah, dass sie für einen Augenblick am Platz einfror, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer schritt. „Ich wusste tief in mir drinnen….dass es einfach nicht mehr richtig ist."

Für eine Sekunde schloss sie ihre Augen vor Schmerz und ihre zitternden Hände tasteten durch das Bücherregal in der hinteren Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Sie hatten schon seit vier Monaten versucht, ein Kind zu bekommen, aber ohne Glück. Ihr letzter Versuch hatte sich vor nur 3 Tagen in einem negativen Test geäußert. Sie war todunglücklich gewesen, er war erleichtert. Ihr Herz pochte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust bei dieser Erkenntnis, und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Monaten dankte sie Gott dafür, dass kein Kind in diese gesamte Situation gebracht worden war. In diese ganze chaotische Situation.

Er folgte ihr weiterhin durch die Wohnung und zurück die Stufen hinauf, als sie alles in ihrem Koffer verstaute. Seine Entschuldigungen dröhnten in ihren Ohren und brachten sie dazu, einfach schreien zu wollen, damit es aufhörte. Sie alle waren Entschuldigungen für das Warum und Wie, aber es gab keine Entschuldigungen und kein Bedauern, was sie persönlich betraf. Sie wusste, dass er es bedauerte, durch diesen Kampf gehen zu müssen, sie wusste, dass es ihm unangenehm war. Aber er bereute keine der Schmerzen, die er ihr zugefügt hatte. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie realisierte, dass sie nicht das Wichtigste für ihn war, und es wahrscheinlich auch schon lange Zeit zuvor nicht mehr gewesen war.

"Gab es jemand anderen?", fragte sie plötzlich, ihre Stimme klang überraschend fest.

Er war bestürzt über ihre plötzliche Frage, und vielleicht noch mehr über die Kälte in ihrer Stimme. Sie hatte einen Tonfall, den er lange nicht mehr bei ihr gehört hatte, nicht einmal Menschen gegenüber, mit denen sie nicht zurechtkam. Sie war immer höflich und freundlich wenn sie sprach, immer darauf bedacht, einen guten Eindruck zu machen, egal mit wem sie redete. Er verharrte, während sein Mund sich öffnete und schloss, er wusste, dass die Antwort es nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

"Antworte mir.", zischte sie mit einer Stimme, die vor Zorn bebte.

"Ja."

Sie kniff ihre Augen zu, als sie fühlte, wie ihre Eingeweide immer kälter wurden. Sie hatte nichts getan außer ihn geliebt, und das seit dem Tag, an dem er sie während ihres 7. Schuljahres schlussendlich geküsst hatte. Den gesamten Krieg und die Konsequenzen von diesem hindurch hatte sie ihn geliebt. Sie hatte ihn innig und leidenschaftlich geliebt, und Gott steh ihr bei, sie tat es immer noch. Aber als sie ihre Augen öffnete, wurde ihr klar, dass der Mann vor ihr nicht derjenige war, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem dünnen Strich, als ihre Gedanken einen intensiven Kleinkrieg in ihrem Kopf durchführten. Er war nicht der, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte und sie wusste verdammt genau, dass dies sie gebrochen hatte.

"Für wie lange?", fragte sie mit der gleichen kühlen Stimme, die ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Er beobachtete sie gründlich, nahm alles von ihr in sich auf. Die Locken, die in diesem Moment ein eigenes Leben zu führen schienen, ihren verschlossener Ausdruck, und schlussendlich begegnete er einem Paar harten, braunen Augen, die normalerweise so viel Enthusiasmus und Lebensfreude ausstrahlten. Er schluckte hart in dem Wissen, dass er derjenige war, der das Licht in ihnen zum erlischen gebracht hatte.

"Du willst die Einzelheiten nicht wissen. Bitte, tu dir das nicht an.", bat er und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus.

Die Bewegung auf sie zu, sein Versuch, sie zu beruhigen, brachte sie dazu, wie eine verwundete Straßenkatze zu fauchen, und er zog seine Hand sofort wieder zurück.

"Du wirst mir das jetzt sofort sagen.", schnappte sie als sie den Deckel ihres Koffers zuwarf.

"6 Monate."

"Verdammter Bastard.", spuckte sie, ihre Augen schwammen abermals in Tränen. „Du hast jemand anderen gevögelt, bevor wir uns dazu entschlossen haben, ein Baby zu bekommen? Du wolltest ein Kind in dieses Wrack einer Beziehung bringen?"

Er sah beschämt zu Boden, seine Hände fuchtelten leicht an seinen Seiten herum. „Das war ein großer Fehler, und ich sehe das ein."

"Hast du sie hier her gebracht?", fragte sie plötzlich, ihre Augen fixierten ihr übergroßes Bett.

Er schluckte deutlich erkennbar, und als seine Augen ihren begegneten, brauchte sie keine verbale Antwort mehr.

"Oh mein Gott.", spuckte sie voller Abscheu.

Mit diesen Worten brachen ihre letzten Dämme ein und sie stieß ein herzzereißendes Schluchzen aus, während sie ihren Koffer vom Bett hob und mit leichten Schwierigkeiten die Stufen hinabstieg. Ihre Augen waren verschleiert, ihr Körper bebte vor Schmerzen und Zorn, und ihr Koffer war ziemlich schwer.

"Hermine, bitte,", sagte er mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme. „Ich wollte dir nie weh tun, ich…"

"Oh, das ist toll", sagte sie und stieß ein verzerrtes Lachen aus, ein Lachen, das so bitter war, dass es sich direkt in seine Haut brannte. „Du wolltest mir nie weh tun? Du hast eine Beziehung für 6 Monate weitergeführt, du hattest sie in unserem Bett, und danach wolltest du ein Kind mit mir haben."

Ihre Stimme wurde ständig lauter, und er zuckte bei mehreren ihrer Worte zusammen. Er hatte gewusst, dass dies schwer werden würde, aber er hatte nicht vorhergesehen, wie hart es war, zu wissen, dass er Schuld an ihrem Schmerz war.

"Vielleicht liebe ich dich nicht mehr als meine Geliebte, aber ich liebe dich immer noch als meine Freundin.", sagte er leise. „Bitte verzeih mir, Hermine. Ich brauche dich als Freundin."

Sie sah ihn mit völligem Unglauben an.

"Du bist mir so sehr in den Rücken gefallen, dass jegliche Hoffnung auf die Rettung dieser Freundschaft aber so was von außer Reichweite ist.", sagte sie mit harter Stimme, doch nicht mit der Absicht, ihn zu verletzen. Sie sagte lediglich die Wahrheit.

"Bitte, Hermine. Ich kenne dich praktisch mein ganzes Leben lang.", bettelte er.

"Jetzt gerade kann ich dich nicht sehen. Oder hören. Oder auch nur im Entferntesten in deiner Nähe sein."

Er schluckte noch einmal, als er sie beobachtete wie sie mitten in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand, den Koffer mit ihren schlanken Fingern umklammert. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Fingerknöchel durch den eisernen Griff weiß waren.

Sie fühlte, wie die Tränen ihre Sicht abermals trübten, und als ein plötzlicher Drang entstand, ihn in das nächste Jahr zu hexen, nahm sie eine Faust voll Flohpulver und trat in den Kamin.

"Fick dich, Ron."

Und mit diesen letzten Worten des Abschieds ließ sie eine Beziehung zurück, in die sie alles investiert hatte; alle ihre Hoffnungen und Träume, ihre Zukunft, ihre Liebe, ihre Sorge, ihre Arbeit und ihr gesamtes Wesen. Und er hatte dies alles genommen und hatte es eingeweicht, bevor er es auf den Boden geworfen hatte und darüber gestampft war. Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, als sie mit ihrem Koffer im Gepäck aus dem Kamin taumelte.

"Hermine!", quiekte jemand vor Überraschung.

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt am Kamin stehen, den Koffer immer noch umklammert, als ob ihr Leben daran hängen würde. Ginny sprang von der Couch auf, als sie Hermines elende Erscheinung sah. Ihre Augen huschten zu dem Koffer und weiteten sich, als sie die Erkenntnis förmlich erschlug.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ungläubig, als sie näher an ihre Freundin trat, die nun wie verrückt fröstelte.

Hermine stieß einen lauten Schluchzer aus und fragte sich, ob ihre Knie sie noch lange tragen würden. Sie bedeckte ihre Augen mit ihrer freien Hand und schluchzte noch einmal. Ginnys zierliche Arme schlossen sich um sie und hielten sie fest, und sie flüsterte beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr. Als Hermine sich dazu zwang, aufrecht zu stehen und ihre Augen zu öffnen, sah sie, wie Harry komplett fassungslos im Türrahmen stand.

"Er hatte sie in unserem Bett.", sagte sie, während der Schock und unglaublicher Schmerz sie erneut erbarmungslos trafen.

Die anderen beiden starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an, sie sahen aus, als ob ihnen jemand gerade ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Tränen stiegen in Ginnys Augen auf, und sie drehte sich mit schreckensvollem Ausdruck im Gesicht zu Harry um.

"Ron hat sich mit jemand anderem getroffen?", fragte sie mit leiser, müder Stimme.

Hermine nickte ruckartig, und der abgerissene Atemzug, der folgte unterstrich noch mehr, wie sehr ihr wehtat, es zuzugeben, und die Rothaarige verstärkte den Griff um ihre Schultern.

"6 Monate."

Ein schwacher Schrei entkam Ginnys Lippen, und sie presste ihre freie Hand über ihren Mund. Hermine wusste, dass Ginny gedacht, oder wenigstens gehofft hatte, dass es nur ein One Night Stand gewesen war. Ein One Night Stand konnte entschuldigt, oder zumindest einigermaßen verstanden und erklärt werden, aber eine bewusste Entscheidung dafür, eine andere Beziehung für 6 Monate zu führen war etwas vollkommen anderes.

„Aber ihr habt doch versucht…." Ginnys Stimme verlor sich im Nichts, als sie einen verzweifelten Blick zu Harry warf.

Die Muskeln um seinen Mund waren angespannt, und sie konnte sehen, dass er die Zähne aufeinander gepresst hatte, auch wenn er einige Meter entfernt stand. Hermine wusste, dass es eine unangenehme Situation war. Er war mit ihnen beiden befreundet, und Ginny war Rons Schwester. Sie konnte nicht von ihnen erwarten, eine Seite zu wählen, obwohl sie verzweifelt wünschte, sie täten es. Sie wollte, dass sie ihn so sehr hassten wie sie es im Moment tat, aber das würde nicht passieren. Sie hatten andere Bindungen zu ihm als sie.

„Ja haben wir.", bestätigte sie. „Und seine Affäre hat begonnen, bevor wir uns dazu entschlossen haben."

Ihre Stimme war bitter, das konnte sie selbst sehr gut hören. Sie peitschte durch den Raum und ließ eine unangenehme Stille zurück.

"Aber Gott sei Dank bin ich nicht schwanger.", zischte sie. „Was zur Hölle hätte er getan, wenn ich es gewesen wäre!?"

Bevor sie es stoppen konnte, hatte sie mit ihrer Faust auf den Koffer geschlagen, und die Begegnung mit dem Griff sandte Wellen des Schmerzes durch ihren Körper. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass Harrys Gesicht vor Zorn verzerrt war.

"Dieser Scheißkerl", knurrte er, und bevor sie irgendetwas antworten oder wenigstens wieder klar denken konnte, drehte er sich mit einer galanten Bewegung und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Ginnys Augen verharrten ängstlich auf dem Punkt, an dem ihr Freund gerade verschwunden war. „Oh mein…"

Hermine war, gelinde gesagt, nicht weniger überrascht. "Oh Gott, das wird alles noch komplizierter machen." Sie unterdrückte einen erneuten Schluchzer und blickte Ginny entschuldigend an.

"Wag es ja nicht, das zu denken.", schalt sie ihre Freundin. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Merlin, ich kann nicht glauben, was für ein mieses Arschloch er ist."

"Er ist dein Bruder.", protestierte Hermine, doch Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ändert nichts daran, was er dir angetan hat."

Hermine seufzte, und versuchte alles auszublenden, aber es nützte nichts. Gedanken über die Jahre, die sie an ihn verschwendet hatte schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, und zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, ob es nicht mehr als ein großer Fehler gewesen war, ihr Leben Ron Weasley zu widmen.

"Komm, Süße", sagte Ginny plötzlich. „Du kannst so lange in unserem Gästezimmer bleiben, wie du willst."

„Bist du sicher?"

Ginny warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu. „Natürlich. Sei nicht albern."

Als sie die Decke von ihrem warmen Körper streifte, fühlte sie sich unglaublich leer. Tag eins. Tag eins ihres neuen Lebens ohne Ron, ohne seine liebenswerten Spleens und seine warmen Umarmungen. Tag eins, an dem sie mit dem Verrat leben musste, an dem sie darum kämpfen musste, jede verdammte Sekunde des Tages zu überstehen. Sie zog ihre Kleidung schmerzhaft langsam an, jede Bewegung führte sie in Zeitlupe durch in der Hoffnung, es würde den Schmerz etwas dämpfen. Aber den Schmerz zu lindern war keine Option, dies schien ihre Brust einzuschnüren, erschwerte ihr das Atmen. Sie seufzte, als sie ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Ihre Augen hatten ihren typischen Schimmer verloren, sogar sie konnte das sehen. Alles, was sie ausstrahlten, waren Kummer und Schmerz, und der Ausdruck ihrer Augen zusammen mit ihrer ungewöhnlich blassen Haut und den dunklen Ringen unter ihren Augen ließ sie fast krank erscheinen. Nicht fähig, ihre trostlose Erscheinung weiter zu betrachten, drehte sie sich um und drückte die Tür auf, darauf hoffend, dass es ab jetzt nicht mehr so schwer werden würde, jeden Tag aufzustehen.

"Morgen.", sagte Ginny mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. Sie stand an der Küchentheke und wartete darauf, dass der Kaffee fertig wurde, und obwohl ihre Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen waren, wusste Hermine, dass sie aufgewühlt war.

"Morgen.", antwortete sie schnell, nur zu gut wissend, wie miserabel sie selbst aussah.

Die zwei Mädchen tauschten verstehende Blicke aus, aber keine von beiden sagte ein Wort, während der Kaffee fertig wurde und Ginny nach einem Teller mit Sandwiches griff. Sie stellte die Sandwiches und zwei Tassen auf den Tisch, bevor sie den dampfenden Inhalt aus der Kanne in die jeweiligen Becher goss. Hermine beobachtete sie aufmerksam und konzentrierte sich auf jedes Detail aus Angst davor, ihre Gedanken abschweifen zu lassen.

Als Ginny sich schlussendlich in ihren Sessel setzte, wurde die Stille von einem tiefen Seufzer unterbrochen. Hermine schenkte ihr ein kleines, beruhigendes Lächeln, in der Hoffnung ihr so mitzuteilen, das sie nicht so geknickt war, wie sie aussah. Doch sie war nicht wirklich sicher, ob das auch die Wahrheit war.

"Wo ist Harry?", fragte sie, sich in dunkler Vorahnung an seinen hastigen Abgang erinnernd.

"Er ist schon ins Büro gegangen."

"Ich sollte auch gehen."

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf, sodass ihre roten Haare gegen ihre Wangen schlugen. Hermine schluckte schwer bei der roten Erinnerung, aber realisierte schließlich, was das Mädchen sagte.

„Ich muss zur Arbeit, Gin.", protestierte sie und nahm einen Schluck von dem fabelhaften koffeinhaltigen Getränk.

"Harry hat dir schon einen freien Tag verschafft.", erklärte sie und schob ihr den Teller mit den Sandwiches näher hin. „und ich habe mich krank gemeldet, um bei dir zu bleiben."

Hermines Kopf ruckte nach oben und sie schenkte ihrer Freundin einen ungläubigen Blick.

"Das hast du nicht getan, Ginevra."

"Oh, red doch keinen Unsinn, Hermine.", sagte Ginny und lachte schnell bei dem Gebrauch ihres wirklichen ersten Namens. „Du hast gerade erst eine 4 Jahre andauernde Beziehung beendet, und das auf die brutalste Weise, die möglich ist. Ich werde dich hier nicht alleine bleiben lassen."

"Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach krank melden, sie brauchen dich im St. Mungos."

"Ich kann, und ich habs auch getan.", sagte Ginny und hob eine Augenbraue. „Was wäre ich nur für eine Freundin, wenn ich nicht hier wäre um die Scherben wieder aufzusammeln, nachdem was mein liebster Bruder getan hat?"

Hermine blickte sie finster an, ihr Ausdruck milderte sich aber schnell, als sie die ehrliche Besorgnis in den Augen der jüngeren Weasley bemerkte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Ginny Recht: Es wäre schwer geworden, wenn sie alleine gewesen wäre. So vollkommen, wirklich alleine. Sie hielt einen Seufzer zurück, sie fühlte sich zurückgeschlagen bei ihrem Selbstmitleid. Es war unglaublich erbärmlich, dieses maßlose im Schlamm suhlen, aber auch wenn das so war, konnte sie nicht aufhören. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, diese Kälte des Allein-Seins zu fühlen, darüber nachzudenken, wie schnell ihr Leben sich von perfekt zu schrecklich gewandelt hatte.

„Lass mich einfach für dich da sein.", bat Ginny plötzlich. „Ich fühl mich so schlecht."

"Es gibt nichts, weswegen du dich schlecht fühlen müsstest, du Depp."

Ginny ließ ein bitteres Lachen vernehmen. „Ich denke, sogar Blutverwandtschaft ist in dieser Situation eine Sünde."

"Du bist nicht Ron, und du bist ganz sicher nicht verantwortlich für _seine_ Entscheidungen.", sagte Hermine scharf, bevor sie resigniert mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr. „Und….danke."

Ginny sah auf, um sie anzusehen und lächelte ehrlich. „Gern geschehen."

Beide griffen nach einem Sandwich und aßen in kameradschaftlicher Stille, sie blickten sich nur ab und zu an, als beide über die Situation nachdachten, in der sie sich gerade wiederfanden. Hermine wurde sich bewusst, dass, ganz egal wie wütend sie darüber war, dass sie auf so schreckliche Weise betrogen worden war, sie sogar noch wütender darüber war, dass er sie alle in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Ihre Familie und Freunde waren alle ein komplexes Netz aus unterschiedlichen Verbindungen. Harry war immer der beste Freund von beiden gewesen. Rons Schwester war letztendlich auch eine ihrer besten Freundinnen geworden, seine Mutter war für sie wie eine zweite, wirkliche Mutter, auf so viele Weisen. Ganz zu schweigen vom Rest der Weasleys, die sie alle immer innig geliebt, und sie als Teil ihrer eigenen Familie betrachtet hatte. Ron hatte die Freundschaft und die Beziehungen zwischen so vielen Leuten aufs Spiel gesetzt, und sie realisierte mit Schrecken, dass es wahrscheinlich war, dass sie in den meisten dieser Fälle diejenige sein würde, die verlor.

"Hat Harry irgendwas darüber gesagt, was letzte Nacht passiert ist?", fragte sie, als sie sich abermals seinen hastigen Aufbruch ins Gedächtnis rief.

"Er wollte mir nichts sagen.", seufzte Ginny. „Nur Merlin weis, was sich dort abgespielt hat."

Hermine erblasste bei diesen Worten. „Vielleicht…..vielleicht solltest du…..mal nachsehen ob er, du weißt schon…..in Ordnung ist?"

"Hermine Granger.", wies sie Ginny zurecht. „Zum ersten, mein Freund würde meinem Bruder niemals ernsthaft schaden. Und zweitens, wenn er es getan hat, ist es durchaus gerechtfertigt."

Hermine sah zu der kleinen Person ihr gegenüber, und übersah nicht die Wellen des Zorns, die von Zeit zu Zeit von ihr ausgingen. Sie konnte die Wut spüren, die in ihr hoch zu kochen schien, und der beunruhigende Gedanke über die Beziehungen, die er ernsthaft herausgefordert hatte, kehrte zurück.

"Gin, er ist dein Bruder. Du solltest ihn nicht wegen mir hassen."

"Er alleine ist für alles verantwortlich.", gab Ginny einfach zurück. „Dinge kaputt zu machen ist etwas, was er sehr gut kann; er hatte immer schon ein spezielles Talent dafür."

Hermine seufzte ergeben, erschauderte aber, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie insgeheim froh war. Das war es doch, was sie gewollt hatte, oder? Sie hatte gewollt, dass ihre Freunde wegen ihr böse auf ihn waren. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ihr Blick fiel auf die Oberfläche des Tisches. Sie wollte, dass sie mit ihr mitfühlten, auf ihrer Seite waren, aber komischerweise wollte sie nicht, dass er litt. Leise seufzend realisierte sie, dass sie immer noch blind vor ihrer alles verzehrenden Liebe war. Einer Liebe, die er nicht verdiente, und wahrscheinlich auch nie verdient hatte.

"Komm schon.", sagte Ginny plötzlich. „Lass uns nicht den ganzen Tag hier sitzen und Trübsal blasen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in Stimmung bin, irgendwo hinzugehen.", gab sie mit einem leichten Schulterzucken zu.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung.", versicherte ihr Ginny. „Wir können uns was zum Essen bestellen und ein paar Filme ausborgen."

Sie lächelte bei dem Vorschlag und fragte sich, wann Ginny sich so sehr in einen Muggel verwandelt hatte. Aber sie biss sich auf die Zunge und dankte ihr stattdessen für ihre Idee. Hermine ging nach oben um schnell zu duschen, während Ginny losging um Filme zu holen, darauf bedacht keine zu nehmen, die irgendwelche albernen Liebesgeschichten oder überglückliche Pärchen enthielten. Eine sehr weise Entscheidung, befand Hermine. Als sie den zweiten Film beendet hatten, apparierte Harry direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Hermine beobachtete ihn und bemerkte, dass sein Gesicht ein bisschen abgespannt aussah.

„Harter Tag?", fragte sie mit einer leichten Grimasse und er antwortete seinerseits mit einer unzufriedenen Grimasse.

"Es war viel los.", gab er zu, als er neben ihr auf die Couch sank. Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und atmete schwer aus. „Und ich bin mit Ron zusammen zu einem Einsatz geschickt worden."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens machte Hermines Herz einen Sprung, und sie schalt sich selbst dafür, auf solch verräterische Weise zu reagieren. Ihr Herzschlag sollte sich bei der Erwähnung seines Namens nicht beschleunigen, sie sollte sich eher ekeln. Und sie war angewidert, aber es war alles einfach nur ein großes, verwirrendes Knäuel aus Gefühlen.

"War es okay?", fragte Ginny aus ihrem Armsessel, ihre Augen sprangen rasch zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her.

"Nicht wirklich. Es war so unangenehm wie nichts, was ich bisher erlebt hab."

Hermine seufzte. "Ihr solltet nicht wegen mir streiten." Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich immer und immer wieder zu wiederholen, unaufhörlich versuchend, die beiden, aber auch sich selbst zu überzeugen.

"Ich hab das Gefühl, ich kenn ihn nicht mehr.", antwortete er und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Der Ron, den ich kannte, hätte das nicht getan."

"Ich hoffe, das Gefühl bleibt nicht für immer.", gab sie zu, als sie sich an seine Schulter lehnte. „Er war über 10 Jahre lang unser bester Freund, und auch wenn es jetzt weit hergeholt erscheint, will ich ihn in meinem Leben haben."

"Ich weiß.", antwortete Harry sanft. „Aber es wird eine Zeit dauern, besonders für dich. Und du solltest dir diese Zeit geben."

"Das werde ich.", versprach sie, bevor sie sich wieder gerade hinsetzte. „Sieh mich an; Hier bin ich und stehle dir den Freund."

Ginny kicherte. "Sei nicht albern."

"Lasst uns noch nen anderen Film ansehen und Pizza essen.", sagte Hermine mit fröhlicher Stimme, alle depressiven Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke ihres Gehirns verbannend. Harry und Ginny hatten keine Einwände, also machten es sich alle drei auf der Couch gemütlich und lehnten sich in beruhigender Stille aneinander.

--

tbc...  
und? was denkt ihr?  
kommis bitte :)  
bis zum nächsten mal


	2. The Decision

Chapter 2 / The Decision

_Chapter 2 / The Decision_

Mit jedem Tag wurde es deutlicher. Jeder Tag bestärkte den Gedanken, der sich eines Tages überraschenderweise in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt hatte, als sie gerade im Büro gewesen war. Weil einfach jeder Tag gleich war. Sie ging zur Arbeit, nur um ihre Zeit dort damit zu verbringen, wegzurennen und sich zu verstecken, wenn sie auch nur den kleinsten Hauch von rot entdecken konnte. Einmal hatte Ginny sie zitternd, mit angezogenen Knien, unter ihrem Schreibtisch gefunden. Es war einfach zu viel. Es gab so viele Orte und Leute, die Erinnerungen auslösten, sie einfach nicht vergessen ließen, was sie einst gehabt, aber so abrupt wieder verloren hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie in dem Moment, in dem sie ihn traf, zerbrechen würde, und alles an das sie denken konnte war, wie sie diesen Moment hinausschieben konnte. Dieses erste, herzzereißende Wiedersehen.

Also traf sie an diesem Tag ihre Entscheidung. Diese Entscheidung war nicht sonderlich schwer zu treffen, als sie hinter ihrem Vorhang im Büro stand, nur um zu bemerken, dass der Mann, vor dem sie sich versteckt hatte, ihr eigener Kollege war. Adam hatte sie verwirrt angeblickt und kraftvoll am Vorhang gezogen. Zuerst hatte sie ihn festgehalten, während ihr Herz immer noch in ihrer Brust raste, aber dann hatte sie sich beruhigt und hatte über ihre Tendenz gelacht, Ron überall zu sehen. Adam hob eine Augenbraue, als sie ein verrücktes Gackern von sich gab, zog den Vorhang beiseite und gab ihr so die Möglichkeit, hervor zu treten.

In dem Moment, als sie die Papiere unterzeichnet hatte, die er ihr entgegengestreckt hatte, wusste sie, dass sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Ja, das hatte sie definitiv. Und sie war schnurstracks in das Büro ihres Bosses marschiert, wissend, dass sie zu lange und zu hart für ihn gearbeitet hatte, als dass er ablehnen konnte.

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte Ginny und ließ ihre Füße baumeln, als sie auf dem Schreibtisch im Gästezimmer saß. Hermine sah von dem Punkt auf dem Boden auf, den sie fixiert hatte, während sie verloren in ihren Gedanken war und nickte kurz.

"Ich kann hier nicht bleiben.", sagte sie erschöpft. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch ihre wilden Locken und seufzte schwer. „Weiß du, ich weiß alles was ihr getan habt, wirklich zu schätzen und ihr zwei seid die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann…."

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.", stieß Ginny schnell hervor und hob eine Hand, um Hermine davon abzuhalten, weiter zu reden. „Ich muss nur wissen, ob du auch weißt, was du tust."

"Ich hab ein kleines Haus in einem winzigen Dorf im Norden gemietet.", offenbarte sie. „Ein Ort, von dem ich weiß, dass ich dort alleine bin und dieses ganze Durcheinander verarbeiten kann, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, ihn überall zu treffen, wo ich hingehe."

"Also rennst du nicht nur vor deinen Problemen davon?"

Hermine schluckte. Okay, irgendwie rannte sie schon vor ihren Problemen davon, aber das musste ja niemand wissen, oder?

"Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass ich einfach eine Zeit lang weg muss, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen.", antwortete sie vage. „Hier gibt es einfach zu viele Erinnerungen und verwirrende Beziehungen, um so weitermachen zu können."

Ginny betrachtete sie genau und nickte verstehend.

"Ich weiß nicht, zu wie vielen Weasley-Abendessen ich eingeladen werden kann, ohne anzunehmen.", sagte Hermine mit einem bitteren Lächeln. „Ich liebe deine Familie wirklich, aber wie kann ich nach all dem ein Teil von ihr sein?"

"Hermine, du weißt, dass du Teil dieser Familie bist. Das ist der Grund, warum sie dich immer noch einladen."

"Aber das ist es, was mich immer wieder verwirrt. Wie soll ich all diese Beziehungen aufrecht erhalten, wenn ich Ron kaum ansehen kann?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Ginny resigniert und beugte ihren Kopf leicht nach vorne, bis ihr Haar nach vorne fiel und ihr Gesicht fast gänzlich verdeckte.

"Das sind die Dinge, über die ich mir klar werden muss.", sagte sie entschlossen. „Und das muss ich weit weg von hier tun. An einem sicheren Ort, an dem ich niemanden kenne."

"Ich vermute, das macht Sinn.", antwortete Ginny, gerade als sie bemerkten, dass jemand im Türrahmen stand.

"Ich hab gehört du gehst.", sagte Harry, immer noch im Türrahmen stehend, mit einem müden Ausdruck in den Augen.

"Um meine Gedanken von gewissen Dingen wegzubringen.", sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du weißt, dass ich euch nicht zurücklassen will, aber ich brauch etwas Zeit für mich."

Bei diesen Worten sah er ernsthaft zweifelnd aus, und sie fühlte einen Stich der Schuld bei dem Gedanken, ihn zu verlassen. Sie waren nie mehr als einen halben Sommer getrennt gewesen, seitdem sie sich in ihrem ersten Schuljahr kennen gelernt hatten, und seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, hatten sie sich nie mehr als ein paar Tage lang nicht gesehen. Über die gesamte, idiotische Situation seufzend, machte sie ein paar Schritte nach vorne und schlang ihre Arme in einer festen Umarmung um ihn. Bald darauf fühlte sie, wie sich auch seine Arme um sie schlossen, und sie seufzte an seiner Schulter.

"Ich werde bald zurück sein, das verspreche ich.", sagte sie, als sie sich zurückzog. „Und ich werde so oft schreiben, wie ich kann."

Harry sagte immer noch nichts, seine großen, smaragdfarbenen Augen brannten sich in sie und ließen sie sich unter ihrem Blick winden.

"Harry, bitte.", bettelte sie. "Ich brauche das. Ich muss einfach weg hier, oder ich werde verrückt."

"Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir gefällt, aber ich verstehe, warum du fort willst."

Sie drückte seine Hand, als ihr der melancholische Ausdruck in seinem hübschen Gesicht auffiel, und als er mit einem Dackelblick und einem sachkundigen Schmollmund den letzten Versuch startete, sie zum bleiben zu bewegen, stieß sie ein herzliches Lachen aus.

"Harry, ich verschwinde ja nicht für immer. Es sind nur ein paar Monate.", sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln, insgeheim froh darüber, dass er so traurig darüber war, dass sie ging.

"Verdammt, dieser Gesichtsausdruck funktioniert bei Ginny immer.", sagte er mit einer Grimasse, schenkte ihr aber trotzdem ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.

"Das ist so, weil ich dich einfach zu süß finde, um standhaft zu bleiben.", kommentierte Ginny. „Zu ihrem Glück hat Hermine die Fähigkeit, hinter deine hinreißende Schönheit, und direkt in deine verschlagenen Absichten zu blicken."

Hermine kicherte. "Das ist ein besonderes Talent von mir."

Die beiden anderen lachten dankbar, ihre Schultern entspannten sich ein wenig.

"Wann gehst du?", fragte Harry dann und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Jeanstaschen.

"Mein Zug fährt in 2 Stunden.", sagte sie und lehnte sich gegen einen Pfosten ihres Bettes. „Ich nehm nicht viel mit, also sollte ich bis dahin fertig sein."

"Wenn einer gehen sollte, dann ist das Ron.", knurrte Harry und grub seine Hände noch tiefer in seine Taschen.

"Harry.", schalt sie, jedoch mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Zufällig habe ich die Kontrolle über meine Handlungen, und nicht über die von Ron. Ich kann niemand anderen zwingen, zu verschwinden, aber ich kann mir selbst die Gelegenheit dazu geben."

Harry gab ein letztes, resigniertes Seufzen von sich und begann damit, Hermine beim Packen zu helfen.

Beinahe 2 Stunden später apparierten Harry und Ginny mit ihr zum Bahnhof, beide mit einem bedrückten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern. Hermine war berührt von ihrer Sorge und zog beide in eine Umarmung, als sie gemeinsam am Bahnsteig standen.

"Danke, dass ihr bei allem so nett ward.", flüsterte sie.

"Du bist Hermine, natürlich kümmern wir uns um dich.", sagte Ginny einfach, als ob dies alles erklären würde, und auf komische Weise tat es das auch.

"Pass auf dich auf, und komm bald wieder.", forderte Harry, gerade als der Zug im Bahnhof einfuhr und quietschend vor ihnen stehen blieb.

"So schnell könnt ihr gar nicht schauen und ich bin wieder da.", versprach sie. „und ich werde schreiben."

Sie nahm ihren Koffer und ihre Eule in eine Hand und nutzte die freie dazu, den beiden Figuren, die am Bahnsteig zurückblieben, zuzuwinken. Auch wenn es das Richtige war, fortzugehen, fühlte sie eine gewisse Traurigkeit darüber, sie zurück zu lassen, als sie sich einen Weg durch die Abteile des Zuges bahnte. Schon bald fand sie ein leeres Abteil, hievte den Koffer auf die Gepäckablage und stellte ihre Eule vorsichtig auf den Sitz neben ihr. Als der Zug losfuhr konnte sie Harry und Ginny sehen, wie sie die Arme umeinander geschlungen hatten und ihr mit ziemlich trostlosem Gesichtsausdruck winkten. Sie winkte zurück und versuchte, den Knoten, der sich in ihrem Hals bildete, zurückzuhalten.

Es waren nur ein paar Monate, und sie würden ihr gut tun. Sie musste dies ein paar Mal für sich selbst wiederholen, in dem Wissen, dass dies eines der härtesten Dinge war, das sie je getan hatte. Aber auch wenn es so war, war es doch eines der wichtigsten Dinge, das sie je getan hatte. Die Tage im Büro, an denen sie sich mehrere Male pro Tag versteckt hatte überzeugten sie davon, dass sie die Zeit für sich alleine mehr brauchte als alles andere.

Das Komische war…..Hermine war unabhängig, unabhängiger als viele andere, aber sie war niemals wirklich alleine gewesen. Sie hatte bei ihren Eltern gelebt, bis sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, wo sie, Harry und Ron, und schließlich auch Ginny, unzertrennlich gewesen waren. Kaum waren sie aus Hogwarts draußen, hatten sie sich am Grimmauld Platz zurückgezogen bis die Kämpfe aufgehört hatten, und als Voldemort schließlich besiegt worden war und das Leben wieder in eine friedlichere Form zurückgekehrt war, hatten Ron und Hermine gemeinsam eine Wohnung gefunden.

Sie war keineswegs glücklich darüber, alleine zu sein, aber es dämmerte ihr, dass dies ihre Gelegenheit war, eine Zeit lang alleine klar zu kommen. Niemand, um sie aufzufangen, niemand da, der das Sicherheitsnetz spielen konnte. Es gab sie, und nur sie, und in gewisser Weise war dieser Gedanke befreiend.

Aber ganz egal wie befreiend es zu sein schien, die Zugfahrt wurde dadurch ziemlich langweilig. Sie versuchte, die schöne Landschaft zu beobachten, aber nach einer Zeit schien immer das Gleiche an ihr vorbeizuziehen, es war, als ob sie alles schon einmal gesehen hatte. Schlussendlich zog sie das Buch heraus, das sie über die kleine Stadt gefunden hatte, und war darin versunken, bis sie hörte, dass ihre Station ausgerufen wurde.

Einige Augenblicke später verließ der Zug den Bahnhof, um noch weiter nach Norden zu fahren, während Hermine am Bahnsteig stand und ihre Umgebung begutachtete. Nur eine Hand voll anderer Leute waren mit ihr ausgestiegen und diese gingen in Richtung des kleinen Gebäudes, das vermutlich den Bahnhof ausmachte. Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie ihr Gepäck schnappte und um das Gebäude herum ging, um zum Taxistand zu gelangen. Sie wusste, dass dies hier eine gemischte Stadt war, und dass es ein paar Plätze für Zauberer gab, doch die meisten der Einwohner waren Muggel. Natürlich, sie hatte über diese Stadt recherchiert, und wusste so viel, wie sie aus einem Buch herausholen hatte können, aber es war etwas komplett anderes, wirklich hier zu sein. Sie erhielt auf Grund ihrer Eule einige seltsame Blicke, aber sie lächelte den Leuten, die sie anstarrten, nur zu und versuchte, so „normal" wie möglich zu erscheinen. Diejenigen, die nicht überrascht über ihre Eule waren, warfen ihr einen wissenden Blick zu und zwinkerten, was sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln erwiderte.

Kurze Zeit später fuhr ihr Taxi eine ruhige Straße entlang, die nicht weit vom Stadtzentrum entfernt war. Die kleinen Häuser waren im Tudor-Stil erbaut, aus weißem Beton, jedoch mit einem Verbau, der die Wände zierte. Das dunkle Holz bildete einen schönen Kontrast mit dem weißen Stein, und die grünen Pflanzen die an den Wänden jedes Hauses emporwuchsen gaben dem ganzen noch einen besonderen, romantischen Touch. Hermine lächelte, als sie die kleinen Gärten vor jedem Haus bemerkte, und als das Taxi vor Nummer 23 zum Stillstand kam, zahlte sie bevor sie hastig aus dem Auto sprang, aus lauter Ungeduld, jeden Teil ihres neuen Hauses in sich aufzunehmen.

Sie grinste in sich hinein, als die Hitze der Sonne mit der Haut in ihrem Nacken spielte, und das Licht gegen die großen, schmalen Fenster ihres neuen Zuhauses schien. Immer noch gefangen von der Ehrfurcht, die diese einfache Schönheit in ihr auslöste, öffnete sie langsam das Tor und trat auf den schmalen Steinweg, der zu der hölzernen Tür führte. Links von diesem schmalen Weg befand sich ein Fleckchen grüner Rasen. Sie grinste, als sie einen kleinen Tisch und zwei Sessel mitten im Gras entdeckte, und hätte deswegen beinahe den Weg zur Tür abgebrochen.

Dies war mehr als sie je erwartet hatte. Es war so friedlich, so unglaublich harmonisch und schön. Sie fühlte sich sofort wie zu Hause, und dieses Gefühl der einfachen Schönheit ergänzte sie vollständig. Breit lächelnd ging sie in das kleine Haus, nahm das Bild des süßen kleinen Wohnzimmers mit dem großen Kamin, dem Bücherregal und der Couch und dem Sessel, die um einen dunklen Holztisch herum standen, in sich auf. Als sie sich nach rechts wandte, fiel ihr eine kleine Küche ins Auge, die nur eine kleine Theke und die wichtigsten Utensilien beinhaltete, zusammen mit einem viereckigen Tisch mit zwei Sesseln, der am Fenster stand.

Sie seufzte glücklich, als sie sich die Stiegen nach oben wagte und sich die Freiheit nahm, ihren Koffer schweben zu lassen, da sie ja drinnen und somit vor neugierigen Augen geschützt war. Der kurze Gang am Ende der Treppe offenbarte zwei Türen, die einander gegenüber lagen. Eine von beiden stellte sich als die Tür zum Badezimmer heraus, welches geräumig war und eine Badewanne sowie eine Dusche enthielt. Sie lächelte zufrieden, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ins Schlafzimmer ging. Da dies das einzige Schlafzimmer im Haus war, war es groß und enthielt neben einem schönen, großen Mahagoni Bett auch einen Schreibtisch und einen Abstellraum. Sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und fühlte das weiche Material der Decke unter ihren Fingern. Die unglaubliche Atmosphäre des Hauses ließ ihre Sorgen weit weg flattern, und als sie begann, auszupacken wusste sie, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung damit getroffen hatte, für eine Weile wegzugehen. Es war wirklich eine Erleichterung.

Die Sonne stand tiefer am Himmel, als sie draußen an dem kleinen Tisch im Gras saß und das Buch aus dem Zug offen in ihrem Schoß liegen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Füße unter sich verschränkt, biss sich auf die Lippe und war ernsthaft fasziniert von der Geschichte dieses Ortes. Obwohl er klein war, hatte er mehrere mächtige Zauberer beheimatet, einige, die sie sehr für ihre Arbeiten in den verschiedenen magischen Gebieten bewunderte. Sie war nicht wirklich überrascht. Die Stadt war schön, mit einer Landschaft, die sogar den kältesten und unmotiviertesten aller Zauberer inspirieren könnte.

Es begann, etwas kühler zu werden, und sie sah hoch um die Sonne zu sehen, die knapp über den Bergen stand und ihre letzten, gnadenvollen Strahlen aussandte, bevor die Nacht kam. Behutsam schloss sie ihr Buch und trat ins Haus, abermals begeistert davon, wie einladend es tatsächlich war. Als sie am Küchenfenster stand und hinaus auf ihren Rasen und die Straße blickte, lächelte sie heiter und fragte sich, wann das Leben sich dazu entschieden hatte, Erbarmen mit ihr zu haben.

Hermine stand am nächsten Tag früh auf, begierig darauf, die Stadt zu erkunden über die sie gelesen hatte. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Lieblingsjeans und zog ein einfaches, schwarzes T-Shirt an, bevor sie ihr Haar in einem unordentlichen Knoten hochsteckte. Dies war perfekt, um einfach rauszugehen und ziellos durch ihre neue Nachbarschaft zu streifen. Die Hitze des August war immer noch spürbar, und die Sonne wärmte sie angenehm, als sie durch die Tür trat, und abermals stockte ihr der Atem bei der wunderbaren grünen Landschaft, zusammen mit der wachsenden Flora. Es schien alles so natürlich zu sein. Überhaupt nicht wie London, und diese Tatsache war irgendwie befreiend.

Es erstaunte sie, wie kurz der Fußmarsch in das Stadzentrum war. Man brauchte dazu keinen Bus, kein Taxi oder gar Apparation. Fast allzu bald fand sie sich auf der belebten Straße wieder, wo Zauberer und Muggel friedlich Seite an Seite lebten, obwohl eine Seite zugegebenermaßen ziemlich ignorant dieser Situation gegenüber war. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, und entschied sich dafür, die Zauberergeschäfte zu suchen, für den Fall, dass sie einmal irgendetwas brauchen würde. Sie hatte immer die geläufigsten Zaubertrankzutaten in Vorrat, genauso wie einige Kräuter und fertige Gegengifte. Sich ehrfürchtig umdrehend, betrachtete sie die alten, hölzernen Gebäude, die das Stadtzentrum ergaben. Es war schön. Wo hatte sich diese kleine Stadt ihr ganzes Leben lang versteckt?

Als sie an dem großen, offenen Platz ankam, um den die Gebäude herum gebaut worden waren, ging sie beeindruckt von dem sprudelnden Leben der kleinen Stadt, weiter. Anscheinend gab es hier so etwas wie einen Markt, bei dem viele, hölzerne Stände um den kleinen Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Platzes aufgestellt worden waren. Sie liebte es. In sich hineinlächelnd, schlenderte sie von Stand zu Stand und grüßte die Eigentümer fröhlich zurück. Innerhalb von Sekunden traf sie ein harter Schlag, als sie eine kleine Nachbildung von Hogwarts erblickte. Sie wollte dies mit Ron teilen. Sie wollte nichts mehr, als ihn an ihrer Seite zu haben, ihre Taille umfassend und über alles lachend, das sie als süß oder interessant bezeichnete. Sie wollte, dass alles normal war. Das Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit, von dem sie gedacht hatte, es in London zurückgelassen zu haben, kam augenblicklich wieder zurück.

„Ist ihnen dieses Schloss bekannt?", sagte die Dame hinter dem Tresen mit einem neugierigen Blick.

"Kann man wohl sagen.", schaffte es Hermine, mit einem leichten Lächeln herauszupressen, und die ältere Dame zwinkerte ihr wissend zu.

Der große Platz war nicht mehr einladend und bezaubernd, sondern bedrängend und viel zu voll. Hermine quetschte sich durch die Menge, fühlend, dass ihr Atem immer schwerer wurde und sie immer verzweifelter versuchte, von den Leuten, die mit ihr zusammenstießen, wegzukommen. Gerade als sie jemand beinahe umgerannt hatte, entdeckte sie eine grüne, hölzerne Tür. Es war ihr egal, was sich dahinter verbarg, alles, was sie wusste war, dass sie von dieser überfüllten Straße wegmusste.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3 / The Meeting

_Chapter 3 / The Meeting_

Sie taumelte durch die Tür und fand sich in einem kaum bevölkerten Raum wieder, der schwach beleuchtet und von leisem Gemurmel erfüllt war. Ein Pub. Wie passend für ihre derzeitige Stimmung. Sie blieb eine Sekunde lang im Türrahmen stehen, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass ein Drink genau das war, was sie jetzt brauchte. Verdammter Ron und seine bescheuerten, hinterhältigen Wege, um sich in ihrem Kopf einzunisten. Sie wollte ihn dort nicht haben. Sie wollte über ihn hinweg kommen, ihn hinter sich bringen.

Hermine war so vertieft in ihre Gedanken, als sie näher an die Bar herantrat, dass sie den Mantel nicht bemerkte, der über den leicht schmutzigen Steinboden glitt. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sich ihr Fuß in dem Stoff verfangen und sie stürzte nach vorne, nur um unsanft gegen die Theke zu fallen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie es geschafft, sich darauf abzustützen und sich so auf den Beinen zu halten. Grummelnd über ihre eigene Tollpatschigkeit, zog sie einen der hohen Hocker an sich heran und kletterte auf diesen.

"Granger.", hörte sie eine schleppende Stimme wenige Zentimeter entfernt. „Anmutig wie immer."

Ihr Kopf wirbelte vor Schock herum und traf auf die stählernen Grauen Augen, vor denen sie sich gefürchtet hatte. Diese Stimme konnte man nicht fehldeuten, und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ihr bewusst wurde, was dies hieß. Er war _hier, _in ihrer Stadt, in _ihrer_ Zufluchtsstätte. _Das kann einfach nicht passieren_, rief sie still in Gedanken.

"Malfoy", antwortete sie schlussendlich. "Nervig wie immer." (1) A pain in the arse

"Na, na, Granger.", sagte er, das nur allzu gut bekannte Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, nur für sie. „Freust du dich nicht, deinen alten Kriegskumpanen zu sehen?"

"So sehr, dass ich mich gerne im Brunnen des Meveron der Nicht-So-Große ertränken würde.", witzelte sie, als sie ihn beobachtete, wie er sein Glas wieder an seine Lippen führte.

Dies erinnerte sie schmerzhaft daran, wie sehr sie einen Drink brauchte.

"Einen Feuerwhiskey, bitte.", bestellte sie träge, und bemerkte ihren Fehler zu spät, als der Barkeeper eine Augenbraue hob.

"Was das klügste Kind in der Schule zu sagen versucht…", unterbrach Malfoy laut. „ist, dass sie gerne einen Whiskey on the Rocks hätte."

Hermine setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf und rollte ihre Augen auf Grund ihrer Handlung. „Ich Dummerchen, ich hab vergessen, das es Feuerwhiskey nur in Amerika gibt."

Malfoy wandte ihr seinen Blick zu, als sie mit den Schultern zuckte und den Barkeeper süß anlächelte.

„Komisch, dass du so fixiert auf ein amerikanisches Produkt bist, wenn man bedenkt, dass du seit Jahren in London lebst.", bemerkte er trocken, als der Barkeeper außer Hörweite war.

Sie warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu, gerade als er signalisierte, dass er einen weiteren Drink wollte.

"Was weißt du denn schon über mich.", sagte sie kalt. „Du bist nach dem Krieg verschwunden. Keiner von uns hat dich je wieder gesehen."

Bei diesen Worten hob er eine Augenbraue und sie knurrte.

"Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren.", fügte sie scharf hinzu. „Es war ein ziemlicher Genuss, sich nicht mehr mit deinen Wutanfällen und kindischen Äußerungen herumschlagen zu müssen."

"Also sind alle glücklich."

"Definitiv."

"Also deswegen sitzt du in einer kleinen Stadt im Norden Englands und bestellst Whiskey um 5 Uhr Nachmittags?"

Sie warf ihm nur einen scheltenden Blick zu und nahm den Drink, der ihr von dem Barkeeper in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Sie hatte keinen Grund, ihm irgendetwas zu sagen. Na und? Dann war er halt während des Krieges auf ihrer Seite gewesen. Er war immer noch ein arroganter, aufgeblasener, selbstgerechter Arsch.

"Ja.", antwortete sie in bissigem Ton und stellte so klar, dass sie nicht bereit war, ihre Antwort weiter zu erklären.

"Granger, was ist denn das für eine Art, einen alten…..naja…..Feind zu begrüßen?", fragte er, es amüsierte ihn sichtlich.

"Na schön, ich bin in Urlaub.", sagte sie vage und führte ihr Glas zu den Lippen. Der Alkohol rann ihre Kehle hinunter und hinterließ eine brennende Spur. Genau, was sie brauchte.

"Du machst keinen Urlaub."

"Ich bin gerade in einem, also beweist das das Gegenteil, oder?", antwortete sie mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen, ohne überhaupt in seine Richtung zu blicken.

"Du machst alleine Urlaub.", bemerkte er, und betonte es mehr als Feststellung, als als Frage.

„Scheint so."

"Streit im Weasley-Paradies?"

Sie zwang ihren Blick dazu, auf der Wand am anderen Ende des Raumes zu verweilen. _Sag ihm nichts_ (2) do not give anything away ,sagte sie sich schnell. Er brauchte es nicht zu wissen. Draco Malfoy brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass sie für irgendein Flittchen weggeworfen worden war. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Beleidigungen, die Spötteleien. Es war zu früh für das.

„Alles ist in Ordnung, danke.", sagte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Warum bist du überhaupt hier?"

"Ich lebe hier.", antwortete er einfach und trank den restlichen Inhalt seines Glases aus.

Ungläubig wandte sie sich ihm zu und nahm das Bild des Draco Malfoy, den sie Jahre lang gekannt hatte, in sich auf. Er sah gleich aus, aber trotzdem anders. Sein Haar war immer noch silberblond, aber es war nicht mehr nach hinten gegelt und peinlich genau in Form gehalten, sondern es fiel ihm in die Augen und schien, seit dem letzten Mal, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, gewachsen zu sein. Er hatte immer noch seine blasse Haut, aber sein Gesicht wies Stoppeln auf, als ob er sich ein paar Tage lang nicht rasiert hätte. Es passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm und ließ ihn weniger hoheitsvoll erscheinen. Hermine bemerkte, dass er älter aussah, und obwohl alle älter geworden waren, sah er erfahrener und besser aus.

"Ja genau.", lachte sie rau. „Als ob du dein riesiges Manor für irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas verlassen würdest. Nein, wirklich, warum bist du hier?"

"Ich lebe hier.", wiederholte er, als ob sie diesen Satz nie in Frage gestellt hätte.

„Was auch immer, Malfoy."

Er zuckte nur die Schultern bei ihrer Ablehnung, seinen Satz zu glauben, trank seinen Whiskey aus und stellte das Glas mit einem lauten Knall auf die Theke. Als er von seinem Barhocker rutschte fasste sie den Mut, ihm einen letzten Blick zu schenken. Er warf seinen Mantel über seine Schulter, worauf dieser sein Haar etwas zerraufte und ein bisschen davon über seinem Ohr hervorstehen ließ. Sie verbarg ihr Lächeln und fragte sich, warum um Himmels Willen sie ein Lächeln verstecken musste. Um dies auszugleichen, warf sie der Figur, die einige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand, einen finsteren, bösen Blick zu.

"Naja, ich denke, ich werde dir irgendwann wieder über den Weg laufen, Granger."

"Lass uns das nicht hoffen.", antwortete sie eisig und war sicher, seinen Mundwinkel zucken zu sehen.

"Ich werde definitive mein Bestes versuchen, um von dir fernzubleiben.", versprach er mit einem Grinsen.

"Gut."

Ihr Heimweg lag in einem ziemlichen Schleier. Ein irgendwie betrunkener Schleier. Aber der Alkohol wirkte nicht so sehr auf sie wie der plötzliche Schmerz darüber, dass Ron nicht bei ihr war und er konnte auch den extremen Schock nicht überdecken, den sie bekommen hatte, als sie von allen Leuten gerade Malfoy in dem Pub angetroffen hatte. Sie fixierte den Boden mit ihren Augen, während sie ging, nicht wirklich so gerade wie sie gewollt hätte, und gestand sich ein, dass das Leben wohl nie Erbarmen mit ihr haben würde.

Sie blickte finster drein und kickte mit der Spitze ihres Schuhs einen Stein an, der ein paar Mal auf dem Schotter aufprallte, bevor er im Gras auf der anderen Seite der Straße verschwand. Alles was sie gewollt hatte, war ein bisschen Frieden und Ruhe. Nur ein bisschen Zeit, um sich über alles klar zu werden. Und wie in Merlins Namen konnte sie das tun, wenn sie andauernd auf Draco Malfoy treffen würde? Dieser nervige Idiot. Also gut, sie waren während des Krieges nicht so garstig zueinander gewesen, aber das änderte nichts. Er war immer noch nervig, er sah immer noch auf sie herab, und sie wollte ihn immer noch von seinem Podest kicken und über ihn laufen, wenn er im Matsch lag und versuchte, wieder aufzukommen. Er sollte nicht hier sein, nicht in ihrem sicheren Zufluchtsort. Das alles war einfach falsch.

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt Hermine den ersten Besuch von Hedwig, der immer schönen, schneeweißen Eule. Es war nicht so eine schöne Erfahrung, wie sie erwartet hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie Harry und Ginny erzählen sollte, was geschehen war, seit sie hierher gekommen war, aber sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie normale Nettigkeiten darüber schrieb, dass es ihr gut ging, dass das Wetter fantastisch und die Stadt wirklich bezaubernd war. Nur um sicher zu gehen vermied sie es, irgendwelche Wörter zu benutzen, die mit M begannen. Man konnte ja nie wissen, richtig? Harry war scharfsinniger, als ihm gut tat. Sie schickte Hedwig mit dem Brief auf den Weg, bevor sie sich auf die Couch setzte und sich in ein Buch vertiefte.

Hermine wurde aus der angenehmen Atmosphäre, die ihr das Buch beschert hatte, gerissen, da es laut an der Vordertür klopfte. Verwirrt darüber, wer sie in einer Stadt besuchen würde, in der sie niemanden kannte (naja….sie bevorzugte es, vorzugeben, dass sie niemanden kannte), kam sie auf die Füße und fuhr mit ihren Fingern sorgfältig über ihre Kleidung, um die Falten zu entfernen. Ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht setzend, öffnete sie die Holztür und fand sich einer Frau im mittleren Alter gegenüber, die ihr mit einem Korb in der Hand fröhlich entgegenlächelte.

"Hallo.", strahlte die ältere Dame. „Ich bin Miranda Alm. Ich wohne gleich gegenüber."

Hermine schluckte ihre Überraschung hinunter und verbreiterte ihr Lächeln noch ein bisschen mehr. Letzten Endes war sie ein Profi darin, nett zu Leuten zu sein. Das war sie zu allen. Naja, mit einer Ausnahme.

"Oh, schön, neue Nachbarn zu treffen.", sagte sie und streckte Mrs. Alm ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Hermine Granger, freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mrs. Alm.

Die ältere Dame kicherte und ließ sie so deutlich jünger klingen, als sie wirklich war. „Oh, seien Sie nicht albern. Nennen Sie mich Miranda."

"Kann ich machen.", lächelte Hermine. „Wollen Sie reinkommen?"

Miranda nahm das Angebot an und trat ins Haus, das wahrscheinlich recht identisch mit dem ihren war. Hermine führte sie ins Wohnzimmer und die ältere Dame fing an, zu reden. Die Wörter kamen zu schnell, als dass Hermine wirklich zuhören konnte. Sie vernahm etwas über die Nachbarn zu ihrer Rechten, über Kinder und eine dramatische Hochzeit, bei der sie alle letztes Jahr gewesen waren, aber sie konnte nicht wirklich folgen.

„Oh,", rief Miranda plötzlich. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Ihr Nachbar links von Ihnen ist auch ein Zauberer."

Hermines Mund klappte von einem Moment auf den anderen auf und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihn wieder zu schließen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, mit dieser süßen Dame über irgendetwas zu reden, das mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatte.

"Seien Sie nicht so schockiert, meine Liebe.", kicherte Miranda. „Ich habe die Eule heute Morgen gesehen. Außerdem bin ich selbst eine Hexe, also sollte ich wissen, was es bedeutet, wenn Eulen direkt in Ihr Wohnzimmer fliegen."

Hermine entspannte sich sichtlich und war plötzlich erleichtert darüber, eine andere magische Person in der kleinen Stadt getroffen zu haben. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, jemanden zu kennen, der das gleiche Geheimnis hatte wie sie.

"Also, er ist ein Zauberer?", fragte sie und verlagerte sich ein bisschen in ihrem Sessel.

"Oh ja, ein ziemlich guter, glaube ich.", zwinkerte die andere Frau. „Und er ist so ein netter, junger Bursche. Er bietet immer an, bei Sachen zu helfen, bei denen wir alte Frauen eben Hilfe brauchen."

Hermine lächelte bei diesen Worten. „Er klingt wirklich süß."

"Und er sieht auch wirklich gut aus. Alle meine Freundinnen haben versucht, ihn mit ihren Töchtern zu verkuppeln, aber das hat bis jetzt nicht funktioniert."

Miranda stieß ein schrilles Lachen aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hätten wissen sollen, dass das nie funktioniert hätte. Man kann schon von Weitem sehen, dass er ein stolzer Mann ist, der niemanden eine Frau für ihn aussuchen lassen würde.

"Naja, ich kanns gar nicht erwarten, ihn zu treffen", sagte Hermine in völliger Ernsthaftigkeit, und fragte sich im Stillen, ob sie ihn schon Mal getroffen hatte. „Wissen Sie, ob er nach Hogwarts gegangen ist?"

"Ich glaube, das ist er. Ich hab nur wenige Zauberer oder Hexen getroffen, die nicht Hogwarts besucht haben, naja….britische Zauberer natürlich."

"Stimmt.", überlegte Hermine. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an irgendwelche gutaussehenden, süßen und netten Männer in Hogwarts erinnern. Zumindest an keinen, der älteren Frauen bei allem helfen würde, was sie brauchten. Er musste vor ihrer Zeit zur Schule gegangen sein.

„Oh, meine Liebe, ich muss gehen. Mein Sohn und seine Frau kommen zu Besuch.", rief die Frau neben ihr plötzlich aus, bevor sie in ihren Korb griff. „Ich habe Ihnen ein Einweihungsgeschenk mitgebracht."

"Danke.", strahlte Hermine und nahm den Teller entgegen.

"Es ist nur ein Kürbiskuchen, meine Liebe."

"Ich danke Ihnen wirklich sehr, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen."

"Oh, Unsinn.", kicherte Miranda, bevor sie kurz winkte.

Hermine sah ihr mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht nach. Sie fühlte sich seltsam wohl in dieser neuen Nachbarschaft und fragte sich, ob es wirklich möglich war, an so einem idyllischen Ort zu leben. Man sollte denken, dass _irgendetwas_ daran falsch sein müsste. Schöne Landschaft, schöne Häuser, nette Nachbarn….sie konnte nicht verhindern, sich ein bisschen unbehaglich bei diesem Gedanken zu fühlen.

Sie ging in die Küche, nahm sich ein Stück Kürbiskuchen und nahm ihr Buch auf dem Weg nach draußen, worauf sie ein paar Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Tür zu öffnen. Die Sonne beehrte sie immer noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit, und sie ging nach draußen, um sich in einen der Sessel fallen zu lassen. Einige Momente später hörte sie Geräusche von der anderen Seite der Hecke und war sofort interessiert, sich an Mirandas Worte erinnernd.

Sie legte das Buch ab, stand auf, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen und glitt hinüber zu der großen Hecke. Sie reichte ihr beinahe bis zu den Schultern und war gerade tief genug, um hinüberblicken zu können. Ihr Nachbar beugte sich über etwas, das aussah wie ein Rosenstrauch, oder irgendetwas in der Art….sie war nie wirklich eine Gärtnerin gewesen. Sie lächelte und beobachtete, wie sich sein T-Shirt an seinen Rücken schmiegte, als er sich noch weiter vorbeugte.

"Hey.", versuchte sie vorsichtig. "Ich bin Hermine Granger. "Ihre neue Nachbarin."

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah er nicht sofort auf. Er winkte ihr nur kurz zu, sein Kopf immer noch vergraben, in was auch immer er gerade machte.

"Freut mich.", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, und es hörte sich seltsamerweise ein bisschen angespannt an.

"Wissen Sie, das wird sich jetzt ziemlich vorlaut und wie ein lahmer Versuch, Sie zu verführen anhören, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass es das nicht ist. „, sagte sie schnell. „Aber Miranda hat mir erzählt, dass Sie ihr immer helfen, und einer der Füße meines Bettes wackelt ziemlich, und ich hab Angst, dass es eines Nachts einfach einstürzt."

Sie hörte ihn etwas murmeln, aber sie konnte es nicht wirklich verstehen.

"Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob Sie mir helfen könnten, aber wenn sie beschäftigt sind, ist das okay.", lächelte sie.

Der Mann richtete sich plötzlich auf und rieb seine Hände gegeneinander. Er murmelte einen Zauber und sie waren sofort sauber, aber Hermine bemerkte das nicht. Alles, was sie sehen konnte, war das blonde Haar, das in der Nachmittagssonne leuchtete.

"Sicher, Granger.", sagte er, seine Lippen zu einem boshaften Lächeln verzogen.


	4. The Neighbour

Chapter 4 / The Neighbour

_Chapter 4 / The__ Neighbour_

Oh Gott, _nein_. Innerlich stieß sie einen trommelfellzerreißenden Schrei aus und versuchte, sich zu bewegen, aber sie blieb völlig still stehen. Er ging an der Hecke entlang, öffnete das Tor zu seinem Garten und kam herüber, um ihres zu öffnen. Bevor sie überhaupt wieder denken konnte, war er hineingeschlüpft und schlenderte an ihr vorbei. Dann kam Leben in sie, als sie realisierte, was sie ihn gerade gefragt hatte.

"Nein!", schrie sie. "Nein nein nein nein nein."

"Entspann dich, Bücherwurm.", rief er zurück, als er ihre Vordertür öffnete. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich jemals _in_ deinem Bett sein werde."

"Malfoy, komm sofort zurück.", bellte sie und rannte ihm nach. Er drehte sich um und grinste sie an.

"Nein, nein. Ich hab versprochen, dir zu helfen. Malfoys halten ihr Wort."

Beinahe hätte sie vor Frustration geschrien. Malfoy war ihr verdammter Nachbar. Das leben _hasste _sie, definitiv. Nein, streich das. Malfoy ging gerade in ihr Schlafzimmer. Das Leben _verachtete_ sie.

"Wag es nicht, in die Nähe dieser Stiege zu kommen, Frettchen!", drohte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab innerhalb einer Sekunde.

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung kam Malfoy in die Nähe der Stiege. Er war genauer gesagt dabei, immer näher und näher zu kommen.

"Wag es nicht, einen Fuß auf diese Stufe zu setzen!"

Er wandte sich zu ihr um und grinste, bevor er seinen Fuß mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf die erste Stufe setzte. Eine drückende Stille folgte, bevor ein paar Dinge auf einmal passierten. Malfoy begann, die Treppen hinaufzustürzen, als Hermine ihm ein paar Flüche hinterherschoss, keiner von ihnen traf ihn. Sie war zu sauer, um klar zu denken, und ihr Ziel wurde um einiges verfehlt. Stattdessen endete es damit, dass sie einen Teil des Geländers zertrümmerte und ein Loch in die Wand brannte.

Hermine blieb am Fuße der Treppe stehen. Sie war komplett fassungslos über ihr eigenes Benehmen, und als sie das zerstörte Geländer sah, schrie sie vor Zorn auf. Dumm, dumm, dumm! Sie schnaubte, stampfte die Treppen hinauf und fand Malfoy, der auf sie wartete und bei der Tür stand.

„Idiot."

"Beleidigst du immer die Leute, die dir helfen wollen?", fragte er kühl, bevor er sich ihrem Bett zuwandte.

Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte und versiegelte ihren Mund, als er auf den Boden glitt und das kaputte Bein betrachtete.

"Ich hab einen _Reparo_ versucht, aber er hat nur teilweise geholfen.", erklärte sie matt, ihre Arme immer noch vor ihrer Brust verschränkt.

"Diese Arten von Schäden erfordern ein bisschen kompliziertere Reparaturzauber.", antwortete er mit dumpfer Stimme.

Dies würde erklären, warum sie gescheitert war. Haushaltszauber waren nie ihre Stärke gewesen, auch wenn sie die meisten Zauber in null Komma nichts ausführen konnte.

Sie verharrte an ihrem Platz, beobachtete ihn und fragte sich, wann das Leben so absurd geworden war. Warum hatte er überhaupt zugestimmt, ihr zu helfen? Als sie an das zerstörte Geländer dachte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies wahrscheinlich die Antwort auf ihre Frage war. Um sie unendlich zu nerven.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf und rieb seine Hände mit einem selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck aneinander.

"Fertig.", verkündete er. "Jetzt zu meiner Belohnung."

"Belohnung?"

Er klopfte auf die Bettdecke und zwinkerte anzüglich, worauf sie zu schreien begann.

"Du ekliges, perverses, arrogantes Arschloch!", bellte sie. „Ich bin nicht irgendeine _Prostituierte_!"

Sie warf ihre Arme durch die Luft, der Zorn drohte, die Kontrolle über sie zu gewinnen.

"Granger du dämlicher Schwachkopf, das war ein _Witz_.", rief er mit entnervter Stimme aus.

Sie beruhigte sich, und war wirklich verlegen. Sich bis ins Unendliche schämend drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und stampfte aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er folgte ihr nach draußen, und lachte, als er die Szene draußen erblickte.

"Scheint so, als ob ich noch mal wiederkomme um das Geländer zu reparieren."

Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, um ihre Wut noch zu unterstreichen. Es machte sie noch wütender, dass er amüsiert über die ganze Situation zu sein schien. Er sollte nicht amüsiert sein, und besonders nicht, was sie anging. Er sollte mit Beleidigungen um sich werfen, finster blicken, grinsen und in jedem Moment, der ihm möglich war, unhöflich sein. Hermine beobachtete ihn mit Besorgnis, und ihr wurde klar, dass dies ein Draco Malfoy war, von dem sie nicht wusste, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte. Sie hatte gelernt, wie sie mit dem alten fertig wurde, und der neue….machte ihr mehr Angst als sie zugeben wollte.

Er schien ihre vorsichtigen Blicke nicht wahrzunehmen, als er sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer umsah, das noch ziemlich genau so aussah, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie hergekommen war. Sie hatte keine Lust gehabt, viel zu ändern, da sie nicht so lange bleiben würde und es eigentlich so mochte, wie es war. Seine Augen verweilten auf ihrer nachtschwarzen Eule Rowena, die am Fensterbrett über der kleinen, dekorativen Kommode saß. Plötzlich sprangen seine Augen zu ihr zurück, und sie glaubte, einen schwachen Ausdruck von Panik in ihnen zu erkennen, doch sie waren schon wenig später zu ihrem gewöhnlichen, stählernen grau zurückgesprungen.

"Willst du mir nicht eine Tasse Kaffee und Kuchen anbieten?", fragte er und nickte in Richtung des Kuchens, der immer noch auf dem Tisch stand.

"Nein", antwortete sie, bevor der Gedanke an dieses Wort überhaupt in ihren Kopf gedrungen war. Sie zuckte bei ihrer eigenen Unhöflichkeit zusammen, doch ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er nur kicherte. Es war ein angenehmes Geräusch, und überraschte sie ziemlich, als es aus seinem garstigen Mund kam. Genau der Mund, der sie immer Schlammblut genannt und sie bei jeder Gelegenheit beleidigt hatte. Naja, eigentlich hatte er alle Personen, die ihr wichtig waren, bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich bot, beleidigt. Ron eingeschlossen. Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, ließ sie dieser Gedanke lächeln. Als sie realisierte, was sie gerade tat, hätte sie sich beinahe selbst ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Malfoy beobachtete sie mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf, und als er sah, wie das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien, hob er fragend eine Augenbraue. Hermine riss sich schnell aus ihren Gedanken und setzte einen gleichgültigen Blick auf, bewegte keinen Muskel.

"Ach komm schon, Granger," jammerte er und imitierte ihre Haltung, indem er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte. „Hör auf damit, dich an den alten Streitereien festzuklammern."

"Ich werde mich nicht hinsetzen und mit dir Kuchen essen, Frettchen," spuckte sie, seine nun ungeduldigere Stimme löste unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf aus.

Sie konnte ihn immer noch _Wertloses Schlammblut_ rufen hören, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre, obwohl es schon Jahre her war, seit sie es das letzte Mal gehört hatte. Sie betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch, während sie sich zurückerinnerte; nach dem letzten Mal suchend, wo diese Wörter über seine Lippen gekommen waren. Kurze Bilder des Kampfes und ihm an ihrer Seite tauchten auf, und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er diese Worte nicht mehr gesagt hatte, seit er das erste Mal ins Hauptquartier gekommen war. Dieser Draco Malfoy war ein gebrochener 18-Jähriger gewesen, in einem Haus gefangen mit Leuten, die er immer verachtet hatte und genau diese Leute machten ihn für den Tod ihres Anführers verantwortlich und hatten ihn noch mehr gehasst, als sie es zuvor schon getan hatten. Sie war die einzige gewesen, die sich ihm angenähert hatte, und er hatte sie auf alle möglichen Arten beleidigt.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher, als sie sich an den Zwischenfall und die darauffolgenden Tage erinnerte. Sie hatte es sich nicht zu Herzen genommen, dieses Mal nicht. Als Harry Potters beste Freundin wusste sie, was es hieß, Angst zu haben, frustriert und gebrochen sein, wenn nichts mehr wichtig erschien. Und sie wusste, dass er am Boden war, so tief, dass Selbstkontrolle weit außer Reichweite war. Hermine hatte ihn in ihr Gesicht schreien lassen, ihm erlaubt, alles rauszulassen, ohne irgendetwas zu erwidern. Die Tage danach waren ziemlich komisch gewesen, jetzt, wo sie daran zurückdachte. Er hatte ihr einen Platz am Tisch angeboten, ohne gefragt worden zu sein, und hatte ihr die Tür aufgehalten. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das damals übersehen haben konnte, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er versucht hatte, seinen Wutausbruch wieder gut zu machen.

Diese Offenbarung brachte sie dazu, ihren Blick auf den gegenwärtigen Draco Malfoy zu richten, nun 4 Jahre alter, der komplett anders aussah, als der gebrochene Teenager, den sie damals gekannt hatte. Ihre Beziehung war komisch und unmöglich zu definieren gewesen. Sie waren ganz sicher keine Freunde, aber sie konnten keine Feinde mehr sein. Für den Orden zu arbeiten zwang sie dazu, ihre Differenzen zur Seite zu schieben und einander zu vertrauen, zumindest, was die Arbeit betraf. Hermine und Malfoy hatten nie damit aufgehört zu streiten oder sich zu beleidigen, obwohl….es schien als ob die zwei einfach keine Pause damit einlegen konnten. Keiner der beiden wollte aufhören und die drastische Veränderung vollführen. Aber die Zankerei und die Streitereien waren nicht mehr so persönlich wie früher. Sie trafen nicht mehr ihre wunden Punkte, wie sie es damals getan hatten. Es war mehr ein Spannungsabbau, ein oberflächliches Duell, das keiner der beiden so ernst nahm wie zuvor. Und das Wort _Schlammblut_ war nie wieder verwendet worden.

Sie realisierte plötzlich dass Malfoy an ihr vorbeigegangen war, und sie wirbelte herum um seinen Rücken zu sehen, der in der Küche verschwand. Aufgebracht durch seine Nerven, knurrte sie laut und klang dabei fast unmenschlich. Er drehte sich um und schenkte ihr einen ungläubigen Blick, bevor er sich an den Küchentisch setzte. Zu sagen, dass diese Situation sie panisch werden ließ, war wahrscheinlich eine Untertreibung. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete das merkwürdige Bild, das sich ihr bot. Dies war nicht der ruhige Urlaub, den sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sicher, der Ort hier war alles, was sie sich erträumt hatte, aber das Bild von Malfoy, wie er ein Stück Kuchen auf einen Teller mit goldenem Rand lud, bevor er mit heiterem Blick aus dem Fenster blickte war mehr als nur ein bisschen entnervend.

"Setz dich, Granger."

"Nein, ich werde mich nicht setzen, Malfoy. Und ich mag es nicht, herumkommandiert zu werden," erwiderte sie kühl und rührte sich nicht von ihrem Platz, an dem sie sich gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte.

"Ich habe niemanden von irgendeiner Seite des Krieges getroffen, seit ich gegangen bin," gab er zu und wandte sich ihr zu, um sie anzusehen, das erste Mal, seit sie ihm Türrahmen erschienen war. „Kannst du dich nicht einfach setzen?"

Dies machte Hermine sprachlos und das Gefühl, sich mit dem neuen Malfoy auf unsicherem Terrain zu bewegen, verstärkte sich. Sie hatte verschiedene Beleidigungen parat, die sie innerhalb von Sekunden erwidern konnte, doch die persönlichen Offenbarungen und höflichen Fragen durchbrachen ihre kühle Mauer ziemlich schnell. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie eine fast bettelnde Aufforderung sich zu setzen ablehnen konnte, auch wenn sie von Malfoy kam. Vielleicht gerade, weil sie von Malfoy kam. Er fragte sie nie nach irgendetwas, nicht einmal nach den einfachsten Gefallen.

„Ich sollte dich auf Vielsafttrank oder Persönlichkeitszauber überprüfen," bemerkte sie als sie sich langsam auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber sinken ließ.

Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich hätte nichts Anderes erwartet."

Er "acciote" zwei Becher, und mit einem kleinen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs waren beide mit dampfender, heißer Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an, sich daran erinnernd, dass seine Zauber für den Hausgebrauch früher eine ziemliche Katastrophe gewesen waren. Alles, was sie als Antwort bekam war ein leichtes Schulterzucken, bevor er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm.

"Warum bist du hierher gezogen?"

Die Frage purzelte aus ihrem Mund bevor sie sie zurückhalten konnte, und sie wartete gespannt darauf, dass sich sein Gesicht verschließen, sein Mund sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verziehen und er ihr ein schneidendes Kommentar entgegenschleudern würde.

"Ich wollte mich nicht mehr damit herumschlagen, der große, böse Malfoy zu sein," antwortete er ruhig. Überhaupt nicht, was sie erwartet hatte. „Die Verlockung, ganz neu anzufangen, war einfach zu groß."

"Aber du hast auf unserer Seite gekämpft," bemerkte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Wieso macht dich das zum großen, bösen Malfoy?"

"Naïve, kleine Granger," sagte Malfoy, etwas von der Schärfe war in seine Stimme zurückgekehrt. „Der Ruhm ist über Harry Potter hereingefallen. Er war das Symbol dieses Krieges seit dem Tag, an dem er geboren wurde; er ist das Licht, dem jeder in den dunklen Zeiten gefolgt ist. Und der Ruhm mag ja mit dir und dem Wiesel geteilt worden sein, weil ihr so eine enge Beziehung habt, aber der Rest des Ordens ist vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal erwähnt und dann in den Hintergrund gestellt worden. Es ist ja nicht so, dass die Gesellschaft wirklich diskriminieren will. Es ist einfach natürlich, sich auf den Helden, den Außergewöhnlichen zu konzentrieren. Es ist egal, dass noch mehr Leute eine Menge geopfert haben, weil die Öffentlichkeit ihre Geschichte nicht kennt. Nicht so, wie sie Potters kennen."

Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Alle Mitglieder des Ordens hatten einen Orden der Merlin erhalten, aber für gewöhnlich war es das Goldene Trio, das in Verbindung mit dem Fall Voldemorts erwähnt wurde. Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie den Namen Draco Malfoy in Verbindung mit dem Krieg nur ein Mal im Tagespropheten gesehen hatte. Sie hatten, wie auch immer, einen Artikel über sein plötzliches Verschwinden aus der Zaubererwelt geschrieben.

"Trotzdem," argumentierte sie. "Ich glaube nicht, dass noch irgendjemand glaubt, dass du der Erbe alles Bösen bist."

Bei diesen Worten lächelte er leicht. „Vielleicht, aber – und es schmerzt, das zuzugeben – der Krieg hat seinen Tribut gefordert. Es war nicht leicht, gegen die Seite zu kämpfen, von der einem beigebracht wurde, an sie zu glauben. Als der Krieg endete fühlte ich mich nicht stark genug, den verschiedenen Reaktionen entgegenzutreten, alle Leute auf normaler Basis, ohne Krieg, zu sehen."

Hermine konnte das verstehen. Sie hatte sich damals einfach einsperren und sich weigern wollen, der Welt zu begegnen. Ron, Harry und Ginny waren diejenigen gewesen, die sie gestützt hatten, und ihr wurde klar, dass Malfoy niemanden gehabt hatte, der ihn aufrecht hielt.

„Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich mir gedacht, dass jeder mich nur auf Grund der damaligen Umstände toleriert hat und dass, sobald der Krieg vorbei wäre, ich wieder alleine in den chaotischen Nachwirkungen stehen würde."

Sie konnte dies nicht leugnen, und er wusste das. Seinen Blick vermeidend schlürfte sie ihren Kaffee und dachte an die Monate nach Voldemorts Fall. Wenn sie nicht für Ron weitergemacht hätte, hätte sie sich vermutlich selbst verloren und sich in der größten Bibliothek, die sie finden konnte, eingesperrt. Der Gedanke ließ sie sich unwohl fühlen. Wann hatte er damit aufgehört, derjenige zu sein, der sie beschützt hatte und damit begonnen, der zu sein, der sie verletzte?

"Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe," stachelte er sie an und versuchte, ihren Blick einzufangen.

"Ja, ich weiß, dass du Recht hast," gab sie zu. „Es ist nicht schön, dass zuzugeben, aber es hätte uns nicht weniger interessieren können, wie es dir gegangen ist."

"So eine warmherzige und einladende Bande."

Bei diesem sarkastischen Kommentar blickte sie auf, doch zu ihrer Überraschung traf sie auf ein gut gelauntes Funkeln in seinen Augen, statt auf einen boshaften und nachtragenden Schimmer.

"Entspann dich, ich hab nie etwas Anderes erwartet. Ich war nie Teil eurer eng verbundenen Gruppe, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Und offen gesagt bin ich nur dankbar, dass ihr mich nicht rausgeworfen habt, als ich auf eure Seite gekommen bin."

"Auch wenn du nie unser Freund warst, hätten wir ein bisschen entgegenkommender sein können," bemerkte sie, ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer besorgten Grimasse. „Du hast deinen Freunden und deiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt, und wir haben dich einfach hängen lassen."

Bei diesen Worten lachte er, ein Geräusch, das sein gesamtes Wesen zu verwandeln schien. „Ich hoffe, du weitest BELFER aus, um mich einzubeziehen. Du könntest einen Wohltätigkeitsball zum Wohle des armen, verlassenen Draco Malfoy veranstalten."

Sie warf ihm einen widerwärtigen Blick zu.

"Granger, hör auf, dir so viele Sorgen zu machen. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Das Leben hier hat mir gut getan."

"Es hat dich zweifellos etwas rückgratlos gemacht."

"Hey!"

Sie kicherte, bevor sie verstummte und nach dem Kuchen griff. Mit der Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs schnitt sie sich ein Stück herunter ließ es auf ein leeres Teller schweben. Als sie den ersten Bissen nahm, hob sie die Augen, um Malfoy zu beobachten, und diese Absurdität ließ sie fast in Gelächter ausbrechen.

„Kaffee und Kuchen zusammen mit Draco Malfoy, und das in Verbindung mit einem zivilisiertem Gespräch. Harry würde mich wahrscheinlich ins St. Mungos verfrachten."

Anstatt über ihr Kommentar zu lachen, sah er beunruhigt aus und sie runzelte bei dem plötzlichen Wechsel seines Benehmens die Stirn. Er war in wenigen Sekunden von sorglos zu nervös übergegangen, und sie brauchte einige Momente, bis ihr klar wurde, warum das so war.

"Ich hab niemandem erzählt, dass du hier bist, falls es das ist, was dich beunruhigt," sagte sie leise. „Glaub mir, ich bin nicht erpicht darauf, dieses Monster zu entfesseln."

"Nein, ich vermute dein liebster Freund würde ziemlich Aufhebens darum machen," antwortete er und versuchte, ungerührt von ihren Worten zu erscheinen, aber sie hatte gesehen, wie er sich bei ihrem Satz entspannt hatte.

Die Erwähnung ihres "liebsten Freundes" hatte sie leicht zusammenzucken lassen, und er hatte dies definitiv gemerkt. Sie verfluchte seine aufgrund des Krieges geschärften Sinne und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass sie einfach im Boden versinken und für immer dort bleiben könnte. Dieses gesamte Ron-Thema war erniedrigender als alles, was sie je erlebt hatte. Es ließ sie sich so klein fühlen, einfach so weggeworfen worden, nicht gut genug für den Mann, den sie jahrelang geliebt hatte gefunden worden zu sein. Um ehrlich zu sein hoffte sie, dass die Leute nie etwas darüber erfahren würden. Am allerwenigsten Malfoy.

Immerhin fragte er nicht nach, was es mit ihrer Reaktion auf sich hatte, was sie in dem Gedanken noch mehr bestärkte, dass er sich seit dem letzten Mal, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, geändert hatte. Es war seltsam, wie die Welt so gründlich auf den Kopf gestellt werden konnte. Ron war der betrügende Bastard, und Malfoy der zivilisierte Nachbar. Sie musste wirklich überprüfen, ob irgendjemand in letzter Zeit einen Trank oder ähnliches in ihre Getränke gekippt hatte.


	5. The CheckUp

Chapter 5 / The Check-Up

Chapter 5 / The Check-Up

Hermine war nicht umsonst Tränkemeisterin im Ministerium. Zusätzlich zu ihrer einjährigen Ausbildung in einer Schule, hatte sie während des Krieges auch noch eine Beratung von Severus Snape erhalten. Er hatte ihr so viel beigebracht, wie er konnte, und da Hermine die Schülerin war, war all das Wissen aufgesaugt und gesammelt worden, als ob es ein Schatz wäre. Sie tat nie etwas halbherzig und sie hatte sich der Aufgabe des Tränkebrauens mit größtem Enthusiasmus gewidmet. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Snape ihr Mentor war, konnte sie abschrecken und in nachträglicher Einsicht war sie froh darüber, dass sie ihr kindischer Hass auf den Mann nicht davon abgehalten hatte, sein Angebot anzunehmen. Sie wusste, dass er ihr mehr beigebracht hatte, als irgendjemand anderer es je könnte, und die Tatsache, dass sie nun, was das Tränkebrauen betraf, hoch angesehen war, war teilweise sein Verdienst.

Aber wie schon gesagt, Hermine machte nie etwas halbherzig, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und wenn ein Gedanke einmal in ihren Kopf gedrungen war, würde er ihn freiwillig nicht mehr verlassen. Dies war der Grund, warum sie etwas besessen davon war, herauszufinden, ob irgendein krummes Ding gedreht worden war, um ihr Leben umzugestalten. Sie wusste von einem seltenen Trank, der in der Geschichte nur ein paar Mal verwendet worden war, und der die Wahrnehmung der Welt nach den Vorlieben des Brauers veränderte. Es war einer der vielen illegalen Tränke, die durchgehend vom Ministerium kontrolliert wurden, und es dauerte 6 Monate, um ihn zu brauen. Die Chancen, dass irgendjemand genau diesen Trank in ihr Getränk gekippt hatte, waren verschwindend gering, doch trotz ihres Wissens und der Tatsache, dass sie sich selbst sagte, dass es lächerlich war, konnte sie diesen Gedanken nicht abschütteln.

Sie verbrachte einen ganzen Nachmittag in einem Buch vergraben, das sie mitgebracht hatte, und schlug diesen speziellen Trank nach. Als es langsam Abend wurde, fand sie einen Zauber, der ihr gänzlich versichern würde, dass sie nicht unter dessen Einfluss stand. Sie führte den Zauber schnell und mit Leichtigkeit durch, da sie nie Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt hatte, neue Sprüche zu lernen. Erst danach schaute sie nach, was für eine Reaktion erfolgen würde, und sie runzelte die Stirn, als das Buch ihr sagte, dass sie am nächsten Morgen grün leuchten würde, wenn sie außer Gefahr war. Sie würde grün leuchten? Dies hörte sich nach einer ziemlich merkwürdigen Art der Kontrolle an, eine, die sie nie vermutet hätte, aber andererseits war es ein ziemlich komplexer Trank, und ein Trank, der nie modernisiert oder verändert worden war, auf Grund seines illegalen Status'.

Als sie die Augen am nächsten Morgen öffnete, fixierten sich ihre Gedanken sofort auf den illegalen Trank, der sich vielleicht in ihrem Körper befand. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und betete zu Gott oder wer auch immer gerade zuhörte, dass sie nicht grün leuchtete. Es war komplett unlogisch, von einem illegalen Trank verseucht sein zu _wollen_, aber wenigstens wäre dies eine Erklärung für die komischen Veränderungen ihres Charakters und die merkwürdige Fröhlichkeit in ihrem Leben.

"Granger, ich hab die Auswirkungen von deinem kindischen Wutanfall letztens…"

Sie quiekte, als sie bemerkte, dass Malfoy im Türrahmen stand und versuchte, sich hinter der Schranktür zu verstecken, obwohl sie komplett angezogen war.

"Was zur Hölle machst du hier?", kreischte sie und kam aus ihrem Versteck hervor, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass es nichts gab, was sie verdecken musste. Sie warf die Schranktür mit einem lauten Knall zu.

Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet im Raum stehen, da Malfoy sich den Bauch hielt vor Lachen, er lachte lauter, als sie es je erlebt hatte. Er begann zu keuchen und nach Luft zu schnappen, immer noch von dem Geräusch heulend, das so fremd für ihre Ohren war.

"Was zur Hölle ist mit dir?", schnappte sie und legte ihre Hände auf die Hüften.

Er brauchte nicht zu antworten, da sie genau in diesem Moment einen Blick von sich selbst im Spiegel erhaschte, und vor Schreck aufschrie. Sie strahlte einen hellgrünen Schimmer aus, und sah aus wie die Dinge die „im dunkeln leuchteten", bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie keine Dunkelheit brauchte, um zu leuchten. Es war nicht wirklich ein schmeichelhaftes Aussehen, und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie auf Grund ihrer geisterhaften Erscheinung leicht kicherte. Naja, da hatte sie es. Sie stand nicht unter dem Einfluss eines wahrnehmungsverändernden Trankes.

"Was hast du mit dir angestellt?", fragte Malfoy mit ungläubiger Stimme, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

Hermine zeigte lediglich auf das offene Buch, und er ging darauf zu während er hinunter auf die Seite blickte. Sie sah, wie sein Mund aufklappte, während seine Augen die Seite überflogen. Er prustete vor Lachen als er fertig gelesen hatte, und sie blickte ihn böse an, da er sie so verspottete.

"Sollte ich nicht aufhören zu leuchten, jetzt, wo ich es weiß?", fragte sie mit leichter Besorgnis.

Er sah auf, strich sich seine blonden Haare aus den Augen und sie bemerkte das bekannte süffisante Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

"Die wie besessen lesende Granger hat das Kleingedruckte nicht gelesen?", spottete er amüsiert, und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Kleingedruckte?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Er winkte sie zu sich und zeigte auf eine winzige Schrift am Ende der Seite, und sie knurrte vor Frustation, als sie sich nach vorne beugte und es las.

"24 Stunden?!"

"Im Ernst, Granger," sprach er mit schleppender Stimme und blickte auf ihren gelockten Kopf hinunter, der über das Buch gebeugt war. „Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht? Dieser Trank ist seit 50 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen worden, und er wird vom Ministerium so genau überwacht – was du wissen solltest – dass jegliches Brauen davon sofort aufgefallen wäre, besonders wegen den seltenen Zutaten, die man dafür braucht.

"Ich weiß," antwortete sie hochmütig, als sie sich aufrichtete, und verschränkte die Arme schützend vor ihrer Brust. Er war ihr für ihren Geschmack viel zu nah. „Ich musste es einfach wissen. All diese Veränderungen in meinem Leben sind nicht normal. Veränderungen dieser Art hat es bis jetzt noch nie gegeben. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein."

„Granger, jedermanns Leben ändert sich von Zeit zu Zeit dramatisch. Wir können nicht immer etwas spezielles, oder jemanden spezielles, dafür verantwortlich machen."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken legte und sie aus dem Schlafzimmer lenkte. Seit wann hatte Malfoy das Recht sie irgendwo hinaus zu lenken? Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn mit etwas an, von dem sie hoffte, dass es ihr bester strenger Blick war.

"Ich hab Kaffee gekocht," war seine einzige Erklärung, und sie wurde weich. Natürlich nur wegen ihrer Liebe zu Kaffee.

Als sie sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte, begann er abermals zu sprechen.

„Das Leben soll sich ändern, weißt du? Es soll sich weiterentwickeln, verschiedene Phasen haben. Du bist ein Kind, du bist ein Schüler, du arbeitest, du lässt dich nieder. Das Leben ist eine einzige Veränderung, und dagegen anzukämpfen, wird nichts nützen."

"Was ist, wenn man die Veränderung nicht will?", knurrte sie. „Was ist, wenn etwas kommt, für das man sich nicht entschieden hat?"

"Auch wenn sie dir aufgezwungen wurde, heißt es nicht, dass es eine schlechte Veränderung ist. Vielleicht warst du zu blind oder zu tief darin verstrickt, um zu sehen, dass es für dich nicht der richtige Platz war", behauptete er. „Veränderungen müssen nicht schlecht sein."

Sie schenkte ihm einen entrüsteten Blick. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn du Recht hast."

Er stieß ein überraschtes Kichern aus. „Natürlich tust du das nicht. Obwohl ich nie gedacht hätte, dass du das jemals zugeben würdest."

"Ich bin trotz allem immer noch nicht von deinem abrupten Wandel überzeugt," verkündete sie und stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. „Geh in die Mitte des Zimmers."

Zu ihrer unendlichen Überraschung tat er, wie ihm geheißen und beobachtete sie mit amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck und einem untergründigen Lächeln. Sie stand auf, stellte sich vor ihn und schleuderte alle Zauber, die sie kannte um Wandlungstränke aufzudecken auf ihn. Die einleuchtendsten waren Vielsafttrank, Persönlichkeitstränke, die Trankform des Imperius (auch wenn dieser einen schwächeren Effekt hatte als der Zauber). Sie verwendete auch welche für unwahrscheinlichere Fälle, und überprüfte ihn auch auf den eigentlichen Imperius und eine Hand voll andere Flüche. Wenn keiner von ihnen etwas Außergewöhnliches preisgab, seufzte sie schwer und ließ ihren Zauberstabarm sinken.

"Ich befürchte, du musst dich mit der Erklärung abfinden, die ich dir schon gegeben habe…..der Krieg verändert dich, die Zweit verändert dich. Ich bin erwachsen geworden."

Er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen. „Obwohl, so sehr auch nicht." Malfoy wirbelte seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern herum und sah ziemlich zufrieden mit sich aus, was sie daran erinnerte, dass er in ihrer Küche war….um 8 Uhr morgens.

"Wie bist du hier reingekommen?", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Und was zum Teufel machst du überhaupt hier?"

"Ich kenne die Öffnungszauber," sagte er schulterzuckend und lehnte sich gegen die Theke. „Und ich hab Kaffee gekocht und das Geländer repariert."

"Konntest du nicht warten, bis ich wach war und mich dann fragen, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn du rüber kommst?", bemerkte sie mit gehobener Augenbraue. „Das ist, was ein normaler Mensch tun würde."

"Oh, aber du vergisst….Ich bin kein normaler Mensch."

Bei diesen Worten schüttelte sie nur den Kopf in dem Wissen, dass dies sicherlich stimmte. Normal war kein Wort, das sie verwenden würde, um diesen Mann zu beschreiben.

"Ich glaube immer noch, dass du ein bisschen zu selbstsicher bist."

"Man kann nicht zu selbstsicher sein."

"Natürlich kann man das. Wenn du einfach in das Haus deines ehemaligen Feindes gehst und erwartest, dass du unbeschadet wieder raus kommst, dann bist du zu selbstsicher.

"Naja, ich bin immer noch hier, oder nicht?", bemerkte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

"Natürlich nur auf Grund meines guten Willens," erwiderte sie. „Wenn du nicht Kaffee gekocht hättest, würde dein Gesicht jetzt wahrscheinlich ein bisschen anders aussehen. Bedeckt mit Fledermäusen zum Beispiel"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so aggressiv sein kannst, Granger. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie du mich im 3. Jahr geschlagen hast, aber ich hab gedacht, das war ne einmalige Sache. Armes Wiesel, er muss inzwischen verstümmelt sein."

Sie versteifte sich abermals bei der Erwähnung von Ron, und sie fühlte, wie ein mattes Rot in ihren Wangen aufstieg. Herrgott noch mal, sie war hier, um über alles hinwegzukommen, und es schien nicht besonders gut zu funktionieren. Sie konnte nicht einmal seinen Namen hören, ohne dass alles wieder über sie hereinbrach. Die Zweifel, die Verletzungen, die Erniedrigung und die Hoffnungslosigkeit, alle ergaben eine herrliche Masse aus negativen Gefühlen und Selbstzweifel. Sie schlang ihre Arme schützend um ihre Brust und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken.

"Wirst du mir jemals erzählen, warum du andauernd emporschnellst als ob ich VOLDEMORT gebrüllt, und auf einen hässlichen Arsch mit roten Augen gezeigt hätte, wenn ich das Wort "Wiesel" sage?", bemerkte er trocken und beobachtete sie, wie sie noch weiter am Tisch zusammensank.

"Nein."

"Dachte ich mir."

"Du wirst nicht nachfragen?", fragte sie und sah ziemlich mitleiderregend aus, wie sie mit großen und besorgten Augen dasaß.

"Du wirst es mir früh genug erzählen," sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln voraus. Sie nickte als Antwort, und er nahm ihren geschlagenen Blick mit einem Stirnrunzeln in sich auf. „Sieh mal, ich muss gehen. Ich helfe Marigold dabei, ihren Garten zu entgnomen."

Sie winkte ihm geringschätzig zu. „Viel Spaß." Er schnaubte als Antwort und winkte ihr leicht, bevor er aus ihrer Küche verwand und den Weg entlangging, der weg von ihrem Haus führte. Sie fühlte sich unbeschreiblich leer, als er ging. Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre…..war sie den ganzen Tag in ihrem Haus eingesperrt, auf Grund ihres ach so gesunden grünen Schimmers.


	6. The Mistake

Chapter 6 / The Mistake

_Chapter 6 / The Mistake_

Als sie sich ein paar Tage später dazu entschied, nach Ginny und Harry zu sehen, war ihre Haut wieder zu ihrer normalen Farbe zurückgekehrt, wofür sie außerordentlich dankbar war. Warum sie überhaupt diesen Zauber auf sich gesprochen hatte, wo doch der fragliche Trank so extrem selten war, lag über ihren Verstand hinaus. Sie musste etwas gegen ihre Paranoia tun. Obwohl…..der Krieg machte das mit einem. Deine Reflexe, deine Sinne, dein Instinkt….alles arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Es war nur eine Frage des Erkennens, was legitime Besorgnis, und was lächerlich war. Und sie machte sich in diesem Bereich nicht allzu gut, wie es schien.

Ihr Kamin war mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden, dessen wurde sie sich bewusst, als sie Flohpulver hinter einem lockeren Stein am Fuße des Kamins fand. Die vorigen Besitzer waren offensichtlich eine Zaubererfamilie gewesen, und sie war augenblicklich dankbar für die paar Hände voll Flohpulver. Es war toll, um zu kommunizieren, aber auch für den Notfall zu gebrauchen. Wer wusste das schon, nicht?

Sie schloss ihre Hand um das glitzernde, graue Pulver und fühlte, wie etwas davon durch ihre Finger rann, bevor sie es in die Flammen warf und nach Harrys Wohnung verlangte. Das besondere Gefühl, dass sein Kopf durch das Flohnetzwerk wirbelte, bevor man am richtigen Ort angelangt war, verursachte ein mulmiges Gefühl und ihre Knie taten weh. Sie brauchte ein Handy. Dringend. Zum Glück kam Harrys Wohnzimmer und eine Mähne dichtes, rotes Haar relativ schnell in Sicht.

"Hey, Gin," rief sie dem Rücken zu, der sich ihr präsentierte.

Die junge Weasley wirbelte auf ihren Fersen herum und ihr alarmierter Gesichtsausdruck machte einem strahlenden Lächeln Platz. Sie eilte zu ihr und ließ sich mit beinahe kindischem Enthusiasmus auf den Boden fallen.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden bist," hauchte sie und lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Ich auch nicht," gab Hermine zu. „Ich hab nur zufällig etwas Flohpulver gefunden und wollte mal vorbeischauen."

"Du siehst gut aus," stellte Ginny fest und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Wir vermissen dich wie verrückt, aber wenn es dir so gut tut wie es aussieht, dann ist es das wert."

Bei diesen Worten musste Hermine lächeln. „Der Ort ist wirklich fantastisch. Ich hätte mir nichts Besseres erträumen können."

"Also ist es ein ruhiges Landleben?"

"So ziemlich."

"Oh, und ich hab irgendwie gehofft, dass du mir eine aufregende Gesichte aus dem fernen Norden erzählst," bemerkte Ginny, streckte ihre Beine aus und legte sich vor Hermines schwebendem Kopf auf den Bauch.

„Tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen," antwortete Hermine und war plötzlich etwas außer Atem. „Es passiert nichts Aufregendes." Sie stieß ein trockenes Lachen aus, das sogar für ihre Ohren falsch klang.

"Ich wünschte, Harry wäre nicht zum Quidditchspiel gegangen. Er hätte dich gerne gesehen."

"Ich seh ihn früh genug," versicherte ihr Hermine. „Ich weiß, wie sehr Harry sein Quidditch liebt."

"Er ist mit Ron hingegangen," sagte das jüngere Mädchen so schnell, dass Hermine ihre Worte kaum verstand, doch sie hörte sie. Und ihr Magen fühlte sich plötzlich schwerer an als er sollte.

"Es ist okay," sagte sie und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. "Ich versuche, weiterzumachen, und das sollte auch jeder andere tun."

"Bist du sicher?"

Ginny sah so besorgt aus, dass es Hermine fast das Herz brach. Ihre Freundin sollte sich nicht so sehr sorgen müssen, und vielleicht wäre Ginny überzeugter davon, dass es ihr gut ging, wenn sie nicht abgehauen wäre.

„Ich bin komplett sicher," sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Und gerade du solltest die Streitereien loslassen und deine Beziehung zu deinem Bruder wieder erneuern."

Bei diesen Worten sah Ginny aufgewühlt aus und drehte sich plötzlich auf den Rücken. Ihre kleinen Hände lagen auf ihrem Bauch und sie starrte geradeaus an die Decke.

"Aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass jeder zu schnell vergisst, was geschehen ist. Sie versuchen schon wieder, Ron in alles einzubinden, und ich hab das Gefühl, sie verraten dich. _Du_ bist die unschuldige Partei in diesem Fall, und du bist die, die die Stadt verlässt und von allen Menschen, die sie liebt, getrennt ist.

"Ich will nicht, dass du deswegen deine Beziehung zu Ron verlierst. Das ist etwas, was wir alle überleben werden und ich weiß, dass ich darüber hinwegkommen werde. Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber eines Tages werde ich es."

"Ich kann einfach nicht," schnappte Ginny, stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen und wandte ihr Gesicht Hermine zu. „Nicht jetzt."

Sie seufzte gut hörbar. "Ich denke, das ist in Ordnung. Es ist deine Entscheidung."

"Aber es geht uns gut, also mach dir keine Sorgen um uns, Hermine. Wir vermissen dich nur."

„Ich vermisse euch auch." Sie lächelte.

"Oh, was wir alles für Sachen machen werden, wenn du zurückkommst!", rief Ginny aus und ihre Augen funkelten.

"Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten. Aber, weißt du…..meine Knie schmerzen wie verrückt. Ich eule dir bald," versprach sie, bevor sie Ginny ein letztes, beruhigendes Lächeln schenkte.

Sie zog sich aus dem Kamin zurück und säuberte gerade ihre schmerzenden Knie, als sie Schritte im Gang hörte. Und sie wusste, wer es war. Kein anderer kam einfach so rein. Oh, der hatte vielleicht Nerven.

„Hey, Granger," grüßte er sie, als er in ihr Blickfeld trat und winkte ihr kurz zu.

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Kamin ein Geräusch von sich gab, das ziemlich ungünstig für die derzeitigen Umstände war. Alarmleuchten flackerten in ihrem Kopf auf, ihre Finger prickelten und Adrenalin pumpte durch ihren versteiften Körper. Sie tat das Einzige, was ihr im Moment einfiel. Sie stürzte auf ihn zu und packte ihn an seiner Jacke. Gerade, als die Flammen grün wurden, warf sie sich hinter die Couch und zog einen verwunderten Draco Malfoy mit sich.

„Was zur Hölle wird hier gespielt?", zischte er mit leiser Stimme, viel zu nahe an ihrem Ohr.

Ihre Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er prustete, um sie von seinen Lippen zu entfernen. Sie ignorierte ihn und drückte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, um sich von dem allzu realen Körper von Draco Malfoy zu entfernen.

"Ich rette deinen Arsch, du undankbarer Trottel," zischte sie zurück, gerade als ihre Hand von seiner Brust glitt und sie wieder nach vorne taumelte.

Er gab ein ersticktes "hmpf" von sich, und versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus ihren Gliedmaßen und Kleidern zu befreien.

"Hermine?"

Sie versteifte sich bei dem Klang von Ginnys verwirrter Stimme, während sie immer ärgerlicher wegen des sich unter ihr windenden Mannes wurde.

"Lieg still, du Idiot," herrschte sie ihn an und startete einen letzten, keuchenden Versuch, auf ihre Füße zu kommen.

"Hermine, bist du – oh, da bist du," strahlte Ginny, als Hermine sich hinter der Couch erhob.

Ihre Haare standen in alle möglichen Richtungen ab und sie hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass ihr Gesicht von dem Kampf, sich zu entwirren, komplett rot war. Nervös lachend zwang sie sich dazu, tief einzuatmen.

"Ginny," sagte sie atemlos. "Stimmt was nicht?"

Sie sah hastig auf Malfoy hinab, der letztendlich das Problem begriffen zu haben schien. Er verharrte komplett ruhig, sein Haar fiel auf den Boden und sah irgendwie aus wie ein Heiligenschein, der seinen Kopf umgab. Wie ironisch.

"Nein, ich hab nur deinen Besuch zurückverfolgt. Ich weiß nicht, wo du wohnst, also werde ich dich in Zukunft nicht stören. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie lächelte. „Was machst du gerade?", fügte sie hinzu, sie klang perplex.

"Oh….", sagte Hermine und lachte mit abnormal hoher Stimme. „Ich hab meine Feder hinter der Couch fallen lassen und ich kann diesen Lümmel einfach nicht erreichen."

"Ich kann durchkommen und dir helfen," schlug Ginny vor,machte eine Bewegung, um sich selbst aus dem Kamin zu drücken und Hermine verfiel sofort in Panik.

"NEIN!", rief sie und rannte hinter der Couch hervor. "Brauchst du nicht," erklärte sie mit schriller Stimme. „Ich mag sie nicht mal besonders gern."

"Oh, na gut, du sturer Trottel," lachte Ginny, scheinbar nahm sie nicht wahr, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Wow, dieses Haus ist echt süß."

"Ist es, nicht?", strahlte Hermine und sah sich kurz um, um sich gleichzeitig auch zu versichern, dass kein Fleckchen von Malfoy zu sehen war. „Ich liebe es hier wirklich."

„Das freut mich," antwortete ihre Freundin ehrlich. „Ich will nicht, dass dieser Arsch von Ron dich zurückhält. Vielleicht war es wirklich eine gute Idee, dass du für eine Zeit weggehst."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken, als sie realisierte, was Ginny gerade ansprach. Sie leuchtete knallrot und bewegte sich umsichtig noch etwas weiter weg von dem horizontalen Malfoy, der, wenn sie sich umdrehen würde, ziemlich gut sehen könnte, was mit ihr los war. Alle ihre Gedanken fokusierten sich darauf, ihn nicht anzusehen, und sie zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr brennendes Gesicht.

„War es ganz sicher," schloss Hermine mit Sing-Sang Stimme. „Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber warum hast du meinen Besuch zurückverfolgt?"

"Oh, ja," lachte Ginny. "Ich habs _schon wieder_ vergessen. Merlin, manchmal bin ich so ein Dussel. Ich wollte dich an den Wohltätigkeitsball im Ministerium erinnern."

Oh nein. Dieser verdammte Wohltätigkeitsball. Hermine fluchte im Flüsterton und dachte, ein ersticktes Kichern hinter der Couch zu hören, doch sie ignorierte es. Ginny, warum auch immer, lachte verständnisvoll.

"Merewood erwartet, dass du kommst, weißt du."

"Dieser Typ wird mein Tod sein…"

"Ach komm schon, _so _schlimm ist es nicht, Hermine."

"Es ist ein vom Ministerium geplantes Fest, das heißt, dass alle meine Kollegen dort sein werden….es ist ein _Tanz_, und ich bin Hermine Granger," stellte sie trocken fest. „Wie kann es noch schlimmer werden?"

"Erstens….es hätte auch eine Kostümparty sein können, von denen ich weiß, dass du sie hasst. Zweitens….ich glaube, mich an eine Hermine Granger zu erinnern, die sich bei dem letzten Tanz, zu dem sie gegangen ist, in eine wirklich hinreißende Prinzessin verwandelt hat."

Ginny zwinkerte bei der Anspielung auf den Weihnachtsball, und Hermine schenkte ihr einen finsteren Blick.

"Ja, und wir alle erinnern uns daran, wie toll DAS gelaufen ist," sagte sie und wollte gerade etwas ausführlicher werden, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wer gerade zuhörte.

"Es war unglaublich toll bis Ron auch diesen Tag versaut hat," bemerkte Ginny trocken, bevor sie schwer seufzte. „Gott, Ich wünschte es gäbe einen Weg, wie man sich von Familienmitgliedern losschneiden kann."

"Ginevra," schalt Hermine mit scharfer Stimme.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß," sagte die Rothaarige und rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, Harry kommt zurück. Ich richte ihm schöne Grüße von dir aus. Pass auf dich auf, Süße."

Mit einem leisen _Pop_ zog sich ihr Kopf aus dem Kamin zurück, und Hermine bemerkte, dass sie vor der angestauten Anspannung zitterte. Sie ließ sich auf die Armlehne der Couch fallen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren bebenden Händen. Gott, wie sie es hasste, ihre Freunde anzulügen. Und für wen? Draco Malfoy?! Nein, sie vermutete, dass es eher für sie selbst war. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie viel Aufhebens um die Tatsache machten, dass er ihr Nachbar war, sie wollte einfach eine Weile alleine sein und ihre Ruhe haben.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Malfoy auf die Füße gekommen war, bevor er direkt vor ihr stand und auf ihre entnervte Gestalt hinunterstarrte.

"Das war knapp," sagte er und zog eine Grimasse.

Als Antwort blickte sie finster drein. „Ja, das war es."

"Entspann dich, okay?", sagte er schulerzuckend und sie betrachtete ihn mit genervtem Blick. „Sie hat es nicht mal gemerkt. Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert."

"Ich mag es nicht, meine Freunde anzulügen, Frettchen," schnappte sie, gleichzeitig genervt davon, lügen zu müssen und peinlich berührt auf Grund der Sachen, die er mit angehört hatte. „Aber vielleicht sind die Prinzipien der Freundschaft ein Begriff, den du nicht verstehst, da du ja keine hast."

In dem Moment als die Worte aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren wusste sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Augen verdunkelten und seine Lippen sich zu einem dünnen Strich verzogen. Die Schuld hämmerte sofort in ihrem Kopf und sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund.

"Oh Gott, das hab ich nicht so gemeint," rief sie aus, als er sich umdrehte. Sie sprang von ihrem Platz auf der Armlehne auf, doch griff zu spät nach ihm, um ihn erfassen zu können.

"Doch, hast du," sagte er, bevor er durch die Vordertür verschwand.

Sie verfluchte sich laut und fing an, ruhelos im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Wie konnte sie nur so ein Idiot sein? Malfoy war nicht so wie früher. Beleidigungen prallten nicht mehr von ihm ab, als ob er einen Panzer trüge. Der Krieg hatte ihn verändert, genau so wie er jeden anderen auch verändert hatte. Sauer trat sie gegen die Couch und versuchte so, Dampf abzulassen, sie war lange nicht mehr so wütend gewesen. Doch dieses Mal richtete sich ihr Zorn gegen sich selbst, und es gab niemanden, an dem sie ihn auslassen konnte.

Sie stöhnte laut und begann damit, herumliegende Dinge vom Tisch aufzuheben und einige der Bücher, die sie auf der Couch gestapelt hatte, zurück zu legen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten unbarmherzig um ihre Worte und seinen Gesichtsausdruck, während sie akribisch das Zimmer aufräumte. Je öfter sie die Szene in ihrem Kopf wiederholte, desto größer wurde der Drang, sich selbst mit irgendetwas Hartem zu schlagen, und sich schließlich dazu entscheidend, dass sie eine Ablenkung brauchte, schnappte sie sich das nächste Buch und ließ sich mit einem gewaltigen Seufzen auf die Couch fallen.

_Während viele magische Kreaturen es bevorzugen, den Kontakt mit Hexen und Zauberern zu vermeiden, hat die magische Eule eine tiefe und innige Beziehung zur Menschheit. Was die meisten Zauberer nicht wissen, ist, dass jeder Zauberer eine Eule als Gegenstück hat, die mit ihm ein tiefes Band des Verständnisses teilt. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass jemand an einem Punkt in seinem Leben auf sein Gegenstück trifft, auf Grund des extrem starken Bandes. Obwohl sich jeder dieses Bandes bewusst ist…._ **Aber vielleicht sind die Prinzipien der Freundschaft ein Begriff, den du nicht verstehst, da du ja keine hast.**

Aggressiv schüttelte sie den Kopf und warf ihr Buch einen Tick zu kraftvoll auf den hölzernen Tisch. Der laute Knall ließ sie ruckartig von der Couch aufspringen, und als sie in der Mitte des Raumes stand, atmete sie oberflächlicher als sie es sonst tat. Sie war so ein Trottel. Warum kümmerte es sie überhaupt? Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst und stürmte aus dem Haus, hinaus auf den schmalen Pfad. Es nieselte leicht, und die kleinen Tropfen fühlten sich auf ihren erhitzten Wangen sehr erfrischend an.

Ziellos lief sie auf die Straße und schleppte sich in die Richtung, die weg vom Stadtzentrum führte. Als sie sich immer noch ruhelos fühlte, verfiel sie in ein Joggen und achtete nicht auf den Regen, der gegen ihr Gesicht schlug. Sie presste ihre Zähne aufeinander, aus Wut über wirklich _alles_, und zwang sich, sich auf jeden Laut, die ihre Schuhe auf der nassen Straße machten, zu konzentrieren. Nach einiger Zeit fiel sie in einen nachdenklichen Zustand, sie bemerkte nichts um sich herum außer die sich immer wiederholenden Laute, die ihre Füße machten, wenn sie auf den Boden trafen. Erst als ein Paar Hände ihre Schultern umfassten und sie stoppten, kam sie zum Stehen und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Hermine," sagte eine schockierte Stimme. „Du bist patschnass."

Sie zwinkerte immer wieder, bis die plumpe Gestalt von Miranda Alm in Sicht kam, ihr rundes Gesicht strahlte große Besorgnis aus. Ihr Blick fiel von der älteren Dame auf sich selbst. Ihr dünner Kapuzenpullover war von hell- zu dunkelgrau gewechselt, und sie war nass bis auf die Knochen. Sie blickte finster auf ihre eigene Erscheinung. Warum zum Teufel hatte sie keinen Schutzzauber ausgeführt?

"Komm mit, meine Liebe. Ich hab heißen Kakao und du kannst mir erzählen, warum du im Regen herumläufst wie ein kopfloses Huhn," sagte Miranda sanft, während sie Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Sie konnte nicht protestieren. Die Aussicht auf heißen Kakao war zu verlockend, und mit ihren dummen Gedanken alleine zu sein war keine Option, die sie jetzt wählen würde. Sie ließ sich von Mirandas Arm die Straße entlang, in ihren Garten, und schließlich in ihr Haus führen. Hermine war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie sich so nah an ihrem eigenen Haus befunden hatte.

Als sie drinnen waren führte Miranda sie in ihr Wohnzimmer, bevor sie sie anwies, gerade zu stehen. Sie zog einen dicken, aber ziemlich kurzen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Trocknungszauber, der Hermine schließlich mit trockenen Kleidern und krausen Locken dastehen ließ.

"Setz dich, meine Liebe," forderte sie. „Ich bin in einer Sekunde zurück."

Hermine tat, wie ihr geheißen und lehnte sich gegen den großen Polster in der Ecke der Couch. Sie hatte nicht wirklich gemerkt, dass sie erschöpft war und fror, auch wenn ihre Kleider nun trocken waren. Dies alles war einfach ein Durcheinander. Genau die Sache, von der sie versucht hatte, weg zu kommen.

Als sie komplett bewegungslos dasaß, in ihren Gedanken versunken, wurde ein Becher mit heißer Schokolade vor sie auf den Tisch gestellt und der Stuhl ihr gegenüber war wenig später von ihrer freundlichen Nachbarin besetzt.

"Hermine….", begann Miranda in behutsamen Tonfall. „Bitte sag mir, warum du bei diesem Wetter herumgerannt bist, als ob du unter dem Imperius stehen würdest."

Bei diesen Worten schenkte sie ihr ein müdes Lächeln und gab zu, wie lächerlich sie gewesen …..und wahrscheinlich immer noch war, es nur gut versteckte.

„Mein Nachbar….der auch ein Zauberer ist. Der, von dem du mir erzählt hast…"

„Draco Mason?", warf die ältere Dame ein und nickte langsam.

Bei dieser Frage hob Hermine eine Augenbraue, komplett perplex. Aber natürlich….er hatte, nach allem, neu anfangen wollen.

"Ja…Ma…Mason und ich," begann sie, über den fremden Namen stolpernd. „Wir waren nie die besten Freunde. Seit dem ersten Mal, an dem wir uns in unserem ersten Jahr getroffen haben waren wir ziemliche….Feinde."

Die ältere Dame sah über diese Offenbarung schockiert aus.

"Mein….Ich hab nie daran gedacht, dass jemand von euch überhaupt Feinde haben könnte, und schon gar nicht, dass ihr so übereinander denkt."

Bei diesem Satz lächelte Hermine schwach. Es war merkwürdig, jemanden sagen zu hören, dass er es komisch fand, dass sie Feinde waren. Früher war genau das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen. Der Hass zwischen ihnen war immer erwartet worden.

„Wir waren so verschieden wie man nur sein kann, um ehrlich zu sein. Er kommt aus einer reinblütigen Familie, weißt du. Er war noch ein anderer Slytherin in der langen Linie der Slytherins, aus der er stammt," erklärte sie. „Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene. Meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte. Niemand hatte erwartet, dass ich irgendetwas anderes als gewöhnlich sein würde, aber da stand ich….plötzlich genau das Gegenteil von gewöhnlich."

Die Augen der älteren Dame hatten sich geweitet.

"Und um dem ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, war ich in Gryffindor," lächelte sie und war merkwürdig stolz, diese Tatsache zu verkünden.

"Ah, die berühmte Slytherin – Gryffindor Rivalität," kicherte Miranda. „Die war sogar zu meiner Zeit schon bedeutend. Ich persönlich bin eine Hufflepuff."

„Er war….ein grausames Kind, und wenn nicht grausam, dann zumindest fehlgeleitet. Er verspottete mich oft und nach einiger Zeit hab ich mich gewehrt, worauf wir uns bis ins Unendliche zankten. Um ehrlich zu sein: Er hat mich ein…..ein wertloses Schlammblut genannt….bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot."

Hermine ertappte sich dabei, wie sie über die Beleidigung, die ihr so viel Schmerz bereitet hatte, stolperte, und sie begegnete den schockierten Augen von Miranda.

"Aber er hat es seit langer Zeit nicht mehr getan," fügte Hermine eilig hinzu, und beobachtete die ältere Dame dann eindringlich. „Mirana….kann ich dir vertrauen?"

"Natürlich kannst du das," antwortete sie mit Nachdruck. „Du kannst mir alles sagen, und ich werde es keiner Sterbensseele erzählen."

Hermine nickte in dem Wissen, dass ihr Bedürfnis, zu reden, jeden Zweifel den sie verspürte übertraf.

"Weißt du….ich habe im Krieg gekämpft. Ich bin ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix."

Mirandas Mund stand nun offen. „Hermine _Granger._ Aber natürlich, ich habe von dir gelesen!"

"Ich war immer auf der Seite des Lichts. Seit Harry und ich in unserem ersten Jahr Freunde geworden sind. Mason war das jedoch nicht. Ich weiß, ich sollte dir das nicht erzählen, aber sein Vater ist ein Todesser. Er wurde so aufgezogen, dass er in eine bestimmte Form passte, und genau dies tat er für einige Jahre nahezu perfekt."

Ihre Zuhörerin war still geworden und schien keinerlei Bedürfnis zu haben, zu antworten, auch wenn sie abgekämpft aussah.

"Aber nachdem er einen schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es einfach nicht in sich trug. Er wechselte die Seiten und kämpfte gegen seine Familie und alles, mit dem er aufgewachsen war. Wir waren nie Freunde, auch nicht, als wir Seite an Seite gekämpft haben," sinnierte sie und dachte an ihr Leben am Grimmauld Platz zurück. „Aber es war nicht mehr das Gleiche wir früher. Wir zankten uns, aber es war nicht mehr mit derselben Gehässigkeit oder demselben Drang, einander zu verletzen. Es war einfach so, dass wir daran gewöhnt waren, zu wissen, dass wir so miteinander fertig wurden. Es war einfach so, dass es so funktionierte und es war eine sichere Sache während des Umbruchs."

Sie sah, dass Miranda bei diesen Worten heftig nickte, wenigstens vorgab, dass sie es verstand, auch wenn Hermine bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand die Komplexität dieser Beziehung verstehen konnte.

"Nach dem Krieg verschwand er. Niemand von uns hat mehr von ihm gehört, und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nie viele Gedanken an ihn verschwendet. Ich hab angenommen, dass er einen Weg gefunden hat, dass er glücklich war mit den Dingen, mit denen er immer glücklich gewesen war. Dass er sich verändert hat ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, auch wenn der Krieg uns alle verändert hat," gab sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu. „Dann habe ich ihn hier getroffen. Und wir haben uns etwas gezankt, und sind uns auf die Nerven gegangen, aber es war deutlich anders. _Er_ war deutlich anders. Er hat mit mir auf eine Weise gesprochen, in der er es noch nie getan hat. Ich vermute, dass es keine fundamentale Veränderung ist. Er nennt mich immer noch Bücherwurm und Granger, und ich nenne ihn immer noch Frettchen." Sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken daran. „Aber er hat mir Dinge erzählt, die er früher nie zugegeben hätte, und ich habe auf Arten geantwortet, von denen ich nie gedacht habe, dass ich es je würde."

„Wir sind gut ausgekommen," seufzte sie. „Wir haben normal miteinander geredet, meistens zumindest. Und dann musste ich alles mit einem achtlosen Kommentar ruinieren."

"Ah, du hast etwas im Eifer des Gefechts gesagt, und es hat ihn verletzt?", bemerkte ihre Kummertante.

"Beleidigungen sind früher immer an ihm abgeprallt. Er hat immer nur gegrinst und sofort etwas zurückgeschleudert. Und dieses Mal konnte ich wirklich sehen, wie er komplett zumachte und es sich zu Herzen nahm," sagte sie und verzog ihre Lippe zu einer traurigen Grimasse. „Und ich bekomm es einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was mich aufregt, weil wir uns nie darum kümmern."

"Naja, du tust es offensichtlich."

Hermine warf ihr darauf einen bösen Blick zu, und Miranda stieß ein herzliches Lachen aus.

"Es ist keine Katastrophe, dass sich die Dinge verändert haben. Eigentlich klingt es ziemlich gesund," sagte sie und zwinkerte Hermine zu.

Hermine antwortete darauf nicht. Sie konnten es nicht verstehen. Sie würden nicht verstehen, wie sehr sie die Normalität brauchte, wie sehr sie es brauchte, dass die Dinge sich nicht veränderten oder aus ihrer normalen Ordnung fielen. Sie seufzte und wünschte sich einen Moment lang, dass sie zurück im 3. Jahr war, wo sie ihn schlug und er immer noch ein überhebliches Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte und sich wie etwas Besseres benahm.

„Wenn sich eure Beziehung wirklich geändert hat, wird er einlenken," sagte die ältere Frau und gab so unter diesen Umständen ganz klar ihren besten Rat.

Es war allerdings kein Rat, von dem Hermine dachte, dass er in die Situation passte. Malfoy _lenkte nicht ein_ und da sie offensichtlich einen Nerv getroffen hatte, wollte sie auch nicht, dass er einlenkte. Das war unnatürlich; es war nicht das, was sie gewöhnt war.

"Danke," sagte sie ehrlich, in dem Wissen, dass Miranda nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass die Situation zwischen ihr und Malfoy außerhalb ihres Verstandes lag.


	7. The Terms

_Chapter 7 / The Terms_

Hermine war entnervt. So unglaublich entnervt. Warum musste sie nur so ein guter Mensch sein? Nein, im Ernst. Warum hatte sie ein Gewissen? Warum zum Teufel kümmerte es sie, dass sie Draco Malfoy mit einer Beleidigung im Kern erschüttert hatte? Sie hatte sogar die vorherige Nacht davon geträumt, um Himmels Willen. Das wurde langsam irrsinnig…..und sie war entnervt.

Sie leerte den Rest ihres Kaffees und schauderte bei dem bitteren Geschmack, den die Rückstände der Kaffeebohnen am Grund ihrer Tasse verursachten. Ihre Augen fixierten ein unbekanntes Objekt draußen, sie realisierte nicht wirklich, was sie gerade ansah. Alles, was sie erfassen konnte war, dass es ein eher grauer Morgen war, und wahrscheinlich ein ziemlich kalter. Sie versuchte, zu überlegen, was sie mit ihrem Tag anfangen konnte und fragte sich, ob sie einen Weg finden könnte um ihren einspurigen Gedanken zu entfliehen. Sie würde ihren Verstand dafür bestrafen. Oh, das würde echt schlimm werden. Sie würde sich selbst dazu zwingen, stundenlang ein Foto von Pansy anzusehen. Das sollte funktionieren. Sie gackerte in sich hinein, und realisierte dann, dass sie bei dem Gedanken, sich selbst zu bestrafen, bösartig lachte. Merlin.

Vor Frust über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd erhob sie sich hastig von ihrem Sessel und stellte das Geschirr ins Waschbecken. Sie sah auf dieses hinab, als es im Wasser versank und wurde plötzlich durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Ihre Augenbrauen schossen vor Verwirrung in die Höhe, und sie drehte sich um, um um die Ecke blicken zu können. Was auf der anderen Seite auf ihre Augen traf, ließ sie vor Schock vorwärts taumeln. Sie ging auf ziemlich unelegante Weise um die Ecke, bevor sie sich aufrichtete, leicht hüstelte und ihre Hände unbehaglich über ihr Shirt fahren ließ.

"Hey, pass auf, Bucktooth The Beaver," sagte er und versteckte sein Grinsen nicht wirklich.

„Ich…was?"

"Klapp den Mund zu, Granger," bemerkte er und rollte mit den Augen, während er sie am Ellbogen packte und nach draußen auf den Weg führte. „Es gibt viel zu tun und viel zu sehen."

„Was zu Hölle ist mit dir passiert?!" rief sie ungläubig. „Hast du eine Flasche von dem fragwürdigen Fröhlichkeitstrank von Fred und George getrunken?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort darauf. Stattdessen zog er sie weiterhin hinter sich her, seine Geschwindigkeit jedoch überhaupt nicht vermindernd.

"Ich kann eigentlich recht gut alleine gehen, weißt du," schnappte sie und versuchte, ihren Arm aus seinem Griff zu entwinden.

Als er sie plötzlich losließ, war sie nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet. Sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße, knallte gegen ihn und ergriff seinen Arm, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Wirklich beeindruckende Demonstration deiner Gehfähigkeit, mein Fräulein."

Sie starrte ihn vollkommen schockiert an. Als er weiterhin grinste, zog sie an seinem Arm und zwang ihn so, stehen zu bleiben.

"Hör auf, so unglaublich fröhlich zu sein. Das macht mich wahnsinnig," verkündete sie mit strengem Blick.

"Kann ich nicht verstehen," bemerkte er trocken. „Ich bin immer fröhlich…."

"Nein, Malfoys sind _niemals_ fröhlich."

"Sagt wer?"

"DU!", rief sie. "Du hast es tausend Mal gesagt."

"Stimmt, hab ich, jetzt wo du es erwähnst," sagte er, er sah nachdenklich aus. Oder war es ein…vorgetäuschtes….nachdenklich? Sie verengte ihre Augen.

"Ich weiß was du tust," sagte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme in bedrohlicher Weise vor ihrer Brust während sie die Straße in Richtung der Innenstadt entlanggingen.

"Oh, sprich," sagte er in einem vorgetäuscht aufgeregten Flüstern.

"Du wiegst auf."

Bei diesem Satz schnaubte er laut, doch sein Blick schwankte.

"Du tust es," presste sie hervor. „Du warst beleidigt, als ich das gesagt hab und jetzt benimmst du dich als ob du von irgendwelchen dubiosen Trankdämpfen high wärst."

"Ich war nicht beleidigt," sagte er empört, zog den „ei" laut aber zu sehr in die Länge um glaubhaft zu klingen.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. "Du bist als Spion ausgebildet worden und kannst mich nicht mal anlügen, mich, Bücherwurm Granger."

Er schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick.

"Granger, kannst du nicht einfach mal mitspielen?", fragte er und sah ernsthaft genervt aus. „Da stand ich, bereit dazu, vorzutäuschen, dass nichts passiert ist….und du musstest dieses perfekte System sofort wieder zerstören."

"Ich bevorzuge es eher, über Dinge zu sprechen um sie aus der Welt zu schaffen," informierte sie ihn und streckte ihr Kinn trotzig nach vorne. Als er als Antwort schnaubte, runzelte sie empört die Stirn.

"Was?"

"Du bevorzugst es, über Dinge zu reden? Ist das der Grund, warum du alleine hier bist und dich in einem kleinen Haus am Land versteckst?", fragte er nach und schenkte ihr ein kleines, selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

"Ich bin auf…._Urlaub_," presste sie zwischen ihren geschürzten Lippen hervor und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass keine Möglichkeit bestand, dass Malfoy die aufdringlich offensichtlichen Zeichen nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Natürlich bist du das," sagte er nickend und starrte geradeaus.

"Sieh mal, ich mag es nicht, wenn ich bevormundet werde, und ganz offen gesagt…"

"Granger…_entspann dich_," rief er aus und warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Du wehrst dich sofort bei jeder Kleinigkeit."

"Naja, kannst du mir das übel nehmen?", fragte sie und hielt ihre Stimme ruhig. Unsere Erfolgsgeschichte ist recht eindrucksvoll. Du hast früher jede Gelegenheit genutzt, um alles an mir zu beleidigen. Ich warte immer noch in jedem Satz, den du sprichst, darauf."

Er wandte sich um, um sie anzusehen und verlangsamte seine Geschwindigkeit als er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Augen fixierte. Seine Braue hob sich und es gab keine Spur eines boshaften Lächelns oder höhnischen Grinsens auf seinen Lippen.

„Nein, ich denke, ich kann es dir nicht übelnehmen," antwortete er leise und löste seine Augen mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung seines Kopfes von ihr.

Sie seufzte und merkte, dass sie sich dem Stadtzentrum näherten. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, während ihre Füße beinahe synchron auf dem Boden aufkamen. Malfoy nickte einem älteren Paar zu, als sie an ihm vorbeigingen und Hermine bemerkte, wie sich ihre Gesichter bei seinem Anblick aufhellten. Sie lächelte sanft, während Malfoy und das Paar ein paar Sätze austauschten und als sie ihr ihre Hände entgegenstreckten, ergriff sie diese mit Begeisterung.

"Also…Mason," sagte sie und versuchte, ihr Grinsen zu verstecken als sie sich erneut zum Gehen wandten.

Sein Kopf ruckte bei diesem Satz in ihre Richtung.

"Woher weißt du das?", fragte er, er sah etwas belämmert aus.

"Miranda."

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie dich mögen würde," murrte er.

"Ich bin sehr liebenswert." Sie nickte und schenkte ihm ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, als er eine Augenbraue hob. „Naja, bin ich wirklich!"

„Ich konnte doch nicht mit meinem Malfoy-Namen durch die Gegend laufen, oder?"

"Nicht wenn du dich verstecken wolltest, nein," antwortete sie gerissenerweise.

"Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der sich versteckt, falls du das vergessen hast."

Sie seufzte bei diesem Satz, sie hatte keine Energie mehr, um es zu leugnen. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie sich versteckte, und er wusste das. Je mehr sie es leugnete, desto dümmer würde sie dastehen. Als das Stadtzentrum in Sicht kam, vergaß sie kurzzeitig die beunruhigende Wende ihrer Konversation. Die Marktstände waren wieder aufgestellt und der Platz war wieder vollgestopft mit Leuten.

"Ich dachte ich zeig dir ein paar Zauberergeschäfte," sagte er über das Geschwätz, das die beiden einhüllte, hinweg. Sie nickte kaum merkbar, sie war immer noch etwas entnervt auf Grund des ungelösten Ereignisses zwischen ihnen.

Doch das war schnell vergessen, als er sie in den Muggel-Buchladen führte. Sie blieb vor dem ersten Regal stehen und grinste fast schon wahnsinnig.

"Granger, Zauberergeschäft, erinnerst du dich?"

Er stand etwas weiter hinten im Laden und klopfte mit einem Fuß ziemlich ungeduldig auf den Boden, während ihre Augen jeden Buchtitel mit hungrigem Ausdruck überflogen.

"Oh, Herrgottnochmal…." Er ging zu ihr, umfasste ihren Arm und sie folgte ihm widerstrebend durch den Geheimgang beim zweiten Regal.

Ihre Sorgen waren schnell vergessen, als er sie eine ganze Stunde lang im Buchladen verbringen ließ, und sie schmökerte in allem, was ihre Hände erreichen konnten. Seine lauten Beschwerden wurden erfolgreich ignoriert, als sie sich in den vielen Buchtiteln verlor. Als er schlussendlich entschied, dass es Zeit war, sie mit Gewalt hinauszuziehen, hatte sie kein einziges Buch gekauft.

"Ich muss sie nicht kaufen, nur weil ich sie haben will," erklärte sie ihm. „Ich kann nicht einfach alles kaufen, was ich will. Manchmal müssen die meisten von uns etwas wollen und dann dafür sparen und arbeiten."

Er schnaubte nur als Antwort und überhörte die Anspielung darauf, wie verwöhnt er war, nicht. Sie lächelte süß, als er sie in die Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern zog. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und sie kreischte entrüstet.

"Schhhh," schnappte er, während er sie weiterzerrte.

"Wo bringst du mich hin? Ich verlange, dass du antwortest."

Er lachte rau. "Oh, tust du das, ja?"

Bevor sie antworten konnte, war er stehen geblieben und fasste sie an den Schultern, um sie zu der Wand zu ihrer linken Seite zu drehen. Sie starrte neugierig auf die Wand und eine alte, hölzerne Tür erschien unter ihrem Blick. Als sie vollständig aufgetaucht war, streckte er die Hand aus und forderte sie so auf, als Erstes zu gehen. Sie sah ihn mit leichter Unsicherheit an, doch dann legte sie ihre Hand auf die Tür und drückte diese auf.

Das, auf das sie drinnen traf ließ ihr Herz fast stehen bleiben. Es war ein großer Raum, so hoch, das sie ihren Hals recken musste, und jede Wand war übersät von Tränken und Trankzutaten. Dies musste die größte Trankzutatensammlung im Umkreis von Meilen sein. Sie drehte sich im Kreis und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, ihre Lippen waren in ehrfürchtigem Ausdruck geöffnet.

"Ich dachte, dass du es magst," sagte er leise und schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln. „Severus wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als er das erste Mal hier war."

"Es ist _unglaublich_," hauchte sie und taumelte im Kreis herum, während sie versuchte, so viel wie möglich in sich aufzunehmen.

Er folgte ihr und nahm ihren Enthusiasmus und ihre ausnahmsweise sorglose Erscheinung in sich auf. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit, bei jeder seltenen Zutat vor Entzücken zu quietschen, um die übliche Schutzwand aufzustellen, die normalerweise zwischen ihnen stand. Vielleicht war dies der Grund, der sie dazu brachte, das auszusprechen, was sie schon den ganzen Abend sagen wollte.

"Sieh mal….Malfoy, es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Er drehte sich von den verschiedenen Traumtränken weg, ein unlesbarer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Dies entnervte sie etwas, doch sie ergriff nur das Glas mit Salamanderaugen und begegnete seinem Blick mit purer Entschlossenheit.

"Und es war mein Ernst, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe."

Bei diesen Worten verengten sich seine Augen, und sein Ausdruck verdunkelte sich auf gefährliche Weise.

"Seh ich für dich aus wie ein Idiot, Granger?"

Sie seufzte. "Obwohl diese Möglichkeit für eine Beleidigung fast zu gut ist, um sie nicht zu nutzen…..nein, tust du nicht."

"Dann hör auf damit, mir Sachen zu erzählen, von denen wir beide wissen, dass sie nicht wahr sind."

"Der Grund, warum ich es nie Ernst meinen könnte ist….naja….ich habe….irgendwie….begonnen, dich als meinen……Freund zu sehen."

Sie hatte bei dieser Aussage ziemlich gestammelt und fühlte sich ein bisschen bloßgestellt, als sie diese Tatsache preisgab. Dies war etwas, von dem sie sich bis vor Kurzem nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen war. Sie war wirklich besorgt darüber gewesen, was sie gesagt hatte und sie konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, warum es sie so sehr beschäftigte, ob es ihn beleidigt hatte oder nicht. Aber als er zu ihr gekommen war, um sie aus dem Haus zu ziehen, um shoppen zu gehen, realisierte sie, dass die Tatsache, dass sie Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, etwas Normales geworden war, und etwas, das sie – Gott bewahre – ziemlich genoss.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass er heulen würde vor Lachen, sie eine armselige Version von einer Gryffindor nennen, und schwören würde, dass er sich nicht einmal dann mit ihr anfreunden würde, wenn sie eine Miss Witch-Kandidatin wäre. Sie hatte allerdings nicht erwartet, dass er einen ernsten Ausdruck bekommen, und seine Augenbraue vor Überraschung leicht heben würde.

"Wenn es wirklich das ist, was du fühlst, dann hättest du mir über Weasley erzählt."

Seine Worte brachten sie dazu, ihren Mund aufzuklappen und ihn ungläubig anzustarren. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte ihr den Rücken zu, als er abermals die Regale überflog.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass gerade du mich dazu zu drängen versuchst, über meine Beziehung mit Ron zu sprechen," schnappte sie und verstärkte den Griff um das Glas mit Salamanderaugen.

"Das ist genau das, was ich meine," antwortete seine gedämpfte Stimme, da er sich noch weiter von ihr fortbewegt hatte. „Wenn du mich als deinen Freund ansehen würdest, hättest du es mir erzählt, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, und du wärest sicher nicht empört bei dem Gedanken, es „gerade mir" zu erzählen."

Dies brachte sie zum Schweigen. Und es gab nicht viele Dinge, die Hermine Granger zum Schweigen brachten. Tatsächlich konnte sie sich nicht wirklich an das letzte Mal erinnern, wo das passiert war, falls das überhaupt schon mal vorgekommen war. Ihre Wangen brannten vor Peinlichkeit, sie wusste ziemlich gut, dass er komplett Recht hatte. Sie fühlte die Augen des Ladenbesitzers im Nacken und kämpfte gegen den merkwürdigen Knoten in ihrem Hals an.

"Sieh mal, ich hab dich nicht hergebracht, um dir alles zu verderben. Lass uns hier aufhören, und später darüber reden," sagte er plötzlich und ging die längste Wand des Raumes entlang.

Sie schluckte noch einmal, nickte in Einverständnis und drängte die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zurück, als sie ihre Konzentration den vielen Regalen voll mit Zaubertränken widmete.

Es musste mindestens eine Stunde später sein, als die zwei sahen, wie die Tür wieder verschwand und nichts als feste Mauer und eine dunkle Gasse zurückließ. Hermine trug ihre neu erworbenen Tränke, als sie aus der engen Gasse schlichen und darauf achteten, dass niemand sie von dort herauskommen sah. Das würde schließlich ziemlich merkwürdig aussehen.

"Gehen wir irgendwohin, wo sie Feuerwhiskey haben," schlug sie vor, während sie versuchte, einen besseren Griff um ihre schweren Taschen zu bekommen.

"Sicher, aber dort ist es etwas zwielichtiger, als du es gewöhnt bist," warnte er, als er den Marktplatz überquerte.

"Nach den absolut verrückten Orten, an denen ich dich während des Krieges treffen musste, ist zwielichtig noch meine geringste Sorge," antwortete sie trocken. „Ich hab immer noch eine Narbe davon, dass dieser Kerl mich gebissen hat. Gott sei Dank war er nicht wirklich ein Werwolf, nur geistig etwas……behindert."

Bei diesen Worten lachte er laut, seine Augen schimmerten merkwürdig.

"Das war die beste Nacht meines Lebens."

Sie warf ihm finstere Blicke zu, während sie Seite an Seite gingen. „Oh, ich bin so froh, dass du Gefallen an meinem Elend hast."

"Ach, komm schon. Du musst zugeben, dass es ziemlich lustig war."

"Wie kann das lustig sein? Er sagte er sei ein Werwolf, und er hat mich gebissen. Ich hab mich zu Tode gefürchtet," rief sie entrüstet.

"Aber er war nicht mal verwandelt. Und er trug ein Geweih aus einem Muggel-Kostümshop. In Wirklichkeit war er ein Muggel. Du bist schreiend herumgesprungen und hast komplett vergessen, dass wir in keiner Weise die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken sollten," erinnerte er sie und kämpfte darum, sein amüsiertes Grinsen zu verstecken. „Und als ich versucht habe, dich rauszuführen um dich ins St. Mungos zu bringen, hast du mich die ganze Zeit angeschrien, dass ich dir fern bleiben soll, weil du „verpestet", „gefährlich" und ein „Monster" wärst."

Ihr Mundwinkel hob sich unfreiwillig bei dieser Erinnerung, gerade als er vor einem großen, hölzernen Gebäude stehen blieb. „Okay, vielleicht war ich ein bisschen hysterisch…"

Er schnaubte bei ihrer leichten Untertreibung und schenkte ihr einen amüsierten Blick. Sie starrte zurück, und für einige Sekunden sahen sie sich nur an, bevor er auf zwei Fässer zeigte, die an der Ecke des Hauses standen. Er ging hinüber und klopfte auf eines der beiden, als sie ihm dicht auf den Fersen folgte, und schien, etwas im Flüsterton zu murmeln. Innerhalb von Sekunden erschien eine enge Stiege zwischen den Fässern, die hinunter führte. Er bedeutete ihr, dass sie zuerst gehen sollte, und sie stieg die Stufen hinab, darauf bedacht, nicht zu stolpern und sich zum Narren zu machen.

Er hatte Recht gehabt, es war zwielichtiger als sie es normalerweise bevorzugte, aber auf seine eigene Weise war es irgendwie reizvoll. Rauch hing schwer in der Luft, der Geruch nach Feuerwhiskey war überwältigend und sie schwor, dass sie irgendeine magische Kreatur in eine Ecke huschen sah. Seine Insassen waren auch irgendwie seltsam, es erinnerte sie verdächtig an den Eberkopf und sie erwartete fast schon, Mundungus Fletcher in einer dunklen Ecke sitzen zu sehen. Sie sah sich neugierig um, während sie sich zwischen mehr oder weniger leeren Tischen hindurchkämpfte, bevor sie die Bar erreichte. Sie zog es vor, dort zu sitzen. Sich zu zweit an einen Tisch zu setzen war für ihren Geschmack etwas zu „dateähnlich".

Sie setzte sich auf einen der hohen Hocker und beobachtete ihn, wie er ihr folgte. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, wie komisch es war, ihn in Muggelkleidung zu sehen, und nichtsdestoweniger, dass er so etwas Lässiges wie Jeans trug. Sie hatte ihn für den Armani-Anzugtyp gehalten, obwohl sie vermutete, dass diese kleine Stadt nicht wirklich der geeignete Platz war, um solche Mode zu tragen.

"Zwei Feuerwhiskeys," bestellte er und bemerkte ihren wachsamen Blick nicht.

Sie sah ihn einfach nur stumm an, und beobachtete, wie die Muskeln in seinem Nacken spielten, als er seinen Kopf drehte, um die Menge zu überfliegen. Bald wurde klar, dass er nicht derjenige sein würde, der das Thema zurück an die Oberfläche bringen würde, und sie blickte hinunter auf ihre Hände und schluckte jeglichen Stolz, den sie vielleicht noch übrig hatte, hinunter.

"Das bist nicht du."

Er wandte sich zu ihr um und sah ehrlich verwirrt aus. Die zwei Gläser voll Feuerwhiskey wurden vor sie hingestellt, doch keiner von ihnen schien es zu bemerken.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich es dir nicht erzählen will, es ist einfach so, dass ich überhaupt nicht über Ron reden möchte," erklärte sie.

"Und immer noch behauptest du, dass du gerne über Dinge redest," erwiderte er und fuhr mit seinem Finger an seinem Glas entlang.

"Nicht in diesem Fall," sagte sie mit einer Grimasse. „Ich bevorzuge es, ein bisschen Abstand davon zu bekommen. Erholung."

"Mein Punkt ist, dass du, wenn du mich wirklich als einen Freund sehen würdest, nicht so empfindlich bei der Aussicht wärst, es mir zu erzählen."

„Aber ich hab es fast niemandem erzählt," protestierte sie und wurde langsam frustriert bei seiner Unwilligkeit, ihre Sichtweise zu verstehen.

"Du hast es Potter und Mini Weasley erzählt."

"Naja, das musste ich irgendwie. Wo wäre ich sonst hingegangen?"

Er seufzte und hob sein Glas zu seinen Lippen. Sie beobachtete, wie seine Lippen sich um die Kante schlossen, als er einen Schluck nahm und war gebannt von der kleinen Bewegung.

"Mein Punkt ist, dass du mir nicht vertraust, und wenn du das nicht tust, kann ich wohl kaum dein Freund sein. Wenn du hier mit Longbottom sitzen würdest, würdest du nicht lange überlegen, und es dir sofort vom Herzen reden. Oder Luna Lovegood, wenn wir schon dabei sind."

Sie errötete leicht vor Zorn und Peinlichkeit. Es war gut möglich, dass sie nicht lange überlegt hätte, es Neville oder Luna zu erzählen. Sie wusste, dass sie auf ihren Rat zählen konnte, auf ihre Fähigkeit zuzuhören ohne sich daran zu ergötzen oder zu lachen. Obwohl sie wirklich dasselbe von Malfoy glauben _wollte_, konnte sie nicht komplett sicher sein, dass seine Reaktion dieselbe sein würde.

"Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, wo du stehst," gab sie zu, bewegte ihr Glas in kleinen Kreisen und beobachtete, wie die Flüssigkeit darin herumwirbelte. „Ich glaube, ich hab einfach Angst, dass du es lustig findest oder dich hämisch darüber freust, und ich kann das zurzeit einfach nicht bewältigen."

„Wenn es das ist, was du denkst, dann kennst du mich wirklich nicht, Granger," bemerkte er und schenkte ihr einen langen Blick aus seinem Augenwinkel, bevor er abermals einen Schluck nahm.

"Ich kenne nur das, von dem du dich entschieden hast, es mir zu zeigen," entgegnete sie. „Alles, was ich jemals gesehen hab, sind höhnische Bemerkungen und Gespött von dir. Wie soll ich wissen, dass da mehr ist?"

"Ich dachte ich hab dir während des Krieges und während der Zeit, die du hier bist gezeigt, dass da mehr ist," sagte er, seine Stimme zeigte trotz seiner Worte keinerlei Emotion. „Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Trottel, den du während der Jahre in Hogwarts gekannt hast."

"Wir zanken uns immer noch dauernd."

"Das ist einfach, wie wir funktionieren," sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause. „Das ist, wie wir miteinander umgehen, du und ich. Du beschimpfst mich auch, aber das macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen. Und es heißt nicht, dass du mir nicht zuhören würdest, wenn ich Probleme hätte."

„Es ist nicht…..es ist nur…..ich sehe dich immer noch als meinen Freund."

Sie wurde langsam ziemlich frustriert von dieser ganzen, dummen Situation. Draco Malfoy war ein Idiot.

"Wenn du das tätest, würdest du mir vertrauen."


	8. The Talk

**Chapter 8 / The Talk **

Warum musste er immer Recht haben? Er war ein nerviger, arroganter Trottel. Jemand, den sie eher in eine Kiste mit Knallrümpfigen Krötern gesteckt hätte, als sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Doch hier war sie und fand sich in einer Position wieder, in der seine Freundschaft wichtiger zu sein schien als die meisten anderen Dinge in ihrem Leben. Und er hatte Recht. Dies ärgerte sie mehr als alles andere.

Es war erst einige Stunden her, dass sie ihre jeweiligen Häuser nach ihrem Drink im Zaubererpub betreten hatten, und das Gespräch, das sie geführt hatten, brachte sie immer noch auf die Palme. Es trieb sie in den Wahnsinn, dass sie nicht einmal _sich selbst_dazu bringen konnte, ihr eigenes Argument zu glauben. Und sie wusste, dass er komplett Recht hatte. Wenn er ihr Freund war, sollte sie ihm vertrauen. Sie sollte in der Lage sein, ihm zu erzählen warum sie überhaupt erst hierher gekommen war, warum ihr Leben so ein Durcheinander war.

Aber das Problem war, dass sie das nicht wollte. Ihr Konkurrenzkampf und ihr Drang, immer besser als der Andere zu sein, haftete immer noch in ihrem Kopf wie ein feuchter Lappen. Wenn sie dies vor ihm zugäbe, war das eine Art von Niederlage. Sie hatte versagt. Sie hatte in ihrer Beziehung versagt, und das war ein Sieg für ihn. Es war immer ein Sieg für ihn, wenn er sah, dass sie zu Boden ging. Zumindest war es früher so gewesen, und sie konnte diesen Gedanken nicht wirklich abschütteln.

Sie vermutete, das war eine weitere Sache, die sich veränderte. Eine weitere Sache die sie nicht wirklich anerkennen wollte, nur aus dem Grund, dass sie an dem festhielt, was normal war und von dem sie dachte, dass es richtig war. Warum waren die Dinge nicht mehr säuberlich getrennt? Es war so viel einfacher, wenn es sie nicht kümmern musste. Und es war definitiv um einiges leichter, wenn sie ihm nicht vertrauen musste.

Hermine beobachtete den Regen, der draußen fiel. Er tröpfelte die Fenster hinab und verschleierte die Sicht nach draußen, auf sein Haus. Sie seufzte, nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte. Ein plötzliches Klopfen am Fenster rüttelte sie aus ihren verzehrenden Gedanken und sie erhob sich aus dem Sessel, in dem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sie konnte den undeutlichen Umriss einer Eule sehen, die draußen auf dem Fensterbrett saß, und sie beeilte sich, um das triefnasse Tier hineinzulassen. Verwirrt auf Grund der fremden Eule, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und nahm die Rolle, die an ihr Bein gebunden war.

Bevor sie diese selbst entrollen konnte, machte sie es von alleine und sie erkannte das Logo des Tagespropheten. Die Seiten der Zeitung begannen plötzlich, sich von selbst umzublättern, und stoppten plötzlich in der Unterhaltunsspalte. Hermine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, bis ihre Augen plötzlich an einem Bild in der rechten oberen Ecke hängen blieben. Ron lächelte ihr charmant von der Zeitung auf ihrer Kommode aus zu, bevor er sich zu einer atemberaubend schönen Blondine wandte, die ein enges, rotes Kleid trug. Sie winkte in die Kamera, bevor sie etwas zu Ron sagte, der anerkennend lachte.

Hermine wollte schreien. _Das_ war die Frau, gegen die sie ausgetauscht worden war. Diese prachtvolle Kreatur mit blonden Haaren und Beinen bis zum Himmel. Wer hatte ihr das geschickt? Wer hatte gewollt, dass sie daran litt, dass sie nie in einer Million Jahren mit Rons neuer Freundin gleichziehen konnte? Tränen drohten, aus ihr herauszuquellen, als sie das strahlende Lächeln und die traumhaften, klaren, blauen Augen, die die Blonde liebevoll auf Ron fixierte, in sich aufnahm.

Ein schwaches Schluchzen entkam ihren Lippen, als sie ihre Arme schützend um ihre alles-andere-als-perfekte Gestalt schlang. Sie war nicht groß, sie war nicht dünn und sie hatte kein Gesicht, das für eine Kosmetik-Werbung geeignet war. Sie war eher klein, und viel kurviger als sie zugeben wollte. Aber sie hatte sich selbst nie wirklich angezweifelt, sie hatte sich nie unzureichend oder unwohl in ihrer Haut gefühlt….bis jetzt.

Die große, dekorative Uhr über dem Kamin sagte ihr, dass es fast Mitternacht war, aber es konnte ihr nicht egaler sein. Sie packte die Zeitung, stürmte zur Tür, stieß sie auf und machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihren Mantel anzuziehen. Der Regen klatschte gnadenlos gegen ihr Gesicht und vermischte sich mit ihren Tränen, doch sie rannte einfach den Weg entlang und stieß das Tor auf. Als sie auf der Straße war, wandte sie sich sofort nach rechts und betrat seinen Rasen. Sie war noch nie auf seinem Grund gewesen. Er war immer derjenige gewesen, der zu ihr gekommen war, aber jetzt war es Zeit, dass die Verbindung in beide Richtungen funktionierte.

Bevor sie ihre Meinung ändern konnte, hatte sie ihre freie Hand ausgestreckt und an seine Tür gehämmert. Ihr Haar klebte in ihrem Gesicht, der schwere Regen bemühte sich, sie zu durchnässen, auch wenn sie erst ein paar Minuten lang draußen war. Er konnte seine Schritte hören, bevor die Tür kurze Zeit später aufgezogen wurde und er ihren tränenverschmierten Gesichtszügen gegenüber stand. Seine Augenbrauen schossen in einem überraschten Ausdruck nach oben, doch sie sagte nichts. Sie hielt ihm nur die Zeitung entgegen, bevor sie ihre Arme um sich selbst schlang und alles dafür tat, um seinen Blick zu meiden. Er verengte seine Augenbrauen bei ihrem Benehmen, trat jedoch zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten.

Sogar in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung bemerkte sie, dass das Haus geschmackvoll dekoriert war. Sie fragte sich kurz, ob er das selbst getan hatte, realisierte aber, dass er es getan haben musste….immerhin hatte er jeglichen Kontakt zu den Leuten aus London abgebrochen. Sie wandte ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu, als seine Augen auf die Zeitung fielen, die sie ihm anvertraut hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, und sein Mund formte sich zu einem verstehenden „Oh". Seine Konzentration verharrte einen Moment länger auf dem Bild, bevor seine Augen sich hoben und die ihren trafen.

"Setz dich," sagte er schlussendlich und deutete auf einen der großen Sessel am Feuer.

Sie schenkte ihm ein halbes Lächeln, zumindest sollte es das sein, bevor sie in den überraschend bequemen Sessel glitt. Sie erlaubte es sich, sich in ihm vor dem knisternden Feuer zu entspannen. Er war offensichtlich im anderen Sessel gesessen, bemerkte sie, da ein Buch auf der Armlehne lag und ein kleines Glas mit alkoholischem Inhalt auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen stand.

Er ließ sich in den Sessel sinken und legte das Buch vorsichtig auf den Boden. Scheinbar verloren in Gedanken hob er das Glas zu seinem Mund und sie war sofort gefangen von seinen überraschend rosigen Lippen. Dann fielen ihre Augen auf die Zeitung, die sich immer noch in seiner anderen Hand befand und wurde sofort zurück in die Realität gestoßen.

"Das ist das Mädchen, das er in meinem Bett hatte," sagte sie mit beängstigend ruhiger Stimme.

Obwohl das wahrscheinlich zu erwarten war, nachdem man dieses Bild gesehen hatte, erschütterte die Bemerkung sein lockeres Benehmen trotzdem ein bisschen. Sein Kopf ruckte zu ihr, ein Ausdruck von Schock flackerte in seinen Augen bevor sie wieder zu ihrem ruhigen grau zurückkehrten.

"Ich habe mit _dem_für 6 Monate konkurriert, ohne es zu wissen. Naja, wir haben wahrscheinlich länger konkurriert. Sie hat nur über 6 Monate hindurch gewonnen," lachte sie bitter.

Als sie in die Flammen starrte wusste sie, dass er ihr die Chance geben würde, sich alles von der Seele zu reden. Es beruhigte sie, zu wissen, dass er keine komplizierten Fragen stellen würde….zumindest noch nicht.

"Ich war so ein Depp…Ich dachte, alles wäre in Ordnung, und dass wir großartig miteinander auskämen. Oder zumindest wollte ich das denken." Sie blickte hinunter in ihren Schoß und fummelte am Saum ihres Shirts herum. „Wir hatten seit einigen Monaten versucht, ein Baby zu bekommen, als ich es erfahren hab. Ein weiterer negativer Test war erst ein paar Tage früher bei uns angekommen. Er hat gesagt…..dass er mich nicht mehr lieben würde, und dass er, als er erfahren hat, dass ich nicht schwanger bin, erleichtert war."

Sie stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. „Ich vermute, ich bin jetzt diejenige, die erleichtert ist. In diesem Durcheinander schwanger zu sein hätte mir wahrscheinlich den Rest gegeben."

Er starrte nur in die Flammen, doch auf Grund seiner geschürzten Lippen wusste sie, dass er ihr aufmerksam zuhörte.

"Es war hart genug, mich mit der Tatsache abzufinden, dass ich so lange eine Lüge gelebt habe. Ich denke, es war mir schon bewusst, dass schon bevor die Affäre begonnen hat, nicht alles perfekt war, aber es ist so schwer, etwas loszulassen, das ein Teil seines Lebens war seit…..immer."

Sie seufzte, und wollte nicht an all die Jahre denken, in denen sie so glücklich zusammen gewesen waren.

"Ich hab mich so abgelehnt gefühlt. Als ob ich nicht gut genug für ihn war, und ich hatte zuvor nie irgendeinen Grund gehabt, mich so zu fühlen. Das ist komplett neu für mich, und es ist schwer, damit umzugehen. Und dann sehe ich dieses Bild. Ich sehe diese perfekte Frau, die ihn liebevoll anlächelt und ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum er mich nicht schon früher verlassen hat. Wie könnte ich ihr jemals das Wasser reichen?"

„Hast du das nachgeschlagen?", fragte er plötzlich und deutete auf das Bild in der Zeitung.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es ist mir gerade per Eule zugeschickt worden."

Bei diesem Satz sah er ziemlich perplex aus.

"Welcher herzlose Idiot würde mir so was schicken?", fragte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete er und stieß ein schweres Seufzen aus. „Vielleicht jemand, der gedacht hat, dass du es nicht weißt."

"Wie könnte ich das nicht, wenn er dieses Mädchen zu einer Veranstaltung mitgenommen hat?"

Er antwortete nicht darauf, sondern nickte nur kaum merkbar und starrte für einen kurzen Augenblick geradeaus.

"Sieh mal, ich bin kein Heiliger," sagte er plötzlich und ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Ich will nicht lügen….ich habe schon betrogen. Aber ich war noch nie in einer ernsthaften Beziehung, und ich habe noch nie jemandem das Gefühl gegeben, dass irgendetwas zwischen uns ernst ist."

Sie nickte, sie hatte schon vermutet, dass er nicht wirklich der Vorstellung eines Engels entsprach.

"Diese ganze Sache widert mich an, um ehrlich zu sein. Ihr habt versucht, eine Familie zu haben, um Merlins Willen!" rief er aus, und klang aufgebrachter, als sie erwartet hatte. „Aber Untreue ist oft eine Konsequenz von etwas Anderem, und eine Andeutung, dass eure Beziehung schon vorher auf wackligem Boden gestanden hat."

Er ließ diese Worte sinken, und sah, dass sie auf ihrer Lippe kaute, als sie seufzte.

"Er macht weiter, und das solltest du auch tun. Du bist schlecht behandelt worden, aber das heißt nicht, dass jeder andere das auch tun wird. Schlussendlich vermute ich stark, dass es sein Verlust ist."

„Ja, richtig. Er ist derjenige, der mit dem vollbrüstigen, blonden Wunder herumstolziert."

"Granger, diese Mädchen sind leere Hüllen…..die meisten zumindest. Sie könnten kein ordentliches Gespräch führen wenn ihr Leben davon abhinge, und ihr gesamtes Leben dreht sich darum, hübsch zu sein. Glaub mir, ich hab meinen Anteil getroffen."

"Wahrscheinlich hast du deinen Anteil auch gevögelt," forderte sie ihn heraus und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

Er gluckste bei ihrer Frechheit. „Nicht so viele, wie du denkst."

"Ich hätte früher zu dir kommen sollen," gab sie nach einem Moment der Stille zu.

"Dagegen kann ich nichts sagen."

Sie schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, doch er schien plötzlich sehr nachdenklich. Ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite neigend beobachtete sie sein Gesicht, während er in seiner eigenen Welt verloren war. Als er wieder daraus aufwachte und ihren Blick bemerkte, schenkte er ihr ein bösartiges Grinsen.

"Wenn du erlaubst…." sagte er und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.

Sie beobachtete ihn verwundert, fragte sich, was er vorhatte und lachte schließlich leicht, als er die Zeitung ins Feuer warf.

„Sieh es als ein Ritual," sagte er als er wieder Platz nahm. „Während du das Bild deines Exfreundes mit seiner neuen Freundin verbrennst, kannst du diesen Unsinn, was das nicht gut genug sein betrifft, loslassen."

"Wer sagt, dass es Unsinn ist?", fragte sie und war ziemlich entrüstet darüber, dass er gerade ihre Gefühle außer Acht gelassen hatte.

"Ich tu das," erwiderte er und blickte sie aus seinem Augenwinkel an. „Du bist vieles, Granger. Du bist nervig, besserwisserisch, anspruchsvoll, herrisch und widerlich unterwürfig, aber wenn es etwas gibt, das du nicht bist, dann ist das unzureichend."

Sie schenkte ihm einen ungläubigen Blick, unsicher, wie sie seine Rede interpretieren sollte.

"Ach, komm schon," lachte er. „Du warst vom ersten Tag an die Beste in unserer Klasse. Ich traue mich sogar wetten, dass Hogwarts noch nie jemanden mit deinen akademischen Leistungen und Fähigkeiten gesehen hat. Du hast ein Praktikum bei Severus Snape bekommen. Das würde er nicht einmal mir geben, seinem Patensohn."

"Du bist sein Patensohn?", fragte sie überrascht. Niemand hatte das gewusst, nicht einmal als sie während des Krieges zusammengearbeitet hatten.

"Ja bin ich, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Du bist widerlich gut, Granger. Der Gedanke, dass du als nicht gut genug für etwas betrachtet wirst, ist komplett lächerlich."

"Ich kann nicht in allem gut sein," spuckte sie, sie fühlte sich etwas angegriffen. Sie war nicht so widerwärtig perfekt wie er sie darstellte. „Was Beziehungen angeht, bin ich ein ziemlicher Amateur. Alles, was ich jemals erlebt hab ist ein Date mit Viktor Krum und Ron."

„Naja, was tust du, wenn du dich mit etwas nicht auskennst?"

Sie zögerte für eine Sekunde. „Nachforschen? Versuchen, es zu verstehen und es mir selbst beizubringen?"

"Genau," sagte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

"Meinst du dass ich…..daten sollte?", fragte sie leise.

Bei dieser Frage lachte er laut. „Du sagst das, als ob es die schlimmste Sache der Welt wäre."

"Naja, für mich ist es das. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts über Dates. Oder Typen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was von_mir_ erwartet wird."

"Was genau der Grund ist, warum du es herausfinden solltest," erklärte er ihr gerissenerweise.

"Ich date nicht."

"Ganz wie du meinst," lächelte er, streckte sich in seinem Sessel aus und legte seine Füße auf den Kamin.

Sie sah ihn eine Sekunde lang an und schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. Sie führte dieses Gespräch gerade_nicht_ mit Draco Malfoy. Das Leben war absurd.

"Naja…..danke für's Zuhören," sagte sie unbehaglich, und als er zur Antwort nickte, erhob sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl und ließ ihn am Feuer zurück.

Es fühlte sich unbestreitbar merkwürdig an, sich in einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy zu befinden, obwohl dieser Übergang nicht so schwer war, wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass sie beide sich in einer kleinen Stadt versteckten, weit weg von all ihren vorherigen Einflüssen. In den Hallen von Hogwarts oder im Ministerium wäre es wahrscheinlich schwerer gewesen, eine Freundschaft zu beginnen, aber als die Nachbarn Hermine Granger und Draco „Mason" war es beängstigend einfach.

Oft fand sie sich über die Hecke gelehnt wieder, während er in seinem Garten arbeitete, und sie ärgerte ihn unbeschwert wegen seiner Obsession für das kleine Fleckchen Rasen. Manchmal hänselte er sie sofort zurück, manchmal spielte er einfach mit und oft ignorierte er es einfach und lenkte ihr Gespräch wieder auf andere Bahnen.

Wenn sie einmal fertig damit war, ihn wegen seiner "homosexuellen Tendenzen" – sie bevorzugte es zumindest, sie so zu nennen – zu ärgern, nahm er für gewöhnlich eine Pause von seiner Arbeit und setzte sich neben sie an ihren Tisch, wo sie natürlich schon einen Drink bereitgestellt hatte, der vom derzeitigen Wetter abhing.

Ihre Freundschaft war so normal, dass sie ohne Zweifel schon abnormal genannt werden konnte, wenn man bedachte, wer die Beteiligten waren. Sie wusste, dass ihr niemand glauben würde, wenn sie jemandem erzählen würde, dass sie ihre Zeit damit verbrachte, mit Draco Malfoy Limonade zu trinken und über Gott und die Welt zu reden. Und sie wären sogar noch mehr überrascht darüber, dass die zwei nicht so unterschiedlich waren, wie sie zuerst geglaubt hatten. Es gab einige Dinge, bei denen sie übereinstimmten, einige Bücher, die sie beide liebten, und einige Leute, über die sie gerne lästerten, wenn sie außer Hörweite waren.

Diese neue Routine zwischen ihnen erfüllte sie mit furchterregendem Frieden. Es war wie in einem alternativen Universum, wo der Krieg ein erbärmliches Märchen war und Rivalität niemals existiert hatte. Sie lächelte, als sie sich an das Polaroidfoto erinnerte, das an ihrer Kühlschranktür klebte. Es war plötzlich aufgetaucht, als sie zurück aus dem Kaufhaus gekommen war, und sie hatte sich gekrümmt vor Lachen, als sie merkte, was es war. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sie in einem sehr unvorteilhaften Moment festzuhalten, in dem ihr Gesicht sich zu einer ärgerlichen Grimasse verzogen hatte und ihr gesamter Körper fabelhaft grün leuchtete. Aus irgendeinem Grund stampfte sie auch noch auf dem Boden herum. Auf dem Bilduntertitel des Fotos war zu lesen _Ich wusste immer schon, dass tief in dir drin eine Slytherin steckt. _Diese kleinen und doch besonderen Momente erfüllten ihr Leben als Draco Malfoys Nachbarin. Es gab kein Leben oder Tod mehr. Keine brennenden Narben, Horcruxe oder Prophezeiungen. Es gab nur dumme Insiderwitze, das Leben in der kleinen Stadt und ereignislose Tage, die in einem angenehmen Nebel vorbeizogen.

Aber sie hätte wissen müssen, dass ihr Leben sicher nicht für sehr lange ereignislos und komfortabel bleiben würde. Sie hatte ihren Ruhepol darin gefunden, Draco Malfoys Freundin zu sein, doch die Umstände zogen sie dort wieder heraus. Eigentlich war es Miranda Alm, die sie ziemlich erfolgreich wieder hinauszog.

"Ich hab gemerkt, dass ihr alles aus der Welt geschafft habt," bemerkte sie, während Hermine an einem faulen Nachmittag mit ihr auf ihrer Veranda saß.

Sie nickte langsam. "Es hat sich alles irgendwie wieder eingerenkt. Es ist ein bisschen merkwürdig."

„Für mich sieht es ziemlich natürlich aus," sagte die plumpe Dame mit einem breiten Lächeln, während sie ihn beobachtete, wie er die hohe Hecke schnitt.

"Wir sind bis jetzt nur nie Freunde gewesen."

"Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen. Ihr seht aus, als ob ihr euch zusammen ziemlich wohl fühlt."

"Ich vermute, das tun wir," gab Hermine widerstrebend zu und schenkte ihr ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.

Ihre Konversation wurde abgebrochen, als er sich aufrichtete, mit einer Hand durch sein feuchtes Haar fuhr und sich auf sie zu bewegte. Er stieß ein schweres Seufzen aus und ließ sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen.

"Lässt mich in dieser Hitze die Hecke schneiden….Sklaventreiberin." Er schnaubte und schenkte Miranda einen spöttisch-entrüsteten Blick. Sie rollte nur mit den Augen und schenkte ihm ein Glas frischgemachten Kürbissaft ein.

„Jetzt weißt du, wie sich die Hauselfen fühlen," erklärte Hermine ihm, da sie die Chance sah, sich jetzt darüber auszusprechen.

Er stöhnte laut und klatschte sich die Hand über seine Augen. „Nein, alles nur nicht die Hauselfenrede."

„Das Wohl der Elfen ist wichtig," sagte sie entrüstet und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Sie können nicht für sich selbst sprechen, als muss es jemand anderer tun. Ihre Arbeitszeiten sind schrecklich, von der fehlenden Bezahlung ganz zu schweigen."

"Ja ja ja. Belfer ist großartig, Belfer ist super. Wenn ich meinem Hauselfen einen Socken gebe, haut er ab nach La-La-Land, tanzt auf Regenbogen und erfüllt jedem, den er trifft, drei Wünsche."

Hermine blickte ihn finster an und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern.

Miranda realisierte Hermines Überbegeisterung für dieses Thema schnell genug und unterbrach, bevor die .R-Begeisterte ihre Meinung loswerden konnte.

"Ich hab neulich mit Ella gesprochen," sagte sie, lauter als sie eigentlich müsste.

"Du redest jeden Tag mit Ella," entgegnete er mit gehobener Augenbraue.

"Formsache," ignorierte sie seine Bemerkung und winkte ab. „Mein Punkt ist, dass ich gehört hab, dass sie dich mit der einzigen Tochter, mit der du noch kein Date hattest, verkuppelt hat."

Bei diesen Worten lachte er laut und schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Frau gibt nie auf."

"Lola ist eine fantastische, junge Frau," verkündete Miranda stolz. „Eine sehr fähige Hexe, sehr hübsch und fabelhaft klug für ihr Alter."

"Hab ich gehört," nickte er. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich unser Abendessen sehr genießen werde."

Hermine verspannte sich in ihrem Sessel. Er hatte ja gesagt? Er würde mit dieser klugen und hübschen _Lola_ zu Abend essen? Allein schon bei dem Namen wollte sie würgen. Alleine der Name sprach Bände darüber, was für ein Hohlkopf sie sein würde, und sie vermutete, dass genau das sein Typ war. Diese Frau, die er manipulieren konnte, ohne dass sie irgendwelche Fragen stellte. Bei diesem Gedanken warf sie ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Ihr wärt so ein süßes Paar," sagte Miranda und tätschelte leicht seinen Arm. „Sie ist auch blond, nicht so blond wie du, aber ihr würdet wunderbar zusammen aussehen."

Hermines Kopf schoss zu der älteren Dame. Das war das Lächerlichste, was sie je gehört hatte. Als ob man eine Beziehung darauf aufbauen könnte, das Blond-Gen zu teilen. Sie wollte sofort in die Begonien der Frau kotzen. Und dann würde sie jede blonde Frau auf dem Planeten auslöschen. Ja, guter Plan. In der Tat ein sehr guter Plan.


	9. The Date

**Chapter 9 / The Date **

Hermine Granger machte sich gerade für ein Date fertig. Sie hatte ein leckeres, und doch einfaches Abendessen gemacht. Sie trug ihre schönsten Jeans und ihr Haar war zufriedenstellend gezähmt. Als der Zeitpunkt immer näher kam setzte sie sich an den kleinen, hölzernen Tisch, mit Blick auf ihr Wohnzimmerfenster. Ihr Abendessen stand ansehnlich vor ihr, ihr Fernglas lag neben ihrem Wasserglas. Sie führte die Gabel zu ihrem Mund und schloss behutsam die Lippen darum, während sie geduldig auf _das Date_ wartete. Auf Draco Malfoys und _Lolas_ Date.

Es war ja nicht so, dass es sie wirklich kümmerte. Nein, sie konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, dass sich ihr _Freund_ auf solches Niveau herabließ. Warum sollte sich ein halbwegs intelligenter, charmanter und verständnisvoller Mann mit jemandem zufrieden geben, der nichts außer gutem Aussehen zu bieten hatte? Nicht dass sie Lola kannte, aber sie kannte ihren Typ. Und als sie das jüngere Mädchen den Weg auf langen, gebräunten Beinen entlangschreiten sah, waren ihre Gedanken sofort bestätigt.

Als er schließlich die Tür öffnete und Lola ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln begrüßte, waren ihre Augen starr auf sie gerichtet und verschlangen jedes Detail der Szene, die sich vor ihr abspielte. Als er sie hereinließ, verschwanden sie aus ihrem Blickfeld, sie kaute wütend auf ihrem Essen herum und griff nach dem Fernglas. Sie hob es an ihre Augen und unterdrückte das leichte Schuldgefühl, das durch sie floss.

Sie war keine Stalkerin, sie war nur besorgt. Vielleicht war es nicht wirklich der richtige Weg, diese Sache anzugehen, aber sie tendierte einfach dazu, relativ kreative Lösungen für gewisse Probleme zu haben. Immer noch innerhalb der Grenze, aber trotzdem kreativ. Zumindest konnte sie ihn auf diese Weise retten, falls das Date sich als ein Desaster herausstellte. Was, wenn Lola ein Spion war, den Harry, der versehentlich herausgefunden hatte, dass er ihr Nachbar war, geschickt hatte? Nagut, jetzt fingen ihre Entschuldigungen an, lächerlich zu werden. Der Punkt war: Sie war keine Stalkerin. Sie war nur eine besorgte und fürsorgliche Freundin.

Durch das Fernglas hatte sie eine perfekte Aussicht auf die zwei Turteltauben, die im Wohnzimmer standen. Sie bereute sofort, keine Wanze installiert zu haben, als sie sah, wie die zwei sich unterhielten, aber kein einziges Wort verstehen konnte. Sie würde definitiv lernen müssen, Lippen zu lesen, falls er vorhatte, dieses Datingspiel weiterzuführen. Ihre Augen verengten sich leicht, als sie Lola beobachtete, die auf die bequemen Sessel am Feuer zuging, und ihr Kopf spielte sofort die Nacht ab, in der sie genau in diesem Sessel gesessen und ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. Sie ignorierte den Stich, den dieser Gedanke auslöste und konzentrierte sich auf die eleganten Bewegungen dieser verdammt perfekten Blondine.

Warum musste Miranda immer Recht haben? Sie sahen traumhaft zusammen aus, und das ärgerte sie nur noch mehr. Wer war dieses Mädchen, dass sie einfach hereinmarschieren und aussehen konnte, als ob sie nur für ihn gemacht wäre? Nicht, dass es Hermine kümmerte. Es war nur etwas nervig, das ist alles. Sie umklammerte ihr Fernglas fester, als sie die Entwicklungen des Dates beobachtete. Die zwei setzten sich bald hin, um zu essen, ein Gericht, von dem Hermine wusste, dass er es selbst gekocht hatte. Sie beobachtete sie, wie sie ein leichtes Gespräch führten. Es schien beunruhigend gut zu laufen. Als er schließlich herzlich lachte, als Lola etwas sagte, wusste Hermine, dass sie dieses Date nicht mehr unter der Vorgabe beobachten konnte, dass sie ihn retten wollte, falls etwas schief ging.

Mit einem leichten Seufzen legte sie das Fernglas auf den Tisch, bevor sie ihre nun leeren Teller ergriff. Sie erhob sich und wandte seinem Haus den Rücken zu, als sie mit dem schmutzigen Geschirr in die Küche ging. Dieses wurde unachtsam in die Spüle gestellt, sie lehnte sich gegen diese und unterdrückte die depressiven Gedanken die drohten, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Sie blickte hinüber zu ihrer Küchentür, wo das Foto von ihr hing, leicht nach rechts gerichtet.

Sie mochte die Richtung nicht, in die ihre Gedanken wanderten, also stieß sie sich von der Küchentheke ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wobei sie einen bewussten Versuch unternahm, nicht aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Okay, also hatte sie gedacht, dass das Date ein Fiasko sein würde, und sie versuchte, die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass es das offensichtlich nicht war. Ruhelos ging sie ihm Wohnzimmer auf und ab und zwang sich, so wenig wie möglich zu fühlen und zu denken. Sie hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass sie nicht mögen würde, was ihr ihre Gedanken mitteilen könnten.

Nachdem sie Ewigkeiten ziellos auf und ab gegangen war, gab sie nach und ließ sich auf den Boden vor dem Kamin fallen. Sie nahm eine kleine Portion des Flohpulvers und warf es mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung ihrer Hand ins Feuer.

"Hey, Gin," grüßte sie und zuckte fast bei dem dumpfen und leblosen Ton ihrer Stimme zusammen.

"Oh oh," entgegnete der Rotschopf und rutschte von der Couch, auf der sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Hermine verengte die Augen. "Oh oh; was?"

"Ich kenne diesen Blick."

"Ich habe keinen _Blick_," antwortete sie entrüstet und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, obwohl Ginny das nicht sehen konnte.

Ginny antwortete nicht, aber ihre herausfordernd gehobene Augenbraue sprach Bände.

"Oh okay, Ich geb es zu," seufzte Hermine. „Ich hab meinen Ich-muss-mit-meiner-nervigen-besten-Freundin-reden-die-glaubt-sie-hat-alles-durchschaut-obwohl-sie-meilenweit-daneben-liegt-Blick."

Das Mädchen schnaubte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kenne deinen "Jungsprobleme"-Blick schon aus kilometerweiter Entfernung, meine Liebe," sagte sie und machte es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich. „Was hat Ron jetzt gemacht?"

"Ron hat gar nichts gemacht," antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß, und realisierte ihren Fehler gerade eine Sekunde zu spät.

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Oh, bei Merlin! Du hast jemand Neues gefunden!"

_Oh Mist._

"Ich hab gar keinen gefunden," antwortete sie mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik.

"Versuch nicht mich anzulügen, Hermine," drohte der Rotschopf und verschränkte seine Arme wütend unter seiner Brust.

"Sieh mal, ich lüge nicht. Ich hab diesen Typ getroffen, aber er ist nur mein Nachbar. Und wir sind Freunde, das ist aber alles."

Ginny sagte eingeschnappt. "Dein niedergeschlagener Blick beweist das Gegenteil."

"Ich bin nicht niedergeschlagen, du nerviger, kleiner Besserwisser."

Ginny stieß bei diesen Wörtern ein bellendes Lachen aus, und die Ironie wurde auch von Hermine nicht überhört.

"Da läuft nichts zwischen uns," sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Eigentlich ist er jetzt gerade auf einem Date."

"Aha!", rief die jüngste Weasley aus und streckte ihre Hand in die Luft. „Ich wusste, dass irgendwas los ist!"

Hermine merkte zu ihrem Schock und ihrer Frustration, wie sie leicht rot anlief.

"Das neue Objekt deiner Begierde ist auf einem Date mit einer anderen Frau. Das ist irgendwie verzwickt," bemerkte sie, wobei ihre dünnen Finger immer wieder an ihr Kinn tippten. „Aber ich denke, die Lösung ist trotzdem ziemlich einfach."

Hermine war nicht sicher ob sie es wissen wollte oder nicht. Das hier war komplett lächerlich.

"Du musst ihn dir selbst schnappen, bevor es mit der anderen Schlampe ernst wird."

"Ginny," beschwerte sich Hermine und stöhnte vor Frustation über diese ganze Tortur auf.

„Wen schnappen bevor es mit wem ernst wird?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

"Oh, Hermine hat einen neuen Typen gefunden," erklärte Ginny, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um Harry anzustrahlen, der im Türrahmen erschienen war.

"Das ist toll," grinste er und ging ein Stück auf die beiden zu.

"Naja, er ist auf einem Date mit diesem anderen Mädchen," sagte seine Freundin mit leiser Stimme.

"Oh, weniger toll."

"Er. Ist. Nicht. Mein. Neuer. Typ," knurrte sie frustriert und rollte mit den Augen.

"Glaub nicht, dass du uns täuschen kannst, du hast deinen "Jungsprobleme"-Blick," wies sie Harry zurecht und fuchtelte mit seinem Finger vor ihren Augen herum.

"Ihr Leute seid unglaublich," seufzte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf vor kompletter Ratlosigkeit. „Ich habe keinen Blick, zum verflucht letzten Mal!"

"Kein Grund gleich so abwehrend zu werden," sagte Ginny mit besänftigendem Tonfall. „Wir wissen, dass es unheimlich sein kann, wenn man merkt, dass man für jemanden etwas empfindet."

Hermine schloss die Augen und seufzte schwer.

"Ihr sturen, besserwisserischen Gryffindors," rief sie aus und formte ihre Lippen zu einem gut sichtbaren Schmollmund.

Harry und Ginny brachen bei diesen Worten in hysterisches Lachen aus. Harry beugte sich nach vorne und stemmte die Hände auf seine Knie, während er Hermine mit einem ungläubigen Blick bedachte.

"Hast du gerade Gryffindor beleidigt?"

"Ehm…ich….denke, das habe ich," antwortete sie kleinlaut und fragte sich, woher um Himmels Willen diese Aussage gekommen war.

"Ich denke, dieser Typ hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich," bemerkte Ginny, ihre Wangen waren immer noch rot vom Lachen. „Aber du verdienst etwas Spaß, also lass ich die Dinge einfach laufen."

"Zu schade für ihn, dass er nur ein Freund ist."

"Oh, Hermine. Du bist so süß, wenn du etwas verleugnest," sagte Harry mit einem lieben Lächeln. „Hör einfach auf, dagegen anzukämpfen und lass das Leben weitergehen. Du verdienst es, von Ron wegzukommen, du brauchst mit deinen Gedanken nicht dem nachhängen, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist."

"Ich hab das Bild im Propheten gesehen, Harry," erzählte sie ihm und rollte mit den Augen. „Du brauchst keine Anspielungen darüber fallen zu lassen, dass ich weitermachen soll, damit ich nicht niedergeschmettert werde, wenn ich es herausfinde, weil ich es bereits weiß."

Harry schien ziemlich erstarrt, doch er riss sich schnell wieder zusammen.

"Tut mir Leid, dass du es sehen musstest," sagte er murmelnd.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Freund half mir da durch."

Sie übersah nicht das Zwinkern, das Ginny ihr zuwarf, und als Antwort starrte sie sie finster an.

"Hör einfach auf, es zu leugnen, Hermine," sagte sie und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein sanftes Lächeln. „Wer weiß, was für wundervolle Sachen du versäumst, wenn du diese Chance nicht ergreifst."

"Ihr zwei seid so nervig," sagte sie mit bösem Blick.

"Aber du liebst uns trotzdem," witzelte Harry und schenkte ihr ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

"Leider, ja," entgegnete sie und warf ihnen ein kurzes Lächeln zu, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder aus dem Kamin zog.

Sie blieb auf dem harten Holzboden vor dem Kamin sitzen, ihre Gedanken wanderten erbarmungslos auf verbotenes Terrain. Sie konnten nicht Recht haben, oder? Sie hatte keine wirklichen Gefühle für Draco Malfoy? Das wäre vollkommen absurd. Nicht nur, dass sie ihn den Großteil ihres Lebens über gehasst hatte, auch der Gedanke, irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten mit ihm zu teilen war lächerlich….oder?

Es war spät abends, als sie etwas bemerkte, über das sie lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. Sein Wohnzimmer war nun leer, doch Hermine hatte sie nie das Haus verlassen sehen. Der Gedanke ließ sie schwer schlucken, und sie umklammerte ihr Buch fast schon gewaltvoll. Es gab nur einen Ort, an den sie gegangen sein könnten, oder?

Bevor sie ihre dahinrasende Vorstellungskraft einholen konnte, war sie verzweifelt aus dem Sessel gesprungen und begann, auf und ab zu gehen. Sie konnte von ihrem Badezimmerfenster aus nicht in sein Schlafzimmer schauen, da dieser verdammte Baum ihr die Sicht versperrte, also stand dieser Plan außer Frage. Aber sie musste es wissen. _Warum_ sie es wissen musste war ein komplett anderes Thema, über das sie nicht nachdenken wollte.

Ihre eigene Schwäche verfluchend stieß sie ihre Vordertür auf und schlich auf ihren Rasen. Sie presste sich gegen die Mauer ihres Hauses und folgte ihr heimlich um die Ecke, ihre Augen waren die ganze Zeit über auf das Schlafzimmerfenster gerichtet. Es gab keinen Weg, wie sie von hier unten sehen konnte, was dort drinnen ablief, und sie wusste, dass sie irgendwie höher hinauf musste.

Sie überlegte, dass der erste Schritt war, über die Hecke zu kommen, was sie nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen und einer zerschrammten Hüfte schließlich meisterte. Erst als sie auf der anderen Seite war, dämmerte ihr, dass sie einfach drum herum gehen hätte können, und sie seufzte über ihre eigenen dämlichen Überlegungen. Aber auch wenn sie sich wie ein Idiot fühlte, gab es jetzt kein Zurück mehr. Sie musste es wissen, und die Antwort starrte ihr mitten ins Gesicht.

Der große Baum stand zwischen ihren Häusern, und viele der Äste wuchsen in geeigneter Weise ziemlich nahe bis zu seiner Hausmauer. Wenn sie nur auf den Baum klettern und auf die Äste steigen könnte, könnte sie möglicherweise auf dem kleinen Vorbau unter seinem Fenster stehen und hineinschauen.

Sie machte sich sofort an die Arbeit, und versuchte dabei nicht daran zu denken, wie beunruhigend ihr Verhalten in Wirklichkeit war. Wenn sie jemand sah, wusste sie, wie das aussehen musste….naja vermutlich sah es genauso aus, wie es war. Aber sie konnten nicht verstehen wie sehr sie es wissen musste. Sie musste verzweifelt wissen, ob sie mit ihm dort oben war, ob die perfekte Lola eine Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy eingehen würde und sie das perfekte blonde Paar sein würden.

Nach ein paar fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen, auf den Baum zu klettern, erinnerte sie sich an einen praktischen Klebezauber, den sie auf ihre Schuhsohlen anwandte. Er machte es merklich einfacher, den Stamm des Baumes zu erklimmen, und sie griff nach oben nach den Ästen, um sich weiter hinauf auf die Spitze zu ziehen. Sie hatte fast schon vergessen, wie lustig es war, auf Bäume zu klettern, da sie keinen mehr hinaufgeklettert war, seit sie 8 oder so war. Naja, verzweifelte Zeiten erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie zitternd auf einem der dickeren Äste stand und sich näher an seine Hauswand herantastete. Sie war so nahe, und sie wurde stetig nervöser. Ihre Hand machte schließlich eine Begegnung mit der weißen Steinmauer, und sie trat vorsichtig auf den Vorbau, der in einer Linie an seinem Fenster vorbeilief.

Ihre Hände schlossen sich um das Fensterbrett, und sie zog sich daran hoch, um durch das Fenster zu sehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder entnervt sein sollte, denn das Schlafzimmer schien komplett leer zu sein. Vielleicht wollte er etwas abenteuerlicher sein? Vielleicht hatten sie ihre Aktivitäten auf aufregendere Orte verlegt? Der Gedanke ließ sie würgen. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach unten, um zu kontrollieren ob ihre Füße immer noch am Holz festklebten und sie so in Balance blieb.

Sie schien zumindest einigermaßen kontrolliert zu stehen, und sie wandte ihren Blick wieder nach oben, nur um kurz darauf vor Panik laut aufzuschreien. _Oh verdammt._ Sie schloss die Augen und betete, dass es weg sein würde, wenn sie sie wieder aufmachen würde, doch als ihre Lider sich widerstrebend wieder hoben, befand sich das erschreckende Bild immer noch vor ihren Augen. Und es grinste. Süffisant.

Sie starrte in sein blasses Gesicht, wo seine Lippen zu einem ihr bekannten selbstgefälligen Grinsen verzogen, seine Augenbrauen fragend gehoben und sein Kopf leicht zu einer Seite geneigt waren.

"Der Eingang ist auf der anderen Seite," bemerkte er trocken, und ihre Wangen brannten rot vor Scham.

Sie stieß ein trockenes Lachen aus. „Also….wo ist Lola?"

Sie hätte sich umbringen können. Konnte sie noch offensichtlicher werden? Wenn dies nicht ihren sicheren Tod bedeutet hätte, hätte sie ihre Hände gelöst und sich mit ihren Fäusten immer wieder gegen ihren Kopf geschlagen.

Ihre Wangen wurden, wenn möglich, noch röter, als sein Ausdruck sich in Verständnis verwandelte.

"Oh, also darum geht's hier," sagte er, ein leichtes Glucksen kam über seine Lippen. „Du riskierst dein Leben, um zu kontrollieren, ob Lola und ich vögeln?"

„Ich riskiere nicht mein Leben," schnappte sie. „Damit du's weißt, ich habe einen sehr wirksamen Klebezauber auf meine Schuhe angewandt."

Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte herzlich, bevor er seinen Kopf vor etwas schüttelte, das aussah wie Verwunderung.

"Lola ist vor einer Stunde nachhause appariert, nachdem unser Essen beendet war," erzählte er ihr, und sie versuchte verzweifelt, ihre Erleichterung zu verbergen. Obwohl sie nicht ganz sicher war, ob das jetzt noch einen Unterschied machte, wenn man die Situation betrachtete.

Er lehnte sich etwas weiter aus dem Fenster und starrte hinunter auf ihr rotes Gesicht. „Du bist wirklich ein Spinner, das weißt du, oder?"

Sie seufzte geschlagen, doch nickte nur als Antwort, da sein Gesicht viel zu nah zu sein schien. All die kleinen Details auf seinem Gesicht waren sichtbar, während er sich über das Fensterbrett beugte und auf sie hinunterstarrte, während sie auf dem Stück Vorsprung an seiner Hauswand stand und sein Fenster fest umklammerte.

Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah sie, wie er sich vorlehnte, bevor sie einen warmen Druck auf den unteren Teil ihres Gesichts spürte. Sie brauchte eine weitere Sekunde, bevor sie kapierte, dass es seine Lippen waren…..auf ihren. Als sie sich dem Gefühl der weichen Hitze öffnete und den Kuss erwiderte, schlossen sich ihre Augen mit einem leichten Flattern, und ihr Körper schien, jegliche Kontrolle zu verlieren. Vielleicht merkte er das, denn er umfasste ihre Handgelenke, um sie festzuhalten. Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihren rasenden Puls als sich seine Lippen sanft über ihre bewegten. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass seine Küsse sich so gut anfühlten, hätte sie das viel früher getan.

Einige Augenblicke später, als ihr Puls noch höher war und ihr gesamter Körper so warm war, dass sie nur mit Mühe aufhören konnte, sich zu winden, brach er den Kuss vorsichtig ab und blickte auf sie hinunter. Sie schenkte ihm ein belämmertes Grinsen, und hatte große Mühe, ihre Euphorie zu verstecken, doch sie erblasste sofort leicht, als er seinen Zauberstab zog. War dies eine der _Ich könnte dich küssen, aber dann müsste ich dich umbringen _Abmachungen?

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, und sie versuchte verzweifelt, einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation zu finden.

"Ich lass dich reinschweben, ich werde dir nicht _wehtun_," sagte er frustriert, und rollte mit den Augen aufgrund ihres übertriebenen Gehabes.

Ihr Mund formte ein "Oh", sie fühlte sich ziemlich dumm, dass sie gleich solch drastische Maßnahmen vermutet hatte. Sekunden später ließ er sie vorsichtig durch das Fenster schweben, und sie war ziemlich erleichtert, als sie sicher auf ihren Füßen neben ihm landete. Sie blickte an sich hinunter und fuhr mit ihren Händen über ihre Kleidung, um den Schmutz und die Falten zu entfernen.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass Stalker dich anturnen?" bemerkte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Sein Gesicht behielt seinen amüsierten Ausdruck bei, während er beobachtete, wie die Tatsachen langsam auf sie einwirkten. Zuerst verdunkelten sich ihre Wangen zu einem sehr unschmeichelhaften Dunkelrot, dann zischte ihre Hand zu ihrem Mund, und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte Draco Malfoy belauert. Hermine Granger hatte Draco Malfoy _belauert_. Sie sah, wie seine Schultern vor unterdrücktem Lachen bebten, und sie wollte einfach nur vor Scham schreien.

Seine Hand griff nach ihr, um sie zu besänftigen, doch sie drehte sich plötzlich um und rannte aus dem Raum. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm in seinem Schlafzimmer stehen, in dem Wissen, dass sie durch das verdammte Fenster dorthin gekommen war. Die Dinge waren absolut verrückt. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre…...Lola war auf dem Date gewesen, aber irgendwie war es Hermine, die den Gute-Nacht-Kuss bekommen hatte..


	10. The Score

**Chapter 10 / The Score**

"Hermine Liebes, du siehst furchtbar aus."

Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf und nutzte ihre Hand, um ihre Augen vor der Sonne zu verdecken. Der undeutliche Umriss von Miranda war im blendenden Sonnenlicht kaum auszumachen, doch diese Stimme konnte sie überall erkennen.

"Ich hab ziemlich schlecht geschlafen," erklärte sie ausweichend und zog als Einladung den Stuhl neben ihr ein wenig zurück. Und das war nicht einmal eine Lüge. Sie hatte nicht gut geschlafen….Korrektur: Sie hatte eigentlich fast gar nicht geschlafen.

„Ah, ich verstehe," antwortete Miranda wissend und nahm in dem Sessel, der ihr angeboten worden war, Platz.

Hermine warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Miranda es nicht _verstand_. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie wissen konnte, dass Hermine sich wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager benommen hatte, der Wände hinaufklettert, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Malfoy sich nicht mit Lola „besudelt".

"Gestern war Dracos und Lolas Date," bemerkte die ältere Dame, ihr Blick lag wachsam auf dem Mädchen neben ihr.

"Ach wirklich?" antwortete Hermine und versuchte, so uninteressiert wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich vermute es war gestern, jetzt, wo du es erwähnst."

"Du weißt nicht zufällig, wie es gelaufen ist?"

"Ehm, nein. Ich hab ihn nicht danach gefragt," log sie und hoffte, dass ihr Ausdruck sie nicht verriet. Bewusstes Lügen war nie ihre Stärke gewesen.

„Also hast du ihn gesehen?"

"Kurz."

Hermine sah, wie die ältere Dame leicht lächelte, und sie fand dies ziemlich entnervend. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, worum es hier ging oder was Mirandas Ziel bei diesem Gespräch war.

"Ich hab gehört, dass Lola es _großartig_ fand. Ella flohte mich heute Morgen und sie sagte, dass Lola sehr beeindruckt von Draco und unglaublich _entzückt_ von seiner Gesellschaft war," sagte sie und Hermine wollte einfach nichts mehr als mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Ja, er ist ein sehr reizvoller Mann," antwortete sie trocken, während sie an einige seiner nicht so sehr perfekten Momente zurückdachte.

Miranda schien sich an Hermines offensichtlichem Mangel an Enthusiasmus nicht zu stören und drehte sich in ihrem Sessel um das Mädchen anzusehen, welches bewusst ihrem Blick auswich.

"Lola ist natürlich sicher, dass sie ein weiteres Date erreichen wird. Sie glaubt, dass die….._Chemie_ zwischen ihnen einfach stimmte."

Der angedeutete körperliche Kontakt zwischen den beiden ließ sie beinahe zusammenzucken. Aber Lola war nicht dort gewesen, als sie gekommen war, und er hatte gesagt, dass sie eine Stunde zuvor nachhause gegangen war. Doch das hieß nicht unbedingt, dass gar nichts passiert war. Sie begann, leicht in ihrem Sessel herumzuzappeln, ihr wurde plötzlich schlecht, und dieses Mal nicht vor Scham.

"Natürlich würden ihre Kinder absolut reiz…"

"Hör auf!", kreischte sie plötzlich, während sie was auch immer in ihrer Brust aufsteigen spürte, das sie innerlich fast erstickte.

Vor Verzweiflung war sie aus ihrem Sessel gesprungen, ihre Locken standen wie ein unordentlicher Heiligenschein um ihren Kopf. „Warum erzählst du mir das alles? Was versuchst du, zu erreichen?"

"Das," sagte Miranda ruhig und schenkte ihr das erste wahre Lächeln an diesem Morgen.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, während sie die ältere Dame komplett verwundert ansah. Das machte keinen Sinn, und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, hatte sie ihre Impulse schon wieder gewinnen lassen. Sie bemerkte, dass sie neben ihrem Sessel stand wie eine völlig Irre direkt aus der psychatrischen Abteilung des St. Mungos, und ihre Hände sich immer wieder ballten und öffneten. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen brannten, ließ sich zurück in ihren Sessel fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

"Ich hab nach einer Reaktion gesucht, Hermine," sagte sie beruhigend. „Liebe, sie ist so offensichtlich für jeden außer für dich, und ich wollte dir helfen zu sehen, was der Rest von uns sieht."

Hermine blickte sie durch ihre Finger hindurch an, nicht wissend ob sie dankbar oder unglaublich wütend sein sollte. Um ehrlich zu sein tendierte sie eher zu Letzterem. Was gab dieser Frau das Recht, nach einer_Reaktion_ zu suchen?

"Sieh mal, es tut mir Leid, falls ich dich verärgert habe," sagte sie ehrlich und sah dabei leicht demütig aus. „Aber ich meine wirklich, was ich dir das erste Mal, als wir uns getroffen haben, gesagt habe…..Draco ist zu stolz, um irgendjemanden eine Frau für ihn aussuchen zu lassen."

Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel, ihre Bemerkung stand als letzter Satz zwischen ihnen. Hermine beobachtete mit beunruhigend gemischten Gefühlen, wie sie sich zurückzog. Mit anderen Worten; Sie war mächtig verwirrt.

Also war es entsetzlich offensichtlich, dass sie irgendwie eifersüchtig auf Lola war. Falls das „Mauerklettern" letzte Nacht sie nicht davon überzeugt hatte, hatte es das eben geführte Gespräch sicherlich getan, doch sie konnte nicht wirklich verstehen _warum_. Miranda unterstellte ihr definitiv, dass sie Gefühle für den Blonden hatte, doch sie konnte das einfach nicht begrüßen. Warum sollte sie jemals Gefühle für ihn haben? Sie waren nicht kompatibel, sie hatten eine komplizierte Vergangenheit, er war alles, von dem sie immer gesagt hatte, dass sie es niemals wollte und sie würden die gefühlsmäßig gesamte Zaubererwelt gegen jede Beziehung, die sie versuchen würden, haben. Und natürlich; Er könnte sowieso keine Gefühle für sie haben. Warum sollte er? _Sie_ war alles, was er immer verabscheut hatte.

Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde sie sich. Er war der Einzige, mit dem sie wirklich in Kontakt gekommen war, und sie hatte sich wochenlang an seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt. Jegliche Konkurrenz durch eine andere Frau würde sich natürlich in ihre Gewohnheiten einmischen und die Zeit begrenzen, die sie zusammen verbringen konnten. Natürlich würde sie genervt sein, als seine Freundin und Nachbarin. Da war außerdem noch die Tatsache, dass er ihre Verbindung zu ihrem alten Zuhause war. Ja, sie liebte die kleine Stadt, die sie gefunden hatte, doch sie vermisste London, besonders das Zauberer-London. Sie hatte immer gemocht, wie dynamisch alles war, wie pulsierend es erschien, wenn das Leben die Leute zu ihren entsprechenden Zielen brachte. Ihre Freunde lebten alle in oder um London, und sie vermisste alle von ihnen sehr. Auf merkwürdige Weise erschien er ihr als ihre Verbindung zu dem allen. Wenn sie ihn sah, wurde sie sofort daran erinnert, dass es ein Leben außerhalb ihrer derzeitigen stillen Existenz gab. Ein Leben, zu dem sie einmal zurückkehren wollte, wenn sie sich komplett bereit dazu fühlte.

Ihre Erklärung für ihre plötzliche Eifersucht beruhigte sie, und sie entspannte sich in dem bequemen Sessel, während sie die Hitze der Mittagssonne genoss. Sie verbrachte Stunden im Garten, um zu lesen und zu relaxen, bis die Tatsache, dass ihr Nahrungsmittelbestand sich dem Ende zuneigte, sie auf die Straße, die in die Stadt führte, zwang.

Sie liebte es immer wieder, in die Stadt zu gehen. Es war immer so ruhig und heiter, und so wunderbar leicht zu genießen. Dies war ein ziemlicher Kontrast zu London, doch sie liebte beide Gegenteile auf ihre eigene Weise. Das Ruhige gegen das Dynamische, die Einsamkeit gegen die Menge. Es war merkwürdig, wie man beides zur gleichen Zeit lieben konnte.

Als sie weiterging und sich an das Geräusch, das ihre Füße auf dem Schotter machten gewöhnt hatte, wurde deutlich, dass dies nicht mehr das einzige Geräusch war, das sie hörte. Und es war merkwürdig, da sie kein anderes Wesen in beiden Richtungen ausmachen konnte. Sie drehte sich einige Male um und sah sich genau auf der Straße um. Es fing an, sie leicht zu entnerven, besonders, da sie die fremden Geräusche nur hören konnte, wenn sie in Bewegung war. Während sie still stand, war alles komplett ruhig.

Die verstreichenden Minuten ließen ihre kriegsgeprägten Sinne aufmerksam und beunruhigt werden. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich, und Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Köper, während sie konzentriert auf die fremden Geräusche hörte. Als sie einen leichten Druck auf ihrer Schulter spürte, waren ihre Kämpferinstinkte so sehr hochgeschossen, dass ihre Reaktion unstoppbar war. Sie drehte sich abrupt um und führte den ersten Zauber aus, der ihr einfiel, bevor sie einen weiteren als Zugabe abschoss. Auch wenn der Erblindungsfluch den Angreifer unter Kontrolle halten sollte, waren scheußliche Furunkel ein guter Weg um ihn dafür leiden zu lassen, dass er es gewagt hatte, ihr zu folgen und sie von hinten anzugreifen.

Nachdem die Wolke aus Adrenalin und die Schreie des Zorns verklungen waren, stand sie schlaff mitten auf der Straße, während der Schock sie langsam erfasste.

"VERDAMMT, Granger," bellte er und wälzte sich auf dem Boden.

"Scheiße, es tut mir Leid!," rief sie aus, während sie endlich realisierte, was sie getan hatte. „Du kannst mir nicht so nachschleichen, du Idiot. Ich bin eine trainierte Kämpferin. Das weißt du!"

Sie bückte sich, um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn berührte. Für einen Moment war sie beleidigt, da sie dachte, dass er ihre „dreckige" Berührung immer noch nicht ertragen konnte, doch dann merkte sie, dass ihn an einigen Stellen grässliche Beulen von ihrem sehr gekonnten Zauber bedeckten. Und…_Oh Gott nein._

"Was zur Hölle bedeckt meine Augen? Mach es weg, du Irre!"

„Es…..nichts bedeckt deine Augen," murmelte sie niedergeschlagen, fand seine Hand und zog ihn vorsichtig und mit einigen Schwierigkeiten nach oben.

„Doch natürlich. Ich kann überhaupt nichts….DU VERRÜCKTES WEIBSTÜCK!", schrie er so laut, dass sie beinahe aus ihrer eigenen Haut gesprungen wäre. „Du hast mich _erblinden_ lassen!"

"Ich dachte, du wärst ein Todesser," sagte sie, sich wild verteidigend während sie seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. „Du hast mich ewig lange verfolgt und dann meine Schulter gepackt. Ich dachte, ich werde angegriffen."

"Warum um Himmels Willen sollte gerade hier ein _Todesser_ sein? Nicht zu vergessen die Tatsache, dass so gut wie gar keine mehr übrig sind. Und die, die noch übrig sind, sind nicht mehr ganz dicht und verbringen ihre gesamte Zeit damit, in ihren Höhlen zu sitzen und Galleonen in die Luft zu werfen, während sie bösartig lachen!"

"Ich habe nicht logisch überlegt, nicht? Ich war im Verteidigungsmodus!"

"Naja, meine Absicht war nicht, dich zu erschrecken, du paranoider Troll," murmelte er flüsternd, während er Mühe hatte, aufrecht zu bleiben, obwohl sie ihre Hand um seine Hüfte gelegt hatte und so versuchte, ihn sicher zurückzuführen.

"Oh ja, mein Fehler," schnappte sie, während sie ihn immer noch die Straße entlang führte. „Wie konnte ich nur panisch werden, als ich mich gefragt habe, ob ich am Straßenrand vergewaltigt und umgebracht werde?"

Ihre Stimme hatte bei jedem Wort an Lautstärke zugelegt, und ließ ihn am Ende ihrer Tirade leicht zusammenfahren.

"Ich würde dich nie vergewaltigen."

Sie seufzte frustriert, und rollte als Zugabe mit den Augen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass_du_ es warst. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, hätte ich dir die Füße zusammengebunden und bösartig gekichert, während du flach auf dein Gesicht gefallen wärst, und dich nicht_erblinden_ lassen."

Ihre Bemerkung durchbrach plötzlich die angespannte Stimmung, als ein Glucksen seinen Lippen entwich. „Das wäre so typisch für dich, du hinterhältige kleine Hexe."

"Oh, halt die Klappe," lachte sie, erleichtert darüber, dass sie ihre Häuser auf der rechten Seite der Straße sehen konnte. „Okay, wir müssen jetzt nach rechts."

Er wurde sofort langsamer, und sie konnte seine Unsicherheit spüren.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, pass nur auf die Steine auf dem Weg auf."

Sie schaffte es, ihm ins Haus zu helfen, welches marginal näher war als sein eigenes, und setzte ihn schlussendlich auf ihre Couch. Ihr Schuldgefühl flammte auf, als er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte als er sich nach hinten gegen die Kissen lehnte. Impulsive Aktionen begannen wirklich so was wie in Problem für sie zu werden.

„Ich hab Tränke, die dagegen helfen werden," murmelte sie, während sie ihn beobachtete, wie er steif auf der Couch saß und zu verhindern versuchte, dass seine Körperteile aneinander rieben.

Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, bevor sie die Stiegen hinauf zu ihrem persönlichen Tränkedepot ( das heißt die verzierte Kiste, die vor ihrem großen Mahagoni-Bett stand) ging. Zusätzlich zu den Sachen, die sie von zu Hause mitgenommen hatte, müsste es eigentlich auch etwas Nützliches unter den Tränken geben, die sie im örtlichen Tränkeladen gekauft hatte. Sie ging in die Hocke und begann, durch ihre beschrifteten Fläschchen und Tüten zu wühlen, während sie nach etwas suchte, das den Schmerz lindern oder ihn komplett verschwinden lassen würde. Das Gefühl der Schuld, Mitleid und etwas anderem, das sie nicht wirklich benennen konnte, wirbelte in ihrem Kopf herum, während sie versuchte, sich auf die Aufgabe, die sie sich selbst gestellt hatte, zu konzentrieren.

Als sie die Treppen mit einigen nützlichen Tränken hinunterging, kam sie nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wie sie mit einem blinden und verwundeten Malfoy auf ihrer Couch gelandet war, ohne auch nur ein bisschen Befriedigung durch diese Situation zu erfahren. Stattdessen fühlte sie sich einfach nur unglaublich schlecht, und sie hatte einen unerklärlichen Drang, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Er schien die Ohren zu spitzen und richtete sich auf, als er die Schritte näher kommen hörte. Es schmerzte sie merkwürdig, ihn so hilflos zu sehen, wie er mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem für gewöhnlich selbstsicheren Gesicht auf ihrer Couch saß. Seine Augen wanderten umher, bewegten sich von einem Punkt zum anderen, vermutlich um sie zu finden, doch sie wusste, dass er nichts außer Dunkelheit sehen konnte.

"Hey," sagte sie lahm, teilweise um ihn wissen zu lassen, wo sie stand. Sein Kopf folgte langsam der Richtung ihrer Stimme. „Ich hab keine Gegenmittel, die funktionieren würden gefunden, aber ich hab Tränke, die ich auf die Furunkel reiben kann, und hoffentlich verschwinden sie komplett."

Er nickte ruckartig, was sie als Einladung empfand, sich neben ihn auf die Couch zu setzen.

"Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme war leise und triefte vor Bedauern.

"Ich glaube, es sind nur meine Arme und Schultern, der Rest ist irgendwie von selbst verschwunden," antwortete er, zuckte versuchsweise mit der Schulter und zog eine Grimasse.

"Tut mir Leid, falls das ein teures Shirt ist. Ich werde es ersetzen," sagte sie, bevor sie das Kleidungsstück gänzlich verschwinden ließ, was ihn dazu brachte, von dem plötzlichen Kontakt der kalten Luft mit seiner Haut zu zittern.

Nun, Hermine war immer schon professionell gewesen. Und sie hatte immer ihr bestes versucht, um professionell zu sein, doch als dieser gewisse Mann nur mit seiner Jeans bekleidet und praktischerweise in der Sehfähigkeit behindert, Zentimeter von ihr entfernt saß, musste sie sich zusammenreißen, um nicht wie belämmert auf seinen nackten Oberkörper zu starren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schalt sich selbst, bevor sie den Trank auf ihre Hände schüttete.

Die blasse Haut auf seinen Armen war mit grauenvollen Furunkeln übersät, was sie einen scharfen Atemzug nehmen ließ, bevor sie ihre Hand hinunter auf seinen Unterarm senkte. Er hisste sofort auf, doch blieb stumm, während sie den Trank so sanft wie möglich auf den Beschädigungen verteilte. Sie machte sich großartig darin, zu ignorieren, an wem sie ihre Hände auf und ab fahren ließ und fixierte ihren Blick auf die schrecklich aussehenden Verletzungen auf seiner Haut.

"Nicht, dass ich deine Gesellschaft nicht genieße, aber ich würde gerne dazu fähig sein, mich noch für ein paar Jahre mehr um mich selbst zu kümmern. Ich hoffe du hattest nicht die Absicht, deinen Vergewaltiger für immer erblinden zu lassen."

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.

"Ich bin nicht bescheuert, weißt du," antwortete sie sofort. „Ich hab den Zauber vor ein paar Jahren abgewandelt, damit er ein paar Stunden wirkt und mir genug Zeit lässt, die Gefangenen, die ich im Kampf erblinden lassen habe, abzutransportieren."

"Also werde ich in ein paar Stunden einigermaßen unbeeinträchtigt sein?"

"Dir sollte es wieder gut gehen," sagte sie ausdruckslos.

"Bis auf die emotionalen Narben. Ich werde schreiend durch deine Vordertür kommen, entsetzt über meine schrecklichen Albträume über die verrückte Exkriegerin, die sich auf einer Mission befindet, alle charmanten, schnuckeligen Männer, die ihr in den Weg kommen, zu blenden."

"Wahnsinnig komisch." Sie rollte frustriert mit den Augen. "Verdammt, du weißt wirklich wie man quengelt. Wer käme darauf, dass du dich gegen den stärksten dunklen Zauberer seit Jahrzehnten gestellt hast."

"Die feine Kunst des Quengelns ist ein gehütetes Familiengeheimnis, das über viele Generationen der Malfoys gewahrt wird," grinste er und entspannte sich schlussendlich in den Kissen.

"Du musst das größte Talent für ein paar Jahrtausende sein," bemerkte sie und schloss den Deckel des Fläschchens.

"Ich kann ja das Geschenk, das mir in die Wiege gelegt wurde, nicht ausschlagen," antwortete er vollkommen ernst.

Sie erlaubte einem Lächeln, ihr Gesicht zu erhellen, während sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Fühlt es sich ein bisschen besser an?"

"Es tut nicht mehr so weh. Wie sieht es aus? Wird mein erstaunliches Aussehen verschandelt werden? Ich müsste dich eigentlich zum Wizengamot schleppen."

"Ihre Größe nimmt ab, und es scheint von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger sichtbar zu werden," versicherte sie ihm und stellte die Fläschchen auf den Tisch, bevor sie einen Sauberkeitszauber auf ihre Hände anwandte. „Und deine Haut wird aussehen wie sie es immer getan hat, du enorme Heulsuse."

„Enorm _gutaussehende_ Heulsuse," korrigierte er, und sie schnaubte zur Antwort.

Sie erlaubte es sich, nach hinten in die Kissen zu sinken und legte ihre Füße auf den Tisch, während er in Gedanken verloren zu sein schien. Ihre Augen fixierten sich auf die vielfarbigen Beulen, während sie allmählich von seiner Haut zu verschwinden schienen, und sie merkte, dass sie erleichtert war. Nun musste sie nur sicher gehen, dass er wieder sehen könnte.

"Weißt du….wenn du mich belauerst, küsse ich dich. Wenn ich dich belauere, lässt du mich erblinden und versuchst, mich zu verschandeln," sagte er plötzlich mit einem Hauch von Amüsement in der Stimme.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie plötzlich realisierte, was er getan hatte.

"Du hast mich wegen gestern verfolgt?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Das ist nur fair," entgegnete er und grinste selbstgefällig aufgrund ihrer Reaktion. „Du darfst mich belauern, ich tu es auch."

Dies war eine Entwicklung, mit der sie nicht wirklich gerechnet hatte. Sie hatte ihre Aktionen gestern für eine Entgleisung ihres Urteilsvermögens gehalten, basierend auf ihrem Widerwillen, die Aufmerksamkeit mit einer anderen Frau zu teilen, doch er war nicht nur nicht sauer aufgrund ihres Verhaltens, sondern imitierte es auch noch auf ähnliche Weise.

Und wenn er ihre Aktionen imitierte, sollte sie nicht auch seinem Beispiel folgen? So wie er gesagt hatte…es war nur fair. Und das war der einzige Grund, warum sie das dachte. Es war definitiv nicht, weil es ihr gefiel und sie es wollte.

„Ja," antwortete sie langsam, während sie nickte. „Es ist nur fair. Wenn ich etwas machen darf, solltest du das auch dürfen."

"Genau!", sagte er triumphierend.

"Also, wenn _du_ etwas machst, sollte ich das auch dürfen, oder nicht?" fragte sie, und beobachtete seinen nun verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, und er kaute eine Sekunde lang auf seiner Lippe, als ob er nach einer angemessenen Antwort suchen würde. „Ehm…"

Sie kicherte schnell bei seiner unintelligenten Erwiderung.

„Gemäß meiner Logik solltest du das, obwohl ich nicht ganz sicher bin, worauf spezifisch du anspielst," gab er zu und hob leicht eine Augenbraue.

Oh, noch besser. Das Opfer war ahnungslos. Genau so, wie sie es mochte. Und es war blind. Naja, das machte es nur leichter.

Er runzelte noch einmal die Stirn, als sie sich auf der Bank aufsetzte, und sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie seine Gedanken rasten, um herauszufinden, was sie unternehmen würde. Falls er es noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, war es ein sehr großer Anhaltspunkt, als sie ihr Bein über seinen Schoß schwang, und ihre Knie rechts und links neben seinen Oberschenkeln in die Couch grub. Sie sah und fühlte, wie er einen erschrockenen Atemzug nahm, und ihre Augen fixierten sich sofort auf seine Lippen, während sie sich leicht öffneten um die Luft einströmen zu lassen. Er war so berauschend nahe. Eine klitzekleine Bewegung und ihre Lippen würden sich treffen, sich in großartiger Euphorie gegeneinander bewegen.

Doch während ihre Lippen sich schon zuvor berührt hatten, war sie noch nie so nahe an seinem gesamten Körper gewesen. Sie blieb Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht und genoss das Gefühl der nackten Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Diese verharrten mit federleichtem Druck auf seiner Brust, berührten kaum seine weiche Haut und unterließen es, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Ihre Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht, sie genoss, wie sein Atem schwer und unregelmäßig wurde, und durch einen Impuls bewegte sie ihre Hand über seinen Haaransatz, ließ die wunderbar weichen Strähnen durch ihre Finger laufen. Sie ließ ihre Finger über seine Wange wandern, während ihr Daumen eilig seine geöffneten Lippen liebkoste, welche plötzlich unter ihrer Berührung bebten.

Diese unkontrollierte Reaktion ließ ihre Geduld wie Sand durch ihre Finger laufen, und ihr Daumen wurde innerhalb einer Millisekunde durch ihre Lippen ersetzt. Sie vergrub eine Hand in der wunderbaren Struktur seiner Haare, als er begann, ihren Kuss zu erwidern und das unbeschreibliche Gefühl von seinen weichen Lippen auf ihren sie komplett überwältigte. Ihre Muskeln schienen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, sie drückte sich näher an seinen Körper und seufzte beinahe, als seine Arme sich um sie schlangen und seine Hände auf ihrem Kreuz verharrten.

Sie war so verloren in dem Gefühl, das er verursachte, dass keine Zeit zu zögern war, als die Spitzen ihrer Zungen sich trafen. Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wer es initiiert hatte, doch keine Faser in ihr protestierte, als er den kleinen Eröffnungstanz gewann, geschickt in ihren Mund eindrang und an ihrer Zunge entlang glitt. Es kostete sie ihre gesamte Kontrolle um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, und sie konzentrierte sich darauf, ihm mit einem Hunger zu antworten, den nur eine zurückgewiesene Frau haben konnte.

Es schien viel zu bald, dass sie den Kontakt aufgrund des Mangels an Luft abbrach. Sie wusste, dass der Moment umgehend ruiniert war, und die Lust erlitt schlussendlich einen Hieb von ihrer unbändigen Scham. Während sie auf ihrer nun strahlend rote Lippe herumkaute, kletterte sie von seinem Schoß und sank mit einem gut hörbaren Seufzen zurück auf ihren Platz.

Sie stieß ein unbehagliches Husten aus, um die Stille zu beenden, die nur durch ihr schweres Atmen durchbrochen wurde.

"Ich glaube, der Spielstand ist ausgeglichen," verkündete sie mit heiserer Stimme, während ihre Wangen bei dem Gedanken an ihr flirtendes Benehmen rot glühten.

"Oh, da bin ich anderer Ansicht," antwortete er, seine Stimme war genauso beeinflusst von der letzten Aktion.

"Was?"

"Naja, zum Beispiel….kannst du_immer noch_ sehen!"

Trotz der Anspannung stieß sie ein anerkennendes Lachen aus.

"Naja, falls du ein weiteres Date mit Lola hast, muss ich mir vermutlich die Augen mit einer Gabel ausstechen."


	11. The Visit

**Chapter 11 / The Visit**

„Niemals."

"Ich schwöre bei Merlin und all seinen Hauselfen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."

Sie blickte ihn verblüfft an, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und ziemliche Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, ihr ungläubiges Lächeln zu verstecken.

"Sie hat mich ernsthaft im Geschäft in die Enge getrieben und verlangt zu wissen, wann unser nächstes Date sei."

Da sie versuchte sich nicht hämisch zu freuen, endete es damit, dass sie vor zurückgehaltenem Lachen schnaubte und sich über den Auflauf beugte, der zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch stand. Sie hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, Teller hinzustellen. Es stellte sich heraus dass er ziemlich faul war, was das Geschirr anging, daher erschien es einfacher, nur zwei Gabeln in den Auflauf zu stecken, und voila. Es war herrlich durcheinander.

"Wir hatten jedes neugierige Augenpaar im mittleren Alter auf uns geheftet, als sie damit fertig war, mich zu beschimpfen….Hey, hör auf zu lachen! Es war furchtbar!"

"Siehst du, das ist der Grund, warum ich _nicht_ date," rief sie aus und zeigte mit einem leicht amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen mit ihrer Gabel auf ihn. „Es ist einfach nur eine Masse an Missverständnissen und Erwartungen, die nicht erfüllt werden. Ganz zu schweigen von der Peinlichkeit."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „So schlimm ist es nicht. Außerdem sind die schlechten Dates alle vergessen, wenn du erstmal eine wirkliche Verbindung zu jemandem spürst. Wenn du es nicht versuchst und scheiterst, wirst du nie wissen wie es ist, Erfolg zu haben."

Sie beobachtete ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen, während er akribisch kaute.

"Wann hast du dich in den nie schwankenden Optimisten verwandelt?"

"Ich glaube es war zirka zu der Zeit, wo du dich in eine mürrische, alte Prüde verwandelt hast."

"Ich bin sicherlich keine mürrische, alte _Prüde_," rief sie entrüstet und stach in den Auflauf, um einen weiteren Bissen zu nehmen.

"Komm schon," lachte er, was einer der wenigen Anlässe war, an dem sich seine merkwürdig perfekten Zähne zeigten. „Du gibst keinem Typen eine Chance. Du hast das Daten verurteilt, ohne überhaupt auf einem wirklichen gewesen zu sein, und du hast seit Ewigkeiten keinen Spaß mehr gehabt."

"Woher willst du wissen, wie viel Spaß ich habe?"

"Oh ja, wann war das letzte Mal, dass du welchen hattest?"

Sie starrte ihn an, während seine Schultern vor Belustigung bebten.

"Ich…es ist….du…._hmpf_!"

Sie starrte ihn vor Empörung böse an, als er selbstgefällig grinste und seinen süßen Sieg genoss.

"Es ist einfach nicht so, dass ich aus dem Wrack meiner Beziehung renne und dann einen…einen…..Quickie habe."

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich, als er bei ihrer Bemerkung in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Lach mich nicht aus, du Blödmann."

"Du hast _Quickie_ gesagt," gluckste er, während er immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich dachte nie, dass dieser Tag kommen würde….der glorreiche Tag, an dem ich die jungfräuliche Schulsprecherin par excellence Quickie sagen höre."

"Naja, du wirst es nicht glauben," schnappte sie und verzog ihre Lippen unbeabsichtigt zu einem Schmollmund. „Nicht mehr so jungfräulich!"

„Schande." Er grinste und stach wieder in den Auflauf.

Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er sich nach vorne beugte und ihm eine Strähne seines blonden Haares in die Augen fiel. Er schürzte die Lippen und rieb sie erwägend aneinander, als er das Essen genauer betrachtete, das sie irgendwie geschafft hatten, zu Stande zu bringen.

"Hast du vor, nach London zurückzukehren?", fragte sie neugierig, bevor sie ihre Gabel sauber leckte.

"Nein," antwortete er schlicht, noch immer nach vorne gebeugt, sodass er sie daran hinderte, sein Gesicht zu sehen.

"Nein? Ernsthaft?"

"Ziemlich."

"Aber es ist London," protestierte sie. "Praktisch jeder aus Hogwarts lebt oder arbeitet in der näheren Umgebung. Dort haben wir Jahre unseres Lebens verbracht und für unsere Welt gekämpft."

"Genau."

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem ärgerlichen Blick.

„Wie kannst du so sorglos sagen, dass du nicht zurückgehst?"

"Ich hab keine Freunde dort, meine Familie ist seit langer Zeit nicht mehr da. Es gibt dort nichts, zu dem ich zurückkehren kann," erklärte er und sah auf, um ihrem Blick zu begegnen.

Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, war sich jedoch sicher, ein Aufflammen von Irgendetwas in seinen großen Augen zu sehen.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wie du sagen kannst, dass du nie zurückkehrst. Das liegt einfach….außerhalb meines Verstandes," sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey, du isst grade von meinem Teil. Geh auf deine eigene Seite!"

"Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich _niemals_ zurückkehre, ich hab gesagt, dass es nicht mein Plan ist. Aber wie wir beide wissen, können sich Pläne ändern," bemerkte er. „Und das ist nicht fair geteilt. Dein Teil ist voller."

"Aber du würdest es sicher wissen, wenn es zumindest glaubhaft wäre, dass du zurückkehrst. Mein Teil ist voller weil du so viel gegessen hast wie ein verdammter Hippogreif, du Schwachkopf."

"Ich kann niemals nie sagen, Granger. Ich hab das früher sehr oft gemacht, und hab schon die Hälfte dieser „Nie's" wieder zurückgenommen. Zum ersten sitze ich hier, esse mit dir zu Abend und benehme mich wie ein zivilisiertes menschliches Wesen. Zweitens habe ich meine Familie verraten, etwas, von dem ich mir geschworen habe, dass ich es nie tun werde. Und drittens hattest du genau so viel wie ich, wenn nicht sogar mehr!"

"Ich vermute ich habe auch einige meiner "Nie's" zurückgenommen. Zum Beispiel, dass ich deinem geschickten Charme verfalle und Speichel mit dir austausche. Und bist du überhaupt hungrig, oder beschwerst du dich nur, weil es dir Spaß macht?"

"Mein Charme ist unwiderstehlich für jedes weibliche Wesen, unabhängig von Alter und Moral. Und warum ist es dir wichtig, ob ich hungrig bin oder nicht? Hier geht's ums Prinzip, Frau."

"Oh, was hab ich nicht für ein Glück, dass ich mit deiner heiligen Anwesenheit gesegnet bin. Ich seh keine dieser Frauen in der Nähe."

Sie reckte den Hals und gab vor, nach der unsichtbaren Horde von Frauen zu suchen.

"Die hab ich alle schon gevögelt."

"Idiot," lachte sie und warf eine Erbse nach ihm, der er elegant auswich.

Er grinste nur als Antwort und fuhr damit fort, an dem nun fast kalten Essen zu kauen. Schließlich ließ Hermine den Auflauf vom Tisch verschwinden, putzte diesen mit einem routinierten Zauber, rief die Eiscreme herbei, und das alles in erschreckend kurzer Zeit. Sie wandte sich zu der Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer um, wo er es sich in der Ecke gemütlich gemacht hatte. Ein lautes Pfeifen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, und als er aufsah, kam die Eiscreme mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu. Hermine lachte laut, als er sie gerade noch mit seinen Fingerspitzen auffing und wütend fluchte.

"Ich dachte du bist ein Sucher," bemerkte sie fröhlich und lächelte freundlich, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

"Ja, Sucher, kein Hüter," antwortete er und nahm ihr den Löffel aus der Hand.

Eine Zeit lang aßen sie in völliger Stille, jeder dachte über verschiedenes nach, obwohl die Gedanken der beiden sich nie weit von der Person, die neben ihnen saß, entfernten.

"Also, wann gehst du?", fragte er, während er seinen Löffel in die langsam schmelzende Eiscreme stach.

"Wenn es sich richtig anfühlt."

Sie leckte ihren Löffel sauber und genoss den herrlichen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge.

"Wie vage von dir."

Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und schluckte ihren letzten Bissen. „Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass ich Ron in der Sekunde in der ich ihn sehe, nicht anschreie."

„Was ist so falsch am Schreien? Vielleicht brauchst du es, dass du ein bisschen auf alles reagierst. Es klingt nicht danach, dass du das schon getan hast."

"Ich mach solche Sachen nicht. Das bin nicht _ich_. Ich schreie oder brülle nicht, ich bin nicht mal unhöflich zu den meisten Leuten."

Seine Augenbraue hob sich stärker, während sie sprach. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich die Ausnahme bin?"

Hermine schenkte ihm ein verlegenes Grinsen und zog die Eisbox in seinem Griff näher zu sich heran. „Ich vermute das bist du. Fühlst du dich nicht als etwas Besonderes?"

"Wenn ich die einzige Person bin, die dich dazu bringt, dich wie ein menschliches Wesen zu benehmen, dann ja, ich fühl mich als etwas Besonderes."

"Entschuldige bitte!," rief sie aus und vergaß völlig die Eiscreme, die sie eigentlich aus der Box essen wollte. „Ich benehme mich bei jedem wie ein menschliches Wesen."

"Dich nie zu streiten oder zu brüllen oder deine Manieren zu vergessen ist nicht menschlich, Granger," sagte er, seine Stimme war ein tiefes Grollen, das sie dazu zwang, kleine Schauer zu unterdrücken. „Manieren sind eine Maske, und eine ziemlich notwendige noch dazu, aber sie sind auch dazu gemacht an einem gewissen Punkt zu verschwinden."

"Ich denke einfach, dass die Leute meinen Respekt verdienen," verteidigte sie sich, während ihre Schultern leicht nach unten fielen.

"Nein, die Leute verdienen es, _dich_ zu sehen, und nicht irgendeinen langweiligen Klon, der die interessantesten Teile von dir versteckt, aus Angst, die Gesellschaft zu verärgern."

Er kratzte den Boden der Box mit seinem Löffel sauber und stellte sie auf die Seite, während sein Kommentar langsam einsickerte. War irgendjemand überhaupt interessiert an etwas außerhalb der professionellen Geschäftsfrau, der freundlichen Nachbarin und der Frau, mit der man im Lift Smalltalk betrieb? Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie ihren Blick auf ihn heftete, leicht erschüttert von der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass er wirklich daran interessiert war sie zu kennen, auf einem Level, das tiefer ging als je jemand sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, zu graben. Es war etwas an der Tatsache, dass die unwahrscheinlichste Person auf dieser Welt, der Zauberer und der Muggel, ihre guten und schlechten Seiten kennen wollte, ihre Leidenschaft und ihre Gedanken; Dies ließ sie aufgeregter werden als sie jemals gewesen war.

Er musste ihren Blick bemerkt haben, als er mitten in der Bewegung, seinen Löffel zu seinem Mund zu führen, innehielt und aufsah, um ihrem leicht erstaunten Blick zu begegnen. Vielleicht interpretierte er ihren Ausdruck falsch, oder vielleicht auch nicht. So oder so, er grinste verschmitzt, bevor er die Richtung des Löffels änderte und währenddessen seine Augenbraue herausfordernd hochzog. Ihr Kopf wurde angenehm taub als ihre Augen weiterhin in seine blickten, doch ein plötzliches Getöse des Feuers ließ sie plötzlich aufschrecken.

"Hey Kumpel, du bist spät dran," rief jemand, doch es schien, als ob er nur durch das Feuer sprechen würde und sich keine Mühe machte, seinen Kopf durchzustecken.

„Oh scheiße," rief er aus und warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Ich komme gleich nach."

Sie schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln als sie von der Couch aufstand und ihm folgte, während er seine Schuhe fand und Richtung Tür ging.

„Siehst du, das ist einer der Anlässe an denen du wütend sein darfst," sagte er und lächelte schief, als er die Tür aufhielt.

"Warum sollte ich? Du hattest offensichtlich Pläne mit jemandem, die du vergessen hast. Soll ich einen Wutanfall bekommen, weil ich nicht die einzige Person auf der Welt bin, würde dich das glücklich machen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich ziemlich anders als alle Mädchen, die ich je getroffen hab, Granger."

Er verließ sie mit einem breiten Lächeln an ihrem eigenen Tor, während ihre Gedanken mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit rasten, um seinen Abschlusssatz zu analysieren. Er versetzte sie in solch eine Benommenheit, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, dass jemand an ihrer Vordertür stand, bevor die Person ein kleines Husten ausstieß. Hermine hüpfte fast einen Kilometer in die Höhe und presste eine Hand auf ihr rasendes Herz, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

"Oh, tut mir Leid," sagte eine Frau in den 40ern und lachte. „Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

"Ist schon okay. Ich war ein bisschen in meiner eigenen Welt verloren," versicherte ihr Hermine und schenkte ihr ein höfliches Lächeln.

"Sie sind Hermine?"

Sie nickte träge, drückte die Tür auf und versuchte, die fremde Frau nicht allzu komisch anzustarren.

"Ich bin Ella Lewbell," sagte sie laut, folgte Hermine uneingeladen nach drinnen und fügte ziemlich unnötigerweise hinzu:" Lolas Mutter."

"Oh hallo, freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Hermine strahlte und streckte ihr die Hand hin, doch Ella beäugte diese mit leichter Verachtung.

„Ja….gleichfalls," antwortete sie nicht überzeugend.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Hermine empfand die Anwesenheit der Frau als ziemlich entnervend. Sie stand nur da, während ihr kritischer Blick jeden Zentimeter des Wohnzimmers, in dem sie sich befanden, musterte.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie eine gute Freundin von Draco Mason sind, mit dem meine Tochter ein sehr erfolgreiches Date hatte."

Genau.

"Und wenn Sie ein gutes Wort für sie bei ihm einlegen würden, würde dies von meiner gesamten Familie sehr geschätzt werden. Sie sehen einfach perfekt zusammen aus, und so eine wundervolle Gelegenheit zu verschwenden wäre absurd."

Hermines Augenbrauen schossen gen Himmel. „Sehen Sie Mrs Lewbell, ich kenne Ihre Tocher nicht einmal. Und auch wenn ich es täte, er ist kein Mensch, der Befehle von irgendjemandem entgegennimmt. Wenn er seine Beziehung zu Lola weiterführen will, dann wird er das tun, wenn nicht, dann kann ich nichts dagegen machen."

"Aber sicherlich können nicht einmal Sie diese großartige Gelegenheit übersehen," bemerkte die Frau erbittert.

"Tut mir Leid, ich verstehe nicht, auf welche Gelegenheit Sie anspielen," antwortete Hermine ehrlich und war ziemlich verwundert über die Richtung, die dieses Gespräch nahm.

"Draco Malfoy ist der einzige reinblütige Zauberer in dieser Stadt, wenn nicht sogar im gesamten Teil dieses Landes. Ich lehne es ab, dass meine jüngste Tochter irgendjemand Schlechteres heiratet, ein Gedanke, der nicht das kleinste bisschen lächerlich ist. Natürlich erwarte ich nicht, dass Sie das verstehen…"

Hermines Blut gefror. „Wie kommen Sie auf den Gedanken, dass er ein Malfoy ist?"

„Oh Bitte, Ms. Granger. Ich bin kein Depp. Ich habe schon seit Jahren ein Auge auf ihn, und habe jeden Artikel, den ich über ihn gefunden habe verfolgt. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, als er plötzlich auf meiner Türschwelle auftauchte!"

Während Ella sprach hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf, doch auf eine etwas wahnsinnigere Weise als es Hermine lieb war. Ihre Anwesenheit war an diesem Punkt mehr als entnervend, und die Nerven dieser Frau begannen, ein Aufflackern von Zorn in ihrem Magen auszulösen.

"Tut mir Leid, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen," antwortete Hermine kalt und versuchte, ihren Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Ich erwarte nicht, dass jemand von ihrer Abstammung versteht, wie wichtig es ist, die reinblütigen Familien genau so zu erhalten: reinblütig. Sie sind die einzigen wahren Zauberer, diejenigen, die des mächtigen Geschenks der Magie würdig sind. Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass die Linie des reinen Blutes zu eins ineinander übergeht und weitergeführt wird."

Hermine war komplett stillgestanden, während Ella mit starker Stimme gesprochen hatte, und der Zorn, den Sie fühlte, war von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer einzudämmen. Ella stand aufrecht da, während Sie auf ihre Antwort wartete, und starrte mit schlecht verstecktem Ekel auf die kleinere Frau hinunter.

„Raus hier."

"Bitte?"

"Ich sagte: Raus hier!", bellte Hermine. „Raus aus meinem Haus, und zwar jetzt."

"Ich hab mich wohl verhört!"

Ella sah ernsthaft beleidigt aus, ihre Nase zeigte nach oben zur Decke.

"Wie können Sie es wagen, in mein Haus zu kommen und mich mit ihren herablassenden Reden zu beleidigen. Ich habe keinerlei Absicht, meinen Freund in eine arrangierte Hochzeit zu locken, damit Sie ihre wertvolle Abstammung bewahren können," fügte Sie erbittert hinzu und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.

"Untersteh dich, so mit mir zu sprechen, du wertloses Schlamm…"

Der Rest ihres Satzes ging in dem Geräusch unter, mit dem die Vordertür aufgestoßen wurde und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall gegen die Wand flog.

"Was zur Hölle ist hier los?!"


	12. The Naughty

**Chapter 12 / The Naughty**

Hermine sah, wie er aufrecht im Türrahmen stand, er wirkte noch größer als er sowieso schon war. Er sah genau so einschüchternd aus, wie er es zu Zeiten des Krieges getan hatte, seine grauen Augen hatten immer noch die Fähigkeit, sich zu verdunkeln und dem Himmel während eines wütenden Sturmes zu gleichen.

"Was zur _Hölle_ ist hier los?", wiederholte er eisig und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

Sie wäre beinahe aus Instinkt zurückgewichen, doch sie riss sich zusammen, das Adrenalin, das auf Grund des brennenden Zorns in ihr durch ihre Venen pumpte hielt sie davon ab, sich zu einer Kugel zusammenzurollen.

"Ich habe Ihre Freundin lediglich in die vornehmen Prinzipien der…"

"Oh ich weiß genau, was Sie getan haben," zischte er mit beängstigend kalter Stimme. „Und damit hören Sie besser sofort auf."

"Draco, mein Lieber…"

"Ich bin fertig mit dem Teil meines Lebens, wo das Blut meiner Eltern mein Leben bestimmt hat, und ich werde weder zulassen, dass Sie sich in mein Privatleben einmischen, noch, dass Sie Freunde von mir beleidigen."

"Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft meinen, dass sie dieses…..Ding mögen? Sie ist ein….Sie wissen schon….Schlamm…"

"Raus. Aus. Meinem. Haus," kreischte Hermine erbittert und schlug ihre Faust gegen die nahegelegene Stiege. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie in meinem Haus stehen und mich und meine Eltern beleidigen. Gehen Sie, bevor ich mir mein Training zu Nutze mache."

Ella sah einen Moment lang unsicher aus, und er nickte ihr ernst zu.

"Ich würde das ziemlich ernst nehmen. Ich selbst habe geholfen, sie zu trainieren, und ich bezweifle, dass Sie genug Wissen aufbringen, um rechtzeitig einen einfachen Schildzauber auszuführen, falls Sie das überhaupt schaffen," sagte er mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Ziemlich ironisch, nicht?"

Ella blickte ihn verwundert an, und er schubste sie Richtung Tür.

"Draco, Sie machen einen großen Fehler. Unsere Familie ist eine hoch angesehene Reinblu…"

Sie wurde erneut unterbrochen, als er ihr die Tür ins Gesicht schlug, und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer, als er sich ihr zuwandte.

"Miranda hat mich aus der Reserve gelockt."

"Das hätte sie nicht sollen," sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, sie fühlte sich komplett erniedrigt.

"Doch, hätte sie."

"Malfoy, es ist nicht so eine große Sache…"

"Hörst du endlich damit auf, zu versuchen, von allem ungestört zu sein?" fragte er verzweifelt. „Die Frau ist einfach in dein Haus reingeplatzt, hat dich damit belästigt, Lola mit mir zu verkuppeln und war wahrscheinlich mehr als nur ein bisschen beleidigend im Hinblick auf deine Abstammung."

Sie schlang die Arme um sich selbst und kämpfte hoffnungslos darum, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es war so lange her, dass sie die Erniedrigung gespürt hatte, die entstand, wenn jemand auf sie hinab sah und sie im Gegensatz zu ihren magischen Freunden für unwürdig hielt. Es war, als ob eine alte Wunde wieder aufgerissen worden war, und genau so weh tat wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie noch frisch gewesen war.

Sie hatte deswegen seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint, und fühlte sich dumm, weil diese alte Fledermaus sie wieder an den Rande der Tränen trieb, doch der Kampf gegen sie war vergebens. Bald brachen sie aus und rannen ihre Wangen hinunter, die vom Zorn und der Scham immer noch rot waren. Als seine Arme sich um sie schlossen, war sie zu schwach um überhaupt daran zu denken, dagegen anzukämpfen. Alles was sie tat war, sich in seine Umarmung zu lehnen und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen zu lassen, während sie leise weinte. Seine Wärme umhüllte und besänftigte sie, gemeinsam mit seinen Händen, die ruhig über ihren Rücken strichen.

"Bist du okay?", murmelte er gegen ihre Haare.

"Nein," schluchzte sie und war frustriert ob ihres fehlenden Kontrollvermögens. Es war, als ob Ella alles in ihr entriegelt hätte. Jeder hoffnungslose, wertlose Gedanke drückte ihre Tränen nach draußen, wo sie auf sein Shirt fielen.

Sie hörte ein dumpfes "Warte mal", bevor das bekannte Gefühl, durch einen unsichtbaren Schlauch gedrückt zu werden, sie mitten in sein Wohnzimmer brachte.

"Bitte, Granger, nimm dir diese fürchterliche Entschuldigung für eine Frau nicht so sehr zu Herzen," sagte er, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Sie ist ahnungslos. Alles, um das sie sich Sorgen machen muss, ist ihr reines Blut, weil das alles ist, das sie im Leben erreicht hat. Es ist alles, mit dem sie angeben kann."

Sie fühlte seine leichte Berührung auf ihren Wangen und blinzelte nicht einmal, als er ihrem Blick bestimmt Stand hielt.

"Sie hat nicht gesehen, wie Blut vergossen wurde, nicht gesehen, dass es immer widerlich rot ist, egal, von wem es kommt. Sie hat nie für einen Grund gekämpft, für den es sich zu kämpfen lohnt, hat nie irgendetwas in ihrem Leben für einen höheren Zweck geopfert. Sie weiß nichts über den Wert eines Menschenlebens, weiß nichts darüber wie es ist, gemeinschaftlich zusammen zu stehen, über die Loyalität und das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit, welches das auslöst."

Er verfolgte die Spur einer Träne mit seinem Daumen, also ob er ihre Reise ausarbeiten wollte.

„Granger, siehst du nicht, dass es einfach nur Ignoranz ist? Sie _wissen_ es nicht. Sie wissen einfach nicht, dass es so viel wichtiger ist, wer du entscheidest zu sein und was du bereit bist zu opfern, als das, als was du geboren wurdest."

"Warst du ignorant?", fragte sie sanft und wagte nicht, sich einen Zentimeter zu bewegen für den Fall, dass seine beruhigenden Berührungen dann verschwinden würden.

„Ich war der Ignoranteste von allen," sagte er und ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Ich wurde nie mit Entscheidungen konfrontiert, bis zu meinem sechsten Jahr, in dem ich gezwungen war, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die so gigantisch war, dass sie mich beinahe gebrochen hätte. Mein Blut konnte mir nicht helfen, meine Gene konnten mir nicht helfen. Nur meine Entscheidungen und die Opfer, die andere gebracht haben, konnten mir helfen. Dumbledore hat so viel geopfert. Snape hat so viel geopfert….Nur um zu verhindern, dass meine Entscheidung mich zu einem kaltblütigen Mörder machte."

"Also hast du gelernt, zu opfern."

"Ich habe gelernt, dass mein Opfer alles war, das ich geben konnte. Und schlussendlich habe ich die Beziehung mit meiner Familie aufgegeben um dabei zu helfen, unserer Welt eine zweite Chance zu geben," murmelte er. „Blut ist eine Kleinigkeit im Vergleich zu dem was wir, gemeinsam, in unserem Kampf gegeben haben um das zu retten, was so kostbar für uns war."

"Es steckt wirklich mehr in dir als deine dämlichen Bekundungen vermuten lassen," sagte sie, und der Hauch eines schelmischen Lächelns flackerte in ihrem Gesicht auf.

"Meine dämlichen Bekundungen?! Du kleine Hexe," knurrte er und griff vergebens nach ihr, als sie sich aus seinem Griff wand.

Sie lachte laut, als sie die Treppen hinauflief in dem Wissen, dass er ihr direkt auf den Fersen war. Die erste Tür, die auftauchte, war auf der rechten Seite, sie stürzte hinein und bemerkte zu spät, dass es sein Schlafzimmer war. Sie versuchte, die Tür zu verbarrikadieren, als sie hörte, wie er die Treppen hinauf kam, doch sie hatte nicht wirklich eine Chance. Sie entschied sich dafür, zurückzuweichen, und schaffte dies gerade noch, bevor die Tür aufflog.

"Vorlaute, kleine Hexe," sagte er, ein leichtes Zucken seines Mundwinkels verriet ihn jedoch.

Sie grinste ihn an und setzte ihren unschuldigsten Blick auf.

„Aber keine Sorge," verkündete er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich habe die perfekte Strafe."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei seinen Worten, ein Aufflammen von Besorgnis leckte über ihre Brust wie eine kochendheiße Zunge und ließ ihr Herz in einem enormen Tempo schlagen.

"Schließlich ist der Spielstand noch immer nicht ausgeglichen, nicht?", grinste er und kam näher. Sie rührte sich nicht. „Ich bin der Einzige, der geblendet worden ist, oder nicht?"

Sie schluckte, nickte, und keuchte, als ein gemurmelter Zauberspruch sie innerhalb einer Sekunde mit einer Augenbinde versah. Ihr Atem wurde flach, als sie angespannt seinen Schritten lauschte, die näher kamen, dann wieder Abstand nahmen, während seine Füße dumpf auf dem Holzboden aufschlugen. Sie schaffte es, ein Aufschrecken zu verhindern, als sein Atem sie plötzlich an ihrem Ohr kitzelte. Seine Lippen berührten es kaum, als er in einem tiefen Flüstern sprach.

"Du bist dran."

Leicht verwirrt wollte sie gerade ihre Frage stellen, als sie plötzlich ziemlich sprachlos gemacht wurde. Seine Lippen hatten sich von ihrem Ohr bewegt, glitten langsam nach unten und berührten kaum ihre Haut auf ihrer Reise. Ihre Frage war genau in dem Moment verschwunden, als sie in Kontakt mit der empfindlichen Haut an ihrem Hals kamen, und deren weiche Wärme jeden Zentimeter, den sie berührten, in Brand steckten. Sie fühlte, wie er anzüglich gegen ihren Hals grinste, während seine Zungenspitze ihre Kreise auf der heißen Haut zog.

Noch einmal murmelte er gegen ihren Hals: „Du bist dran."

________________________________________  
_Oh... MIST!_

Sie klatschte ihre Hände über die Augen und betete zu Gott, dass sie dieses Bild nur auf Grund des benommenen Zustands sah, in dem man sich befand, wenn man gerade einen sehr lebendigen Traum gehabt hatte. Aber leider waren die Seidenlaken immer noch um ihre nackten Beine gewickelt, eine Stimme, die nicht ihr gehörte, summte unmelodisch in Begleitung zu laufendem Wasser und der deutliche Duft von Männerparfum strömte aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer.

Ihre Finger teilten sich leicht, sie sah unsicher zwischen ihnen hindurch, konnte jedoch niemanden sehen. Sie fühlte sich orientierungslos und benommen, ganz zu schweigen von verwirrt. Sie ließ die Hände sinken, drückte sich mit den Ellenbogen nach oben und sah sich mit wachsender Besorgnis um. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem das Summen zu einem Singen überging, löste die Stimme Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht in ihr aus, und sie schloss die Augen, als sie begriff.

Bilder blitzten vor ihren Augen auf. Sie beide, ineinander verschlungen, kratzende Nägel, eindeutige Geräusche, die in seinem Schlafzimmer widerhallten, Hände, die ohne Grenzen auf Wanderschaft gingen. Alles war so intensiv gewesen, und einfach so viel _mehr_, als sie es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Doch sie konnte die Tatsache nicht ausblenden, dass sie sich schämte. Sollten sie nicht eigentlich Freunde sein?

Sie konnte ihm nicht gegenüberstehen, nicht jetzt…nicht so. Als sie hörte, wie das Wasser abgestellt wurde, wickelte sie das Laken um ihren nackten Körper, hüpfte aus dem Bett und stürzte zur Tür. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schaffte sie es gerade rechtzeitig nach draußen. Sie hatte keine Zeit gehabt, nach ihren Klamotten zu suchen, doch das smaragdgrüne Seidenleintuch tat es in diesem Moment auch, solange sie es ein bisschen hochhob, während sie die Stiegen hinunterlief.

Ihr Plan war, sich durch die Vordertür aus dem Staub zu machen, doch am Fuße der Treppe kam sie zu einem abrupten Stillstand, ihr umherschwankender Blick hatte etwas ziemlich unerwünschtes unter diesen peinlichen Umständen ausgemacht.

"Ich bin etwas verwirrt. Ich dachte er ist normalerweise der, der sich am Morgen danach davonschleicht," bemerkte ein dunkelhaariger Mann, der sich zu seinem kleineren Begleiter umgedreht hatte.

„Den Eindruck hatte ich auch, ja," erfolgte die ziemlich amüsierte Antwort von der zweiten Insasse des Wohnzimmers.

Hermines Mund stand offen, sie brachte kein Wort über die Lippen, während der Schock sich in jedem Muskel ausbreitete und diese so taub und nutzlos werden ließ.

"Granger, du verdammter Feigling," dröhnte seine Stimme von oben, und Panik gesellte sich zu dem Wirbel aus Gefühlen, die drohten, sie zu überwältigen.

Doch es war keine Zeit mehr um wegzurennen, um zu entkommen. Sie konnte nur geschockt zuschauen, wie er um die Ecke seiner Schlafzimmertür stürzte und sie am Fuße der Treppe stehen sah. Was er aus diesem Winkel nicht sehen konnte, waren die zwei belustigten Zuschauer, die weiter hinten im Wohnzimmer standen.

"Ich dachte Gryffindors wären tapfer und großmütig, nicht feige und ohne Rückgrat. Du konntest dir nicht mal die Mühe machen, deine Klamotten einzusammeln?", bellte er, als er begann, die Treppen hinunterzusteigen, mit nichts bekleidet als seinen Jeans.

"Du wertloses Stück Frettchenarsch," schrie sie zurück, überwältigt von Scham.

"Das ist nicht mal ansatzweise das, was du gestern in mein Ohr gestöhnt hast, Liebling." Er grinste selbstgefällig und ahmte ihr leises Schnurren von _Draco_ nach.

Ihre Wangen brannten und sie wollte nichts mehr, als um ihr Leben zu rennen.

"Bist du entschlossen, mich komplett zu blamieren?", fragte sie kalt, warf den beiden Typen einen schnellen Blick zu und starrte mit aufgerissen Augen auf die Szene die sich vor ihr abspielte.

"Dich blamieren? Ich habe dich mit verbundenen Augen und nackt gesehen, ich bezweifle, dass du noch mehr entblößt werden kannst," bemerkte er, als er den Fuß der Treppe erreichte.

Hermine legte ihren Kopf in ihre freie Hand, stöhnte unglücklich und war sofort begleitet von lauten Lachsalven, kommend von den beiden Schaulustigen. Sein Kopf ruckte sofort nach oben, und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er eine größere Menge an Menschen vorfand als er erwartet hatte.

"Was im Namen von Merlin," rief er aus und bewegte sich umsichtig zu Hermine. „Steven, gibt es irgendeinen speziellen Grund, warum ihr in meinem Haus seid und das…..ziemlich…._ungebeten?"_

"Wir wollten nur nach dir sehen, Kumpel," antwortete der, der anscheinend Steven hieß.

"Ja, du bist gestern so plötzlich abgehauen," setzte sein Freund fort. „Wir wollten nur sehen, ob du in Ordnung bist."

"Aber anscheinend bist du mehr als nur in Ordnung."

Draco rollte mit den Augen, und sie fühlte seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, die sie weiter hinter seinen Rücken zog.

"Wir haben uns gefragt, wohin du abgehauen bist," sagte einer von ihnen und stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Und es scheint so, als ob es eine Jungfrau in Nöten gewesen wäre."

Sein Freund grinste breit. "Und zwar eine ziemlich _willige_  
Jungfrau, wie es aussieht."

„Hey!", donnerte Hermine, ihre Stimme machte deutlich, dass sie es nicht auf die leichte Schulter nahm. „Ihr seid vielleicht gewöhnt an dämliche Tussen, denen es komplett egal ist, wenn ihr sie entwürdigt, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht, mir das gefallen zu lassen."

Es musste ziemlich lächerlich aussehen, wie sie, nur mit Dracos Bettlaken um ihren nackten Körper gewickelt, dastand und ihnen eine Moralpredigt hielt. Doch beide sahen ziemlich angeschlagen aus, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie bemerkt hatten, dass sie niemand war, mit dem man sich anlegte.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht respektlos sein."

"Er ist ein netter Kerl. Nur ein bisschen vorlaut," sagte Steve und warf seinem Freund einen warnenden Blick zu.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck milderte sich leicht, nun da sie wusste, dass er nicht die Absicht gehabt hatte, sie zu beleidigen. Sie wandte sich mit entschuldigendem Blick zu Draco um, doch was auf ihre Augen traf war ganz unverkennbar ein Ausdruck von Stolz.

"Nun, Granger. Das sind meine – sehr höflichen und wohlerzogenen – Freunde. Steven und Alwyn," sagte er düster. „Steve und Al, das ist der besserwisserische Bücherwurm…Ich meine…Hermine."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und streckte ihm auf kindische Weise ihre Zunge entgegen.

"Ja, danke, Mister Snob," konterte sie und zog das Leintuch höher über ihre Brust. Sie setzte ein ironisches Lächeln auf. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du Leute eingeladen hast, dann hätte ich mich dem Anlass entsprechend gekleidet."

Ihrem Kommentar folgte ein schnaubendes Lachen von den beiden Besuchern, und das bekannte, selbstgefällige Grinsen von dem Mann, der sie halb vor den Blicken der anderen schützte.

"…oder hätte überhaupt mal was angezogen," fügte sie nachträglich hinzu und erntete noch mehr Belustigung von seinen Freunden.

"Naja, es ist unsere Schuld, weil wir einfach so reingeplatzt sind," sagte Al, seine Stimme klang auf gewisse Weise reumütig.

"Oh, nein. Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen," versicherte sie ihm, und ging an Draco vorbei.

Seine Reflexe waren zu schnell für sie, er umfasste ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie zurück.

"Ich dachte, ich mache uns Frühstück," sagte er, und fing für eine flüchtige Sekunde ihren Blick ein.

Dies war etwas, das sie jetzt nicht ertragen konnte. Ein peinliches Frühstück mit ihrem One Night Stand, der zufälligerweise auch ihr Freund, geborener Feind, war. Es war einfach zu kompliziert.

"Ein anderes Mal," versprach sie und lief rot an, als sie realisierte, was sie gerade angedeutet hatte.

Er hob eine Augenbraue, was sie dazu brachte, ihn streng anzublicken um klar zu machen, dass sie nicht die Absicht hatte, es zu wiederholen. Er stieß ein leises Glucksen aus, bevor er sie losließ und ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern gab. Sie stieß ein überraschtes Kreischen aus, bevor sie ihn im Gegenzug schlug. Ihr Lachen zurückzuhalten erwies sich als nahezu unmöglich, und es brach aus ihr heraus, bevor sie es merkte. Er lächelte sie warm an, als sie den anderen beiden zuwinkte, sich auf der Stelle drehte und in ihr Wohnzimmer apparierte.

Später an diesem Tag war sie wieder angemessen gekleidet, doch ihre Gedanken befand sich nicht einmal in der Nähe von angemessen. Ihre Gedanken wiederholten immer wieder bestimmte Aktivitäten, und nun, da sie etwas Abstand von dem allen hatte, war sie ziemlich perplex. Wenn sie komplett ehrlich zu sich war – etwas, zu dem sie den Tag hindurch allmählich gezwungen worden war – hatte sie noch nie so etwas gefühlt oder getan. Es war ein simpler Akt gewesen, ohne ausgefallene Tricks oder Bewegungen, doch irgendwie hatte er sie mehr bewegt als es je irgendetwas getan hatte. Da war etwas an ihm; Etwas, das so intensiv war, etwas an ihm, das nach Intimität verlangte.

Was allmählich in ihre Gedanken vorgedrungen war, gegen ihren Willen noch dazu, war etwas so Erschreckendes, dass sie versuchte, es so gut sie konnte, auszublenden. Es war nicht nur Sex, es war viel intimer gewesen. Es war nicht unbedeutend gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte es sich nicht bedeutender anfühlen können. Und das war etwas, mit dem sie Probleme hatte, es zu akzeptieren, weil sie sich seit ihrem allerersten Kuss gesagt hatte, dass das, was auch immer sie hatten, nur Freundschaft war. Sogar diesen Morgen war sie sich komplett sicher gewesen, dass es nur Freundschaft war, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Doch zu sagen, dass sie nun daran zweifelte, wäre eine Untertreibung. Als sie zu Ginny über das Flohnetzwerk gesprochen hatte, hatte sie an nichts anderes denken können als an seine stechenden Augen. Als sie eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die sie sich von Miranda geborgt hatte, gelesen hatte, wanderten ihre Gedanken zu seinen Händen, zu seinem Lächeln und zu der Weise, wie er sie berührte, körperlich und seelisch. Als sie das Haus aufräumte überwältigte sein Geruch alles andere und die Erinnerung an ihn versetzte sie in einen träumerischen Zustand.

Es war beängstigend. Nein, eigentlich….war es absolut erschreckend. Mit Ron zusammen zu sein, war furchterregend genug gewesen. Eine romantische Beziehung mit ihm war für sie unsicheres Terrain gewesen, etwas, zu dem sie viele Antworten nicht wusste. Sie hatten das alles einfach irgendwie zusammenfügen, die Dinge so nehmen müssen, wie sie waren, und während dieses Prozesses hatten sie eine Reihe von Fehlern gemacht. Sie wusste, dass ihre Beziehung dysfunktional gewesen war, und das auf vielen Ebenen. Teilweise war es eher wie eine starke Freundschaft gewesen als irgendetwas anderes und sie hatte sich von Zeit zu Zeit gefragt, ob genau das es war, was es eigentlich hätte sein sollen.

Rons Untreue war nur der letzte Fehler in einer langen Reihe von Fehlern gewesen, und es war einer, den sie nicht verwinden konnte. So einen heftigen Verrat des Vertrauens konnte sie nicht verzeihen, und definitiv nicht vergessen. Doch trotz all dieser Fehler vermutete sie, dass eine Beziehung mit Draco noch schwieriger wäre, als die mit Ron es je gewesen war. Sie stritten eigentlich die ganze Zeit, andere Leute würden sie nie akzeptieren, er wollte nicht nach London zurückkehren, und sie würden bald getrennt sein. Auch nur den Hauch von Gefühlen für ihren Ex-Feind zu entwickeln bedeutete Ärger, Riesenärger. Doch sie hatte nie gedacht, dass Ärger so sexy sein konnte.


	13. The Reunion

**Chapter 13 / The Reunion**

Sie hatte den Vorsatz, ihn zurückzuweisen, und desinteressiert und kalt zu erscheinen, als er am nächsten Tag vorbei kam. Doch leider hatte die Anwesenheit von Draco Malfoy begonnen, ihr chronische, weiche Knie zu verschaffen. Sie musste das überprüfen. Sie vermutete, dass ein dubioser Trank in ihr Getränk geschlüpft war.

Sie überdachte ihre Absichten sofort, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, sein Haar sah verführerisch unordentlich aus. Sie stand auf, entschlossen, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie nichts fühlte…..überhaupt nichts. Doch dies stellte sich als ziemlich schwer heraus, da die Tatsache, dass sie _sehr wohl_ eine Menge fühlte, offensichtlich wurde, als er seine Hände sanft auf ihre Wangen legte und ihr zur Begrüßung einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen gab.

Zu versuchen, alles zu erklären, was in diesem Moment in ihrem Körper passierte, würde sich nur wie ein armseliger Versuch, poetisch zu sein, anhören. So oder so, der Kuss vernebelte ihre Sinne und sie hielt ihre Augen für einige Sekunden geschlossen. Als sie sich stark genug fühlte, um sie zu öffnen, sah sie, wie er auf sie hinabblickte; Kleine Fältchen, die vom Lächeln herrührten, umrahmten seine Augen.

„Tut mir Leid wegen Steve and Al," sagte er, während seine Augen vor Belustigung leuchteten.

"Schon okay," lachte sie und strich eine ihrer Locken zurück an ihren Platz. „Die Peinlichkeit habe ich eigentlich schon überbrückt. Es war ziemlich witzig, jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke."

„Sie sind teilweise ein bisschen unbedacht, aber echt tolle Kerle," versicherte er ihr, und sie fühlte, wie seine Hand die Kontur ihres Armes nachzeichnete, bevor er ihre Finger sanft mit seinen verflocht. „Auch Zauberer."

"Ich nehme an, dass sie keine Slytherins sind."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte er trocken.

"Naja, liegt vermutlich am kompletten Mangel an Takt, und dem erfrischenden Nichtvorhandensein von Arroganz."

Sie lächelte, als er an ihrem Arm zog und sie zur Tür führte.

"Hufflepuffs, beide. Ein paar Jahre älter als wir," erklärte er, während sie ihm gehorsam folgte. „Gehst du mit mir Abendessen?"

"Sicher, ich verhungere gleich," sagte sie, nickte und schloss mit ihrer freien Hand die Tür hinter sich. „Wissen sie, wer du bist?"

"Ja, sie sind die einzigen, denen ich es gesagt hab. Und irgendwie wissen es die Lewbells auch. Al und Steve haben mich sowieso noch von Hogwarts gekannt. Es geheim zu halten war zwecklos."

"Miranda weiß es auch," sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Als er überrascht zurückblickte, beeilte sie sich, es zu erklären. „Ich musste mit jemandem reden. Ich war so frustriert wegen unserem Streit, und es hat einfach so gut getan, über alles zu reden. Aber sie hat es nicht schlecht aufgenommen oder so."

"Nein, die Leute, die es wissen, haben es alle nicht schlecht aufgenommen," gab er zu. „Die Jungs wissen beide, was ich im Krieg getan hab."

"Haben sie gekämpft?", fragte sie, als sie abbogen und der Straße Richtung Innenstadt folgten.

"Nein," sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hatten beide ihre Gründe, den Krieg zurückzulassen. Al's Schwester war krank und musste aus den gefährlichsten Zonen eskortiert werden. Steve hat eine magische Verletzung, die nicht geheilt werden kann, und seine Sehfähigkeit in der Dunkelheit ist ziemlich schlecht, was ein großer Nachteil gewesen wäre. Er hat sich dazu entschieden, es nicht zu riskieren, weil seine Freundin zu der Zeit schwanger war."

Sie nickte und fühlte, wie sein Daumen sanft über ihren strich.

"Ein Teil von mir denkt, dass Wegrennen eine feige Entscheidung ist, aber hätten wir das nicht auch getan, wenn wir die Chance gehabt hätten? Für einige von uns war es einfach keine Option. Als Harry Potters Freundin konntest du ja kaum verschwinden. Für mich hieß es entweder, zu meinen Eltern zu halten oder gegen sie zu kämpfen. Neutral zu bleiben war nie eine Option."

Während er sprach erreichten sie den Hauptplatz, und er führte sie am Springbrunnen vorbei zu einem reizenden Holzhaus, das gegenüber von dem Zaubererpub, in dem sie gewesen waren, lag. Am Eingang waren Ornamente ins dunkle Holz geritzt, einige von ihnen waren dunkelrot angemalt worden und ergaben ein wundervolles Muster.

"Ein Tisch für zwei, bitte," sagte Draco, als sie bei der Wirtin ankamen, die mit einem breiten Lächeln aufblickte.

"Hier entlang," forderte sie die zwei auf und umklammerte ihr Klemmbrett, während sie sich ihren Weg zwischen den weiß gedeckten Tischen hindurchbahnte.

Einige von ihnen waren von Paaren besetzt, von Freunden und Familien - ein paar von ihnen sahen auf, als sie vorbeigingen. In der hinteren rechten Ecke wurde ihnen schließlich ein Tisch angeboten, und die Wirtin verließ sie mit einem leichten Kopfnicken.

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass ich hätte weglaufen können," gab Hermine zu, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Doch auch wenn ich die Chance gehabt hätte, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich wirklich dazu entschlossen hätte, zu verschwinden. Das liegt einfach nicht in meiner Natur."

"Nein, ich glaube auch. Gryffindor und so," witzelte er und lächelte sanft.

"Manchmal beneide ich die, die nie sehen mussten, was wir gesehen haben, doch irgendwie denke ich, dass es uns alle klüger gemacht hat."

"Es hat mich definitiv verändert," lächelte er und öffnete die Speisekarte. „Schon was gefunden?"

"Das Steak sieht sehr gut aus."

"Ich nehme das Kalb, glaube ich," grübelte er, während seine Augen über die Karte glitten.

"Ich überlasse es dir, Babyfleisch zu essen," neckte sie ihn und unterdrückte ihr Lächeln.

„Sei froh, dass ich deine wertvollen Hauselfen nicht esse."

Sie stieß ein überraschtes Quieken aus und legte die Karte auf ihren Teller.

"Das ist ekelhaft."

"Wem sagst du das," antwortete er und zog eine Grimasse. „Ich verlier beinahe meinen Appetit, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich dieses Ding esse; Monster."

Er schauderte, worauf sie ihm einen finsteren Blick über den Tisch zuwarf.

„Hauselfen sind sehr loyale und magisch begabte Geschöpfe," schalt sie, bevor sie erneut die Speisekarte nahm und mit einem Rümpfen ihrer Nase hinzufügte:" Und sie sind wahrscheinlich so zäh wie Schnecken."

Er lachte ungläubig auf Grund ihres unerwarteten Witzes und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich hinter ihrer Speisekarte versteckte, offensichtlich schockiert über das, was sie gerade über ihre geliebten Hauselfen gesagt hatte. Das Gespräch zwischen ihnen kam zu einem Halt, als sie ihr Essen bestellten. Sie kümmerten sich auch gleich darum, das Dessert und einen überraschend billigen Weißwein zu bestellen.

"Wie geht's Potter?", fragte er leise, als das Essen schon lange vor ihnen stand.

Überrascht blickte sie auf und warf ihm über die brennende Kerze einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Ich dachte, das könnte dir nicht egaler sein."

"Oh, um Merlins Willen, ich _hasse_ Potter nicht. Und jetzt hör mit deinem abschätzenden Blick auf! Ich liebe ihn auch nicht, die Abneigung gegen ihn hat sich einfach mit der Zeit aufgelöst."

"Weiß er, was du für ihn fühlst?"

Als sein Kopf hoch ruckte, waren seine Augen weit und schockiert.

„Granger, hör auf. Du stellst uns hin als wären wir schwul. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich leidenschaftlich in den Goldjungen verliebt bin, ich toleriere ihn einfach nur."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Beantworte einfach die verdammte Frage, Frettchen."

"Nein, er weiß nicht, dass ich mich eigentlich in seiner Gegenwart aufhalten kann, ohne den Drang zu verspüren, ihm die Augen auszukratzen," sagte er überheblich. „Und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn es auch so bliebe."

Sie blickte ihn nur finster an, doch kurz darauf bemerkte sie die kleinen Fältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln, und ihr Blick vermilderte sich.

"Harry geht es gut," antwortete sie schlussendlich und lächelte. „Vor einem Jahr ist er mit Ginny zusammengezogen, und sie stehen sich so nah wie nie. Und er ist Auror geworden, was vermutlich niemand von uns erwartet hat. Wir haben alle gedacht er hat es satt, den „Bösen Jungs" hinterherzujagen, aber ich vermute, das ist einfach, wer er ist. Er könnte nie still sitzen und dabei zusehen, wie jemand anderes die Welt rettet."

Sie lächelte liebevoll, eigentlich fand sie, dass Harrys Heldenkomplex eine seiner besten Eigenschaften war. Es gab kaum eine andere Person, die warmherziger und mitfühlender war, was ihn zu einem Mann machte, der nie untätig daneben sitzen konnte, wenn Leute verletzt wurden.

"Es ist ziemlich erstaunlich, dass er das immer noch machen will, nachdem er seine halbe Kindheit hindurch unfreiwillig in den Krieg gestoßen worden ist," stimmte Draco zu. „Doch jemand muss es tun, und ich denke, dass Potter sich schon vor Jahren mit seiner Rolle arrangiert hat."

Sie nickte. "Er ist glücklich dabei, weißt du? Wenn er über eine Mission, oder einen Fall, oder einfach über etwas Witziges, das im Büro passiert ist erzählt, dann hellt sich sein Gesicht auf und er zeigt so viel Begeisterung dafür. Es ist nicht mehr etwas, das er tun muss, es ist etwas, das er tun will."

"Nachdem ich gesehen habe, was er getan hat, um alle zu retten, muss sogar ich zugeben, dass er es verdient."

„Wie großzügig von Ihnen, Mr. Mafloy," witzelte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln, was ihn dazu brachte, seine Mundwinkel nach unten in eine unzufriedene Grimasse zu ziehen.

„Ja, und ich muss dich bitten, darüber zu schweigen."

Sie kicherte und hob das Glas Weißwein an ihre Lippen.

„Du willst prinzipiell, dass ich alle deine guten Seiten für mich behalte?"

"Naja….ja."

"Also willst du lieber, dass ich dich als elitär, arrogant, egozentrisch und frettchenartig beschreibe?", fragte sie.

"Du hast „unwiderstehlich" vergessen," bemerkte er hilfreich und grinste selbstgefällig.

"In deinen Träumen," lachte sie, während sie versuchte, die unwillkommene Aufregung, die sein Grinsen verursachte, zu unterdrücken.

"Allerdings," merkte er an und schenkte ihr einen wissenden Blick.

Oh, das wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Wangen inzwischen Feuer gefangen hatten. Als plötzlich eine Kellnerin auftauchte, um den Tisch abzuräumen, und eine weitere folgte, um das Dessert zu servieren, versuchte sie verzweifelt, sich zu beruhigen, indem sie mehrere tiefe Atemzüge nahm.

"Nun, Granger. Wie fühlt es sich an, auf seinem ersten erfolgreichen Date gewesen zu sein?", fragte er, während er ihr Wein in ihr fast leeres Glas nachschenkte. „Für diesen speziellen Anlass schlage ich einen Toast vor."

Sie erstickte beinahe an ihrer Creme Brulé und verfiel in einen heftigen Hustenanfall. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, während sie nach Luft schnappte.

"Wa…Ich…du….bitte?"

"Date, Granger," wiederholte er langsam, als ob er mit einem Kind sprechen würde. „Zwei Leute, die beide damit einverstanden sind, sich in einer romantischen Umgebung zu treffen, in diesem Fall zum Abendessen."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", krächzte sie und klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihr Glas, als ob es eine Rettungsleine wäre.

Sie stürzte zwei große Schlücke des alkoholischen Getränks hinunter, und versuchte so, ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, die gefährlich unter ihrer Haut pulsierten.

"Du solltest eigentlich _vor_ einem Date nervös sein, und nicht nachdem dir derjenige, mit dem du auf einem warst gesagt hat, dass es ein erfolgreiches war," bemerkte er trocken, während er sein Glas hochhielt und immer noch darauf wartete, dass sie sich seinem Toast anschloss.

„Du meinst ich war den ganzen Abend auf einem Date und hab es nicht gewusst?", fragte sie panisch, und starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. „Verdammt, ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, was ich gesagt hab. Was hab ich an? Hab ich Make-Up aufgelegt, bevor ich gegangen bin? Oh mein Gott, Draco, ich hab kein Make-Up aufgelegt. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?!"

"Granger..."

"Und ich hab wie ein Hippogreif gegessen, Dessert und alles. Oh Merlin, ich hab Essen im Gesicht oder?"

"Granger!"

"Ich hab dich beleidigt! Ich war auf meinem ersten richtigen Date, und hab mein Date beleidigt….absichtlich. Ich bin das schlechteste Date überhaupt!"

"Hermine!", bellte er, worauf ihr Kopf – und nebenbei bemerkt auch der aller anderen – überrascht hoch ruckte. „Kannst du mir verdammt noch mal endlich zuprosten, bevor mein Arm sein gesamtes Blut verliert, abfällt und wieder nachwachsen muss?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als seine Hand bedrohlich zitterte und sie beeilte sich, ihr Glas fast schon zu kraftvoll gegen seines zu stoßen. Sie führte es an ihre Lippen und trank den Rest mit einem Schluck aus.

"Okay; Atme."

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen, und bewegte ihre Hand in einer beruhigenden Bewegung, synchron zu ihrer Atmung.

„Gehen wir," sagte er ruhig, stand aus seinem Sessel auf und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

"Warum?", fragte sie argwöhnisch und schenkte ihm einen erschöpften Blick.

"Weil, Granger, wir das ganze Essen gegessen, den ganzen Wein getrunken, und die Rechnung bezahlt haben."

Sie lief komplett rot an und schalt sich selbst für ihre Paranoia. Okay, also war sie auf einem Date mit Draco Malfoy gewesen. Es gab keinen Grund zur Panik. Er war immer noch bei ihr, oder nicht? Er war nicht schreiend davon gerannt, erschrocken über ihre schrecklichen Manieren und armseligen Kommunikationsfähigkeiten. Eigentlich befand sich seine Hand zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade auf ihrem Rücken und führte sie Richtung Ausgang. Ihr Versuch, seine Berührung auszublenden war zwecklos.

Kühle Luft beruhigte ihre brennenden Wangen, als ihre Füße den Gehsteig draußen berührten. Sie bereute es, keinen Mantel mitgenommen zu haben, doch sie verdrängte die überraschend kalte Brise und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Wärme, die von dem Mann, der neben ihr lief, ausging.

"Weißt du, was das heißt?", fragte sie ernst, nachdem es einige Zeit komplett still gewesen war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte ihren ernsten Blick. Sie winkte ihn näher zu sich und beobachtete, wie er sich gegen sie lehnte.

„Ich hab dich verdammt noch mal _vor_ dem ersten Date gevögelt!", rief sie laut, worauf er überrascht zurücksprang.

Er grinste verlegen, als ein älteres Paar ihnen komische Blicke zuwarf, während sie vorbeigingen. Hermine sah sich schockiert um und senkte ihre Stimme zu einem leisen Murmeln.

"Ich hab irgendwo gelesen, dass man – ohne Ausnahme – immer bis zum dritten Date warten soll," sagte sie besorgt. „Siehst du, ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich total ahnungslos bin. Ich bring die gesamte Ordnung der Dinge durcheinander!"

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht Granger, es gibt kein Regelbuch für Dates, das jeder kennt außer du," bemerkte er trocken. „Nichts ist in Stein gemeißelt. Menschen sind verschieden, Beziehungen beginnen verschieden, sie entwickeln sich verschieden. Es gibt keinen _richtigen_ Weg für all das."

Sie blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Du meinst also, dass jeder einfach nur blind herumfummelt?"

"So ziemlich."

"Ich kann das tun!", sagte sie und stieß ein hörbares Seufzen aus.

"Kein Witz."

Sie nahm keine Notiz von seiner gemurmelten Antwort, als sie vor ihrem Haus anhielten. Stattdessen wandte sie sich zu ihm um und lächelte dem blassen Gesicht zu, von dem sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie es je mit etwas anderem als Verachtung und Gleichgültigkeit ansehen würde. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wann der Anblick seiner Gesichtszüge begonnen hatte, einen Wirbel von _etwas_ in ihrem Magen auszulösen. Ein Etwas, das weder Verachtung, noch Gleichgültigkeit war.

"Also im Prinzip sagst du, dass ich meine eigenen Datingregeln machen kann?", fragte sie und biss sich ängstlich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange.

„Nur zu," lächelte er.

"Und du würdest sie befolgen?"

„Ich muss dich davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich mich perfekt an Regeln halten kann, wenn ich mich auf sie konzentriere."

"Wenn das so ist, hab ich mich gerade für meine erste Regel entschieden," sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln und fragte sich, woher um Himmels Willen sie die Nerven hatte, um dieses kleine Spiel zu spielen.

Er blickte sie erwartungsvoll an, und wartete darauf, dass sie diesen unvorhersehbaren Satz weiterführte.

"Also, Regel Nummer eins in Hermine Grangers Dating-Buch," begann sie und klang dabei, als ob sie die korrekte Antwort auf die Frage eines Lehrers vorsagen würde. „erklärt, dass es völlig in Ordnung wäre – wenn auch unerwartet – wenn ein gewisser blonder Slytherin einer gewissen hinreißenden Löwin nach ihrem ersten Date nach oben folgen würde."

Eine Stille regierte für einige Sekunden und sie fragte sich, woher sie den Mut genommen hatte, das zu sagen und fing gerade an, sich unglaublich dafür zu schämen, als er ein kurzes Stöhnen ausstieß.

"Oh großer Gott, Granger. Das ist die beste Datingregel, die ich je gehört hab," rief er aus, und sie hatte keine Chance mehr zu antworten, bevor sie an der Hand den Weg entlang und in ihr Haus gezogen wurde.

________________________________________

Was zur Hölle machte er gerade? Er war zur Zeit unten, um ihnen Frühstück zu holen, das sie im Bett essen konnten, da keiner der beiden wirklich gewillt war, aus dem Bett zu steigen und unten zu frühstücken. Das Problem war, dass er schon seit Ewigkeiten unten war, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte. Sie schlug die Decke zur Seite, worauf sie auf Grund der plötzlichen Kälte leicht zitterte, und trippelte barfuß über den Holzboden Richtung Tür.

Sie lehnte sich hinaus in den Flur, blickte nach links und rechts, konnte ihn jedoch nirgends sehen. Sie vermutete, dass er in der Küche war und Kaffee kochte, und so wagte sie sich aus dem Zimmer und bereute sofort, dass sie sich kein T-Shirt übergezogen hatte. Es wurde ziemlich schnell kalt, wenn man nur in seiner Unterwäsche herumlief. Als sie den Anfang der Treppe erreichte, konnte sie Draco sehen, der bewegungslos in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand. Oder besser gesagt konnte sie seine Füße bewegungslos am Boden stehen sehen, und während sie die Treppe hinunter ging, wurde mehr von ihm – nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet – sichtbar.

"Draco, hast du die Absicht, jemals wieder ins Bett zu kommen? Ich bin _so_ kurz davor, ohne dich weiter zu machen."

Sie erreichte den Fuß der Treppe gerade als sie fertig gesprochen hatte und warf dem merkwürdig erstarrten Draco einen verwunderten Blick zu.

"Jetzt ist grad nicht _wirklich_ der passende Zeitpunkt, Liebling," murmelte er aus seinem Mundwinkel und blickte sie durchdringend an.

Als sie immer noch ziemlich verwirrt zu sein schien, begann er, mit dem Kopf in Richtung irgendetwas zu nicken und sie blickte ihn an, als ob er komplett durchgedreht wäre.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was zur Hölle mit dir los ist, aber es ist mir egal. Zieh einfach die Shorts aus und komm zurück ins Bett."

Als sein Kopf noch wilder in Richtung etwas, das vor ihm zu sein schien, nickte, wandte sie sich mit gehobenen Augenbrauen um und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, der den gesamten Grundstock des Hauses erzittern ließ. Der Schrei schien den komplett erstarrten Harry Potter – dessen Kopf im Feuer auf und ab hüpfte – aus seinem derzeitigen Zustand zu befreien, und seine Augen wanderten postwendend zu ihr.

"Harry, was machst du hier drinnen?!", rief sie schockiert und blickte schnell zu Draco hinüber, der anscheinend nicht sicher war, wie er mit dieser misslichen Lage umgehen sollte.

"Nein, Hermine. Was macht _er_ hier drinnen?!" schrie Harry zurück, er war zweifellos wütend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dich das wirklich was angeht," entgegnete sie mit kühler Stimme. „Es hat einen Grund, dass ich niemandem diese Adresse gegeben hab."

"Ja, damit du Draco Malfoy vögeln kannst."

"Damit ich ein bisschen Privatsphäre haben kann. Ich wollte nicht, dass alle paar Minuten Leute durchs Feuer gehen, um nach mir zu sehen. Ich wollte, dass niemand wusste wo ich bin, damit ich alleine sein und selbst entscheiden kann, wann ich Leute sehen will. Verstehst du das nicht?"

"Nein, anscheinend tu ich das nicht, denn alles was ich grad verstehe ist, dass du hier in deiner Unterwäsche stehst und Draco Bloody Malfoy aufforderst, dich zu vögeln!", bellte er wütend. „Und zieh dir was an!"

"Accio Shirt," sagte sie mit gelangweilter Stimme, und prahlte so mit dem bisschen zauberstablose Magie, das sie sich selbst beigebracht hatte.

Es kam die Stiegen hinuntergeschossen, und sie konnte es gerade noch fangen, bevor es zu weit flog.

„Wie kannst du so schnippisch sein, wenn du so in mein Privatleben eindringst?", sagte sie wütend, als sie sich das Shirt über den Kopf zog.

"Wenn du mir erzählt hättest, dass du _das_ tust – glaub mir – dann hätte ich zwei Mal drüber nachgedacht, ob ich bei dir vorbeischaue," antwortete er mit eisiger Stimme. „Ich hab die Adresse von deinem Boss bekommen, nach ein bisschen Überredungsarbeit. Ich wollte einfach nur nach dir sehen, ist das jetzt ein Verbrechen?"

"Ich hab erst gestern mit Ginny geredet."

"Ja, du hast mit Ginny geredet, nicht mit mir. Ich hab mit dir seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr persönlich gesprochen," bemerkte er beleidigt, und warf Draco einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Harry, es tut mir Leid. Ganz ehrlich," seufzte sie, während sie sich auf die Couch setzte. „Ich weiß, dass ich hätte vorbeischauen sollen, aber in letzter Zeit war einfach alles ziemlich…..verrückt."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen," antwortete er trocken.

"Ich bin hierher gekommen in dem Glauben, dass ich hier von jedem, den ich kenne abgetrennt bin, und dann hat sich rausgestellt, dass Draco mein Nachbar ist."

"Er ist dein Nachbar?!"

"Ja, oder hast du gedacht ich hab ihn mit hierher genommen um ihn vor euch zu verstecken?", fragte sie entrüstet. „Ich hatte keinerlei Absicht, irgendjemanden hier zu treffen, und schon gar nicht Draco Malfoy."

"Hey!", rief Draco empört.

"Tschudligung," sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du dich so drastisch verändert hast?"

"Verändert?", lachte Harry hohl. "Ja genau."

Hermine blickte ihn streng an. „Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest, also will ich kein Wort mehr hören. Ich lebe jetzt seit Monaten neben Draco und hab mich mit der Zeit immer besser mit ihm angefreundet, und ich denke, dass ich besser beurteilen kann, ob er sich verändert hat oder nicht."

Harry schnaubte nur.

"Und außerdem; Wäre der alte Draco einfach nur dagestanden und hätte dich beobachtet?", fragte sie trocken. „Wenn Draco sich nicht verändert hätte, hätte er dich geschlagen oder ins nächste Jahrhundert gehext."

„Ja okay, da hast du vielleicht nicht ganz Unrecht," gab er widerstrebend zu. „Weißt du was, ich komm durch."

"Nein, das tust du nicht," antwortete sie entschlossen und stoppte so seine Versuche, sich durch das Feuer zu drücken. „Harry, kannst du mir nicht bitte einfach meine Privatsphäre lassen? Das ist mein Haus, wo ich die Scherben meines sogenannten Lebens wieder aufsammle."

„Ich versteh nicht, warum er der einzige ist, der dir „hilft", während der Rest von uns darauf warten muss, dass du uns hin und wieder einen mickrigen Brief schickst," murmelte er gekränkt, und blickte überall hin, außer auf Hermine.

"Sieh mal, ich versuche wirklich nicht, euch auszuschließen. Aber ich bin hier hergekommen, um ein bisschen Abstand zu kriegen, und Draco war eben zufällig auch hier. Und er hat sich meine Probleme angehört, als ich ihm genug vertraut habe, und hat mir da durch geholfen."

Sie beobachtete mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den mürrischen Ausdruck ihres besten Freundes. Als er sich weigerte, sie anzusehen, ließ sie sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen.

"Ganz egal wie lieb ich dich hab, Harry, du bist auch Rons bester Freund. Und ganz egal wie sehr ich Ginny lieb hab, sie ist Rons Schwester. Jeder, dem ich zuhause vertraue hat auf irgendeine Weise eine starke Verbindung zu Ron, und auch wenn ich weiß, dass du das nicht willst, erinnerst du mich jedes Mal an ihn wenn ich mit dir rede," gestand sie sanft. „Draco lenkt mich von Ron ab. Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich seit Wochen nicht mehr an ihn gedacht, und das ist wirklich eine Erleichterung. Verstehst du nicht? Ich mache endlich weiter."

Harrys Ausdruck milderte sich während sie sprach, und er sah ein bisschen beschämt aus.

"Was ist mit Ron, Hermine?", fragte er dann leise. „Was wird er sagen, wenn er es herausfindet?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

"Ja, was ist mit Ron? Er hat schon weitergemacht, bevor wir Schluss gemacht haben, Harry. Er hat kein Recht mehr, sich dafür zu interessieren, mit wem ich Umgang pflege. Sicher, eines Tages sind wir vielleicht wieder Freunde, aber er ist nicht länger mein Geliebter….Harry, ich weiß nicht…"

Sie sah hilflos aus, da sie Probleme damit hatte, ihre Gedanken auszusprechen, und zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern.

„Potter…Ich weiß, du bist mit Weasley befreundet, und du fühlst dich ihm auch nach allem was passiert ist irgendwie verpflichtet, aber er hat das selbst angerichtet. Wir haben alle die Bilder im Propheten gesehen. Er hat schon weiter gemacht. Weasley hat seine Entscheidung getroffen, also lass Hermine auch ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Sie macht nichts von dem um euch irgendwie zu bestrafen, sie muss einfach nur mal alles in Ordnung bringen."

Hermine schenkte ihm einen verblüfften, aber dankbaren Blick zu und nickte zustimmend.

"Ich habe das alles nicht geplant, und offen gesagt will ich das auch nicht mit euch diskutieren….oder mit irgendwem….und definitiv nicht vor dem Typen. Der betroffene Typ sollte dieses Gespräch nämlich eigentlich nicht hören, weißt du," bemerkte sie trocken.

"Naja, wir haben ja schon festgestellt, dass du deine eigenen Datingregeln machst, Granger," sagte er, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer.

"Als ob du dich schon beschwert hättest, Frettchen," antwortete sie mit gehobener Augenbraue, und er lächelte schief.

"Hast mich erwischt, Staubfänger."

"Staubfänger?!", wiederholte sie ungläubig. "Oh, du hast nicht gerade angedeutet…."

"Oh doch, das hab ich," entgegnete er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

"Du bist so tot, du männliche Hure!", rief sie und stand mit einer flinken Bewegung auf.

"Ich bin keine männliche Hure, ich bin einfach unwiderstehlich."

"Oh, verleite mich nicht dazu dir zu zeigen, wie widerstehlich ich dich wirklich finden kann, Malfoy."

"Autsch, so weit brauchst du nicht zu gehen!", beschwerte er sich. „Ich bin artig."

"Harry, so lustig wie du das wahrscheinlich findest, ich muss dich bitten deinen Kopf wieder zurück in deine eigene Wohnung zu stecken," sagte sie, immer noch den Rücken dem Kamin zugewandt.

Als Harry sprach, war eine Spur eines Lachens in seiner Stimme. „Ja, tschüss Hermine."

Sie stieß ein gigantisches Seufzen aus, als sein Kopf aus dem Feuer verschwand, und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken.

"Gott, ich brauche ein gutes Frühstück um die Erinnerung an dieses schreckliche Treffen auszulöschen," rief sie und klatschte sich ihre Hände vor die Augen.

Widerstrebend erhob sie sich wieder von der Couch und ging faul in Richtung Küche.

„Scheiß auf das. Ich brauch ne fantastische Nummer um die Erinnerung an dieses schreckliche Treffen auszulöschen," antwortete er laut. „Aber gegen die Küche hab ich nichts.…"


	14. The Mentor

**Chapter 14 / The Mentor**

Ihr Kopf ruckte überrascht nach oben, als ihr ein geschickt eingepacktes Paket die Sicht auf ihr Buch nahm, das in ihrem Schoß lag. Er stand bei ihrem Stuhl und starrte auf sie hinab, während seine Hände in ihrem Klammergriff leicht zitterten.

"Happy Birthday," sagte er schnell, und ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie bewundernd und nahm das kleine Packet in die Hand.

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, und fixierte seine Augen auf das Geschenk anstatt sie anzusehen.

"Ich hab im Hauptquartier des Ordens mehr mitbekommen, als du denkst."

"Kann ich es aufmachen?", fragte sie aufgeregt und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Natürlich. Dafür sind Geschenke normalerweise da," bemerkte er, und beobachtete mit immenser Sorgfalt, wie sie den silbernen Faden entfernte.

Sie nahm keine Notiz von dem leicht trockenen Kommentar, da ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf das kleine Objekt gerichtet war, das vor ihren Augen zum Vorschein kam. Sie starrte auf die silberne Rute, an deren Ende eine durchscheinende Kugel herumwirbelte. Sie lag leicht in ihrer Hand, als sie sie bewundernd herumdrehte und perplex beobachtete, wie die nebelhafte, graue Substanz in der Kugel herumwaberte.

"Wie…? Das ist ein Fluchdetektor," hauchte sie und löste schließlich ihre Augen davon, um ihn anzublicken.

Als er nur verlegen lächelte, wandte sie ihren Blick wieder dem wundersamen Objekt zu, das in ihrer Hand lag.

"Die sind so verdammt selten, ich versuche schon seit Ewigkeiten einen zu bekommen. Danke schön!"

Sie strahlte ihn an während sie sich schnell aus ihrem Sessel erhob. Mit großen Schritten ging sie zum Kamin hinüber und legte den Fluchdetektor vorsichtig auf das Sims.

"Gern geschehen. Ist nur ne Kleinigkeit," sagte er schulterzuckend.

„Machst du Witze?", rief sie und lachte warm. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie lange ich schon nach genau so einem gesucht hab."

"Geh mit mir was trinken," sagte er plötzlich, als sie sich ihren Weg zu ihm bahnte.

"Sicher," antwortete sie überrascht und quiekte leise, als er ihr Handgelenk umfasste und sie hinter sich her zog.

Sie erlaubte ihm, sie durch die Tür zu ziehen und fühlte, wie seine Hand langsam ihr Handgelenk losließ, nur um weiter nach unten zu wandern. Seine Finger strichen sanft ihre Handfläche entlang, bevor sie sich mit ihren verflochten. Sie blickte auf und sah, dass er geradeaus Richtung Innenstadt starrte und ihr so die Chance gab, sein scharfes Profil näher zu betrachten. Es war merkwürdig, dass alles, was sie früher als Störung der Symmetrie in seinem Gesicht betrachtet hatte, sie nun am meisten faszinierte. Kleine Eigenheiten, die früher immer negative Gefühle in ihr ausgelöst hatten, waren nun genau das, was ihn in ihren Augen so schön machte. Sie fand es merkwürdig, wie unterschiedlich eine Person aussehen konnte, wenn man seine Meinung über sie änderte. Es gab keine Sache, die sie jetzt an ihm ändern würde. Alles an ihm trug gleich viel dazu bei, dass sie sich so wohl bei ihm fühlte und er sie so fesselte.

Sie war nicht wirklich sicher, ob Harry das jemals aus ihrer Perspektive sehen würde. Für ihn waren die grauen Augen immer noch kalt und abweisend, und das scharfe, aristokratische Gesicht erschien ihm immer noch hart und unliebsam. Ihre Freunde sahen Draco nicht in einem neuen Licht; sie sahen immer noch, was sie früher gesehen hatten. Es war klar, dass sie nicht verstehen konnten, warum sie sich mit ihm eingelassen hatte. Sie verstand vollkommen, wie schwierig es war, doch in ihr brannte immer noch der Wunsch, es ihnen begreiflich zu machen. Sie hatten sie immer unterstützt, bei jeder Entscheidung und in jedem Moment ihres Lebens, und der Gedanke daran, ihr Verständnis zu verlieren war unerträglich.

"Hör auf zu denken," sagte er plötzlich und verstärkte den Griff um ihre Hand, während er sprach.

Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Es ist dein Geburtstag; Mach mal eine Pause von deinen nie endenden Sorgen über Dinge, die du nicht ändern kannst."

"Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht hab?", fragte sie fröhlich. „Vielleicht hab ich über mein wundervolles, neues Geschenk nachgedacht."

Er wandte sich mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr um.

"Damit kannst du nicht mal dich selbst täuschen, Liebling."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wusste, dass dieser Kampf verloren war.

"Sich Sorgen machen ist einfach mein Ding. Das tu ich einfach. Das hält meine Welt im Gleichgewicht."

"Ich bezweifle, dass die Welt auseinanderfällt, wenn du dich dieses eine Mal entspannst."

"Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher," sagte sie düster, was ihn dazu brachte, mit den Augen zu rollen.

Sie versuchte ein Lächeln zu verstecken, konnte ihre Belustigung über seine Frustration jedoch nicht wirklich verbergen.

Er führte sie zu den Fässern, die das Zaubererpub verbargen und murmelte etwas im Flüsterton. Sekunden nachdem er eines davon mit seinem Zauberstab angetippt hatte, erschien die enge Treppe und er bedeutete ihr, zuerst zu gehen. Sie lächelte schnell und nahm immer zwei Stiegen auf einmal, bevor sie mit einem graziösen Sprung auf dem Boden landete. Er beäugte sie mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck, doch sie zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern und zog für ihn die Tür auf, als er neben ihr zum Stillstand kam. Sie schritten gemeinsam in das dunkle – und nicht wirklich saubere – Pub, und Draco legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, während er sie in eine entfernte Ecke führte  
Er blieb stehen, als sie sich gerade an einen freien Tisch setzen wollte, und zeigte auf einen Tisch zu ihrer Rechten.

"Aber der ist schon besetzt," antwortete sie verwirrt und beobachtete die Figur, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, mit durchgestrecktem Kreuz und dem Blick geradeaus gerichtet.

"Ja, ist er," bestätigte er, legte aber trotzdem seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und führte sie zu einem der freien Stühle.

Hermine war immer noch komplett verwirrt, als er sie bestimmt in einen Sessel drückte. Sie wandte sich um, um ihn anzusehen und suchte nach Antworten, doch er sagte kein Wort.

"Happy Birthday, Ms. Granger," sagte plötzlich eine Stimme zu ihrer Linken.

Ihr Kopf ruckte in seine Richtung, und ihr Mund klappte vor Überraschung auf.

"Professor!", rief sie, ein breites Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Was zur Hölle machen Sie hier?"

"Ich bin für diesen besonderen Anlass hier hergefloht," erklärte er und nickte leicht zu Draco hinüber. „Ich hab die Aufforderung dazu von einem leicht nervigen, ziemlich überzeugenden Frettchen erhalten."

Sie lachte, während sie das so lebendige Bild ihres Mentors betrachtete.

„Das ist….unglaublich. Ich hab Sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, wo waren sie?", fragte sie und fixierte ihn mit ihren Augen.

"Hier und dort," antwortete er geheimnisvoll und sie bemerkte, dass sein Gesicht abgehärmter aussah als beim letzten Mal, wo sie ihn gesehen hatte. „Ich bleibe nie recht lange an einem Ort."

"Ich hab gehört, dass Sie gekündigt haben, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hingegangen sind."

Bei diesen Worten nickte er kurz.

"Im Moment reise ich dahin, wo es Arbeit gibt. Ich halte nur zu sehr wenigen Menschen Kontakt, doch ich genieße es trotzdem sehr."

"Außerdem muss er Harry nicht sehen," fügte Draco leicht amüsiert hinzu.

„Ein sehr stichhaltiger Punkt für meine „Pro-Liste". „Kein Potter" steht da definitiv drauf."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Sie hatte sich während ihres Praktikums an Snapes Kommentare über ihren besten Freund gewöhnt.

"Glauben Sie nicht, dass wir vergessen haben, wie Sie ihm während des Kampfes geholfen haben, zu Voldemort zu kommen," erinnerte sie ihn und schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln.

„Damit werden Sie nie Ruhe geben, oder?", fragte er verstimmt.

"Hatte ich nicht vor, nein."

Sie grinste und lehnte sich faul in ihrem Sessel zurück.

"Ich hol uns was zu trinken," sagte Draco, nachdem er mit dem Kopf geschüttelt hatte. „Benehmt euch während ich weg bin."

"Hey warte; Ich geb dir Geld für meinen Drink," rief sie und griff in ihre Jeanstasche.

"Sei nicht albern, Granger; Du hast Geburtstag. Ich zahle deine Drinks."

"Ich hab schon ein Geschenk bekommen, erinnerst du dich?", protestierte sie.

"Und? Wer sagt, dass es ein Maximum von einem Geschenk geben muss?"

"Sieh mal, ich mag es nicht, Schulden zu haben…."

"Das sind keine Schulden, du verrückte Gryffindor. Es ist ein Geschenk. Etwas, das du gratis bekommst," sagte er langsam, als ob er mit einer Dreijährigen sprechen würde, während er dementsprechend mit der Hand herumfuchtelte.

"Ernsthaft, Malfoy, du brauchst nicht…"

"Oh, geben Sie mal Ruhe? Ich hätte gern einen Drink, bevor meine Leber beginnt, sich wieder zu erholen," bellte Snape und brachte Draco so dazu, mit den Augen zu rollen bevor er Richtung Bar ging. Hermine kicherte wie verrückt.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Ihre Leber des Alkohols zu berauben," sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor ihr auf dem Tisch.

"Ich hab nicht viele Freuden im Leben."

"Vielleicht könnten Sie die haben, wenn sie nicht jeden aus ihrem Leben ausschließen würden," fügte sie gerissenerweise hinzu.

„Ich werde diese Diskussion nicht noch einmal mit Ihnen führen, Ms. Granger."

Bei diesen Worten lächelte sie sanft und erinnerte sich an all die Male, wo sie versucht hatte, ihn über einem dampfenden Kessel weich zu klopfen. Immer wenn sie gedacht hatte, dass sie zumindest ein bisschen vorangekommen war, bemühte er sich, sie wissen zu lassen, dass er genau so zynisch war wie vor ihrem Praktikum.

"Wissen Sie, Ms. Granger…Ich bin ein intelligenter Mann," begann er, legte seine Hände auf den Hinterkopf und blickte sie an. „Manche würden sogar sagen, ich sei sehr scharfsinnig und könne Persönlichkeiten gut einschätzen…."

"Ich werde das nicht bestreiten, wenn es das ist, worauf Sie warten," antwortete sie mit gehobener Augenbraue.

"…aber ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass Sie auf Draco Malfoy hereinfallen," setzte er fort, wobei er keine Notiz von ihrer Bemerkung nahm.

Sie grinste verlegen und fragte sich, ob es wirklich so offensichtlich war, dass sie sich mehr als nur ein bisschen angezogen von Draco Malfoy fühlte.

"Sehen Sie, ich weiß, es ist merkwürdig…."

"Gratulation," sagte er und schnitt so ihre Erklärung ab.

Sie betrachtete ihn fassungslos und begann sich zu fragen, ob sie in irgendeinem merkwürdigen Traum gefangen war.

„Ich habe Sie unterschätzt," gab er zu, und seine Augen huschten kurz zu Draco, der immer noch an der Bar stand und auf die Drinks wartete. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie der Typ sind, der hinter die Vorurteile blickt, wenn es darauf ankommt."

Sie sagte nichts sondern beobachtete ihn nur, während er einen erneuten Blick auf seinen Patensohn warf.

"Ich wusste immer dass Draco das Potential hatte, durch die Grenzen, die ihm gezogen wurden zu brechen und für sich selbst zu entscheiden, doch ich war immer besorgt, dass die Leute, mit denen er verkehren müsste, wenn er erst einmal die Seiten gewechselt hatte, seine Verwandlung nicht verstehen und bestimmt nicht hinter seine teilweise feindselige Fassade blicken würden."

"Um ehrlich zu sein hat er die ganze Arbeit gemacht," sagte sie und folgte seinem Blick. „Er hat seine Gewohnheiten geändert und sich geöffnet. Er machte es unmöglich für mich, ihn _nicht_ so zu akzeptieren wie er ist. Sie sollten stolz auf ihn sein."

Snape's Blick wanderte zu ihr zurück und ihre Augen fixierten einander für einen Moment. Er redete nicht, doch sie wusste, was er sagen wollte. Als Draco mit den Drinks zurück an den Tisch kam, nickte sein Pate ihr zu, und sie war sich sicher, dass sein rechter Mundwinkel leicht zuckte.

"Ihr zwei habt es geschafft, euch nicht umzubringen während ich weg war?", fragte Draco tocken während er ihnen ihre Drinks hinstellte.

"Ernsthaft, Draco. Wenn wir es geschafft haben, die zwei Jahre meines Praktikums zu überleben glaube ich, dass wir 5 Minuten zusammen sein können ohne uns zu erdrosseln."

"Bei Severus weiß man nie," sagte er und schenkte Snape ein breites Grinsen. „Naja, dann….ich schlage einen Toast vor; auf Granger, die sich als viel weniger nervig und prüde herausgestellt hat als ich erwartet hatte."

Sie starrte ihn an, während er sein Glas hob, und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Er stieß ein nervöses Lachen aus und nippte an seinem Drink, während er sie über sein Glas hinweg anblickte.

„Du hast gedacht ich sei prüde?", fragte sie nach einem Moment der Stille.

Draco schnaubte ungraziös und hustete dann, um sein Lachen zu verstecken.

"Naja, das hab ich. Aber du hast mich ganz sicher eines Besseren belehrt, meine Liebe," tröstete er sie, während er sanft ihren Arm tätschelte.

"Ihr zwei macht mich krank," verkündete Snape, worauf Draco mit den Augen rollte.

"Ich bin sicher, dass du es noch ein bisschen länger mit glücklichen Menschen aushältst, Severus. Immerhin ist es ihr Geburtstag."

Und, da es ihr Geburtstag war, entschied Snape sich dafür, die "glücklichen Menschen" noch ein bisschen länger zu tolerieren. Sie war immerhin die einzige Praktikantin, die er während seiner gesamten Karriere unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte, doch er hatte nicht vor, sie das wissen zu lassen. Die kleine Miss Granger dachte immer noch sie wäre eine von vielen, und es war besser so. Er würde die vertrottelte Gefühlsduselei, welche der Wahrheit folgen würde, nicht ertragen können.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss mich auf den Weg machen," sagte er circa eine Stunde später. „Es war sehr….ehm…erleuchtend….euch beide zu sehen."

Er hustete, stolperte unbeholfen über das Wort "erleuchtend" und erhob sich dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus seinem Sessel. Hermine lächelte warm, sie wusste genau was er meinte, es aber einfach nicht aussprechen konnte. Immerhin konnte Severus Snape ja nicht zugeben, dass er glücklich darüber war, jemanden zu sehen, egal wer es war. Sie erhob sich ebenfalls aus ihrem Sessel und beobachtete, wie er seinen Gehstock fest umfasste.

"Ich bin so froh, dass Sie gekommen sind. Danke, Professer," sagte sie ernst und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Er nahm sie mit seiner freien Hand, schüttelte sie nachdrücklich und nickte steif.

"Sie sollten wissen, dass ich ihre Fortschritte verfolgt habe, während ich damit beschäftigt war, herumzureisen, Ms. Granger. Und sie schlagen sich bemerkenswert gut alleine."

Bei seinen Worten weiteten sich ihre Augen, sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

"Danke, Sir," antwortete sie atemlos.

"Bis dann, Draco, " sagte er dann und erhielt ein Nicken und ein Lächeln von seinem Patensohn.

Hermine beobachtete ihn, als er sich umwandte und langsam aus dem Pub ging, während er sich schwer auf seinem Gehstock abstützte.

"Draco, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast," rief sie und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Ich hab ihn so lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

"Ich musste doch die paar Kontakte, die ich habe, nutzen, oder? Er ist der einzige mit dem ich in Kontakt geblieben bin, seit ich weggezogen bin," gab er zu und trank den Rest seines Drinks aus. „Komm, gehen wir."

Während sie gingen kehrte sie immer wieder zu dem zurück, was Snape über sie und Draco gesagt hatte. War sie ihm wirklich verfallen? Und war es wirklich so offensichtlich? Es war kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sie sich von ihm angezogen fühlte, doch sie musste zugeben, dass es schon darüber hinausging. Allein die Tatsache, dass er dies für sie an ihrem Geburtstag getan hatte, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Da war etwas an der Art, wie er sie behandelte, er war viel aufmerksamer als sie es sich je hätte vorstellen können.

„Vermisst du deinen Job?", fragte er plötzlich, und blickte sie von der Seite an, während sie gingen.

"Ich denke schon," gab sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu. „Es ist merkwürdig, nicht mehr jeden Tag hinzugehen. Einerseits ist es sehr befreiend, die Verantwortung nicht mehr zu tragen, aber ich vermisse es. Fehlt dir das Arbeiten nicht?"

"Ich hab mich so an dieses Leben gewöhnt, dass ich nicht mehr wirklich daran denke."

Sie verstand wie er sich fühlte und nickte.

"Früher hab ich es ziemlich vermisst, nicht mehr im Orden zu sein. Ich hab die Action vermisst, die Treffen, einen Platz zu haben, wo man hingehört," gab er zu und kickte einen Stein mit seiner Schuhspitze weg.

"Eine Zeit lang hab ich es auch vermisst, und das ist merkwürdig, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir so oft unser Leben riskiert haben."

"Ich würde es ohne zu zögern wieder machen."

"Ich weiß," lächelte sie und nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Denn so bist du."


	15. The Words

Chapter 15 / The Words

"Happy Birthday, Süße!", rief Ginny, während ihr Kopf in den Flamen von Hermines Kamin auf und ab hüpfte.

"Danke," strahlte Hermine und kauerte sich auf den Boden, um auf der gleichen Höhe wie Ginny zu sein.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir kein Geschenk geschickt hab, aber ich hab deine Adresse ja nicht, oder?", sagte sie und klang dabei irgendwie vorwurfsvoll. „Aber ich geb dir eines, wenn du heimkommst."

"Ich brauch keine Geschenke. Ich bin einfach nur froh, was von euch zu hören!"

"Ich hab gedacht, dass du mittlerweile wieder zuhause sein würdest, also hab ich nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht, dass du an deinem Geburtstag fort bist," bemerkte Ginny, sie sah ein wenig betrübt aus. „Du bist schon fast zwei Monate weg, wir vermissen dich schrecklich."

"Ich weiß, und ich vermisse euch auch," versicherte ihr Hermine. „Aber mir gefällt, an welchem Punkt mein Leben gerade ist, weißt du. Der Gedanke daran, zurückzugehen macht mir Angst."

"Ich versteh das vollkommen," sagte ihre Freundin sanft. „Aber ich wünschte, du würdest uns dich mal besuchen lassen. Es sind ja nur ich und Harry. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir viel Schaden anrichten können."

Bei diesen Worten hob Hermine eine Augenbraue und dachte an ein bestimmtes Treffen mit einem ziemlich wütenden Harry zurück.

„Oh…Harry hat mir von….du-weißt-schon-wem erzählt," sagte Ginny mit leiser Stimme.

„Du kannst Draco doch nicht ernsthaft so nennen, wie die meisten Leute Voldemort nennen, Gin!"

Ihre Freundin schnaubte ungeduldig. „Oh, ja, ich denke nicht. Ich nenn ihn Earnie."

"Wie wär's, wenn du ihn einfach Draco nennst?", schlug Hermine trocken vor und streckte ihren Fuß vor ihr auf dem Boden aus.

"Zu viel auf einmal."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, sie verstand nicht wirklich, warum die Tatsache, dass sie ihn Earnie nannte, irgendetwas änderte.

„Also, Harry hat mir erzählt, dass er Earnie halb nackt in deinem Wohnzimmer gesehen hat," fuhr Ginny fort, ungerührt von Hermines offensichtlicher Verzweiflung. „Ich muss sagen, das hätte ich nie von dir erwartet."

"Ich weiß…ich kann es nicht erklären, ich…"

"Ich find's toll!"

"Du machst Witze," sagte Hermine und stieß ein kurzes, ungläubiges Lachen aus.

„Nein, ernsthaft. Du wirst lockerer. Du lässt dich gehen und hast Spaß," sagte Ginny. „Ich weiß, Harry flippt deswegen ziemlich aus, aber wir reden hier über Harry. Und wir reden über Earnie. Da ist das ziemlich unvermeidlich."

"Was, wenn es mehr als Spaß ist?", fragte Hermine leise und warf einen nervösen Blick über ihre Schulter.

„Siehst du, da wären wir wieder bei dem „zu viel auf einmal" Ding," sagte Ginny und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich will eigentlich nicht drüber nachdenken, dass du diesem Kerl tatsächlich verfällst."

Hermine seufzte schwer und lehnte sich gegen die Couch, während sie Ginnys Kopf im Feuer betrachtete. Sie ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen und stöhnte. Keiner ihrer Freunde verstand die Situation. Sie wussten nicht wie sie es geschafft hatte, von kompletter Gleichgültigkeit ihm gegenüber dazu über zu gehen, ihn nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Sie waren nicht hier gewesen, sie hatten ihn nicht so gesehen, wie sie es tat. Und es machte sie verrückt, dass sie mit niemandem darüber reden konnte.

„Sieh mal, Hermine…Ich bin sicher, Earnie ist genau das, was du jetzt brauchst, und ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, aber bitte denk noch mal drüber nach."

"Wer ist dieser Earnie und wo muss ich hin, um ihm das Gesicht einzuschlagen?", fragte Draco und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer, während er die beiden argwöhnisch beobachtete.

Hermine konnte nicht verhindern zu lächeln, als sie auf Ginnys Augen traf. Der Rotschopf schien für einen Moment fast schon verlegen zu sein.

"Oh, nur der Typ mit dem Hermine sich trifft," antwortete sie dann bösartig und beobachtete, wie Dracos Grimasse noch verbitterter wurde.

"Ginny," stöhnte Hermine laut.

"Ups, ich muss gehen. Ich wünsch dir nen schönen Geburtstag."

Ginny verschwand mit einem pop und ließ Hermine zurück, die sich ziemlich ungraziös wieder aufrichtete.

"Also, du triffst dich mit diesem Earnie Typ," schnarrte Draco, und verschränkte beleidigt seine Arme vor der Brust.

"Du bist Earnie, du Schwachkopf," antwortete sie gereizt, als sie an ihm vorbei in die Küche ging. „Sie konnte sich nur nicht dazu überwinden, deinen Namen zu benutzen."

"Oh, naja in diesem Fall….", sagte er, und sein Gesicht hellte sich sofort wieder auf, „hoffe ich, dass du ihr von dem großartigen Sex erzählt hast."

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, doch sie schlief nicht. Sie versuchte, normal zu atmen und jegliche unwillkommenen Gedanken, die drohten, sich bemerkbar zu machen, zu unterdrücken. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich, als seine Hand abermals sanft ihren Bauch liebkoste. Ihre Sinne arbeiteten auf Hochtouren, als er sich gegen sie lehnte. Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Schulter, wodurch sein Haar ihren Nacken leicht streifte. Seine Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch und malte unsinnige Muster mit federleichten Berührungen. Sie zwang ihre Augen noch fester aufeinander und kämpfte um die Kontrolle über ihre verräterischen Reaktionen.

Die Kontrolle entglitt ihr, als sein Kopf sich nur einen Bruchteil weit drehte, und er die warme Haut ihrer Schulter mit feuchten, weichen Lippen erkundete. Ein Seufzen, das sich den Weg durch ihre Barrieren gebahnt hatte, entwich ihren Lippen. Sie rutschte etwas tiefer auf dem Bett, sodass sein Kopf nicht mehr auf ihrer Schulterhöhe war, und er stattdessen heiße Luft gegen ihr Ohr blies, die Schauer durch ihren verdächtig warmen Körper schickte.

Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, und sie drehte den Kopf, bevor sie zögernd ihre Augen öffnete. In dem Moment, als sie sie öffnete, starrte sie genau in sein Gesicht, auf dem seine Lippen zu einem warmen Lächeln verzogen waren, die Art von Lächeln, das sich immer in deinen Augen widerspiegelt. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinen schönen Gesichtszügen abwenden, als er langsam die Hand hob, ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr strich und immer noch das Lächeln lächelte, das sie schwindelig werden ließ.

"Ich liebe dich."

Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend, nachdem ihre Stimme nur Sekunden zuvor den Raum erfüllt hatte.

_Was? Nein! Ich hab das nicht laut gesagt._

Sie atmete schwerer, ihr Blick verschwamm und Sterne formten sich vor ihrem Blickfeld. Sie konnte ihn nicht mal mehr sehen, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss, in der Hoffnung, ihr Schwindelgefühl wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

_Ich kann das nicht gesagt haben. Ich hab diese Wörter nicht einmal gedacht, verdammt noch mal!_

Sie kämpfte wild, um aus dem Bett zu kommen, und merkte, dass sie in Laken gewickelt war, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, aus seiner Gegenwart zu verschwinden.

_Verdammt, ich bin so irrsinnig bescheuert! Wo ist mein Filtersystem hin? Sollte man die Worte nicht eigentlich vorher in seinem Kopf hören, bevor man sie laut sagt? Woher zur Hölle sind die gekommen, ich hab diese Worte nicht mehr in meinem Kopf gesagt seit….immer! _

Schließlich befreite sie sich von den Laken, und trippelte über den kalten Holzboden ihres Schlafzimmers.

"Hermine!", rief Draco, schlug seinerseits die Laken zurück und sprang aus dem Bett.

Sein Versuch, sie aufzuhalten, brachte nichts. Sie ignorierte seinen Ruf und schnappte ihren Zauberstab, der auf der Kommode neben der Tür lag, sprintete in ihr Badezimmer und schloss die Tür ab. Draco hörte mehrere gemurmelte Zaubersprüche, als er die Tür erreichte und mit seiner Hand immer wieder dagegen schlug.

"Hermine, sperr dich nicht im Bad ein," rief er verzweifelt. .

Sie antwortete nicht; Sie ließ sich nur gegen die Tür fallen und glitt nach unten, bis sie mit einem gedämpften Schlag auf dem Boden aufkam.

"Was bringt denn das? Du kannst dich sowieso nicht für immer da drin verstecken, also kannst du dich genauso gut gleich gar nicht verstecken."

Oh, wie falsch er da lag. Sie hatte jegliche Absicht, für immer dort drin zu bleiben. Essen konnte sie immer durch das Fenster schweben lassen, und da sie alleine hier drin war, war es auch egal, dass sie komplett nackt war.

„Hermine, komm schon. Das bringt doch nichts."

Sie ignorierte ihn. Die einfach Wahrheit war, dass sie nicht rausgehen konnte. Sie konnte ihm nicht gegenüberstehen, nicht nachdem sie so dumm gewesen war. Ihre Verteidigung war gebröckelt, und so hatte sie unwillkürlich reagiert. Sie hatte etwas gesagt, das alles veränderte, das alles so schrecklich ernst machte. Sie wollte seinen mitleidsvollen Blick nicht sehen, wollte nicht hören, dass es ihm Leid tat, weil er nicht genauso fühlte. Wie war es überhaupt möglich, es zu sagen wenn man nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass man es überhaupt fühlte?

Draco ging vor der Tür auf und ab, komplett ratlos, was er machen sollte. Er kannte Hermine, und sie war mehr als stur genug, um für eine erstaunlich lange Zeit im Badezimmer zu bleiben. Diese ganze Sache verwandelte sich in ein ziemliches Chaos. Nachdem er ihren Namen ein Dutzend Mal öfter gerufen hatte – und keine Antworten erhalten hatte – schlurfte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zog seine Klamotten wieder an. Er schwang achtlos seinen Zauberstab um mit drei flinken Bewegungen ihr Bett zu machen und drapierte die Decke elegant darüber. Er seufzte noch einmal, bevor er zur Badezimmertür zurückkehrte, und diese mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete. Sie machte immer noch kein Geräusch, und er blieb noch einige Momente vor der Tür stehen, bevor er schlussendlich aufgab.

Er murmelte ärgerlich vor sich hin, während er gehetzt die Treppen hinab stieg. Anstatt, dass sie beide in die Küche kamen um ein nettes Frühstück zu genießen, schlenderte er jetzt alleine herum, während er sich in der leeren Küche umsah. Ein paar Minuten und einige wütende Grunzer später, saß er mit einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand und mit ein paar Scheiben Brot, die auf einem grünen, ziemlich abgenutzten Teller vor ihm lagen, am Tisch. Er starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster, während sich seine Augenbrauen gedankenverloren zusammenzogen.

Sie war so stur, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte. Nichts in dieser Welt konnte dadurch gelöst werden, dass man ins Badezimmer lief und sich einsperrte, sogar wenn es…..war das nicht eigentlich _sein_ Job? Er war der Slytherin; Die listige, selbsterhaltende, „rette dich selbst" Persönlichkeit. Sie war die Tapfere, die Großzügige, die mutige Gryffindor. Und seine mutige Gryffindor war nun in ihrem Badezimmer eingesperrt und weigerte sich, mit ihm zu sprechen, wahrscheinlich aus Scham und Furcht. Doch hier war er; Slytherin par exemple, der mit dieser Situation wie ein Erwachsener umging.

Er warf das Geschirr kraftvoll ins Waschbecken, da sein Ärger über sie einen neuen Höhepunkt erreichte. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, sie da wieder raus zu kriegen. Dann lächelte er bösartig; sie musste mittlerweile hungrig sein. Schnell machte er ein kleines Sandwich und schnappte sich mit seiner freien Hand eine Tasse Kaffee, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach oben machte.

„Zimmerservice."

Er musste lächeln, als er ihr Stöhnen auf der anderen Seite hörte. Dass sie ein wirkliches Geräusch machte war schon ein großer Fortschritt.

"Ha-ha," sagte sie trocken, und er rollte auf Grund ihrer Paranoia mit den Augen.

"Ich versuch nicht, dich auszutricksen; Ich hab dir Essen gebracht, weil ich ja alleine zum Frühstück gehen musste."

"Naja, ich werde nicht die Tür öffnen, damit du sie aufsprengen und mich hinausziehen kannst, wenn es das ist, was du denkst," erklärte sie, ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig dick. Weinte sie?

"Du musst was essen," sagte er ruhig. "Und du musst dich anziehen," fügte er nachträglich hinzu, und verspürte einen merkwürdigen Drang, zu glucksen.

"Ich hab hier drin Klamotten gefunden," kam ihre gedämpfte Antwort.

"Saubere?"

"Mehr oder weniger…"

"Oh komm schon, Hermine," rief er bei diesen Worten aus. „Das wird langsam armselig."

„Das ist nicht armselig," spuckte sie zurück. „Das sind meine _Gefühle_."

"Du kannst deine Gefühle auch außerhalb des Badezimmers haben," erklärte er ihr trocken.

"Finde einfach einen Weg, mir das Frühstück zu bringen."

"Du kannst rauskommen und mit mir zusammen essen."

"Gib es auf, Draco. Ich komme nicht raus. Ich bleibe so lang hier drin wie es mir nur irgendwie möglich ist."

"Warum?!", rief er, die Frustration war klar in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen.

"Weil…..einfach…..weil ich dir _nicht_ gegenüberstehen kann, okay?"

Er stöhnte unglücklich und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen, sodass er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Tür schlug. Ein rasselnder Atemzug entkam ihm, als er noch einmal mit seinem Kopf gegen die Tür knallte.

"Ich geh und leg dein Essen unter dem Fenster auf den Boden, und du kannst es reinschweben lassen," murmelte er, und stieß sich von der Tür ab.

Also hatte er nachgegeben. Er hatte Angst, dass sie wieder aufhören würde zu reden, wenn er sie weiter drängte. Zumindest kommunizierte sie jetzt, auch wenn sie sich weigerte, ihn zu sehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, komplett perplex auf Grund der Wende der Ereignisse. Sie _liebte_ ihn.

Irgendwie tat er ihr Leid. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass sie komplett den Verstand verloren, und ihr Herz in einer armseligen Zurschaustellung ihres Kontrollverlustes ausgeschüttet hatte. Es war nicht der richtige Moment gewesen, nicht der richtige Schauplatz….im Grunde war überhaupt _gar nichts_ richtig gewesen. Ihre Freunde verstanden es immer noch nicht, und sie waren noch so _frisch_. Und das Allerschlimmste war, dass es viel zu früh für ihn war, so ähnlich für sie zu fühlen – wenn er das überhaupt je würde.

Der Gedanke, dass er ihre Gefühle vielleicht nie erwidern würde war es, der sie entschlossen auf dem Badezimmerboden sitzen, und alle seine Versuche, sie da raus zu bringen, verweigern ließ. Sie wusste, dass sie bei seinem Anblick in Tränen ausbrechen würde, und sie wollte nicht, dass er sie weinen sah – und schon gar nicht wegen ihm. Sie waren Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy. Egal wie sehr er sich verändert hatte, sie sollten dieses Problem nicht haben. Sie sollte nicht weinen, weil er sie nie lieben würde.

Sie hörte ihn unten pfeifen und wartete noch, bis sie hörte, dass er wegging, bevor sie zum Fenster schritt. Zwei Stockwerke tiefer lag ihr Essen auf dem Boden, und sie zog ihren Zauberstab, bevor sie es vorsichtig Richtung Fenster schweben ließ. Während sie ihr Frühstück beobachtete, wie es an der Wand entlang stetig höher stieg, fragte sie sich wieder einmal, was ihre Nachbarn wohl denken mussten. Sogar Muggel lebten hier in der Gegend, und sie gefährdete alles, weil sie mit ein bisschen Peinlichkeit nicht umgehen konnte.

Als es wohlbehalten drinnen angekommen war, schloss sie das Fenster, da sie Draco keine Möglichkeit geben wollte, hineinzukommen, egal von welchem Winkel. Sie trocknete ihre immer noch feuchten Wangen mit ihrem Ärmel, bevor sie hungrig in ihr Essen biss. Der _Bescheuertste Moment in der Geschichte der Peinlichen, Idiotischen Fehltritte_ – so wie sie es nannte – hatte sie alle ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse vergessen lassen. Nicht nur, dass sie hungrig war, sie war auch ziemlich müde, erschöpft, und fühlte einen deutlichen Schmerz in ihrem Hinterteil, da sie schon gefühlte Stunden auf dem Boden campiert hatte.

Wenn sie nur einen verdammten Zeitumkehrer hätte. Sie würde fast alles für die Möglichkeit geben, in der Zeit zurückzugehen und sich selbst davon abzuhalten, den _Bescheuertsten Moment in der Geschichte der Peinlichen, Idiotischen Fehltritte_ zu begehen. Wenn sie zurückging, konnte sie irgendeine Ablenkung erzeugen. Oder sich dazu bringen zu sagen, „Ich liebe…..deine _Boxershorts_. Die sind _so_ weich und diese Nuance von Rosa passt perfekt zu deiner leichenblassen Haut."

Es gab so viele Alternativen, und trotzdem hatte sie genau das gesagt, das nicht nur ihre Beziehung mit ihm gefährdete sondern auch die mit ihren herzallerliebsten – doch anscheinend ziemlich beschränkten – Freunden. Sie wusste, dass es am Gespräch mit Snape lag. Es hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst; so etwas wie die Erkenntnis, wie weit sie wirklich gegangen waren. Es schien nur so, als ob ihr Mund und ihre Zunge diese Information vor ihrem restlichen Körper bekommen hatten.

Er war zu drastischen Maßnahmen übergegangen. Nämlich dazu, die überaus klischeehafte Symbolik ihrer Hausrivalität zu benutzen; Er ging direkt in die Höhle des Löwen. Er berief sich auf höhere Mächte, sozusagen. Nur, dass es weder Gott noch Merlin war. Es war Harry Potter. Als er auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin auf die Knie sank, stellte er seine eigene geistige Gesundheit in Frage. Er würde wirklich in Harry Potters Wohnung flohen. Und er würde ihn wirklich um Hilfe bitten…..um seine Freundin aus dem Badezimmer zu bekommen.

Er warf eine handvoll sorgfältig ausgewählte Schimpfwörter in den leeren Raum, während er eine Faust voll Flohpulver nahm. Merlin, er hatte wirklich einen Todeswunsch. Er schloss die Augen auf Grund des schwindelerregenden Gefühles, das er bekam, nachdem er ihren letzten Besuch gespiegelt hatte, und hielt sie fest geschlossen, bis er einen ausgeprägten, hohen Schrei hörte, der aus dem Raum kam, in dem er gerade erschienen war.

"Harry, hörst du auf rumzujammern? Manchmal könnte ich schwören, dass du die kleine Schwester bist, die ich nie hatte."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und versuchte, sein Gesicht ansonsten neutral zu lassen.

"Ginny," zischte Harry und warf panische Blicke in Richtung Kamin. „Da ist ein _Frettchen_ in unserem Kamin."

In der Küche stieß Ginny ein leichtes Quietschen aus.

"Ich liebe Frettchen!", rief sie freudig aus, worauf Draco süffisant grinste, während Harry einfach nur erstarrt vor Schreck war.

"Du machst Witze," sagte er schockiert.

Ginny kam ins Wohnzimmer gerauscht, doch stoppte abrupt, als sie sah, auf welches Frettchen Harry angespielt hatte.

"Das ist gemein," schmollte sie. „Ich wollte es behalten."

Bei diesen Worten gluckste Draco, worauf Ginny und Harry sich ihm argwöhnisch zuwandten.

"So _liebend_ gerne ich auch als dein Haustier hierbleiben würde, es gibt da ein paar….ehm…Schwierigkeiten, um die wir uns kümmern müssen."

„Ich helfe dir nicht," antwortete Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Oh, Harry, werd erwachsen. Der Mann ist kein Todesser mehr."

"Er ist immer noch unerträglich!"

"Es geht nicht um mich," warf Draco ein und stoppte so ihr Gezanke. „Es geht um Hermine."

Seine Worte ließen beide zusammenzucken, und Ginny wurde verdächtig blass.

"Was ist mit Hermine? Ist sie okay?", fragte sie, ihre Augen waren groß vor Sorge.

"Soweit ich weiß geht es ihr gut…"

"_Soweit du weißt_?", schnappte Harry wütend. Er sah so besorgt aus; wie auch immer, sodass Draco sofort entschied, seine offensichtliche Wut zu übersehen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du die Scheiße weglässt und uns sagst, was du vor hast."

„Ich plane nicht deinen Mord, den Fall der Muggelwelt oder die Übernahme des Ministeriums. Hör auf so schrecklich paranoid zu sein!"

Draco rollte mit den Augen und fragte sich, wann ihm diese tolle Idee gekommen war und warum er sie nicht mit einem Stock wieder aus sich herausgeprügelt hatte.

"Harry, lass ihn in Ruhe."

Egal wie glücklich Draco über ihre Unterstützung war, musste er sich fragen, ob in einer Beziehung zu sein automatisch hieß, dass deine Freundin immer die Seite der Gegenpartei wählen würde – sogar, wenn diese dein ehemaliger Erzfeind war.

"Die Adresse ist Cobbler Road Nummer 43. Wenn ihr Hermine helfen wollt, müsst ihr euch einfach nur Pulver schnappen und die Wörter sagen," sagte er verärgert.

Er zog sich zurück ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, und fand sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer wieder. Nachdem er sich von dem harten Holzboden erhoben hatte, wischte er sich die Knie ab und trat zurück. Während die Sekunden verstrichen zogen sich seine Augenbrauen immer weiter zusammen. Sie würden sie nicht hängen lassen, oder? Naja, technisch gesehen…..vermutete er, dass _er_ derjenige war, den sie hängen lassen würden, doch das wussten sie ja eigentlich noch nicht.

Seine Sorgen waren unbegründet. Nur Momente nachdem der Gedanke aufgetaucht war, verfärbte sich das Feuer grün und Ginny ging aus dem Weg, um Platz für ihren Freund zu machen, der direkt nach ihr folgte. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck vermilderte sich erleichtert in dem Wissen, dass, wenn ihm jemand helfen konnte, es die beiden sein mussten.

"Wir sind wegen Hermine hier," erklärte ihm Harry unnötigerweise.

"Oh, wie dumm von mir. Ich dachte du bist hier, um mich für unser Date abzuholen.", bemerkte Draco trocken und rollte mit den Augen.

„Seid nett, Jungs," schalt Ginny. „Ich bin sicher, dass ihr euch für kurze Zeit tolerieren könnt. Ihr habt es geschafft, auf der gleichen Seite gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Ich bin sicher wir schaffen es, im gleichen Raum zu bleiben."

Draco konnte darüber nicht mit ihr streiten, und so zuckte er als Antwort nur mit den Schultern.

"Was ist mit Hermine los?", fragte sie dann, nachdem sie ihrem schmollenden Freund das immer effektive Augenrollen geschenkt hatte.

"Sie hat…", sein Blick fiel zu Boden und seine Stimme verlor an Lautstärke, "sich im Badezimmer eingesperrt."

Beide sahen ziemlich perplex aus, ihre Augenbrauen waren ungläubig zusammen gezogen.

"Sich im Badezimmer eingesperrt? Warum zur Hölle sollte sie das tun?"

"Das ist eine schrecklich lange Geschichte," sagte er.

"Tu nicht so unschuldig," tobte Harry. „Wir alle wissen, dass du etwas gesagt hast, das sie beleidigt hat, du unsensibler Arsch."

"Ich hatte keine Chance, irgendwas zu sagen," sagte Draco und seufzte schwer. „Sie hat etwas gesagt, dann hat sie gemerkt, was genau sie gesagt hat, ist weggerannt und hat sich eingesperrt. Sie ist seit heute Morgen dort drin."

„Seit heute….ist das dein Ernst?!", fragte Ginny, ihr Mund stand vor Schock weit offen. „Es ist fast 18 Uhr!"

Draco nickte feierlich, seine schlechte Stimmung erreichte einen eindeutigen Tiefpunkt, da er gezwungen wurde, den Vorfall noch einmal zu durchleben.

"Das Mädchen muss halb verhungert sein. Gehen wir und reden mit ihr."

Die beiden stiegen die Treppen hinauf und murmelten sich leise Sachen zu.

"Ich hab ihr was zu Essen gegeben, wisst ihr," fügte Draco leise hinzu.

"Wie hättest du das können, wenn sie sich eingesperrt hat?"

„Ich hab's auf den Boden gelegt, damit sie's durchs Fenster reinschweben lassen konnte."

"Ihr zwei seid wirklich komplett krank."

Bei diesem Satz zuckte er kaum merklich mit den Schultern in dem Wissen, dass es wahrscheinlich stimmte.

Er zeigte auf die Tür, zog sich dann zurück und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen beim Eingang zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Ginny hob die Hand und klopfte sanft an der Tür.

."Geh weg, Draco. Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon eine Millionen Mal."

"Ich bins, Ginny," sagte sie, nachdem sie Draco einen mitfühlenden Blick geschenkt hatte.

Stille folgte, was die drei dazu brachte, sich besorgte Blicke zuzuwerfen.

"Das ist ein faules Spiel, Frettchen!"

Draco schnaubte bei diesen Worten und erlaubte es sich, auf Grund seiner eigenen Genialität selbstgefällig zu grinsen.

"Hermine, bitte komm raus. Was immer es ist, das ist es nicht wert," erklärte ihr Ginny sanft.

"Du weißt nicht, was passiert ist. Wenn du das Gleiche getan hättest, wärst du jetzt auch hier drinnen."

"Sieh mal, wir wissen, dass Malfoy gemein zu dir war…", versuchte es Harry, wurde jedoch sofort von einem empörten Draco unterbrochen.

„Einen Scheiß war ich, Potter. Hör auf damit, deine geheimen Wünsche hier vorzutragen!"

"Draco hat nichts gemacht, Harry. Hör auf ihn zu nerven."

Draco schenkte ihm ein süffisantes Grinsen und freute sich diebisch darüber, dass Harry ein weiteres Mal die Leviten gelesen wurden. Es war eigentlich extrem kindisch, aber trotzdem sehr befriedigend.

"Ich war diejenige, die den B.M.P.I.F. hatte," erklärte sie ihnen mit schwacher Stimme.

"Den was?", fragte Harry mit einem Blick zu Draco, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und genauso verwirrt aussah.

„Den _Bescheuertsten Moment in der Geschichte der Peinlichen, Idiotischen Fehltritte_ ."

"Oh, jetzt hör aber auf, Hermine!", stöhnte Draco. „Es war nicht bescheuert; es war nicht peinlich, nicht im Geringsten idiotisch und nicht einmal nah dran, ein Fehltritt zu sein."

„Ich weiß, dass du das nur sagst, damit ich mich besser fühle. Ich werde euch allen nur Leid tun und ihr werdet mir diese mitfühlenden Blicke schenken, wenn ich hier rauskomme."

„Das macht einfach keinen Sinn, Hermine," sagte Ginny vorsichtig. „Warum erzählst du mir nicht die ganze Geschichte?"

"Sicher nicht."

"Schön, Hermine," sagte Harry laut. "Wir werden hier bleiben. Bis du raus kommst. Und du wirst kein Essen mehr reinschweben lassen!"

Draco schenkte ihm einen anerkennenden Blick. „Wow. Streng."

"Das ist das Einzige, das funktioniert. Sie mag Regeln, aber ich glaube sie mag Bestrafungen genau so gerne," flüsterte Harry und zog eine seltsame Grimasse.

Draco lachte, gerade als Hermine ausrief, dass sie sie nur zu gut hören konnte.

"Also, Ginny. Redest du schon wieder mit Ron?"

"Sie hat wieder angefangen mit ihm zu reden, seit sie den Spaß daran entdeckt hat, sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen, wenn er herausfindet, dass du seinen Lieblingsslytherin vögelst."

„Gut."

Harry saß mittlerweile kaum mehr aufrecht. Ginny hatte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Es war jetzt fast Mitternacht, und das sture Biest weigerte sich immer noch strikt, hinauszukommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er ihn auf seine verschränkten Arme legte. Er hatte noch eine Karte, die er ausspielen konnte, doch er hatte so lange gewartet wie nur irgend möglich, in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde. Er wollte nicht, dass es auf diese Art war.

Er stand vom Boden auf und ging zur Tür. Er drückte sein Ohr gegen die Tür und lehnte seinen erschöpften Körper dagegen.

"Hermine," versuchte er und fragte sich, ob sie eigentlich immer noch wach war.

"Ja," kam die leise Antwort.

"Bitte, komm einfach raus. Ich will darüber reden. Du weißt, dass ich auch einige Dinge dazu sagen muss, aber ich will dich dabei ansehen."

Die anderen beiden fixierten ihn bei diesen Worten, und Ginny sah merkwürdig mitfühlend aus.

"Genau das ist es, warum ich nicht rauskommen werde. Ich kann dich nicht ansehen. Ich kann von dir nicht hören, dass es aufhören muss," gab sie zu, und sein Herz wurde schwer, als er sich sicher war, dass er ein leichtes Schluchzen gehört hatte.

Er stieß ein lautes Stöhnen aus, wandte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür und knallte seinen Hinterkopf dagegen. Langsam rutschte er an der Tür hinunter auf den harten Boden. Sein Rücken lehnte an der Tür, die sie nicht öffnen wollte, und er zog seine Knie an, um seinen Kopf darauf zu legen. Er hatte es nicht so sagen wollen. Er hatte sehen wollen, wie ihre Augen leuchteten und das wundervolle Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. Merlin hasste ihn, da war er sich sicher. Er blickte wieder auf und lehnte seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Tür.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Die anderen beiden hatten Augen so groß wie Trelawney's nutzlose Kristallkugeln, doch sie wandten sie schnell von ihm ab und richteten sie auf die Tür, als sie ein hektisches Rascheln auf der anderen Seite hörten. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür nach innen, worauf Draco flach auf dem Rücken landete, mit dem Oberkörper im Badezimmer. Hermine saß auf dem Badezimmerboden und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

Er lag flach auf seinem Rücken und starrte hinauf in ihre Augen, die vor Gefühl und unvergossenen Tränen leuchteten, und er spürte das bekannte Gefühl in seinem Magen und die Verengung in seiner Brust. Ein warmes Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er das Mädchen seiner schmutzigsten Tagträume beobachtete, wie sie auf ihn herunterstrahlte. Er fühlte, wie ihre Hand durch seine Haare fuhr, bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen. Es war so leicht, so simpel – und doch so aufschlussreich und intensiv. Sie schmeckte nach Hermine – seinem absoluten Liebling – und sie versprach ihm großartigere Dinge als alles, was er in seinem gesamten Leben erhalten hatte. Merlin, er liebte diese Frau.


	16. The Twist

**Chapter 16 / The Twist**

"Wenn ihr euch schon weigert, mein Haus zu verlassen, könnt ihr dann wenigstens anfangen zu _reden_?", fragte Hermine geringschätzig die zwei schmollenden Figuren, die in den zwei Ecken der Couch lehnten.

Es war 9 Uhr Morgens und die beiden waren immer noch so still, wie sie es letzte Nacht gewesen waren. Obwohl sie es verweigert hatten ein Wort zu sprechen hatten sie sich nicht aus ihrem Haus bewegt, was ziemlich ärgerlich war, da Hermine ja wohl kaum den horizontalen Samba mit Draco tanzen konnte, während ihre zwei wütenden Freunde unten brüteten. Er war gezwungen gewesen zu gehen, wo doch alles was sie wollte war, sich so fest an ihn zu klammern, dass er nie wieder loskommen würde.

Sie hatte ernsthaft gedacht, dass sie ihn loslassen müsste, da sie vermutet hatte, dass er unmöglich das Gleiche fühlen konnte. Ihn die Worte sagen zu hören hatte ihr Herz in einem wilden Rhythmus schlagen lassen, der mysteriöserweise wie _She Loves You_ von den Beatles klang. Das Gefühl konnte durch keine Wörter, die sie kannte, beschrieben werden und dies war eine sehr ungewöhnliche Situation. Sie mochte Worte. Und nun fehlten sie ihr.

Als sie über ihre Schulter blickte, während sie in der Küche stand und Spiegeleier für's Frühstück machte, wusste sie, dass ein Teil der Euphorie von gestern Nacht verschwunden war. Ja, es war wunderbar so zu fühlen, und es war erstaunlich, dass es auch erwidert wurde, doch Ginny und Harry erinnerten sie daran, wie die Reaktionen ausfallen würden. Sie konnte sich hier nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens verstecken; Sie war zu sehr an ihren Job und Zaubererlondon gebunden, und außerdem musste sie ihre Freunde und Familie irgendwann wieder sehen.

Ehrlich, es machte ihr Angst. Hier war es leicht, sich vorzumachen, dass die Vergangenheit nie passiert war. Niemand außer ein paar Auserwählten wussten, wer Draco wirklich war, und ihre Beziehung war so geheim wie sie es jemals sein würde, wenn man bedachte, dass niemand wusste, dass er überhaupt hier war. Es war hart genug für sie, gegen die Wut von Ginny und Harry anzukämpfen, ganz zu schweigen von der gesamten Zaubererwelt.

"Frühstück," rief sie kurz angebunden und stellte ihre Spiegeleier vor ihnen auf den Tisch.

Sie wandte ihnen den Rücken, setzte sich an den Tisch und blickte so in Richtung Fenster und zu seinem Haus. In ihr befanden sich im Moment keine Stalker-Tendenzen mehr, nur ein leerer Ausdruck, während sie verloren in ihren Gedanken war. Ihr Blick wurde verschwommen, als ihre Gedanken herumrasten wie ein verwirrter Schnatz. Sie würde ihre Beziehung zu Draco nicht aufgeben, nur weil Harry und Ginny nicht erwachsen werden konnten, doch sie genoss diese stille Behandlung nicht. Sie standen immer hinter ihr, und die Tatsache, dass sie so offensichtlich dagegen waren, riss ihren Vorsatz, dass sie es schaffen würde, dass dies funktionierte, entzwei.

Ein plötzliches pop unterbrach die unheimliche Stille, und sie drehte sich hastig um. Draco stand da, in seinen blau karierten Pyjama Hosen und einem weißen T-Shirt, sein Haar war unordentlich und er war merkbar unrasiert. Ihr Herz versuchte zu steppen.

"Lola hämmert an meine Tür," stöhnte er und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare, wodurch es noch unordentlicher wurde. „Das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen hab, hat sie um ein zweites Date gebettelt. Scheiße."

Hey; Ihr Vorsatz war zurück! Das war wie Magie.

"Die Antwort auf ihre Frage sollte nicht allzu schwer zu finden sein," bemerkte sie trocken bevor sie eine Augenbraue hob. „Nein."

"Natürlich will ich nein sagen…"

"Okay, ich mag diesen Satz nicht. Er beinhaltet den Ausdruck eines _Wunsches_, und er gibt mir das Versprechen auf ein anstehendes „aber"."

Ginny und Harry hatten nun aufgegeben, sie zu ignorieren und fixierten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf die beiden.

Draco fuhr mit einer Hand über seine Augen, und sah zu diesem Zeitpunkt ziemlich müde und frustriert aus.

"Verstehst du's nicht?", rief er, seine Stimme trug einen Ansatz zur Wut. „Ella weiß, wer ich bin. Sie weiß, dass ich hier bin und ist klug genug um zu wissen, dass ich mich verstecke. Ich habe bei meinem Namen gelogen, also weiß sie natürlich, dass ich nicht erkannt werden will."

„Also hast du der Frau Munition gegeben, um dich zu erpressen. Einfach nur brilliant, Trollgehirn!", rief sie, während Bilder des letzten Dates zwischen Lola und Draco wie bei einer schrecklichen Urlaubs-Diavorführung ihrer allzu freizügigen Tante in ihren Gedanken auftauchten, die sie nicht stoppen konnte.

"Ich hab ihr gar nichts gegeben. Ich hab ihr nicht den kleinsten Hinweis darüber gegeben, wer ich bin. Du weißt verdammt genau, dass sie das alles selbst herausgefunden hat."

Er warf seine Hände in die Luft, während sie bei diesem Satz nur vor Ärger die Zähne aufeinanderpresste.

"Sieh mal, sag mir bitte, dass du einen besseren Vorschlag hast. Denn wenn du den hast, nehme ich ihn sofort an, keine Frage."

Sie wandte ihren Blick, um seinen zu treffen und sah, dass er besorgt und hin- und hergerissen wirkte. Ihm gefiel das anscheinend auch nicht, doch das machte es nicht besser.

"Hab ich nicht," gab sie zu und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, als sie sich aus ihrem Sessel erhob. „Ich hab keinen anderen Vorschlag, wie wir ihr Ego befriedigen können."

Seine Schultern senkten sich leicht, und sie wappnete sich für das, was sie gleich sagen würde.

"Draco….wäre es wirklich so schlimm wenn sie es ausplaudert?", fragte sie zögernd und ging einige Schritte näher zu ihm. „Das Schlimmste, das passieren kann ist, dass die Leute herausfinden, dass du hier bist."

Sie zog eine Grimasse, als er bei ihren Worten zurückzuschrecken schien.

"Das hatten wir schon mal," sagte er leise, und blickte niemanden dabei an.

"Ich weiß."

"Ich bin nicht bereit dazu. Ich bin nicht bereit dazu, jeden Tag aufzuwachen, weil eine Horde Reporter vor meinem Haus steht. Und ich bin definitiv nicht bereit für die Fragen, warum ich schon so lange weg bin."

"Draco, warum benimmst du dich dauernd so, als ob du die Schuld an irgendetwas in diesem Krieg tragen würdest?", fragte sie entschlossen und versuchte, seinen Blick einzufangen. „Du warst auf unserer Seite, und du hast nicht weniger getan als wir. Wenn überhaupt, hast du mehr als die meisten getan!"

„Die sehen nur meinen Namen, Hermine. Ich bin gebrandmarkt. Ich bin ein Malfoy, und deswegen glauben alle sie wissen, wer ich bin und wofür ich stehe," sagte er und seufzte schwer, während er seine Schläfe massierte. „Ich bin es leid, immer verurteilt zu werden. Alles was ich will ist, mein Leben weit weg von denen zu leben, die nur den Malfoy in mir sehen."

„Und Lola zu daten wird dir da irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie trocken. „Der einzige Grund – oder zumindest der Hauptgrund – warum sie dich mit ihr verkuppeln wollen ist dein Name und deine Abstammung."

"Merlin, ich weiß," sagte er verzweifelt. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Sie warf einen Blick zu ihren Freunden, die fast schon hypnotisiert von der Szene zu sein schienen. Keiner der beiden blinzelte, während sie das Gespräch beobachteten. Sie schenkte ihnen einen strengen Blick, zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Bund ihrer Pyjamahose und beschwor eine schalldichte Blase hervor, die sich um die beiden legte.

"Draco, ich werde jetzt komplett ehrlich zu dir sein," sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und hielt seinem Blick Stand. „Ich liebe dich. Und du hast keine Ahnung wie ich darüber fühle, dass du das Gleiche fühlst. Aber unsere Beziehung hat gerade erst angefangen. Du und ich sind nicht stark genug, um dieser Prüfung ausgesetzt zu sein."

„Ich weiß, dass es schwachsinnig erscheint, dass ich gerade jetzt auf ein Date mit einer anderen Frau gehen würde. Doch ich schwöre dir bei allem was ich bin, dass es nur dazu da ist, um sie aus der Bahn zu werfen. Ich tu das, um sie glauben zu lassen, dass sie die Oberhand hat und um sie zu besänftigen."

"Und in zwei Wochen, was dann? Glaubst du, sie ist mit einem mickrigen Date zufrieden? Du und ich können uns nicht in der Stadt zeigen, sonst wissen sie es sofort. Weißt du, in was du uns da hineinziehst?"

"Ich kann nicht mal glauben, dass ich daran denke, dich da hineinzustoßen. Ich bin der schlechteste Freund der gesamten magischen Welt." Er schluckte und legte seine Hand sanft auf ihre Wange, und berührte sie so das erste Mal seit er angekommen war.

„Bist du nicht," widersprach sie und lächelte leicht. „Du hast gefragt, bevor du auf das Date gehst, und du hast mit ihr nicht hinter meinem Rücken geschlafen."

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte ließ sie die Schutzblase verschwinden und war überrascht, dass Harry und Ginny nun standen. Dracos Hand fiel neben seinen Körper, als sie sich ihnen zuwandte, ihre Augenbrauen verwundert zusammengezogen.

"Du solltest auf das Date gehen, Malfoy," bemerkte Harry entschlossen und ignorierte den durchdringenden Blick seiner offensichtlich wütenden Freundin.

"Er ist mit Hermine zusammen; er sollte auf gar kein verdammtes Date mit irgendjemandem gehen!"

"Diese verrückte Person wird ihn verraten, wenn er nicht nach ihren Regeln spielt," protestierte Harry.

"Und wenn sie das tut? Er kann sich nicht für immer verstecken!"

"Siehst du nicht, dass der Mann Zeit braucht, Gin?"

Hermines Augenbrauen waren mittlerweile beinahe in ihren Locken verschwunden. Harry Potter schlug sich auf Draco Malfoys Seite. Sie war ziemlich sprachlos.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Ende des Krieges, wo ich nicht einmal das Haus verlassen wollte? Die einzigen, die ich sehen wollte waren du, Hermine und Ron. Du hast monatelang wie besessen gebacken und Entschuldigungen gesucht, warum du nicht zu deiner Arbeit zurückkehren kannst."

Ginny nickte widerstrebend, und Hermine schauderte bei dem Gedanken an all die Kuchen, die sie während dieser Monate gegessen hatte.

"Aber wir alle hatten Leute, die uns da durchhalfen, und er hatte die nicht. Siehst du nicht, dass er noch nicht bereit ist, sich den Fragen zu stellen?"

"Harry Potter….wann bist du so scharfsinnig geworden?", fragte seine Freundin mit leichtem Unglauben.

"Es kommt hervor, wenn ich es brauche," lächelte er und sah zufrieden mit sich aus.

"Du solltest es öfter brauchen," sagte sie trocken, worauf sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde.

"Ich weiß nicht mal, ob das wirklich noch so ne gute Idee ist," warf Draco ein, er sah bekümmert aus.

"Wie wir schon klar gemacht haben, ich glaube nicht, dass es wirklich eine Alternative gibt," entgegnete Hermine. „Entweder spielst du nach ihren Regeln oder sie gehen zum Propheten; da bin ich mir sicher. Natürlich gefällt mir die Idee nicht, und ich steh für all das, was ich vorhin gesagt hab, aber ich hab keine anderen Vorschläge."

"Ich vermute es gibt keinen anderen Weg," stimmte Ginny zu und verlor schlussendlich etwas von ihrem feindseligen Ausdruck. „Und es ist nicht mal so schlecht, wenn man drüber nachdenkt. Es wird einfach so sein, wie wenn man mit nem Freund ausgeht, und es ist wie die Spionagemissionen, die du im Krieg machen musstest. Es ist einfach nur Heuchelei."

Sie alle blickten sich an, keiner von ihnen verstand wirklich, auf was sie sich geeinigt hatten. Es war absurd. Und sie hatten alle zugestimmt, obwohl keiner von ihnen die Idee wirklich mochte, Hermine wahrscheinlich am wenigsten von allen.

"Du solltest es so schnell wie möglich arrangieren," sagte Hermine und durchbrach so die Stille. „Geh mit ihr in das Restaurant."

"Ich weigere mich, mit ihr in das Restaurant zu gehen," murmelte er und seine Wangen verfärbten sich leicht.

"Wenn du das wirklich machen willst, kannst du nicht darauf achten, dass es billig ist. Es muss aussehen, als ob du es ernst meinst," bemerkte Harry.

"Ich bin mit Hermine dorthin gegangen bei unserem ersten Date. Ich will nicht mit ihr dorthin."

Hermines Ausdruck wurde weicher, und sie fühlte einen überwältigenden Drang „Aw" zu sagen, unterdrückte ihn jedoch so gut sie konnte.

„Aw!"

Anscheinend hatte Ginny es nicht wirklich geschafft, ihren Drang zu unterdrücken.

"Halt die Klappe," knurrte Draco peinlich berührt und blickte auf den Boden.

Ginny kicherte schnell. "Aber um zum Geschäftlichen zurückzukehren; wenn du mit ihr in das Restaurant gehst, können Hermine, Harry und ich uns an einen Tisch in der Nähe setzen und ein Auge auf sie werfen, ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen."

„Es ist okay," versicherte ihm Hermine. „Wirklich."

Sein Blick verweilte einige Momente lang auf ihr, bevor er ein geschlagenes Seufzen ausstieß.

"In Ordnung, ich geh mal und mach das klar. Und….zieh mich an."

Hermine kicherte leise, als sie bemerkte, dass sie beide immer noch ihre Pyjamas anhatten. Er trat näher an sie heran und wühlte beide Hände in ihre widerspenstigen Haare. Sie neigte ihren Kopf nach oben und blickte ihn an, während er ihren Anblick aufzusaugen schien. Seine Lippen beanspruchten ihre für einen federleichten Kuss, bevor er zurücktrat und auf der Stelle verschwand.

„Hast du schon was gehört?", fragte Ginny, die am Kamin saß und aufsah, als Hermine die Treppen hinunterkam.

"Noch nicht, aber ich denke, er wird später vorbeikommen und uns wissen lassen, wie es läuft," antwortete sie, während sie am Fuße der Treppe ankam und Ginny alleine im Wohnzimmer vorfand. „Wo ist Harry?"

"Spazieren gegangen. Er hat aus dem Fenster gesehen und ist vor Entzücken, wie reizend das alles nicht ist, fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Er ist so ein Mädchen."

"Aber es ist wirklich schön," sagte Hermine und setzte sich in eine Ecke ihrer Couch, bevor sie die Füße darauf ausstreckte.

"Ich warte, bis du mit mir eine Tour machen kannst," sagte Ginny mit einem schiefen Lächeln und blätterte eine Seite im Propheten um.

Beide blieben für eine Weile still, Hermine in Gedanken versunken und Ginny beschäftigt mit einem Artikel über ein neues Kraut mit heilenden Eigenschaften. Es war merkwürdig schön, sie wieder in ihrem Haus zu haben, auch wenn sie nicht allzu erfreut über die Situation waren. Sie hatte fast vergessen wie sehr sie sie vermisst hatte.

"Also….", begann Ginny, "verliebt in den Frettchenjungen, hm?"

„Jap."

"Vernarrt in den Prinz von Slytherin?"

"Genau."

"Auf den Knien für den unausstehlichen Schlangenjungen?"

"Erraten."

"Kannst nicht ohne das dünne, spitze, blasse Gesicht leben?"

"Nö."

"Bereit, deinen Ruf für Malfoy Junior zu riskieren?"

Anstatt zu antworten wandte sie sich Ginny mit einem niedergeschlagenen Blick zu.

"Bin ich. Ich würde fast alles tun. Aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagte, dass ich keine Angst vor den Reaktionen hab."

"Was ist mit der Situation, dass du dich mit ihm versteckst? Ist das okay für dich?"

"Wenn irgendetwas uns zerbrechen wird, dann wird es das sein. Wenn ich bereit bin werde ich zurück nach London gehen. Ich muss. Mein Job ist dort, meine Freunde, meine Familie. Ich muss zurück, und wenn er nicht will weiß ich nicht, was ich machen werde," gab sie zu. „Aber ich muss das versuchen, Gin."

"Also hast du nicht vor, es zu beenden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überhaupt jemals will," erklärte ihr Hermine ehrlich, und begegnete ihrem Blick.

Ginny stieß ein schweres Seufzen aus.

"Ich vermute ich habe nicht wirklich eine Wahl, was das betrifft. Wenn die Alternative ist, nie mehr mit dir zu reden, denke ich, dass ich es vorziehe, ihm eine Chance zu geben."

Bei diesem Satz verbreiterte sich Hermines Lächeln, und Erleichterung erfüllte sie. War Ginny gerade dabei, sich auf ihre Seite zu schlagen?"

"Wenigstens wird es Ron ärgern," fügte Ginny fröhlich hinzu und faltete den Propheten ordentlich zusammen. „Lass uns Abendessen machen, ich verhungere gleich."

Hermine lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie dem Rotschopf in die Küche folgte. Ginny hatte schon die Töpfe und Pfannen dazu gebracht, ihre Befehle auszuführen, also führte Hermine einen Illusionszauber auf das Fenster aus, um zu verhindern, dass ahnungslose Muggel sahen, wie die Karotten sich selbst schnitten und danach ihrem Selbstmord im Topf entgegen flogen.

"Wie geht's der Familie?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie einen Platz neben Ginny gefunden hatte.

Ginny lächelte warm und warf ihr einen Blick von der Seite zu.

"Dad arbeitet immer noch viel zu viel; Mum ist wie immer und hört nie damit auf, sich über unsere Leben aufzuregen; Charlie hab ich seit dem letzten Mal, wo du ihn getroffen hast, nicht mehr gesehen; Bill ist immer noch nicht er selbst seit Fleur ihn verlassen hat; und Fred und George sind so beschäftigt wie immer."

"Ich wünschte, Bill würde aufhören, sich das so zu Herzen zu nehmen," seufzte Hermine und lehnte sich über den Tisch, um ein Messer zu holen.

"Ich weiß. Ihre Beziehung war von Anfang an ziemlich dysfunktional, und wir alle wussten, dass es so enden würde."

"Ich denke Ron und ich waren genauso. Nein, hör mir zu. Ich denke, dass – mehr als alles andere – Ron und ich verliebt und in einer Beziehung sein _wollten_. Es war schon so lange vorherbestimmt und es fühlte sich so sicher an. Ich denke, dass ich mich in vielerlei Hinsicht an dem starken Wunsch, dass das funktionieren würde, festgeklammert hab und so übersehen hab, dass wir nicht kompatibel waren."

"Aber ihr habt euch geliebt," warf Ginny ein.

"Das haben wir," stimmte Hermine zu. „Aber ich fange an, zu realisieren, wie zerbrechlich es war. Ich denke nicht, dass wir einander genug geliebt haben um uns durch alles durchzuarbeiten. Am Schluss haben wir uns voneinander entfernt. Und ich hab da auch meinen Anteil dazu beigetragen."

Ginny nickte nur nachdenklich und fixierte ihre Augen auf ihre Arbeit.

"Ich beginne zu merken, wie sehr ich euch alle vermisse," gab Hermine zu und dachte an den letzten Tag zurück, den sie im Fuchsbau verbracht hatte. Es war Monate her, zu der Zeit, als sie noch die Schwiegertochter war. Wo stand sie jetzt?

"Merkwürdigerweise scheinen Fred und George diejenigen zu sein, denen es am schlechtesten geht weil du weg bist. Wir alle vermissen dich, aber Fred und George sind besonders zimperlich mit Ron, seit wir erfahren haben, was passiert ist."

"Die Zwillinge und ich sind nicht so verschieden wie die meisten Leute anscheinend glauben," kicherte Hermine.

"Ihr seid euch verdächtig nahe, das geb ich zu."

Hermine lachte, und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Vordertür aufschwang und lautes Geplapper ihr Gespräch abschnitt.

"Hermine, du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass Harry zu Besuch kommt!", rief Miranda anklagend.

Sie schubste Harry liebevoll vor ihr in die Küche und strahlte dabei noch mehr als sonst.

"Ah, ihr habt euch kennen gelernt," grinste Hermine. „Es war ein ziemlich spontaner Besuch, also hab ich es nicht gewusst, bis gestern Abend, als sie angekommen sind."

"Ist schon okay, meine Liebe," versicherte ihr Miranda und wandte sich um, um Harry am Tisch sitzend vorzufinden.

Harry war nun kleiner als sie, also nutzte sie die Situation zu ihrem Vorteil und begann, sein widerspenstiges Haar zu zähmen. Hermine beobachtete amüsiert, wie die mütterliche Frau um Harry herumwuselte.

"Und das muss Ihre Freundin sein," rief Miranda aus, nachdem sie Ginny bemerkt hatte.

"Ginny Weasley," nickte sie und streckte ihr mit einem Lächeln die Hand entgegen.

"Miranda Alm. Ich freu mich so, Sie kennen zu lernen. Nun weiß ich, dass Hermine keine Wahnvorstellungen hatte."

"Wahnvorstellungen?!", fragte Hermine und schnaubte missbilligend.

"Naja, du hast behauptet, dass Harry Potter dein bester Freund ist. Die meisten Leute lügen normalerweise, wenn sie das sagen, also woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du eigentlich die Wahrheit sagst?"

Miranda lachte ihr warmes, lautes Lachen und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter.

"Miranda ist meine Nachbarin," erklärte Hermine und musste unfreiwillig lächeln. „Sie macht das Leben hier interessant."

"Das tu ich sicher," stimmte Miranda zu. „Wo wir vom Leben interessant machen reden; wo versteckt sich Draco?"

"Oh, der ist in seinem Haus. Er musste ein Date mit Lola planen," erklärte Hermine fröhlich und räumte etwas von dem benutzten Geschirr auf.

"Und warum in Merlins Namen würde er auf ein Date mit Lola gehen wollen?"

„Ella weiß, wer er ist und wir haben Angst, dass sie ihn verrät, wenn wir nicht versuchen, sie bei Laune zu halten."

Miranda seufzte bei diesen Worten und schaute kurz aus dem Fenster.

"Es schmerzt, zugeben zu müssen, dass ihr wahrscheinlich Recht habt. Sie hat sich sehr verändert, seitdem wir Freunde geworden sind. Ich kenne sie kaum mehr," gab sie traurig zu und begegnete Hermines besorgtem Blick.

"Ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt," murmelte Harry neben ihr, worauf Miranda sich überrascht umdrehte.

Als sie sah, dass Harry abwesend aus dem Fenster starrte, strich sie ihm liebevoll durch die Haare.

"Jeder verändert sich, und manchmal zum Schlechten. Es ist traurig, aber so ist das Leben."

"Und manchmal zum Guten," bemerkte Hermine leise, als sie Draco in der Mitte ihres Wohnzimmers auftauchen sah.

Miranda wandte sich um, folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte.

"Da bist du also."

Er lächelte sie müde an, während er auf sie zuging und ihr locker einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Haben die Gnome dich noch einmal genervt?"

"Oh nein, bis jetzt hab ich noch keinen gesehen. Danke, dass du den Garten für mich entgnomt hast, mein Rücken ist einfach nicht mehr das, was er mal war."

"Du weißt, dass es mir eine Freude ist," lächelte er. „Es riecht toll hier. Ich bin halb verhungert."

"Wer sagt, dass du eingeladen bist?", fragte Ginny mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Draco sah für einen Moment unsicher aus, doch Ginny konnte ihre wütende Maske nicht aufrecht erhalten, und ein Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen, worauf er sich sichtbar entspannte.

„Oh meine Liebe, du bist ganz schön durchtrieben," lachte Miranda. „Hast ihm nen ordentlichen Schrecken eingejagt."

"Ich hab sechs Brüder. Das ist eine Überlebenstechnik," lachte Ginny.

"Willst du zum Abendessen bleiben, Miranda?", warf Hermine ein.

"Oh, würde ich liebend gerne, aber ich koche schon selbst etwas."

Miranda verabschiedete sich und ließ die Vier in der kleinen Küche zurück. Hermine fing an, den Tisch zu decken, während es Harry nicht wirklich gefiel, wie winzig er war, und wie intim diese Kulisse werden würde. Ihr Tisch war eigentlich nur groß genug für Zwei, und für vier Leute würde es ziemlich eng werden. Harry stand mit seinem Zauberstand in der Hand auf, massierte sich mit der freien die Schläfe und sah dabei ziemlich ratlos aus. Hermine hetzte um ihn herum und legte die Teller und das Besteck zurecht, während Ginny und Draco das Essen servierfertig machten.

"Ich erinner mich nicht an den Zauberspruch," beschwerte sich Harry verärgert, und schwang seinen Zauberstab mit einem Murmeln, worauf der Tisch nur ein bisschen wackelte.

Hermine schenkte ihm einen genervten Blick, als eines der Gläser umfiel. Sie riss ihm den Zauberstab aus seiner ausgestreckten Hand und richtete ihn entschlossen auf den Tisch.

"Ich versteh wirklich nicht, wie du dich an jeden kleinen Zauber erinnerst," sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Und jetzt gib ihn mir zurück. Das Ding hat Voldemort gekillt, weißt du."

"Oh in diesem Fall….ich glaube, ich behalt ihn," grinste sie und tätschelte den Stab liebevoll.

"Das glaube ich nicht!"

Sie kreischte, als er einen Satz auf sie zumachte und seine Hände um ihre Taille schloss. Kurze Zeit später wurde sie in die Luft gehoben, und er trug sie mit einem Todesgriff um ihre Taille herum.

„Harry, lass mich los!", kreischte sie zwischen einigen Lachanfällen.

"Oh, ich weiß nicht. Ich denke es gefällt mir, die Macht über dich zu haben…..wenigstens einmal."

Als er seinen Griff gerade genug löste, um sie zu kitzeln, wand sie sich verzweifelt, während sie immer wieder von Kicherattacken durchgeschüttelt wurde.

"Oh Gott!", schrie sie völlig außer Atem. „Ich bin brav."

"Versprochen?"

"Oh, hört ihr mal auf, ihr Kinder?", lachte Ginny. „Ich weiß es ist lange her, aber ihr habt bald genug wieder die Chance, euch gegenseitig verrückt zu machen."

Harry lachte und ließ sie runter, löste seinen Griff jedoch nicht, bevor er sie von hinten umarmt hatte, worauf sie glücklich strahlte. Es war wirklich zu lange her, dass sie Zeit mit ihnen verbracht hatte.

"Und jetzt, setzt euch," befahl Ginny, und nahm an dem magisch vergrößerten Tisch Platz.

Sie alle fanden einen Platz, Hermine fand sich zwischen Harry und Draco wieder. Es war keine unangenehme Erfahrung…..einfach nur ziemlich gegenteilig. Sie wandte sich zu dem Blonden um und merkte, dass sein Gesicht ziemlich ernst aussah.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie zärtlich, während sie nach einem Teller griff.

Er blickte langsam auf, und nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf.

"Klar," sagte er sanft, "Ich hab nur grade ein Date für morgen Abend mit einem anderen Mädchen ausgemacht, während meine derzeitige Freundin gerade erst aus einer Beziehung geflohen ist, in der ihr Ex sie betrogen hat. Mir geht's einfach blendend."

Er nahm freudlos einen Bissen und blickte keinen von ihnen an.

„Wir haben uns alle geeinigt, dass es das Beste ist," sagte Hermine vorsichtig. „Ich hab auch zugestimmt. Und ich weiß, dass du es nicht tust weil du es willst. Wenn du sie wolltest, hättest du sie von Anfang an ausgewählt."

„Was, wenn deine stalkerischen Tendenzen mich so verängstigt haben, dass ich deswegen angefangen hab, dich zu daten?", fragte er scherzend, und ein bisschen etwas von seiner spitzbübischen Art kehrte wieder in seine Augen zurück.

"Stalkerisch?", fragte Ginny mit gehobener Augenbraue.

"Es ist gar nichts," versicherte Hermine ihnen schnell.

Draco lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, als Ginny immer noch unüberzeugt aussah.

"Naja, alles was ich weiß ist, dass jeder Mann, der tapfer genug ist sich mit Hermine einzulassen, eine Medaille kriegen sollte," verkündete Harry und duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um der Gabel zu entkommen, die genau über seinen Kopf zischte und in der Wand stecken blieb.


	17. The Date II

**Chapter 17 / The Date II **

Sie setzte sich auf und zog sich die Decke über ihre Brust. Morgens war es jetzt kälter, da der Oktober langsam näher kam. Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und wandte ihren Kopf, um Draco zu sehen, der ausgestreckt neben ihr auf dem Bett lag und mehr als die Hälfte des verfügbaren Platzes in Anspruch nahm. Plötzlich ertönte ein leises Schnarchen von dem schlafenden Mann, während er sich noch mehr auf ihre Seite des Bettes rollte. Sie rollte mit den Augen, lächelte aber trotzdem, während sie seine Brust beobachtete, wie sie sich hob und senkte.

Hermine zog ihre Knie zu ihrer Brust und schlang ihre Arme darum. Es war unglaublich seltsam, dass sie neben diesem Mann aufwachte, nur Stunden bevor er auf ein Date mit einer anderen Frau gehen würde – dazu noch mit ihrer Erlaubnis. Ihre Augen fielen auf sein T-Shirt, das unordentlich auf dem Boden lag. Wenn er sie wirklich wollte, hätte er Lola von Anfang an genommen, oder? Es musste einen Grund geben, warum dieses T-Shirt unachtsam auf _ihrem_ Schlafzimmerboden lag.

Sie konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob er das Gleiche fühlen würde, wenn sie sich entscheiden würde, zurück nach London zu gehen. Denn der Tag würde kommen, und sie beide wussten das. Und sie war ziemlich sicher, dass Lola nur zu gerne die Scherben wieder aufsammeln und einige T-Shirt entfernen würde. Sie legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Ein Teil von ihr fragte sich immer, ob es fair war, von ihm zu erwarten, dass er gegen all die, die gegen sie waren, kämpfte. Vielleicht wäre er mit Lola besser dran, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Dies wäre für niemanden problematisch (außer für sie selbst), sie war reinblütig, also hatte er an diesem Punkt keine Sorgen, und sie war eine Schönheit, die jeder Mann gerne unterhalten würde. Und am allerwichtigsten; Sie ging nirgendwo hin.

Plötzlich fühlte sie die Wärme seiner Hand, die sich gegen ihren nackten Rücken drückte.

"Hör auf zu denken," befahl er, und sie fühlte, wie er sich neben ihr auf dem Bett ausstreckte. „Und bitte leg dich wieder hin. Es ist viel zu früh dafür, dass dieser schreckliche Tag beginnt."

Sie zögerte nur für eine Sekunde, bevor sie sich wieder in ihr Kissen sinken ließ und die Decke mit sich zog. Er lag jetzt merklich näher bei ihr als vorhin, und sie konnte unter den Decken die Wärme seines Körpers fühlen. Es war wirklich viel zu früh dafür, dass dieser Tag begann. Sie legte eine Hand über seinen Bauch, zog sich näher zu ihm und legte ihre Wange auf seine Brust. Er antwortete, indem er ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken legte.

"Denk nicht darüber nach," wiederholte er sanft, und sie fühlte seine Brust vibrieren während er sprach.

"In Ordnung."

„Harry und Gin werden gleich hier sein," erinnerte ihn Hermine, während sie sich das Seidentop über den Kopf zog.

Sie machte sich gerade für das Date ihres Freundes mit einer anderen Frau fertig. So etwas macht man auch nicht alle Tage.

"Wir werden ein bisschen früher hingehen, uns einen Tisch suchen und schon sitzen, wenn ihr hinkommt."

Er nickte nur als Antwort, während er seinen Zauberstab über die Krawatte schwang, damit sie sich selbst band. Sie schlang sich in einen ordentlichen Knoten und verengte sich um seinen Hals. Plötzlich schnappte er nach Luft und begann, mit seiner Zauberstabhand wie wild herumzufuchteln, da die Krawatte sich weiterhin gefährlich verengte. Hermine wirbelte auf Grund seines Keuchens herum und sah, wie er gegen den Todesgriff der Krawatte kämpfte. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie ihn aus ihren Klauen befreit, und er sank erschöpft zu Boden. Sie entfernte die nun lose Krawatte von seinem Hals und lachte nervös.

„Ich vermute, du nimmst eher den legeren Look?"

"Ich denke….das wird das Beste sein," sagte er, seine Stimme klang unnatürlich hoch. „Verdammte Muggelfallen."

"Es gibt einen Grund dafür, warum die Vermischung zwischen Muggelerfindungen und Magie streng geregelt wird," erinnerte sie ihn und warf die Krawatte achtlos auf einen Sessel, der in der Nähe stand.

Als er nicht antwortete, blickte sie fragend auf ihn hinab.

"Oh, mach nur weiter mit deinem langweiligen Vortrag über Ministeriumsvorschriften und die Auswirkungen, wenn man sie bricht," drängte er sie mit einem falschen Lächeln und stand mit leichten Schwierigkeiten auf.

"Ich dachte, dieser Vortrag wäre unnötig, weil du ja beinahe erstickt wärst," antwortete sie trocken und entschied sich dafür, ihm nicht aufzuhelfen.

„Ich bin nicht _erstickt_."

"Oh, tut mir ja so Leid. Ich muss dein permanentes Röcheln falsch gedeutet haben," schnappte sie.

"Naja, ich habe dein Herumgenörgele sicherlich nicht falsch gedeutet."

Draco zerrte kraftvoll am Kragen seines Hemdes, schenkte sich selbst im Spiegel eine unzufriedene Grimasse und verpasste oder ignorierte Hermines Blick voll weiblichen Zorns.

"Pass auf, dass du Lolas Anhimmeleien nicht verpasst. Du könntest eine Chance verpassen, dein jetzt schon bombastisches Ego zu vergrößern!"

"Oh, glaub mir. Ich werde sie nicht verpassen," sagte er mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen, seine Augen spiegelten den Ärger in ihrer Stimme wider.

Ihre Zähne pressten sich vor Wut aufeinander, gerade als das Feuer unten toste. Sie blickte ihn nicht einmal an, bevor sie sich auf den Fersen umdrehte und mit ein paar Sprüngen die Treppe hinab stieg. Harry und Ginny putzten den Ruß von ihren Kleidern, als sie hinuntergestürmt kam, ihr Haar sah beinahe elektrisiert aus, da es wie ein Heiligenschein um ihren Kopf stand.

"Hermine, was…."

Sie winkte Harry mit einer schnellen Bewegung ab und schnappte ihre Tasche, die auf dem Tisch lag.

„Kommt schon, gehen wir," rief sie dem perplexen Paar zu, das sich lediglich anblickte, während Hermine Richtung Ausgang stürmte.

„Was zur Hölle, Hermine!", schrie Harry, während sie durch die Tür stürzen mussten, um Schritt halten zu können. „Was ist los mit dir?"

"Der große Ochse da drin, das ist mit mir los!", schnaubte sie und stampfte mit ihren Füßen wütend auf den Kies, sodass ein scheußliches, knirschendes Geräusch jedem ihrer Schritte folgte.

"Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Ginny sanft und beeilte sich, um mit der verärgerten Hermine Schritt zu halten.

"Ja, das haben wir, verdammt noch mal. Der verdammte Penner hat mehr oder weniger zugegeben, dass er mit dieser Schlampe flirten wird."

Hermine behielt ihre wahnsinnige Geschwindigkeit bei und schnaubte bei jedem Schritt wütend. Ihr Streit wiederholte sich Wort für Wort in ihrem Kopf, und sie wusste nicht einmal, woher er gekommen war. Es war, als ob er einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

"Weißt du, ich weiß ich kenn den Typ nicht mal mehr – weil er ja offensichtlich nicht der ist, der ich gedacht habe, das er ist – aber denkst du nicht, dass du ihn vielleicht provoziert haben könntest?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig. „Gestern hat er so besorgt darüber gewirkt, dich damit zu verletzen. Ich sehe wirklich keinen Grund, warum er dich absichtlich verletzen würde, ohne provoziert worden zu sein."

Hermine antwortete nicht, doch sie wurde allmählich langsamer und ihre Schritte wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger aggressiv. Als sie plötzlich stehen blieb, knallte Harry in seiner Hast mit ihr Schritt zu halten, gegen sie und stieß sie beinahe um.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot," knurrte sie und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Harry rollte hinter ihr mit den Augen und legte seine Handfläche lindernd auf seine Stirn.

„Ich hab mit ihm gestritten und bin mit einem schrecklichen Kommentar verschwunden, bevor er mit dem blonden Wunder auf ein Date geht!", rief sie, komplett verblüfft von ihrer eigenen Dummheit. „Ich hätte ihm eine Verabschiedung geben sollen, die er nie vergessen hätte, und ihm nicht den Kopf abbeißen und einen Streit anfangen."

„Gehen wir einfach weiter, bevor du anfängst, bei dieser Verabschiedung ins Detail zu gehen," rief Harry hinter ihr und stieß sie an, damit sie weiterging.

"Ein dummer, kleiner Streit wird ihn nicht in Lolas Arme treiben, Hermine," versicherte ihr Ginny während sie gingen. „Und wenn er das – allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz – täte, würde ich das eigentlich nicht als einen Verlust bezeichnen."

"Ich versteh's einfach nicht. Wir haben uns so lange überraschend gut verstanden," seufzte sie und massierte langsam ihre Schläfe.

„Es ist eine schwierige Situation, und ihr seid Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy. Jede andere Reaktion würde mich mehr überraschen, als diese es getan hat, um ehrlich zu sein," sinnierte Ginny, und musste sich wieder anstrengen, um mit Hermines Geschwindigkeit mitzukommen.

"Wie lange haben wir?", fragte Harry nach Momenten von unangenehmer Stille.

"Circa 20 Minuten, bis er sie abholt," antwortete Hermine nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Der Hauptplatz ist gleich da hinten, das schaffen wir leicht."

"Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst? Wir können es für dich tun und du kannst zurück nachhause gehen."

"Es ist schon okay," versicherte sie ihnen. „Ich muss das tun. Zuhause zu sitzen würde es nur noch schlimmer machen."

Sie überquerten den Hauptplatz ohne ein weiteres Wort auszutauschen, und Hermine führte sie zum Eingang des Restaurants. Sie bemerkte, dass es nur mäßig voll war und hoffte, dass ein Tisch in der Nähe leicht zu kriegen sein würde.

"Willkommen. Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte eine kleine, aber sehr fröhliche und charmante Kellnerin, als sie eintraten.

"Ja, bitte," antwortete Hermine und blickte zurück auf Harry und Ginny. „Wir hätten gerne einen Tisch für Drei."

"Wie wäre es mit diesem hier?", fragte sie die Brünette und blieb bei einem Tisch stehen, der ziemlich in der Mitte des spärlich beleuchteten Raumes stand.

"Sie haben nichts näher beim Fenster?", fragte Ginny schnell und schenkte ihr ihr freundlichstes Lächeln. „Wir sind nicht von hier, und die Aussicht ist einfach _so_ reizend."

"Leider ist der Tisch gleich beim Fenster reserviert, aber dieser hier ist auch gut, wenn sie die Aussicht genießen wollen."

Hermine wusste natürlich, dass er schon reserviert war. Und der Tisch, der ihnen vorgeschlagen wurde war an der perfekten Stelle verglichen mit dem, den Draco für Lola und ihn reserviert hatte.

„Der ist perfekt, Danke," lächelte sie, setzte sich und achtete dabei darauf, nicht mit dem Rücken zu dem – jetzt noch- leeren Tisch am Fenster zu sitzen.

"Hier sind Ihre Speisekarten, und ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück."

Harry und Ginny achteten ebenso darauf, sich strategisch hinzusetzen, um das herannahende Date überblicken zu können, und die Drei beschäftigten sich schnell damit, Essen zu bestellen und über die Dinge zu Hause zu reden. Hermine vergaß sogar fast den Grund, warum sie hier waren, bis zwei sehr blonde Köpfe ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregten.

"Also hat dich diese Lola nie getroffen?", fragte Ginny, offensichtlich besorgt über die Tatsache, dass Hermines Markenzeichen – ihre Haare – nicht wirklich schwer zu übersehen waren.

„Nein, nur ihre Mutter. Es sollte gut gehen."

Hermines Augen lösten sich nicht von den Zwei, die in ihre Richtung gingen, und sie sah nur weg, als Draco eine Hand auf Lolas Rücken legte, um sie zum Tisch zu führen. Ihre Zähne waren so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie sicher war, dass einer nach dem anderen aufbrechen würde.

„Nnnngh."

"Bitte?", sagte Ginny und lehnte sich näher zu Hermine.

"Nichts,", antwortete Hermine durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Sie sah wieder auf und sah, dass Lola und Draco nun am Fenster saßen, Lola schwärmte über die perfekte Aussicht und das perfekte Restaurant und das perfekte….alles eben. Ihre langen, blonden Haare waren zu einem perfekten, lockigen Haarknoten geformt (Hermine konnte den Lockenzauber von weitem riechen), während ihre strahlend blauen Augen perfekt durch fehlerloses Make-up betont waren. Ganz abgesehen von ihren vollen Lippen, die im flackerten Licht der Kerze glitzerten. Wenn die Kerze nur ein bisschen weiter rechts stehen würde, vielleicht hätte ihr Oberteil dann Feuer gefangen.

"Sie ist….erm…..weniger hässlich als ich erwartet hab," sagte Harry leise, worauf Ginny ihre Augen warnend weitete.

"Behalte deine gedankenlosen Kommentare für dich," zischte sie und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

"Ich mein ja nur!", antwortete er entschlossen und warf Hermine einen Blick von der Seite zu.

"Naja, es hilft nicht wirklich," murmelte seine Freundin aus ihrem Mundwinkel.

Hermine bemerkte kaum, dass sie redeten. Ihre Augen verweilten auf den anscheinend glücklichen Datern, während sie versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein und sich mit ihrem Essen beschäftigte. Sie verstand nur kleine Fetzen des Gesprächs, und hatte Angst, zu offensichtlich zu erscheinen, während sie die beiden im Auge behielt.

„Das zu tun, ohne verdächtig auszusehen ist schwerer als ich gedacht hätte," sagte Ginny leise. „Wenn wir nicht miteinander reden sehen wir lächerlich aus, aber wenn wir es tun können wir kaum verstehen, was die da drüben sagen."

"Ich weiß," seufzte Hermine, nahm einen weiteren Bissen und legte die Gabel an ihre Lippen, während sie kaute. „Aber ich denke, die höchste Priorität ist, dass wir nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Wenn wir das Gespräch nicht hören ist das nicht das Ende der Welt."

"Würde sie dich erkennen?", fragte Harry und wagte einen kurzen Blick auf die Zwei.

"Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, aber ich kann nicht sicher sein. Ihre Mutter hat ihr wahrscheinlich genug von mir erzählt, dass sie misstrauisch wird, wenn wir zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

Ihr Gespräch wurde von einem lauten, schrillen Lachen unterbrochen, sie wandten alle ihre Köpfe und sahen Lola, die einen Lachanfall hatte. Draco lächelte leicht, sah aber trotzdem besorgt aus. Doch sein Date schien das nicht zu bemerken, und als ihre Belustigung langsam verflog, beugte sie sich langsam über den Tisch, worauf Hermines Augenbrauen beinahe ihren Haaransatz erreichten.

„Sie lässt ihr verdammtes Dekolleté hervorblitzen," knurrte Hermine. „Jemand soll dieser Reinblutschlampe einen Drink ins Oberteil schütten!"

Ginny verfiel in einen hysterischen Kicheranfall und versuchte verzweifelt, unbemerkt von den Tischen in der Umgebung zu bleiben.

"Sie ist reinblütig?", fragte Harry, der geschnaubt, aber es geschafft hatte, sein Lachen einzudämmen – anders als Ginny, die versuchte, ihr Lachen mit großen Schlücken aus ihrem Wasserglas zu ertränken.

"Blond, reinblütig, mehr als wahrscheinlich reich, schön – Perfekt für Draco," sagte Hermine grimmig. „Ich meine, seht sie euch an! Seht ihn an! Seht _mich_ an. Warum haut er nicht mit ihr ab, während wir hier noch reden?"

"Weil du ein blinder Idiot bist, der nicht sehen kann, dass – erstens Mal – du sehr süß und charmant bist, so wie du bist – und zweitens – dass Draco das blonde, reinblütige, langweilige Mädchen offensichtlich nicht _will_," sagte Ginny, immer noch etwas außer Atem.

"Er hat wahrscheinlich genug Mädchen wie sie getroffen, und er ist mit keinem von denen zusammen, oder?", erinnerte sie Harry. „Gebt dem Typ ein bisschen Guthaben."

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug um sich zu beruhigen und nickte. Sie übertrieb es _wirklich_.

"Siehst du, das läuft einfach toll," sagte Ginny fröhlich. „Sie reden nur und wir kriegen leckeres Essen."

„Aber ich hoffe, es dauert nicht zu lang. Du hast morgen eine frühe Schicht."

"Ich glaube, wir können bald gehen. Alles scheint reibungslos zu laufen," versicherte ihnen Hermine und führte ihre Gabel für einen weiteren Bissen zum Mund.

Sobald diese Wörter aus ihrem Mund waren, lehnte sich Lola langsam und verführerisch nach vorne, und legte ihre Hand auf Dracos.

„Draco….", sagte sie sanft, ihre Augenlieder gesenkt. „Ich…"

Soweit kam sie, bevor sie sich selbst mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei unterbrach. Hermines Gabel war auf ihren Teller gefallen und hatte so das Essen, das darauf lag, majestätisch durch die Luft befördert. Hermine beobachtete es in Zeitlupe und hatte sogar die Zeit dazu, zu bewundern, wie toll es flog. Sein Kurs war unverkennbar. Es flog direkt auf das blonde Mädchen zu, das sich nach vorne lehnte und ihre Hand auf Dracos gelegt hatte. Ginny keuchte laut, als der Bissen Bekanntschaft mit Lolas Wein machte und den weißen Wein dazu brachte, über den Rand des Glases und auf den Tisch zu schwappen – und genau in Lolas Auge, das unglücklich platziert war.

Der Schrei sandte immer noch Wellen des Schocks durch den Raum, die Augen aller Insassen waren jetzt auf das hysterische Mädchen gerichtet. Hermine duckte sich und versuchte, sich so klein wie nur menschenmöglich zu machen, während sie beobachtete, wie Draco mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht auf die Füße sprang. Lolas Auge war fest zusammengepresst, während sie mit ihren Armen herumfuchtelte und wimmerte.

Hermine zog eine entsetzte Grimasse und wandte sich leicht nach rechts, als sie ein keuchendes Geräusch hörte.

"Gin, _lachst_ du gerade?", murmelte sie schockiert.

"Das ist das Witzigste, das ich je gesehen hab," flüsterte Ginny und versuchte verzweifelt, ihr offensichtliches Lachen zu verstecken.

Hermine wandte sich zu Harry, doch dieses Mal konnte nicht einmal er ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht machen. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte wild, während der Rest seines Gesichts merkwürdig angespannt wirkte.

Sie wollte nicht so eine Szene verursachen, und sie betete zu Gott, dass niemand gesehen hatte, was passiert war. Das Bild des Mädchens, das ihre Arme wild durch die Luft warf und Draco dazu brachte, sie anzuschreien, dass sie sich verdammt noch mal beruhigen sollte, war aber unfreiwillig witzig, und sie musste ein unangemessenes Kichern unterdrücken.

Das Personal kam nun angestürmt, doch Draco versicherte ihnen, dass er alles unter Kontrolle hatte und forderte sie höflich auf, zu gehen.

"Hast du gesehen, was passiert ist?", wimmerte Lola Draco zu, der nahe bei ihr stand und versuchte, das verletzte Auge zu inspizieren.

„Err….nein. Ich hab nur gesehen, dass der Wein plötzlich überall war," sagte er, drehte sich jedoch um und fand Hermine mit seinem Blick.

Sie begegnete ihm widerwillig, in dem Wissen, dass sie ziemlich viel ruiniert hatte, doch ihr Mund klappte beinahe auf als sie die unverkennbare Belustigung in seinen Augen sah. Sein Mund zuckte sogar ein kleines Bisschen, und er musste sein halbes Lächeln schnell verbergen.

Er trat näher zu Lola, und sie wusste, dass er versuchte, den Zauberstab in seiner Hand zu verstecken. Sie hörte ein leises Murmeln, konnte jedoch nichts sehen und wusste, dass es dem Rest genauso ging. Als er zurücktrat, hatte Lola ihr Auge geöffnet, und es sah lediglich ein bisschen rot aus.

"Danke," flüsterte sie. "Tut mir Leid, dass der Abend ruiniert ist."

"Mir nicht…", flüsterte Ginny aus ihrem Mundwinkel, worauf Hermine rot anlief und Harry kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen.

"Es gibt nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest," versicherte ihr Draco und sah dabei merkwürdig fröhlich aus.

"Hauen wir ab, bevor du ihr das zweite Auge rausnimmst," schlug Harry vor und verlangte mit einem Winken nach der Rechnung.

"Gute Idee," antwortete Hermine schnell und fühlte sich merkwürdig schuldig.

"Es war so heldenhaft von dir, mir zu helfen," hörten sie Lola sagen, während sie für ihr Essen zahlten.

"Oh großer Merlin," murmelte Ginny und rollte mit den Augen.

"Err, ich war schon heldenhafter."

"Warst du?", rief Lola. "Sprich!"

"Weißt du, dein Auge sieht nicht allzu gut aus. Ich denke, ich sollte dich nachhause begleiten und sicher gehen, dass deine Mutter den richtigen Trank hat, um es zu behandeln," sagte Draco behutsam und schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln.

Lola sah enttäuscht aus, sie nickte jedoch und gab zu, dass es immer noch wehtat.

Hermine tauschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln mit ihren Freunden aus, und sie gingen so leise sie konnten, darauf bedacht, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Als sie das Restaurant verließen, konnten Harry und Ginny sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachten so heftig, dass sie kaum gehen konnten. Hermine schenkte ihnen einen genervten Blick und ging weiter, auch, als sie zurückfielen.

"Du bist echt _heftig_," rief Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Und sie hat seine Hand kaum berührt, ich fühle echt mit dem Mädchen, das schwerere Geschütze auffährt," witzelte Harry und hielt Ginny um die Taille, während sie neben ihm lachte.

"Es war nicht so schlimm!", protestierte Hermine, konnte jedoch ein Lächeln nicht verhindern, als sie zu den beiden zurückblickte.

"Du hast ihr Auge ausgestochen!"

"Nicht absichtlich, du Depp!"

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich eingeladen war. Ich schulde dir was," verkündete Ginny, und stolzierte fröhlich neben Hermine her.

„War mir ne Freude," antwortete Hermine trocken.

Ihre Freunde verspotteten sie weiter, bis sie sie durch den Kamin schickte und noch die Echos ihres Gelächerts hörte, während sie verschwanden. Großer Merlin. Sie hatte das Mädchen wirklich beinahe erblinden lassen. Sie fragte sich, ob Draco sie überredet hatte, das Date zu beenden. Und war es genug? Würden sie es noch einmal machen müssen, um Ella bei Laune zu halten? Sie schauderte bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran. In diesem Fall müsste sie vermutlich das zweite Auge ausstechen.

Hermine entschied, in Dracos Wohnzimmer zu apparieren und fand es komplett leer vor.

"Draco?", versuchte sie und blickte die Treppe hinauf.

Es kam keine Ahntwort also schloss sie, dass er noch nicht zurück war. Sie setzte sich in einen seiner großen Armsessel und fand ein Buch, das auf Seite 94 geöffnet war. Sie legte es sich in den Schoß und blätterte darin, es war offensichtlich ein Roman. Es fühlte sich so lange her an, dass sie hier gesessen hatte, in die Flammen geschaut und ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. Dies war die Nacht gewesen, in dem sie begonnen hatte, ihr Herz zu heilen. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass er gerade auf einem Date mit einem anderen Mädchen gewesen war, hatte sie sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Ihr ging es wirklich gut. Das war, warum sie in erster Linie hergekommen war; um zu heilen.

„Hey."

Sie wandte sich im Sessel um und sah ihn, wie er seinen Mantel in der Garderobe aufhängte.

"Hey," lächelte sie und entfernte das Buch aus ihrem Schoß.

Sie stand auf, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, sein Gesicht sah ziemlich passiv aus. Es war unlesbar, und verriet ihr nichts darüber, wie die Dinge gelaufen waren, seit sie gegangen war. Dann erwiderte er plötzlich ihr Lächeln, und irgendwie erleichterte es sie. Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie überhaupt besorgt gewesen war, doch sie war erleichtert.

Sekunden später hatte er seine Arme um sie geschlungen, und sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Ihre Arme schlossen sich um seine Taille und sie legte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken, während sie in sein weiches Hemd seufzte. Er war warm. Sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihrem Haar, und fragte sich zum x-ten Mal, wie sie einander gefunden hatten – wie sie es geschafft hatten, alles hinter sich zu bringen. Es war das Mutigste, das sie in ihrem gesamten Leben getan hatte.

"Du hast vielleicht Nerven," sagte er und gluckste.

"Es war nicht mit Absicht, du Depp," lachte sie und drückte ihn leicht von sich weg.

Sie beobachtete, wie er leicht stolperte während er gluckste.

"Es war echt ein spektakulärer Anblick; Das Stück Fleisch, wie es durch die Luft geflogen ist wie bei einem Himmelfahrtskommando und dann mit voller Wucht ins Weinglas gefallen ist."

Fröhlich durchlebte er es noch einmal, und sie schenkte ihm einen ungläubigen Blick.

"Das Mädchen war verletzt, um Merlins Willen," bemerkte sie, konnte ihr Lächeln jedoch kaum verbergen.

"Alles was ich weiß ist, dass du mich vor einer weiteren wahnsinnig langweiligen Geschichte gerettet hast, in der sie zu einem Ball geht, oder zu einer Spendensammlung, oder was die heutzutage halt so machen."

"Und du warst so _heldenhaft_, als du sie gerettet hast," schwärmte Hermine.

"Oh, halt die Klappe," knurrte er und scheuchte sie die Treppe hinauf.

Sie kreischte vor Lachen während sie die Stufen hinaufstürmte und durch die Tür zu ihrer Rechten stürmte. Er schüttelte den Kopf auf Grund ihrer Eskapaden während er ihr nachging und sich das Hemd über den Kopf zog.

"Ich bin echt müde. Die ganze Daterei macht einen wirklich fertig," bemerkte er grinsend.

"Vielleicht wirst du langsam zu alt?"

Er verengte die Augen, und sie kicherte.

"Dafür wirst du bezahlen, weißt du."

"Willst du wetten?", lachte sie.

Bevor er irgendwie kontern konnte, hatte sie ihn aufs Bett gedrückt und sich auf ihn gesetzt.

"Ich mag deinen Stil," sagte er und grinste.

"Tsk tsk, Mr. Malfoy," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, "so dreckige Gedanken – und das schon nach dem zweiten Date…."


	18. The Change

**Chapter 18 / The Change**

"Schon wieder?", stöhnte er und ließ seinen Kopf auf melodramatische Weise über den Rand der Couch herabhängen. „Das ist das dritte Mal, allein in dieser Woche."

"Du solltest dich nicht beschweren," erklärte sie ihm, während sie ihn beobachtete, wie er versuchte, sich im Raum wieder zurechtzufinden, da sein Kopf ja verkehrt herum von der Couch herabhing. „Das verbessert deine Chancen gewaltig."

"Verbessert meine Chancen bei ihnen oder bei dir?"

"Bei ihnen und dann im Gegenzug – bei mir. Je weniger Leute wir gegen uns haben, desto leichter wird es werden."

"Wer hat entschieden, dass es leicht sein muss?", fragte er gerissenerweise, er fand offensichtlich etwas Belustigendes daran, ihr auf den Kopf gestelltes Bild zu mustern.

"Ich hab vermutet, dass leichter besser wäre," entgegnete sie mit gehobener Augenbraue.

"Vermute nichts. Dabei machst du nur einen Narren aus _dir_ und _mir_."

"Hast du schon wieder ferngesehen?", fragte sie besorgt und warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

"Ich kann nicht anders; diese Bridget ist einfach zum Totlachen," gab er unbekümmert zu. „Aber der Punkt ist: Du hast vermutet, dass leichter besser ist, aber – auch wenn ich wie eine klischeehafte Version von Dumbledore klinge – nichts, das es wirklich Wert ist zu haben, ist leicht."

"Sieh mal, ich versuche einfach zu erreichen, dass Ginny und Harry warm mit dir werden. Das wird die Dinge so viel…naja….einfacher machen und – okay, warum grinst du?"

Sie blickte hinab auf ihr Outfit, konnte aber nichts Merkwürdiges daran erkennen, noch konnte sie sie irgendwelche Flecken oder Gliedmaßen sehen, die mysteriöserweise aus Stellen heraus wuchsen, aus denen sie es eigentlich nicht tun sollten.

"Ich hab mich nur gefragt, wie sich Sex kopfüber anfühlen würde," grinste er – und ziemlich anzüglich noch dazu.

"Komm mal wieder runter, Junge," sagte sie nur, und verdrehte die Augen auf Grund seiner unersättlichen Energie.

"Du öffnest deine Augen nicht für die endlosen Möglichkeiten, meine Liebe," bemängelte er, und seine normalerweise ziemlich blassen Wangen wurden langsam ein bisschen rot.

"Aber wie würde das überhaupt funktionieren?", protestierte sie, und stellte vier Teller auf den abermals magisch vergrößerten Küchentisch.

"Hast du irgendeine vage Erinnerung daran, auf welche Schule wir gegangen sind? Ich glaube, es war Dogworts oder so," spottete er.

"Dein Punkt?", fragte sie genervt.

"Natürlich kann uns Magie kopfüber in der Luft halten."

Er erschien genauso gereizt, doch wahrscheinlich wegen eines komplett anderen Grundes.

"Ja das könnte sie, und dann würde das gesamte Blut in deinen Kopf fließen."

Sie lachte herzlich bei seinem perplexen Ausdruck – der in seine Gesichtszüge eingegraben war und sogar in seinem auf dem Kopf stehenden Zustand sichtbar war.

"Scheiß drauf," knurrte er. "Ich werde einen Weg finden, um dieses Schlupfloch zu reparieren. Du wirst meinem bösen Masterplan nicht entkommen!"

"Nein, ich bin sicher, das werde ich nicht," besänftigte sie ihn mit vor Belustigung glitzernden Augen, doch dann klatschte sie plötzlich laut in die Hände, worauf sein Kopf erschrocken hoch ruckte. „Es sind nur noch 15 Minuten, bis sie hier sein sollten und du liegst immer noch in deiner Pyjamahose auf der Couch rum."

"Das ist der Grund, warum ich es nicht mag, wenn sie vorbeikommen," murrte er und zwang sich selbst aus der anscheinend bequemen Position. „Wenn du willst, dass sie mein wirkliches Ich sehen, warum versteckst du mich dann immer noch in all diesen schicken Klamotten?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und blickte ihn finster an.

"Ich verlange ja nicht, dass du einen Drachenseidenanzug anziehst. Ich will nur, dass du deine karierte Pyjamahose ausziehst – die, so nebenbei, an einigen Stellen zerissen und seit Merlins Tod nicht mehr gewaschen worden ist."

Er schmollte und Hermine blickte finster. Dann schmollte er intensiver und Hermine blickte noch finsterer. Seine Lippe zitterte ein bisschen und sie blickte so finster drein, dass ihre Augen beinahe geschlossen waren. Seine Lippe zitterte weiterhin, und er fügte den Dackelblick hinzu. Sie schloss die Augen und fluchte im Flüsterton.

Sie blickte ihn nicht an, als sie hinüber zum Kamin ging und Harry's Addresse sagte. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihren Kopf hineinzustecken, sie wartete einfach bis sie Ginnys fragende Stimme auf der anderen Seite hörte.

"Kommt in euren Pyjamas," sagte sie geschlagen. Sie achtete darauf, zu ignorieren, wie sich Dracos Augen aufhellten.

"In was?", ertönte die verwirrte Antwort.

"Euren Pyjamas. Es ist ein Pyjama Party…Abendessen…Ding," versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

„Hat dich der Dackelblick drangekriegt?"

"Halt die Klappe."

Hermine erhob sich zu ihrer vollen Größe und erkannte, dass Draco triumphierend grinste.

„Ich manipuliere dich," bemerkte er fröhlich. „Du bist so bezaubert von mir….ich muss nur mit den Wimpern klimpern um zu kriegen, was ich will!"

Ihre Wangen brannten, in dem Wissen, dass er komplett Recht hatte. Alles, was er getan hatte war, zu schmollen und ihr den Dackelblick zu schenken, und sie schmolz dahin wie kleine Schokokügelchen in der Mittagssonne. Es war lächerlich und peinlich. Eigentlich war es sogar lächerlich peinlich!

Er gluckste warm und umschlang sie mit seinen nackten Armen. Als sie schwach lächelte, beugte er seinen Kopf nach unten, nahm sanft ihre Lippen gefangen und ließ sie, immer noch von seiner Berührung kribbelnd, wieder frei.

"Du bist komplett overdressed für unser Pyjama Party Abendessen Ding," erinnerte er sie, immer noch die Arme um sie geschlossen. „Sie sind schon in 5 Minuten hier, und du hängst in _dem_ hier rum!"

Ihr Mund formte sich zu einer dünnen, bedrohlichen Linie, als er sie losließ und herzlich lachte.

"Husch!"

Er stieß sie sanft zu den Stiegen und sie gehorchte, nur um sich auf der Hälfte des Weges umzudrehen.

"Ich hasse dich."

"Nein, tust du nicht," gluckste er und ließ sich wieder in der exakt gleichen, bequemen Position auf die Couch fallen.

Harry und Ginny kamen durch den Kamin, gerade als sie die Stufen runterging, bekleidet mit ihrer königsblauen Pyjamahose und einem bequemen T-Shirt, von dem sie vermutete, dass es Draco gehörte. Einem Wunder gleich hatten sie sie ernst genommen und waren in ihren zusammenpassenden Flannelpyjamas aufgetaucht – wenn auch nur widerwillig, zumindest schien das bei Harry der Fall zu sein.

"Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass du overdressed bist," verkündete Draco, als er sich ein weiteres Mal von der Couch aufrappelte.

"Nicht alle von uns sind der Meinung, dass es so eine großartige Idee ist, oben ohne zu Abend zu essen," sagte sie trocken.

Ginnys Blick verweilte eine Sekunde zu lange auf Dracos nacktem Oberkörper, was Hermines Ego irgendwie befriedigte. Wie auch immer, es schien Harrys Ego nicht gleichermaßen zu befriedigen, er legte eine Hand über die Augen seiner Verlobten und führte sie in die Küche.

"Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass das Essen gemeinsam mit einem kostenlosen, halbnackten Malfoy serviert wird," murmelte Harry, er sah ziemlich unzufrieden aus.

"Eine meiner vielen Dienstleistungen," grinste Draco.

"Zieh einfach ein T-Shirt an, Draco," bat Hermine, sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Harry und Ginny (oder eher….nur Harry) sich in Dracos Gegenwart noch nicht so wohl fühlten.

Sie konnte ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen entstehen sehen, und wusste, dass er eine riesengroße Show abziehen würde, um seinen Willen zu bekommen. Innerlich grinsend warf sie einen Blick auf Harry, der immer noch eine sich windende Ginny in seinem Griff hatte. Sie unterdrückte die prüde Seite in ihr, die ihr sagte, dass es ihr peinlich sein sollte und fixierte ihre Augen auf Draco. Mit leicht gesenkten Augenliedern begegnete sie seinem Blick und zog dann langsam – sehr _langsam_ – ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne. Als sie sah, dass er gegen den Effekt ankämpfte, zog sie härtere Geschütze auf und fing an, langsam an ihrer Unterlippe zu saugen, während sie beobachtete, wie sein Widerstand bröckelte. Sie versetzte dem ganzen noch einen letzten, niederschmetternden Schlag, als ihre Zungenspitze hervorschoss und quälend langsam über ihre Lippen leckte.

Für einige Sekunden stand er nur da, doch dann schnaubte er laut.

"Zum Teufel mit dir, Granger. _Zum Teufel mit dir_," knurrte er, bevor er die Treppe hinaufstürmte.

Sie jauchzte triumphierend, zumindest wusste sie jetzt, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die zu einer sprichwörtlichen Pfütze wurde, wenn der andere anfing, seine Reize einzusetzen.

"Gut gemacht," bemerkte Harry und nahm die Hand von Ginnys Augen. „Was gibt's zum Essen?"

"Fritiertes Hühnchen."

Harry und Ginny machten anerkennende Geräusche und nahmen am Tisch Platz, als Draco die Stufen wieder hinuntergeeilt kam. Er half Hermine dabei, das Essen zu servieren, bevor sie sich auch an den Tisch setzten, bereit zu Essen.

„Ich verhungere gleich," stöhnte er und attackierte das Hühnchen.

"Fütterst du den Jungen nicht, Hermine?", fragte Ginny lachend.

"Nur sein Ego."

Draco streckte ihr die Zunge raus, und sie rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie ihre Freunde anlächelte.

"Evelyn hat heute nach dir gefragt," sagte Harry, nachdem sie alle eine Weile in kompletter Stille gegessen hatten. „Sie vermisst, dass du nicht mehr mit Zulassungsformularen bei ihr vorbeischaust."

Hermine blicke auf und strahlte.

"Es wird echt toll werden, sie bald wieder zu sehen. Ich vermisse die Arbeit wirklich. Ich hab mich immer noch nicht dran gewöhnt, nie eine konkrete Aufgabe zu haben."

"Ich glaube, Merewood wird langsam ein bisschen ungeduldig," bemerkte Harry.

"Naja, ich bin bald genug zurück, und ich werde vier Mal so hart arbeiten, also wird er zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich ihn sehe nicht mal mehr wissen, dass ich überhaupt fort war."

"Ich hab Zabini auch gesehen," bemerkte Harry plötzlich und warf Draco einen Blick zu.

"Blaise?", wiederholte Draco mit eigenartiger Stimme, er sah ziemlich durch den Wind aus.

Harry nickte zustimmend.

"Sie haben seinen Vater zu einem Verhör wegen mehrerer Fälle vorgeladen, und Zabini ist vorbeigekommen um sicher zu gehen, dass er für nichts verurteilt wird – was auch nicht passiert ist, so nebenbei."

Draco blickte hinab auf seinen Teller und schluckte, eine brennende Frage schien ihm auf der Zunge zu liegen.

"Zabini sah gut aus," sagte Harry, wahrscheinlich hatte er bemerkt, wie die Frage zwischen ihnen in der Luft knisterte. „Er scheint gut zu Recht zu kommen, nachdem er seine Strafe abgesessen hat. Ich glaube er ist einer von den wenigen, bei denen wir was erreicht haben."

Hermine lächelte bei diesen Worten.

"Vielleicht solltest du ihn kontaktieren, Draco."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist," antwortete er sanft.

"Wahrscheinlich hat er es gerade wirklich nicht leicht, wenn er gerade erst seine Strafe abgesessen hat, und ich denke, er könnte dich brauchen," drängte sie ihn, genau wissend, wie viel es Draco bedeuten würde, wenn er wieder mit jemandem Kontakt hätte, der ihm wichtig war.

"Lass es einfach. Ich hab ihn verraten. Er will nichts mit mir zu tun haben; er hat das unmissverständlich klar gemacht, als er auf meiner ersten Ordensmission versucht hat, mich umzubringen."

"Seitdem ist wirklich viel passiert, und das weißt du. Hör auf, so stur zu sein. Er ist dein Freund!"

"Ich hab keine Freunde von früher mehr," sagte er ruhig und spießte ein Stück Hühnchen mit seiner Gabel auf. „Das ist der Preis, den ich dafür gezahlt hab, das Richtige zu tun."

"Sieh mal, ich weiß einfach, dass er sich freuen würde….."

"Bitte, hör einfach auf!", sagte er entschlossen. "Ich hab seit Jahren damit abgeschlossen."

Sie schloss ihren Mund. Sie sah geschlagen und traurig aus, und fuhr damit fort, still weiter zu essen. Ginny schenkte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick und lächelte vorsichtig.

"Aber er sieht gut aus," wiederholte Harry nach einem peinlichen Hüsteln.

"Naja, er ist ein Slytherin. Wir sahen immer schon teuflisch gut aus," sagte Draco und lächelte schief.

Hermine starrte auf ihren Teller und fragte sich, warum er alles immer mit Witzen überspielen musste. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn mit den Problemen, die vor ihnen lagen, erreichen sollte. Wenn er Blaise hätte kontaktieren wollen, hätte er vielleicht einen Grund gehabt, mit ihr zurückzugehen, aber nun war sie sicher, dass er das nicht wollte – und das machte die Dinge noch viel schwerer, als sie zu denken wagte.

"Lavender Brown war das ganze fünfte Jahr über aber so was von in dich verknallt," bemerkte Ginny mit einem neckischen Lächeln.

"Wirklich? Warum hab ich das nicht gewusst? Verdammt, das fünfte Jahr hätte so viel interessanter sein können," sagte er und zuckte zusammen, als Hermine ihm in den Arm boxte. „Au, hör auf!"

"Sag nicht, dass du mit Lavender Brown rumgeknutscht hättest," sagte sie.

Harry und Ginny signalisierten Draco, dass er es abstreiten sollte, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken.

"Naja, sie war echt verlo…" begann er, doch dann sah er Ginny, die mit ihrer Hand wild herumfuchtelte, in einem Versuch ihn zu stoppen, "err – verfügbar. Sie war verfügbar."

„Sind das alle Anforderungen, die du hast?", fragte sie mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Draco lachte nur unsicher und hoffte, dass seine fehlende Antwort das Thema fallen lassen würde.

"Also, Ron und Lavender haben sich während unseres sechsten Jahres zu Tode geknutscht. Du kannst das Mädchen nicht für immer hassen," bemerkte Harry und klärte so Draco auf.

"Schau mir einfach zu," antwortete Hermine zuckersüß.

"Nachtragend," kommentierte Draco und hob eine Augenbraue.

Hermine blickte ihn mit einem herausfordernden Ausdruck an, der ihn aufforderte, es nur zu versuchen und sich mit ihr anzulegen, und er würde wissen, wie nachtragend sie sein konnte.

"Hat jemand Lust auf Nachtisch?", fragte sie nur, erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und ging zum Kühlschrank. „Es ist nur Eiscreme, aber…."

"_Nur_ Eiscreme?", fragte Ginny. "Eiscreme ist das allerbeste Dessert überhaupt."

"Oh Gott nein, sie kann Sorbets niemals schlagen," entgegnete ihr Verlobter, worauf Draco laut schnaubte.

"Sorbets? Merlin, du bist so ein _Snob_!"

"Sagt der Malfoy," sagte Harry mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

"Ich mag vielleicht ein Malfoy sein, aber nicht mal ich mag _Sorbets_. Sorbet ist Eiscreme für Waschlappen."

"Naja, dann nimmst du besser dein eigenes Dessert zur Hochzeit mit, denn bei uns gibt's Sorbet," antwortete "der Junge der lebt und gern seinen Willen durchsetzt" gereizt.

"Hey, darf ich zu dem Thema nichts sagen?", fragte Ginny. „Ich bin….du weißt schon….die _Braut_."

"Naja, du triffst all die anderen Entscheidungen, also lass mich einfach mein verdammtes Sorbet haben."

"Warum kannst du die Leute nicht einfach auf ihren u.A.w.g.-Eulen entscheiden lassen?", fragte Draco, während er Eiscreme in 4 kleine und ziemlich gebraucht aussehende Schüsseln schaufelte. „Und zur Wahl steht dann entweder Chocolate Chip Eiscreme Delight oder Sour Lemon Snob Sorbet."

"Weil ich all unsere Freunde über die Brillianz von Sorbet aufklären möchte," sagte Harry grinsend. „Auf _deiner_ verdammten Hochzeit esse ich dann Eiscreme."

Hermine verfolgte stumm das Gespräch, ihre Augen waren verdächtig feucht. Und nein, sie war nicht mit einem Löffel im Auge getroffen worden; Sie war eigentlich kurz vorm Weinen. Die beiden redeten miteinander wie sich zankende Freunde. Harry hatte Draco erzählt, dass er auf seiner Hochzeit Sorbet essen würde, als ob es selbstverständlich wäre, dass Draco eingeladen war. Sie hätte vor Freude herumspringen können, wenn es in dieser Situation nicht so merkwürdig ausgesehen hätte. Es war alles und noch mehr, was sie sich davon erhofft hatte, Harry und Ginny so oft einzuladen.

Draco schien ihre Stille jedoch falsch zu deuten, und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu, während er Harry mit einer weiteren Beleidigung über seinen snobistischen Geschmack seine Eiscreme reichte. Er machte eine kunstvolle Bewegung, als er seinem Eiscreme-Kumpel Ginny eine sehr viel größere Portion gab, als Harry sie erhalten hatte. Hermine hörte, wie Harry sich darüber beschwerte, doch er erntete dafür nur Lacher von den anderen Zwei. Und dann plötzlich war Draco hinter ihr. Er stellte ihre Eiscreme vor ihr auf den Tisch und sie fühlte seinen Atem im Nacken. Beinahe schauderte sie.

„Tut mir Leid," sagte er und drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie war nicht sicher was ihm Leid tat, doch sie lächelte ihn an als er sich wieder hinsetzte, und versuchte, ihm zu versichern, dass sie nicht sauer auf ihn war.

"Mm, das ist echt _tolle_ Eiscreme," schwärmte Ginny, während sie ihren Löffel sauber leckte.

"Du wirst mein Tod sein," stöhnte Harry, worauf sich Hermine und Draco fragten, ob er die Tatsache meinte, dass sie Sorbet hasste oder den Fakt, dass sie ihren Löffel ziemlich verführerisch ableckte.

Ginny kicherte nur.

Draco machte den Abwasch, während Hermine die gewaschenen Teller abtrocknete, bevor sie sie in die Kästen einräumte. Ginny und Harry hatten sich verabschiedet, da die beiden am nächsten Morgen früh aufstehen mussten, um zu arbeiten.

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid," sagte er sanft, als er ihr einen weiteren Teller reichte.

"Was denn?", fragte sie perplex.

"Du wolltest mir nur helfen wegen Blaise, und ich bin dir über den Mund gefahren."

"Du musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen," versicherte sie ihm und lächelte leicht. „Ich gebe nicht vor, zu wissen, was du durchgemacht hast, also werde ich dich nicht in etwas hineinstoßen, das du nicht willst. Du weißt, wie ich darüber denke, aber es ist deine Entscheidung."

"Du bist zu toll um wahr zu sein," sagte er, und machte eine Bewegung, als ob er ihr eine Locke hinters Ohr streichen wollte, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass seine Hände nass waren.

"Naja, ich bin fantastisch," erwiderte sie mit einem frechen Lächeln.

Sie stellte den Teller, den sie gerade abtrocknete, weg, zog ihn in eine Umarmung und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie grinste, als sie hörte, wie wild sein Herz schlug und legte den Kopf zurück, um seine Lippen zu beanspruchen. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während Draco seine Arme gerade nach vorne ausstreckte, damit er ihren Rücken nicht nass machte.


	19. The Pain

**Chapter 19 / The Pain**

Er zog eine Grimasse, während sie mit ihren Händen über seinen Kopf fuhr und versuchte, sein Haar zum Kooperieren zu bewegen.

"Jetzt weiß ich, warum du es dir immer nach hinten gegelt hast," bemerkte sie und ließ ihre Arme fallen, nur um zu beobachten, wie sein Haar wieder unordentlich wurde.

"Es ist echt nervig," stimmte er zu und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, damit seine Haare durchgeschüttelt wurden. „Aber ich treff mich nur mit Steve und Al; Ich bezweifle, dass es ihnen was ausmacht, wenn meine Haare unordentlich sind."

"Ich denke es sieht so sowieso irgendwie besser aus," gab sie unfreiwillig zu und brachte ihn so zum Grinsen. „Es sieht so mühelos aus."

"Was ziemlich ironisch ist, wenn man bedenkt, welche Mühe du dir machst um meine Haare dazu zu bringen, sich _nicht_ so zu benehmen."

Sie lachte kurz und reichte ihm seine maßgeschneiderte schwarze Jacke. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem Lächeln verzogen, während sie ihn beobachtete, wie er sie anzog und sein Haar so noch unordentlicher machte.

"Hab Spaß mit den Jungs."

"Werde ich," versprach er und lehnte sich nach vorne, um ihr einen kurzen Kuss zu geben. „Denk dran, wir sind morgen zum Abendessen bei Miranda eingeladen, also frag Sommersprosse und Sorbet nicht, ob sie vorbeikommen."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und versuchte verzweifelt, ein Kichern zurückzuhalten.

"Ich werd den Nachmittag frei halten," sagte sie, bevor sie ihn Richtung Tür schob. „Du kommst zu spät. Ich seh dich heut Abend.".

Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied, bevor sie in die Küche ging und versuchte, herauszufinden, ob es einen Grund gab, zum Geschäft zu gehen. Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank, fand ihn circa halb voll vor und bemerkte, dass sie zumindest keine Milch mehr hatte. Sie fand einen Post-it Zettel und einen Stift und fing an, in einer unordentlichen Krakelei aufzuschreiben, was sie brauchte. Es war, als sie die Tür schloss, dass sie eindeutige Fußtritte hörte, die aus dem anderen Raum kamen. Sie blickte verwirrt auf, sah niemanden, vermutete aber, dass es Draco war, der zurückgekommen war um etwas zu holen, das er vergessen hatte.

"Draco, so schnell wieder da?", fragte sie laut und schrieb _Salat_als Letztes auf ihre Einkaufsliste.

Niemand antwortete, doch sie fühlte, dass sie jemand beobachtete und blickte verwundert auf. Sie ließ ihren Stift mit einem lauten Geräusch fallen.

"Molly?!"

"Hey, meine Liebe," sagte die Weasleymutter sanft, sie wirkte fast schon gequält. „Es ist so lange her!"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Zum Teufel, sie wusste nicht, was sie _fühlen_ sollte. Es war wirklich lange her, doch dafür gab es immerhin auch einen Grund.

"Wir haben dich schrecklich vermisst, Hermine," sagte sie, ihre Stimme klang erstickt.

Sie schien sich zurückzuhalten, und in der Türschwelle festgewachsen zu sein. Ihre milden Augen wanderten über Hermine, während diese mit dem Post-it Zettel in einer Hand dastand.

"Du siehst gut aus."

"Es geht mir gut," zwang sich Hermine zu sagen, ihr Mund fühlte sich merkwürdig trocken an. „Hier zu sein hat mir sehr gut getan."

„Ja, Ginny sagte, dass es dir gut geht," sagte die ältere Frau. „Es tut mir Leid…- wenn ich einfach hier reinplatze. Ich hab Tage damit verbracht, Harry dazu zu überreden, mir deine Adresse zu geben, und er hat schlussendlich nachgegeben. Ich sehe, dass es dir gut geht, aber ich habs nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich kann nicht mehr zulassen, dass du dich vor deinem Leben versteckst wegen dem, was mein Sohn dir angetan hat."

"Molly…"

"…Nein, hör zu bitte," unterbrach Molly sie entschlossen. "Du hast einen Job. Du hast Freunde und ein Leben, und jetzt, wo es dir so gut geht, musst du zurückkommen. Je länger du es hinausschiebst, desto weiter wirst du dich von deinem alten Leben entfernen. Wenn du noch länger wartest, wird es nur noch schwerer, zurückzukehren."

„Ich komme zurück," versicherte ihr Hermine mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, und fragte sich dann, warum sie sich das nicht mal selbst abkaufte.

"Ich weiß, dass du zurückkommen willst, aber ich weiß auch, dass es nicht leicht ist. Je länger du bleibst, desto schwerer wird es werden. Du musst jetzt zurückkommen. Du musst zurückkommen, wenn du dich stark und gut fühlst, sodass du die Stärke hast, allem gegenüberzutreten."

„Ich….ich bin nicht…..bereit," sagte Hermine, das letzte Wort war beinahe schon ein Flüstern.

"Ich denke, das bist du. Sieh dich an. Du siehst gesünder aus denn je, glücklich, stark. Wenn es überhaupt die richtige Zeit gibt um zurückzukommen, dann ist es jetzt, wo du der Welt zeigen kannst, dass es dir gut geht. Und wir vermissen dich. Fred und George fragen andauernd nach dir, es ist immer ein leerer Platz beim Abendessen und, ganz egal, dass du nicht mehr mit Ron zusammen bist, du bist immer noch ein Teil von uns," sagte Molly und kam einige Schritte näher. „Lauf nicht vor uns davon. Wir waren so lange deine Familie!"

"Ich weiß, und ich vermisse euch schrecklich, das tu ich wirklich."

Hermine fühlte die Tränen kommen, doch sie war nicht ganz sicher warum. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke der sich ihr aufzwang sagte ihr, dass Molly Recht hatte. Sie konnte nicht für immer hier bleiben, und wenn es eine richtige Zeit gab, um zurückzukommen, dann war es die, in der sie auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Kräfte war. Und zu sagen, dass sie nicht bereit war, war eine Lüge, denn wenn sie ganz ehrlich zu sich war gab es nur eine Sache, die sie davon abhielt, zu gehen. Und der Gedanke daran, diese zu verlassen ließ noch mehr Tränen entstehen.

"Ich muss dir etwas gestehen," sagte Molly, und legte nun eine Hand beruhigend um Hermine. „Ich hab dir diese Ausgabe des Propheten geschickt."

Als Hermine angeekelt aufschreckte und dabei war, sich aus ihrem Griff zu entwinden, beeilte Molly sich, es zu erklären.

"Ich weiß, es klingt schrecklich, aber ich wollte dir dabei helfen, darüber hinweg zu kommen und der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Als du weggelaufen bist, bist du vor der Realität und dem, was passiert ist, davongelaufen. Und die Realität ist, dass mein Sohn kaltherziger ist als ich zugeben will. Er hat weitergemacht, und das solltest du auch tun. Es war, um dir dabei zu helfen, zu verstehen, dass du ihn hinter dir lassen musst, und zwar auch in einem anderen Sinne als nur in einen anderen Teil des Landes zu verschwinden."

Hermine nickte schwach in dem Wissen, dass es auf eine merkwürdige Weise wirklich geholfen hatte. Das war es, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich Draco zu öffnen, was ihren Heilungsprozess gestartet hatte. Der Gedanke an Draco ließ sie noch mehr weinen, und Molly betrachtete sie besorgt.

"Ich habe jetzt auch Leute hier," erklärte Hermine mit leiser Stimme. „Leute, die mir wichtig sind und mit denen ich ein Leben habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

"Willst du nachhause kommen?", fragte Molly sanft.

"Das tu ich. Ich hab nie geplant, dass ich hierbleibe, und das tu ich auch immer noch nicht," schniefte sie und wischte ihre Nase unelegant an ihrem Shirtärmel ab.

„Dann ist es vielleicht besser, jetzt zu gehen, als noch enger mit ihnen zusammenzuwachsen, bevor du gehen musst.," schlug Molly vor. „Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Wenn du bleiben willst, kannst du das tun, aber ich bin hergekommen, um dir all das zu sagen. Wir vermissen dich schrecklich, und du hast einen Job, den du verlieren wirst, wenn du nicht bald zurück kommst. Und du machst es nur schwerer für dich selbst, indem du so lange hier bleibst."

Hermine schloss die Augen, sie wusste, dass Molly komplett Recht hatte. Es war ein größerer Schmerz als alles, was sie je gefühlt hatte, doch sie musste gehen. Hier zu bleiben, als ob der Tag des Abschieds nie kommen würde, zögerte die Schmerzen – für sie beide – nur hinaus. Sie gaben vor, das glückliche Paar zu sein und lebten so gut wie zusammen, und sie wussten beide, dass das in ihrer Situation unmöglich war.

"Danke, Molly," flüsterte sie. "Ich bin dir dankbar dafür, dass du mir das gesagt hast, was ich hören musste. Ich weiß, dass ich mich verstecke und alles nur schlimmer für mich – für uns beide – mache."

Molly fragte nicht, wer _beide_ waren, sie schien zu fühlen, dass es nicht weise war, dem nachzugehen.

Stattdessen umarmte sie Hermine fest.

„Sag mir, was du tun willst. Ich werde dir mit allem helfen, was du brauchst," sagte sie und hielt Hermines Blick Stand. „Viel Glück."

Hermine betrachtete ihren Rücken, während sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging und durch den Kamin verschwand.

Stunden später lief sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte, um die Entscheidung, die sie treffen musste, zu erleichtern. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Molly Recht hatte. Sie musste irgendwann gehen. Es war nie ihr Plan gewesen, hier zu bleiben, und je länger sie blieb desto mehr lullte sie sich und Draco in schönen Fantasien ein, in denen sie zusammen wohnten, die aber einfach nicht wahr werden würden. Er bestand darauf, hier zu bleiben und sie bestand darauf, zu ihrem Job zurückzukehren und sich eine neue Wohnung in London zu suchen. Aber es war so verdammt hart. Sie verfluchte sich selbst, während sie ihre Handfläche dazu benutzte, eine einsame Träne fortzuwischen.

In dem Wissen, dass dies die schwerste und vielleicht auch dümmste Entscheidung war, die sie je getroffen hatte – und je treffen würde – ging sie die Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Langsam und beinahe widerwillig legte sie ihren Koffer aufs Bett und legte ihre Klamotten einzeln hinein. Sie beobachtete ihre Habseligkeiten während sie unter ihrem Zauber von selbst in den Koffer schwebten, und konnte nicht verhindern, es mit dem Tag zu vergleichen, an dem sie Ron verlassen hatte. Der Unterschied war gigantisch. Sie schrie nicht oder warf ihre Habseligkeiten in den Koffer. Sie war nicht wütend oder verletzt. Stattdessen würde sie jemand anderen wütend und verletzt zurück lassen, während ihr Herz nah dran war, entzwei zu springen. Sie fing schon an, zu spüren, wie der dumpfe Schmerz wuchs. Und sie hatte ihn noch nicht einmal gesehen.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste sie, dass sie ihm nicht gegenüber stehen konnte, bevor sie ging. Sie musste gehen bevor er zurückkam, ansonsten wusste sie nicht, ob sie es ertragen würde. Indem sie ihren Zauberstab benutzte, zwang sie die letzten Gegenstände in den Koffer und schloss den Deckel. Sie zog ihn vom Bett und begann den Treppenabstieg. Sie sah sich um, das Haus sah beinahe so ordentlich aus wie es sein sollte, doch sie entschied sich dafür, Miranda zu eulen und sie zu fragen, ob sie so nett sein würde und ein bisschen aufräumen würde, bevor sie das Haus wieder übergab. Sie konnte es ja schlecht zurückgeben, wenn es immer noch so aussah, als würde sie noch darin leben. Sie stellte den Koffer auf den Boden und setzte sich mit einem schweren Seufzen darauf. Alles war ihr hier so viel leichter erschienen. So viele Teile von ihr wollten nicht gehen, und sie fühlte abermals, wie sich die Tränen hinter ihren Augenlidern sammelten. In dem Wissen, dass es nicht leichter werden würde, wenn sie hier auf ihrem Koffer sitzen blieb, stand sie auf und ging hinüber zum Kamin.

Das Glück war nicht auf ihrer Seite. In dem Moment, als sie den Koffer neben dem Kamin abstellte, hörte sie Schritte und das Geräusch einer zufallenden Tür. Sie fluchte verzweifelt und suchte panisch nach dem Flohpulver, sie wusste, dass sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte, wenn sie ging.

"Ich bin zurück," rief er und sie hörte, dass er näher kam, gerade als sie das Säckchen mit dem Pulver fand. „Merlin, diese Typen sind krank, aber sie machen die Dinge wirklich verdammt interessant."

Es war zu spät. Sie konnte nicht weg. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er in ihrem Wohnzimmer abrupt stehen blieb, er torkelte leicht. Er hatte etwas getrunken, aber sie bemerkte, dass er nicht wirklich betrunken war, nur etwas beschwipst. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, und seine Wangen waren auf Grund seines alkoholisierten Zustands leicht gerötet. Seine Augen wanderten auf den Koffer zu ihren Füßen, weiter zu dem Säckchen voll Flohpulver in ihrer Hand und trafen schließlich auf ihren gequälten Ausdruck. Sie schloss die Augen, sie wollte nicht sehen, wie der Schmerz seine wunderschönen grauen Augen flutete.

"Was…zur Hölle, Hermine," knurrte er, seine Stimme traf sie bis ins Mark.

"Draco, ich wollte nicht…"

"Du wolltest nicht, dass ich dich finde, oder? Du wolltest einfach gehen, ohne irgendein verdammtes Wort?!"

Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, als schluchzendes Bündel auf den Boden zu fallen.

„Ich will mich nicht verabschieden. Ich kann das nicht tun. Ich kann dich nicht ansehen."

Sie stammelte, und fuhr damit fort zu murmeln, dass sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

"Du konntest nicht warten? Du konntest nicht ein paar lausige Tage warten, bevor du packst und gehst?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Für uns war alles perfekt. Ich bin Lola los. Ihre Mutter denkt, ich hab Schluss gemacht, weil sie es geschafft hat, sich selbst mit Weißwein zu blenden, und ich hab gerade angefangen, mich an Sommersprosse und Sorbet zu gewöhnen. Warum musstest du das _jetzt_ tun?"

"Verstehst du es nicht?", rief sie und wagte schlussendlich, den Blick dahin zu wenden, wo er stand, er sah verloren und verwirrt aus. „Wir machen uns etwas vor. Ich werde nicht für immer hier bleiben, und du hast keinerlei Pläne, von hier wegzugehen. Wir würden irgendwann getrennt sein, also warum warten, bis wir noch enger zusammengewachsen sind? Es wird nur schwerer und schwerer werden, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir komplett gebrochen wären, wenn der Tag kommt."

„Ich hab es schon zu weit gehen lassen. Ich hab gewartet, bis wir uns ineinander verliebt haben. Ich hab gewartet, bis wir angefangen haben zu denken, dass wir wirklich ein Leben zusammen haben könnten."

Sie stieß ein kurzes Schluchzen aus, versuchte jedoch verzweifelt, es zurückzuhalten.

"Wer sagt, dass wir nicht zusammen bleiben können?", bellte er, seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Du bist einen lausigen Flohanruf weit entfernt, Hermine. Du rennst einfach vor mir weg, wie ein verdammter Feigling."

„Ich bin _kein_ Feigling," zischte sie wütend. „Sicher, für lockeres Dating hätte es funktionieren können. Aber du hast Todesangst davor, dein Gesicht in London zu zeigen, also könnte ich dich nie irgendwohin mitnehmen. Und was, wenn wir noch einen Schritt weiter gehen wollten? Wenn wir zusammenziehen oder sogar heiraten wollten? Sollten wir dann in verschiedenen Häusern wohnen? Sieh es ein, Draco, es wird nicht funktionieren."

„Was sagt das über uns? Dass keiner von uns nachgeben wird, sodass wir zusammen sein können? Wie sehr kannst du mich wirklich lieben, wenn du nicht mal London aufgeben willst, um mit mir zusammen zu sein?", schrie er, und Hermine fühlte sich, als hätte er sie geschlagen.

"Ich hab einen _Job_. Ich kann mein Einkommen und meine Karriere nicht aufgeben, was sollte ich denn machen? Ich hab keine Geldberge in Gringotts, die ich einfach benutzen kann wie ich will. Ich muss für mein Geld arbeiten. Ich hab ein _Leben_ in London, das ich vermisse. Und Merlin steh mir bei – Ich liebe dich, Draco, aber ich kann mich nicht von meinem Leben abwenden.

Und du? Was sagt das über _dich_? Du hast nichts, das dich hier hält, außer deinen Freunden und Miranda. Alles, was dich davon abhält, mit mir zu kommen, sind deine Ängste. Du hast Angst, Draco Malfoy, sieh es einfach ein. Du hast Angst, denen zu begegnen, die du verraten hast. Du hast Angst, denen zu begegnen, die immer noch glauben, dass du dich nicht verändert hast. Wenn jemand hier ein Feigling ist, dann bin das verdammt noch Mal nicht ich!"

Er zitterte jetzt vor Zorn, aber es könnte ihr nicht egaler sein. Sie war wütend, verletzt und ängstlich. Er konnte verdammt noch Mal so wütend sein wie er wollte, aber sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

"Also ist es das? Das sind deine Abschiedsworte? Das ist das Ende?"

"Ich denke, das ist es," sagte sie mit kalter Stimme und weigerte sich, seinem intensiven Blick zu begegnen. „Wenn du dich weigerst, dich zusammenzureißen und mit mir zu kommen, dann ist es das."

"Ich hoffe du weißt, was du aufgibst, _Granger_. Ich hoffe, du liegst nachts wach und denkst darüber nach, was hätte sein können."

Die Wörter durchfuhren sie wie ein Blitz und gruben sich in den Kern ihres Wesens. Sie wollte vor Verzweiflung und Wut darüber schreien, dass das Leben so grausam war, und dass seine Abschiedsworte es genau auf den Punkt getroffen hatten. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als ob er langsam zerfallen würde, und sie musste hier raus, bevor sie zusammenbrach.

"Gleichfalls," sagte sie, und eine verräterische Träne löste sich. „Ich hoffe, du liegst nachts wach in deinem großen, leeren Bett und hast nur deine Ängste, die dir Gesellschaft leisten. Ich hoffe, das ist es Wert, Draco; das Verstecken. Vielleicht findest du eines Tages heraus, dass es auf lange Sicht gesehen nicht hilft, vor deinen Problemen davonzulaufen, und du wirst verstehen, warum ich zurückgehen musste, um meinen gegenüber zu treten."

Sein Gesicht war hart wie Stein – nein, wie Marmor; perfekt geschnittener, weißer Marmor. Doch seine Augen waren so durchsichtig wie sein Gesicht verschlossen war, sie funkelten mit jedem Stückchen Trauer, das zu diesem Zeitpunkt zweifellos durch seinen Körper floss, und sie fühlte, wie es sie im gleichen Moment überfloss und sie traf wie ein gut gezielter Fluch. Sie sah, dass er in kurzen Abständen blinzelte und wusste, dass sie es nicht überleben würde, wenn sie sah, dass Draco Malfoy auf Grund ihrer verlorenen Beziehung Tränen vergoss. Das wäre ihr Ende.

Sie drehte sich um und nahm den tiefsten Atemzug, den sie zu Stande brachte, bevor sie zum Kamin ging und Harrys und Ginnys Adresse rief.

Es war das zweite Mal in ein paar Monaten, dass sie aus dem Kamin in ihr Wohnzimmer gestolpert kam, ausgestattet mit einem Koffer und einer gebrochenen Beziehung. Es war beinahe schon leicht morbid. Hier stand sie, brachte links und rechts Beziehungen um, und Harry und Ginny waren diejenigen, die für sie die Scherben wieder aufsammelten. Es war dieses Mal so anders. Dieses Mal kam kein schluchzendes, heulendes Bündel aus dem Kamin und trat auf den Hartholzboden. Es war kein unglaublicher Schmerz, weil sie abgewiesen und betrogen worden war. Stattdessen war sie im Kern ihres gesamten Wesens gebrochen. Der Schmerz war überdimensional, eine enorme Bürde auf ihren kleinen Schultern, zu groß, um ihn überhaupt zu begreifen. Sie schluchzte nicht. Ein paar Tränen brachen hervor, als seine Worte in ihrem Kopf widerhallten, doch sie war zu benommen – zu sehr im Kern erschüttert, um wirklich zusammenzubrechen.

Sie stellte ihren Koffer ab und stellte ihn an die Wand. Plötzlich saß sie auf der Couch, und erinnerte sich nicht mal daran, wie sie dorthin gekommen war. Wütend wischte sie ihre Tränen weg und fragte sich, ob die vergangenen Monate langsam verschleiern und verblassen würden, wenn sie einmal in ihr altes Leben zurückgekehrt war. Merlin, sie hasste ihr verdammtes Leben und all seine grausamen Wendungen. Sie hatte sich in Draco Bloody Malfoy verliebt und hatte gemerkt, dass die Dinge nicht immer so waren, wie sie schienen, und jetzt war das alles auseinandergerissen worden, weil sie beide zu stur waren um nachzugeben. Ihr Kopf ruckte plötzlich nach oben, als sie jemanden kichern hörte, und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer leicht gequälten Grimasse – die eigentlich ein Lächeln sein sollte – als Harry und Ginny aus dem Flur hineingetorkelt kamen und sich dabei beinahe auffraßen.

Ginny erhaschte plötzlich eine Bewegung aus ihrem Augenwinkeln und zuckte überrascht zusammen, nur um dann plötzlich unglaublich besorgt auszusehen, als sie Hermine in sich zusammen gesackt auf ihrer Couch sitzen sah, ihre Hände verkrampft in ihrem Schoß.

"Warum hast du meiner verdammten, aufdringlichen Mutter ihre Adresse gegeben, du Idiot," rief Ginny und schlug Harry auf den Arm. „Schau, was sie angerichtet hat!"

Harry schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Zu was hat sie dich gebracht? Zurück zu Ron zu gehen? Ich bring sie um," knurrte Ginny, sie sah extrem wütend aus.

"Sie hat mich zu gar nichts gebracht, Gin. Bitte, werd nicht sauer," sagte Hermine müde und drehte unablässig ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Sie ist gekommen um mit mir zu reden, und sie hat all die Dinge gesagt, über die ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nachdenke. Ich kann mich und Draco nicht noch weiter nach vorne treiben – ich hatte immer geplant, irgendwann wieder nachhause zu kommen, und bis vor kurzem haben wir das so gut es ging ignoriert. Wir haben versucht, uns vorzumachen, dass wir einfach glücklich genug waren, und dass ich nie gehen müsste. Aber das muss ich. Ich muss den Dingen früher oder später ins Gesicht sehen. Ich kann einfach nicht für immer davonlaufen."

Ginny sah etwas weniger wütend aus, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

"Das ist ein Fehler, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass es das ist. Ihr zwei seid perfekt für…"

"Gin," sagte Harry mit warnender Stimme, setzte sich neben Hermine und legte einen Arm um sie. „Das ist nicht, was Hermine jetzt hören will."

Ginny schüttelte abermals den Kopf und schloss die Augen, sie sah aus, als würde sie mit sich selbst diskutieren. Sie schien, zu einem Schluss gekommen zu sein, da sie ihren Mund geschlossen hielt und sich auf die andere Seite neben Hermine setzte. Die drei saßen in kompletter Stille, bis Hermine auf Grund ihrer unvergossenen Tränen leicht schauderte.

"Ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen, bevor ich ging. Ich hab versucht zu gehen, bevor er nachhause kam, aber er hat mich genau bevor ich gehen wollte erwischt. Ich konnte sehen, wie sehr ich ihn verletzt hab, und konnte es fast nicht ertragen. Und dann haben wir angefangen zu schreien und uns gegenseitig für das Scheitern unserer Beziehung die Schuld zu geben. Er hat mich in seinem letzten Satz, bevor ich gegangen bin, Granger genannt. Es war fast so, als ob es nie passiert wäre."

Sie stieß ein Wimmern aus und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

"Es ist beinahe so, als ob wir immer noch Feinde wären, als ob das alles nie geschehen wäre," flüsterte sie und fühlte, wie die Erinnerungen langsam verblassten, während sie sprach.

Ginny streichelte ihren Rücken und versuchte, nicht zu zeigen wie sehr sie diese plötzliche Wendung hasste.

"Du kannst solange hier bleiben, bis du eine eigene Wohnung findest," versicherte sie ihr. „Und wir helfen dir, eine leistbare Wohnung zu finden, keine Sorge."

Harry half ihr die Treppe hinauf und ließ sie schlapp auf ihrem Bett liegend zurück. Sie versicherte ihm, dass alles okay war, und dass er nicht bei ihr im Zimmer bleiben musste, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Er tat, wie ihm geheißen, verließ leise den Raum und ging zurück nach unten, wo Ginny auf und ab ging und von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender aussah.

"Gin…"

"Scheiß auf alles!", rief sie und warf ihre Hände in die Luft. „Warum musste meine Mum nur so blöde Gedanken in ihren Kopf einnisten?"

"Vielleicht wäre es so oder so passiert," sagte er mit müder Stimme, und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf die Couch fallen.

"Sie war _glücklich_, Harry. Glücklich! Sie war glücklicher, als Ron sie je gemacht hat, und sie hat es verdient. Das ist ein schrecklicher Fehler, und ich kann einfach nicht daneben sitzen, und sie ihn begehen lassen."

"Ich weiß, dass sie glücklich war, aber sie hat Recht: wie kann es funktionieren, wenn sie in verschiedenen Teilen des Landes leben wollen? Sie sind beide zu stur."

"Wir müssen das reparieren. Ich kann hier einfach nicht rumsitzen und das geschehen lassen."

„Das geht uns nichts an, Gin."

"Oh doch, das tut es. Sie ist unsere Freundin, und offen gesagt, ist Draco auch unser Freund. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese beiden Deppen ihr Leben so ruinieren. Wir alle wissen, dass sie perfekt füreinander sind," sagte sie, und ihre Augen sprühten beinahe Funken vor Entschlossenheit.

Harry nickte zögernd.

"Ja, sie passen überraschend gut zusammen."

"Sie ist unsere Freundin, Harry. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr restliches Leben unglücklich bleibt, weil die beiden zu dämlich sind, um zu sehen, was genau vor ihrer Nase ist. Bitte Harry, sag, dass du mir dabei hilfst."

"In Ordnung," gab er nach. „Wenn du einen Weg finden kannst zu helfen, ohne so zu sein wie deine sich einmischende Mutter, dann verspreche ich, dass ich dir helfe."

"Ich bin _nicht_ wie meine Mutter," sagte sie streng und blickte ihn finster an.

"Nein, gar nicht," antwortete er trocken und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich einen Plan ausdachte, der Hermines fehlgeschlagene Beziehung retten konnte.


	20. The Office

**Chapter 20 / The Office**

Hermine zog mit einer mürrischen Grimasse die Vorhänge zu und hoffte, dass die Sonne bemerken würde, wie bedrohlich ihr Blick war. Ein spielerischer Strahl fand jedoch immer noch den Weg durch den engen Spalt und beschien einen kleinen Teil ihrer gemusterten Bettdecke. Sie blickte finster drein. Sie blickte bedrohlich finster drein. Es war eine erstklassige Version eines finsteren Blickes.

_Zeig's dem bösen Sonnenstrahl dafür, dass er es wagt, dich zu verspotten!_

Die Sonne brach einfach jede Regel. Es sollte kein schöner, sonniger und überraschend warmer Novembertag sein, wenn man alleine, bitter, todunglücklich und überhaupt ziemlich angepisst vom Leben allgemein war. Da brauchte man dramatischen Donner, erbarmungslosen Wind, brutalen Regen und Blitze, die mit knisterndem Zorn über den Himmel zuckten. Der Tag sollte eigentlich zu deiner verdammten Stimmung passen, und einen nicht dran erinnern, dass der Welt ziemlich egal war, dass dein Herz nicht mehr zusammen gehalten wurde – nicht mal mehr von Gaffa Band.

Sie murmelte wütend zu sich selbst und verließ Harrys Gästezimmer, um sich in der _verdammt_ fröhlichen Sonne zu _aalen_. Ginny und Harry waren schon gegangen, da sie früh Meetings hatten, doch sie hatten ihr Kaffee übrig gelassen, auf den sie sich mit Elan stürzte. Gesegneter Kaffee. Sie seufzte, setzte sich an den Küchentisch und trank das schwarze Stück des Himmels mit so großen Schlucken, wie sie ihr möglich waren, ohne sich ein Loch in die Zunge zu brennen. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, öffnete den Propheten und blätterte sich bis zu den Anzeigen durch, in dem Wissen, dass es Zeit war, sich nach einer halbwegs günstigen Wohnung umzusehen. Als sie weggelaufen war, hatte sie Ron die alte bereitwillig überlassen, was sie nun tief bereute. Es war einfach nicht so, dass er es verdiente, etwas von ihr geschenkt zu bekommen. Sie musste das ansprechen, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sah. Es erstaunte sie, dass der Gedanke daran, ihn wieder zu sehen, nicht mal annähernd so beängstigend mehr war wie früher. Sie hatte keine Probleme damit, ihm die Meinung zu sagen, wenn sie ihn wieder sah, während sie früher schon in die andere Richtung gerannt wäre, wenn sie nur einen rötlichen Schimmer irgendwo ausmachen konnte.

Sie ringelte einige Anzeigen ein und blätterte durch einige weitere Seiten des Propheten, nur um plötzlich zu stoppen – mit weit aufgerissenem Mund. Es schien, als ob der Tagesprophet in ihrer schmutzigen Wäsche wühlen würde, sozusagen. Noch ein Bild von Ron, dieses Mal begleitet von einer hinreißenden Brünetten, war in der Klatschspalte zu sehen, und der Artikel dazu war zweifellos von Rita Kimmkorn oder einem ihrer ähnlich schrecklichen Nachfolger geschrieben worden. Sie sah ihren eigenen Namen irgendwo in dem Artikel, den sie überflog, doch sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Inhalt genau zu lesen. Wahrscheinlich war es etwas darüber, dass sie verlassen und wie Müll weggeworfen worden war, und seitdem nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Es war Zeit, wieder aufzutauchen und ihnen wirklich etwas zu geben, worüber sie sprechen konnten.

Sie ließ den Propheten – mit der Seite, auf denen die Anzeigen waren, aufgeschlagen – zurück, als sie sich einen Umhang über ihre Arbeitskleidung warf und auf dem Weg zum Kamin eine trockene Scheibe Toast nahm. Sie biss hinein, als sie sich die Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten band, und trat in den Kamin. Sie entfernte den Toast gerade lange genug aus ihrem Mund, um die Adresse des Ministeriums zu sagen, und fand sich bald darauf in dem belebten Atrium im achten Stock des Zaubereiministeriums wieder. Glücklicherweise unbemerkt, mischte sie sich unter die Menge, während sie fröhlich auf ihrem trockenen Toast herumkaute, und folgte der Masse an Leuten, die auf dem Weg zu den 12 Liften waren. Die Monate mit Draco mochten vielleicht die besten Monate ihres gesamten Lebens gewesen sein, doch sie wusste, dass sie ihre Arbeit unglaublich vermisst hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass es auch Arbeit gab, zu der sie zurückkehren konnte, als sie daran dachte, dass ihre Ferien sich als etwas länger herausgestellt hatten, als sie vorgehabt hatte.

Sie quetschte sich in einen vollen Aufzug, und war die letzte Person, die es noch hineinschaffte, bevor die Türen zugingen.

"Hermine?!", rief jemand aus dem hinteren Teil des Liftes, sie wandte sich um, und sah Evelyn Barley aus der Abteilung für magischen Gesetzesvollzug, die ihr begeistert zuwinkte.

"Hey!", grüßte sie und lächelte zurück.

"Ich bin so froh, zu sehen, dass du zurück bist. Die Mädels und ich haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, dass du wegen dieses bescheuerten Trottels einfach verschwunden bist."

Hermine kicherte fröhlich und vermied die neugierigen Blicke der restlichen Leute, die sich im Aufzug befanden. Er stoppte im 7. Stock, viele Leute stiegen aus und entschuldigten sich, als sie sie anrempelten.

"Oh nein, mich wird man nicht so schnell los," versicherte sie Evelyn und wischte sich ein paar Krümel von ihrem Umhang. „Ich hab einfach Zeit gebraucht, um mir über alles klar zu werden."

„Schön für dich," strahlte die Blonde, doch dann verblasste ihr Lächeln leicht, als sie sich einen Weg nach vorne zu Hermine bahnte. „Weißt du….Cyan hatte ein paar Wochen was mit ihm. Jeder war natürlich der Meinung, dass sie total unsensibel war, aber sie war so fasziniert von ihm. Ich versteh nicht, wie sie das tun kann, da sie dich ja kennt, und jeder der dich kennt weiß, dass du so viel Besseres verdient hast."

Der erwartete Stich der Eifersucht kam nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das überhaupt überraschte. Sie war schon seit langer Zeit über Ron hinweg. Wenn Evelyn gekommen wäre und ihr erzählt hätte, dass Cyan was mit Draco hatte, wäre die Hölle los gewesen.

„Es ist okay. Naja, es _ist_ ziemlich rücksichtslos von ihr, aber es geht mir gut. Ron und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen, und das will ich auch nicht mehr sein," versicherte sie Evelyn mit leiser Stimme in der Hoffnung, dass so wenig Leute wie möglich ihr Gespräch verfolgen konnten.

"Ich bin froh, dass du ihm nicht mehr nachtrauerst."

Hermine nickte stumm, sah ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht und fand es fast schon surreal, dass sie zurück war. Es war beinahe so, als ob sie nie weggewesen wäre, und dass die paar Monate nur ein Produkt ihrer Fantasie gewesen waren. Bis auf den beständigen Schmerz in ihrer Brust, der ihr sagte, dass es definitiv real gewesen war, und das bittersüße Gefühl, wieder zurück zu sein war beinahe schon ein bisschen überwältigend. Sie verabschiedete sich von Evelyn, als das andere Mädchen im 2. Stock ausstieg – dem Aurorenbüro – und sie wusste, dass Harry und Ron dort sein würden, außer sie waren gerade auf einer Mission.

Sie stieg im Keller aus – die Zaubertrankzentrale war aus Sicherheitsgründen unter der Erde – und schritt durch den Gang, wie sie es schon so viele Male getan hatte. Es war so vertraut, doch irgendwie war es nicht mehr dasselbe. Doch die Gänge hatten sich nicht verändert, also musste das heißen, dass _sie_ diejenige war, die sich verändert hatte.

Als der Gang in einen großen, runden Raum mit hoher Decke führte, stoppte sie, sobald sie drin war. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie die geschäftigen Leute sah, die Kessel, die blubberten und zischten, und die Dämpfe, die über ihre Köpfe Richtung Decke stiegen.

Sie war…

"….zurück! Sie ist zurück!", rief jemand.

Hermine beobachtete verwundert, wie vier ihrer Kollegen in eine Art spontanen Freudentanz verfielen. Sie sprangen im Kreis herum, und schrien und sangen – zumindest glaubte sie, dass es Singen sein sollte.

"Oh, Merlin hat uns seine Gnade erwiesen," rief Awon Locke, fiel auf die Knie und streckte seine Zauberstabhand zum Himmel.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, ihr Kiefer öffnete sich bei den Szenen, die sich vor ihr abspielten, und sie wurde beinahe umgeworfen, als Miriam sie so kraftvoll umarmte, dass es fast schon wehtat.

"Oh, süßer, gnadenvoller Merlin."

"Was, um alles in der Welt, ist hier los?!", rief Hermine, komplett verwirrt auf Grund dieser Begrüßung.

"Merewood hatte immer wieder einen extremen Wutanfall, seit dem Tag, an dem du in Urlaub gegangen bist," bemerkte ihr Assistent Adam von seinem Standort aus – der auf einem Tisch war, und er unterbrach offensichtlich gerade seinen Freudentanz, um den Zustand seines Arbeitgebers zu erklären.

"Und er hat absolute keine Ahnung, wie man das Büro führt. Wenn irgendjemand Zweifel daran hatte, dass du hier der wahre Chef bist, dann ist der jetzt ganz sicher überzeugt," sagte Miriam, ihr Stimme wurde von Hermines Umhang gedämpft, weil sie sich immer noch an ihr festklammerte.

"Wir liegen so weit zurück, und die anderen Abteilungen werden langsam mächtig sauer. Niemand kriegt die Tränke, die sie brauchen, rechtzeitig, weil Merewood keine Ahnung hat, wie man das Pensum erfüllt."

"Die anderen sind so böse auf uns, dass sie nicht mal mehr mit uns an einem Tisch essen wollen," sagte Christy finster. „Es ist die reine Hölle."

Hermine blinzelte, und plötzlich wurde ihr die Tatsache bewusst, dass der Raum ziemlich chaotisch zu sein schien, und überhaupt nicht mehr so, wie sie ihn früher organisiert hatte. Natürlich war ihr klar gewesen, dass Merewood nur ihr symbolischer Chef war. Sie war die Tränkemeisterin, und auch wenn er die Abteilung führte, arbeitete er nur ziemlich wenig. Sie hatte, wie auch immer, gedacht, dass er eigentlich wusste, wie man sie führte, kurz bevor sie gegangen war. Das war ganz klar nicht der Fall.

Schließlich schaffte sie es, sich von Miriam zu lösen, und der Raum wurde plötzlich unheimlich still, obwohl er zuvor noch von Freudenrufen erfüllt gewesen war. Jetzt blickten alle auf sie, sie stand immer noch beim Eingang. Hermine zog ihren Umhang aus, warf ihn auf einen Sessel in der Nähe, und krempelte dann langsam die Ärmel ihrer Robe hoch.

Ihre Kollegen jubelten, als sie hastig Richtung Merewoods Büro ging, doch die Geräusche erstarben sofort, als sie eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Endlich entschieden, wieder zurückzukommen, Ms. Granger?"

Seine Stimme war ruhig und leicht herablassend, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten, als sie auf seinen Tisch zuging.

"Ich hatte keinen ordentlichen Urlaub mehr, seit ich hier angefangen habe, und aus einem unerklärlichen Grund hab ich anscheinend gedacht, dass Sie kompetent genug wären, den Laden zu schmeißen, während ich weg bin."

Ihr großer Vorgesetzter, der irgendwie respekteinflößend aussah, wenn man sein Alter bedachte, sah mit hartem Blick auf sie hinab.

"Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich Ihr Abteilungsleiter bin, Ms. Granger?"

"Nein," antwortete sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Aber erstmal will ich Ihnen sagen, was genau ich über die Situation denke, trotz der Tatsache, dass Sie mein Vorgesetzter sind. Sie sind der Leiter der Abteilung für Zaubertränke, Mr. Merewood, und trotzdem konnten Sie das Niveau der Abteilung nicht einmal 3 Monate lang aufrecht erhalten.  
Der Arbeitsraum ist das pure Chaos, andere Abteilungen warten auf Tränke, die sie schon vor Wochen erhalten haben sollten, und ihre Angestellten werden vom Rest des Ministeriums ignoriert, weil sie die Waren nicht liefern können. Was – wenn ich hinzufügen darf – nicht ihre Schuld ist, da das gesamte Chaos auf dem Fehlen von verwaltungstechnischer Kontrolle basiert."

Sie hob einen Stapel Zettel auf und hielt ihn ihm entgegen.

"Sie haben nicht einmal Bewilligungsformulare für Tränke ausgeliefert, von denen ich aus Erfahrung weiß, dass sie schon am Monatsbeginn abgegeben werden sollten. Sie mögen vielleicht mein Abteilungsleiter sein, Mr. Merewood, aber Sie wissen offensichtlich nicht, wie man die Abteilung effizient führt. Vielleicht sind Sie böse auf mich, weil ich mir meinen wohlverdienten Urlaub genommen hab, aber jetzt bin ich zurück und habe vor, dieses Durcheinander sofort wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

Seine Augen waren hart wie Stahl, und er wandte sich ihr vollkommen zu.

"Vergessen Sie den Wohltätigkeitsball des Ministeriums nicht. Es ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass die höher gestellten Mitarbeiter einen exzellenten Eindruck bei der Öffentlichkeit und den Medien hinterlassen."

Sein Ton sagte ihr, dass das Gespräch beendet war, und sie war irgendwie erleichtert. Sie hatte ihm die Meinung gesagt – etwas, nach dem sie sich schon seit langer Zeit gesehnt hatte – und trotzdem war sie damit davongekommen. Nicht, dass er eine Wahl gehabt hätte, wenn man bedachte, dass er komplett inkompetent war.

Sie nahm die Bewilligungsformulare von seinem Tisch und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

"Hört zu!", rief sie, und erhielt so die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mitarbeiter. „Wir liegen ernsthaft zurück, und es gibt viel Arbeit für uns. Wir _werden_ aufholen, aber wir müssen uns dafür den Arsch aufreißen.

Adam und Miriam; Ich brauche einen Überblick davon, welche Tränke schon gebraut werden, was ihr geschafft habt, während dieser Monate auszuliefern und was immer noch fehlt. Alle anderen arbeiten bitte einfach da weiter, wo sie aufgehört haben, und ich komme zurück, wenn ich alle Bewilligungsformulare ausgefüllt hab."

Sie ließ sie, in alle Richtungen davon eilend, zurück und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten zum Lift zurück. Ja, die Bewilligungsformulare mussten im Büro für Zauber- und Tränkeregelung archiviert werden. Ja, das Büro für Zauber- und Tränkeregelung war ein Büro in der Abteilung für magischen Gesetzesvollzug. Und ja, das war genau dort, wo sich auch das Aurorenbüro befand. Beinahe hätte sie laut geflucht. Aber sie musste sich ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass sie zurück war, weil sie sich stark genug dafür fühlte, mit dem umzugehen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er ihr Leben einschränkte. Und sie musste ihn irgendwann wieder sehen, wenn man bedachte, dass seine Familie wie eine zweite Familie für sie war, und das auch immer gewesen war.

In wenigen Augenblicken brachte sie der Lift in den zweiten Stock, und einige Memos folgten ihr, als sie ausstieg, mit hocherhobenem Kopf durch die Gänge lief, mit dem Tränkemeisterzeichen auf ihrer Brust, das sie von den Angestellten der Gesetzesvollzugsabteilung unterschied. Hier kannten sie alle gut, da sie regelmäßig Bewilligungsformulare vorbeibringen musste und natürlich auch deshalb, weil ihr berühmter Exfreund und ihr noch berühmter bester Freund beide hohe Positionen in dieser Abteilung hatten. Normalerweise war sie immer der Meinung, dass diese Tatsache ihrem eigenen Namen noch mehr Respekt verlieh, doch nun war es einfach nur nervig, als sie fühlte, wie sie aus jedem Büro heraus begafft wurde, während sie vorbeiging.

Schlussendlich fand sie das Büro für Zauber- und Tränkeregelung, glitt hinein und stieß erleichtert einen Atem aus, von dem sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte.

"Hey, Eve," seufzte sie, ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber und legte einen großen Stapel Formulare direkt vor die Blondine, die hastig von ihrer Büroarbeit aufblickte, als sie ihren Spitznamen hörte.

Als sie den abnormal hohen Stapel Formulare sah, klappte ihr Mund auf, und sie warf Hermine einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.

"Merlin, ich wusste, dass ihr hinterher hinkt, aber nicht _so sehr_ hinterher," hauchte sie, nahm den Stapel und legte ihn auf den schon beträchtlich hohen Stoß.

"Merewood ist ein inkompetenter Arsch," sagte Hermine trocken. „Die gesamte Abteilung ist in Aufruhr; wegen so vielen noch nicht ausgelieferten Tränken, dass ich kaum weiß, was ich tun soll. Und ich hab noch nicht mal die Forschungsabteilung überprüft."

"Dieser Mann hätte schon vor Jahren gefeuert werden sollen. Jeder weiß, dass du diejenige bist, die diese Abteilung kontrolliert."

"Naja, leider kann ich da nicht viel tun," seufzte Hermine. „Ich hab ihn einige meiner sehr frustrierten Gedanken wissen lassen, nachdem sich das anfängliche Chaos etwas beruhigt hat."

"Gut. Er sollte wissen, dass er nicht einfach blöd herumhüpfen kann und mehr Schaden als Gutes verursacht," sagte Evelyn ernst. „Vielleicht können wir jetzt wieder anfangen, bei euren Leuten zu sitzen."

„Ja, was soll das eigentlich? Ihr weigert euch, beim Mittagessen bei ihnen zu sitzen?", sagte Hermine und erlaubte einem Lächeln, ihre Lippen zu umspielen. „Wie erwachsen."

"Es hat damit angefangen, dass jemand komplett angepisst deswegen war, weil er die Tränke für ihr wichtigstes Projekt nicht hatte und es ist einfach etwas außer Kontrolle greaten," gab sie mit einem traurigen Schulterzucken zu. „Vielleicht kann diese Dummheit jetzt aufhören."

"Du hast verdammt Recht damit, dass sie jetzt aufhört."

Evelyn kicherte, als Hermine den Raum verließ und zu den Liften hastete, in dem Wissen, dass ihr Tag kein besonders angenehmer werden würde.

Wie unangenehm er werden würde, war ihr glücklicherweise nicht bewusst gewesen, doch die Erkenntnis kam ihr _sehr_ schnell, als ein alarmierend roter Kopf fast mit ihr zusammenstieß, als er aus einem Büro gestürmt kam.

"Verdammt, tut mir Leid….Ich muss echt damit anfangen, auf meine verdammt tollpatschigen Füße zu achten," knurrte Ron, während er die Blätter aufhob, die er fallen gelassen hatte.

Er blickte mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf, und sie wusste, warum die Mädchen so leicht von ihm in den Bann gezogen wurden. Sie war so immun gegen seinen sogenannten Charme wie man nur sein konnte, doch der erschrockene Ausdruck, der sein Lächeln ersetzte, als er das Opfer seiner Entschuldigungen erblickte, hätte nicht mal den dümmsten seiner Groupies fasziniert.

"Scheiße," rief er redegewandt aus, sein Blick riss sich von ihr los und fielen auf den Boden.

„Ja, „Scheiße" trifft es ziemlich gut," sagte sie trocken und verfluchte innerlich das Universum, den Kosmos, Merlin oder wer auch immer es war, der ihre unglücklichen Schicksale kontrollierte.

"Du bist zurück," bemerkte er atemlos – und ziemlich unnötigerweise.

"Ja," antwortete sie, fast umgehauen von seiner wunderbaren Scharfsinnigkeit.

"Ehm….ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen Urlaub."

_Oh, Mist._ Wie sie Smalltalk hasste.

Sie lächelte zuckersüß.

"Er war wunderbar. Dir geht es aber anscheinend auch gut. Ich hab dich heute Morgen im Propheten gesehen."

Seine verräterischen Ohren röteten sich bei dieser Bemerkung, und er scharrte unbehaglich mit den Füßen.

"Ich hab nach Wohnungen gesucht," fuhr sie mit einer falschen, fröhlichen Stimme fort. „Du weißt schon….weil ich ja irgendwie obdachlos bin."

Bei der schlecht versteckten Bitterkeit nahmen seine Wangen die gleiche Farbe wie seine Ohren an.

"Du könntest immer….mein Zimmer im Fuchsbau haben, weißt du," sagte er leise und wagte es, sie kurz anzublicken.

Bei diesem Satz lachte sie und brachte ihn so dazu, leicht zusammen zu zucken – ganz klar paranoid auf Grund der Umstände. Die Aufrichtigkeit ihres Lachens schien ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen.

"Das ist wirklich sehr großzügig von dir, aber ich denke das wäre genauso unangenehm wie – oh ich weiß nicht – dieses Gespräch."

Er lächelte leicht, und als sie sich umwandte stieß er ein Seufzen aus, weil er dachte, dass er aus dem Schneider war.

"Außerdem bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass du das Zimmer brauchst, um das arme Mädchen, das du dir warm hältst, während du dir das Mädchen aus dem Propheten zu Willen machst, dort unterzubringen."

Sie grinste in sich hinein als sie ohne einen Blick zurück davonging, und eine krankhafte Freude an der Tatsache fand, dass er sie nicht mehr kümmerte. Aber heilige Mutter aller bescheuerten heiligen Dinge, das war unangenehm. Sie wandte sich um, als sie den Lift betrat und sah, dass er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging. Die Türen schlossen sich, schützten ihr vor ihrem Blick und sie entspannte sich, während sie wieder in die unterste Etage gebracht wurde.

----------------------------------

Es war ein fürchterlicher Tag. Als Adam und Miriam ihr die Liste gaben, auf der stand, welche Tränke fertig und welche noch nicht einmal begonnen worden waren, realisierte sie, dass die Situation noch schlimmer war, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie verbrachte den gesamten Morgen damit, im Tränkelabor herumzurennen, Anweisungen zu geben, jeden Trank zu überprüfen, und zu versuchen, die Tränke nach ihrer Priorität zu ordnen. Sie hatte keine Zeit, auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken zu denken, und als die Mittagspause kam war sie so erschöpft, dass sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, hinauf in die Kantine zu gehen.

Sie lehnte die Einladungen ihrer Kollegen ab, mit zum Essen zu kommen, und schlenderte in ihr Büro, sie hatte nicht die Zeit gehabt, es überhaupt anzusehen, seit sie zurückgekommen war. Der ovale Raum sah genauso aus, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte; organisiert und unpersönlich. Sie ließ einen Stapel von gedankenbetäubendem Papierkram auf ihren Schreibtisch fallen und schloss mit einem Seufzen die Augen. Da sie ihr Büro wie ihre Westentasche kannte, schaffte sie es zu dem Stuhl ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen, ließ sich hineinfallen, und fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen.

Sie bemerkte, dass die Gedanken, die sie abgeblockt hatte, sich in ihren Kopf schlichen, gemeinsam mit einem betäubendem Gefühl von Erschöpfung. Merlin, sie war so müde. Es war zu viel. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Abteilung komplett durcheinander sein, und sie diejenige sein würde, die sie ganz allein wieder auf Vordermann brachte. Zusätzlich zu ihrem Versuch, alles wieder aufzuholen, hatte sie mit Angestellten aus anderen Abteilungen verhandelt, die wütend und frustriert waren, weil ihre Projekte alle auf Grund der fehlenden Tränke Verspätung hatten.

Während sie ein müdes Schnauben ausstieß, lehnte sie sich nach vorne auf ihren Tisch und bettete ihren Kopf auf ihren Armen. Augenblicklich fühlte sie etwas Hartes, das zwischen dem Schreibtisch und ihrem Magen eingeklemmt war. Sie blickte verwirrt auf und glitt mit einer Hand in ihre Tasche. Das Ding, das sie sich vor die Augen hielt, brachen den letzten Rest an Widerstand gegen all die Gedanken, und das Bild eines sehr blonden Kopfes und einem spielerischen Lächeln tauchte unscharf vor ihren Augen auf. Sein Bild verschwamm noch mehr, als sich sture Tränen den Weg unter ihren Lidern hervorbahnten, und langsam ihre Wangen hinab liefen, die vor Erschöpfung gerötet waren. Es war der Fluchdetektor, den sie in ihre Arbeitskleidung gesteckt hatte, als sie ihre Taschen gepackt hatte.

Oh Gott. Ihr Körper und ihre Gedanken brachen zusammen, sie stieß erbärmliche Schluchzer aus und füllte so die Stille ihres Büros mit Geräuschen des Leids. Sie war so müde – vom harten Arbeiten, vom Treffen mit Ron, von dem Versuch, die Gefühle des Verlustes zu unterdrücken, die drohten, sie zu überrollen. Ihre verräterischen Gedanken stellten sich lange, schlanke Finger vor, die ihre Schultern streichelten; starke Hände, die ihre Schulterblätter bearbeiteten; sanfte, beruhigende Worte, die ihr ins Ohr geflüstert wurden; warme, himmlische Lippen, die empfindliche Stellen an ihrem Hals berührten. Ihre Schluchzer versiegten, doch die Tränen kamen nun in kürzeren Abständen; komplett stumm. Sie hätte nie zurück kommen sollen. Sie hätte Merewood in dem Durcheinander, das er verursacht hatte, versauern lassen sollen; sie sollte nicht praktisch obdachlos sein. Sie sollte nicht so verdammt einsam sein.

Sie hörte, wie die Bürotür geöffnet wurde, obwohl sie kein Klopfen vernommen hatte, und wischte sich rasch die Tränen weg, als sie ihren Kopf in ihren Handflächen bettete, während ihre Ellbogen auf ihrem Schreibtisch aufgestützt waren. Harry stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete sie genau, während sie mit ihren Fingern über ihre Wangen strich, um sie zu trocknen. Er schloss sanft die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich ohne ein Wort in den Sessel gegenüber.

"Es geht mir gut," verkündete sie, ihre Stimme zitterte von den Tränen leicht.

"Ja, du siehst aus als ob es dir wunderbar geht," sagte er geradeheraus.

Sie blickte ihn nicht an.

"Ich hab gehört, du bist mit Ron zusammengestoßen," erzählte er ihr leise, und fuhr trotz ihrer Versuche, ihn zu stoppen, fort:" Ich weiß, dass es hart ist. Das tu ich wirklich, aber du kannst nicht zulassen, dass er dich bricht."

"Ich bin nicht traurig wegen Ron. Ich hab nicht mal an ihn gedacht seit ich ihn getroffen hab, und ihn zu treffen war einfach unangenehmer als alles andere. Ich bin einfach so erschöpft. Die Abteilung ist ein einziges Durcheinander, und ich hab alleine vor dem Mittagessen schon die Arbeit von einer Woche gemacht. Und dann hab ich das gefunden."

Sie streckte ihm den Fluchdetektor entgegen. Er nahm ihn perplex.

"Das ist der Fluchdetektor, den ich von Draco zum Geburtstag bekommen hab," flüsterte sie, und kämpfte abermals gegen die Tränen.

Harry legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Tisch und seufzte.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so bescheuert war zu denken, dass du wegen Ron weinst. Natürlich ist es schwer für dich getrennt zu sein von – err….du weißt schon."

„Es ist einfach so viel auf einmal. Sieh dir diese Liste an, Harry, sieh dir all die Arbeit an, die wir nicht gemacht haben," rief sie aus und drückte ihm den Überblick ihrer Lage in die Hand.

Harry nahm die Liste und sein Mund klappte auf, als seine Augen das Blatt überflogen.

"Merlins Bart, das ist unmenschlich!"

"Ich weiß!", rief sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Und Leute aus anderen Abteilungen haben vorbeigeschaut um mich anzuschreien, weil ich ihnen ihre Tränke nicht rechtzeitig gebracht habe, und das zu der Zeit, wo ich versuche, mit allem auf einmal fertig zu werden."

"Merewood sollte echt einen Tritt in den Hintern bekommen," ärgerte sich Harry. „Er hat einen Scheißdreck gemacht während du weg warst!"

"Das ist mir bewusst. Ich dachte sie hätten wenigstens irgendwas fertig gekriegt, aber er hat die Bewilligungsformulare nicht abgeschickt, also konnten die anderen mit den meisten Tränken nicht einmal anfangen. Es ist eigentlich leichter, aufzulisten was wir gemacht haben, anstatt das aufzuschreiben, was uns noch fehlt

„Du solltest schauen, ob du Hilfe bekommen kannst, um aufzuholen. Vielleicht kann ja jemand zusätzlich eingestellt werden, für ein paar Wochen," schlug Harry vor und beobachtete Hermines besorgtes Gesicht.

"Ich denke nicht, dass sie das tun können, nicht wenn es ganz klar unsere eigene Schuld ist. Sie können nicht wissen – oder wollen nicht wissen – wie inkompetent dieser Schwachkopf ist, und das keiner der Angestellten irgendetwas falsch gemacht hat."

"Ich würde gerne helfen, aber…naja, du bist in Zaubertränke neben mir gesessen," sagte er mit einem traurigen Schulterzucken und legte das Blatt zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

Sie stieß ein leichtes Kichern aus und nahm dann einen tiefen Atemzug, um ihren rasenden Puls zu beruhigen.

"Ich muss einfach Überstunden machen. Kannst du Ginny sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich es nicht zum Abendessen schaffe?"

"Wir lassen dir was über," versprach er, und als sie protestierte machte er klar, dass es keine Diskussion gab. „Apropos, ich hab ein Sandwich für dich, das ich vom Mittagessen geschmuggelt hab."

„Oh, danke," stöhnte sie und nahm es begierig. „Das Einzige, was ich heute gegessen hab ist eine Scheibe trockener Toast."

"Du überarbeitest dich," bemerkte er, als er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob.

Sie antwortete nicht, in dem Wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Er ging zur Tür, sie legte ihr Sandwich auf den Tisch und blickte ihn an, während er die Tür öffnete, um hindurch zu schlüpfen.

"Harry…"

Er wandte sich um und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Warum bin ich gegangen?", fragte sie mit einem schwachen Flüstern und rief sich noch einmal das Bild von schlanken Fingern ins Gedächtnis, die ihre verspannten Schultern massierten.

Er schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine," antwortete er und blickte auf seine gebrochene Freundin, die zusammengesunken an ihrem Schreibtisch saß. „Aber sie brauchen dich hier, so viel ist sicher."

"Ja," antwortete sie langsam, " sie brauchen mich hier."

In dem Moment, in dem er die Türe schloss, fiel ihr Kopf wieder auf ihre Arme, und sie schloss die Augen, um sich nur für eine Sekunde zu erlauben, von einem weit entfernten Ort zu träumen, an dem sie in ihren Pyjamas zu Abend aßen, und der Mann, den sie liebte, sich auf liebenswürdige Weise mit ihren besten Freunden zankte.

Harry verließ den Raum, entschlossener denn je, dieses Durcheinander in Ordnung zu bringen. Ja, sie brauchten sie hier, doch das hieß nicht, dass es fair war. Hermine stellte sich selbst immer hinter andere, und er fing an zu begreifen, wie viel sie diese Tatsache wirklich kostete.


	21. The Plan

**Chapter 21 / The Plan**

"Hast du sie gesehen?", fragte Ron lässig – vielleicht etwas zu lässig – als Harry ihm gegenüber am Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

"Ja," antwortete er leise, während er seinen Blick weiter auf einen Punkt auf seinem unordentlichen Schreibtisch richtete, der dem in Hermines Büro so unähnlich war.

Ron starrte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an und wartete auf eine ausführlichere Antwort, merkte aber, dass Harry tief in seiner eigenen Welt versunken war. Er fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Aurorenkollegen herum, bekam aber keine Antwort.

"Hey!", rief er aus, worauf Harrys Kopf nach oben ruckte. „Alles in Ordnung, Mann?"

"Ihr ging es nicht allzu gut," gab Harry widerstrebend preis. "Als ich bei ihr vorbeigeschaut habe, hat sie geweint."

"Harry, ich hab nichts gemacht, das musst du mir glauben. Ich hab sie einfach getroffen und wenn überhaupt, dann hat _sie_ mich beleidigt…"

"Oh, mach dich nicht lächerlich," schnappte Harry und blickte Ron ungläubig an. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sie nach all dieser Zeit wegen _dir_ heult."

Er verzichtete darauf, Ron zu eröffnen, dass er das für eine flüchtige Sekunde selbst gedacht hatte und grinste, als Ron den Anstand hatte, rot anzulaufen.

"Ich hoffe du versucht nicht, auf diesen Zug wieder aufzuspringen, denn das hat dich auf jeden Fall ziemlich schlecht aussehen lassen."

"Oh danke, Mann, das ist so nett von dir."

Ron sah leicht unbehaglich aus und sein Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch, worauf Harry ihn vollkommen ungläubig anblickte.

"Oh verdammte Scheiße, Ron, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich einen Fehler gemacht hab, das ist alles," jammerte Ron und warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Ich liebe sie nicht, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie zurück will, aber manchmal fühlt es sich wie ein riesengroßer Fehler an."

"Hör auf," warnte Harry, dabei sah er plötzlich einen Tick mörderische aus als sonst. „Ihre Abteilung ist den Bach runter gegangen, sie ist überschwemmt mit Arbeit, die eigentlich erledigt hätte werden sollen, während sie weg war und sie hatte echt eine harte Zeit, seit sie zurückgekommen ist. Du wirst es nicht wagen, das noch schwerer für sie zu machen."

"Sieh mal, das ist vielleicht meine einzige Chance zu sehen, ob ich wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hab," bettelte Ron, versiegelte seinen Mund aber sofort als er sah, wie sich Harrys Augen gefährlich verdunkelten.

"Du hast meine beste Freundin betrogen, und weil ich mit dir arbeiten muss und weiß, dass du tief, tief, tief unter all der Dummheit und Gefühllosigkeit irgendwie in Ordnung bist, hab ich mich dazu entschieden, es ruhen zu lassen und zu versuchen, normal zu sein. Aber wenn du die Wunden wieder aufreißt, dann werde ich dir wehtun."

Ron war komplett baff.

"Sie ist über dich hinweg, Ron. Du hast ihr Herz gebrochen, und sie hat es hinter sich gelassen, und du wirst uns nicht alle wieder zurück an den Anfang bringen," zischte er, und als Ron etwas sagen wollte, hob er eine Hand. „Du liebst sie nicht. Du willst sie nicht zurück. Der einzige Grund, warum du es bereust ist der, dass du sie nach all der Zeit gerade erst wieder gesehen hast, und es ist klar, dass das ein bisschen verwirrend ist. Aber du _weißt_, dass du sie nicht liebst, und sie liebt dich auch nicht mehr, also erspar uns all den verdammten Schmerz."

"Hat sie jemand anderen gefunden?", fragte Ron, sein Ausdruck gab keinerlei Emotion preis.

„Wenn sie das hätte, wäre es ihr volles Recht. Ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen, erinnerst du dich?"

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?! Sie ist jetzt schon mit jemand anderem zusammen?", schrie Ron, worauf einige ihrer Kollegen sich zu ihm umwandten.

"Du riesengroßer Penner, du hast begonnen zu daten _bevor_ du mit ihr Schluss gemacht hast. Du hast wirklich kein Recht, irgendetwas zu sagen."

Ron konnte nicht mehr antworten, als Tonks an ihrem Schreibtisch vorbeiging und Ron einen Ordner voll Papierkram vor die Nase warf, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandte.

"Zabini ist hier, um dich zu sehen, Harry."

Sie ging weiter zu ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch, nachdem Harry sich bedankt hatte, und Ron beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

"Warum nur dich? Wir sind gemeinsam an diesem Fall dran."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung; Ich hab noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen, vergessen?", antwortete Harry vielleicht eine Spur zu flapsig.

Er ließ seinen bescheuerten Freund am Schreibtisch zurück - wo dieser auf Grund des Ordners voll detaillierter Formalitäten seufzte – und machte sich auf den Weg zum Vernehmungszimmer 5, von dem er wusste, dass Zabini dort auf ihn wartete. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen und fragte sich, ob er das wirklich tun würde. Er sagte sich streng, dass er es nicht für sich selbst tat, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, öffnete die Tür und sah Zabini, der kerzengerade in seinem Sessel saß. Er blickte auf, seine Augenbraue hob sich beinahe unbemerkbar.

Harry machte die Türe zu und versicherte sich, dass sie gut verschlossen war.

"Du hast nach mir verlangt, Potter?", sagte er mit schleppender Stimme, doch Harry konnte das Funkeln der Besorgnis in seinen Augen erkennen, als er ihm gegenüber Platz nahm. „Ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck, dass mein Vater und ich von allen Verdächtigungen befreit wären."

Harry schluckte in dem Wissen, dass er Ministeriumsangelegenheiten für sein eigenes Ziel missbrauchte.

"Es ist nicht wegen dem Fall," murmelte er und begegnete Zabinis geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

"Du brauchst….meine Hilfe," sagte der Slytherin und sein Kiefer klappte auf.

"Versprichst du mir, dass niemand davon erfährt?", sagte Harry eindringlich. „Wenn du mir hilfst und es niemandem erzählst, werden wir deinen Vater und dich nicht weiter verfolgen."

Zabini blickte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, und nach einem Moment des Überlegens nickte er.

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, er wusste, dass er es erklären musste.  
"Ich weiß, dass du dich verändert hast, Zabini. Du bist wahrscheinlich einer der wenigen, die wirklich den Fehler in ihrem früheren Verhalten gesehen haben."

Der Mann ihm gegenüber nickte bestätigend.

"Das ist der Grund, warum du für mich mit Draco Malfoy sprechen musst."

Wenn dieser Wunsch nicht so gewichtig gewesen wäre, hätte Harry bei dem absolut durchgeknallten Ausdruck auf Zabinis Gesicht gelacht.

"Hermine….Granger, weißt du. Sie und Ron haben Schluss gemacht und sie hat sich einen wohlverdienten Urlaub genommen, wo alles damit endete, dass sie Draco Malfoys Nachbarin wurde," erklärte er und stieß ein herzliches Lachen aus, als er Zabinis mehr und mehr geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ja, so haben wir zuerst auch ausgesehen. Und als ob das nicht schon merkwürdig genug wäre….schienen Hermine und Fellknäuel gut mit einander auszukommen. Sehr – _sehr_ – gut."

„Versuchst du mir gerade zu sagen, dass Draco und Granger gevögelt haben?!", rief Zabini, brach kurz darauf in schallendes Gelächter aus und hielt sich die Seite, als sein Oberkörper nach vorne kippte.

"Ja," sagte Harry und zuckte bei der Erinnerung daran zusammen, wie er den blassen Penner in ihrem Wohnzimmer getroffen hatte. „Aber damit hat es noch nicht aufgehört. Sie haben sich ineinander verliebt – Hals über Kopf, wenn ich hinzufügen darf. Das war das einzige Mal, an dem ich den Albinojungen das L-Wort sagen gehört hab."

„_Liebe_?!"

Harry nickte kurz, worauf Zabinis Mund abermals aufklappte.

"Wow, das ist….sehr untypisch für Draco."

"Er hat sich sehr verändert, seit du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hast."

"Das bezweifle ich überhaupt nicht, aber ich habe mich auch verändert."

"Siehst du, das ist Teil des Problems. Hermine musste hierher zurückgehen um zu ihrem Job zurückzukehren, und Malfoy, dieser sture Idiot ist davon überzeugt, dass jeder denkt, dass er immer noch böse ist und dass all seine alten Freunde – wobei ich denke, dass eigentlich nur du gemeint bist – ihn dafür hassen, dass er sie verraten hat. Also will er nicht nach London zurück, und gerade jetzt arbeitet Hermine sich halb zu Tode um die Abteilung wieder halbwegs in Ordnung zu bringen, und das zu derselben Zeit, zu der sie ein gebrochenes Herz hat."

„Ich war immer echt glücklich darüber, dass ich nie in das Gryffindor Drama mit hineingezogen worden bin," bemerkte Zabini, grinste dann aber leicht. „Aber es klingt irgendwie witzig, und wenn man bedenkt, dass Draco es geschafft hat, seinen pelzigen, weißen Arsch dort hineinzustoßen…"

Harry schnaubte vor Lachen, und war erstaunt darüber, wie gut pelzig und weiß Malfoy beschrieben.

"Ich will, dass du mit ihm sprichst und ihm zu verstehen gibst, dass er besser dran ist, wenn er nach London zurückkommt," sagte er dann mit leiser Stimme. „Sie kann die Abteilung nicht verlassen, die ist das helle Chaos, aber sie braucht ihn wirklich. Ich kann nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen, und so sehr ich es auch hasse es zuzugeben, passen sie erschreckend gut zusammen."

"Die Wahrheit ist, dass du mir mit diesem Angebot mehr geholfen hast als du denkst," sagte Zabini nach einigen Momenten der Stille. „Ich suche schon seit Ewigkeiten nach Draco, damit ich die Dinge zwischen uns klar stellen kann."

"Heißt das, du machst es?"

"Ich bin dabei."

Harry schob ihm einen Zettel hin, auf dem die Adresse in schlanker Handschrift geschrieben stand.

"Kein Wort."

--

Hermines dritter Tag bei der Arbeit hatte überhaupt keine Verbesserung der Situation gezeigt. Ihr sogenannter Boss tat immer noch gar nichts um die Dinge zu beschleunigen, und so lag die gesamte Last auf ihren Schultern. Immer wenn sie etwas geschafft hatte, kam etwas Neues, das sich ihr gewaltsam auflud. Sie trat aus dem Kamin in Harrys und Ginnys Wohnung – sie war schon wieder zu spät zum Abendessen – und sank erschöpft in einen Armsessel. Sie war erst einige klägliche Sekunden gesessen, als sie wütende Stimmen hörte, die aus der Küche kamen.

"….nicht deine Sache, dort hin zu gehen und sie von allem wegzuschleifen, wie du es getan hast!"

"Sie war schon fast für 3 Monate dort. Es wäre nur schlimmer für sie geworden, wenn sie ihre Rückkehr weiter verschoben hätte."

"Warum nimmst _du_ dir das Recht, das zu entscheiden,_Mutter_? Es ist die Hölle für sie, seit sie zurück ist, ihre Abteilung ist das helle Chaos dank ihres inkompetenten Bosses, Ron ist ein Idiot, sie hat keine Wohnung…."

"Sie ist meine Familie, Ginevra. Ich will nicht, dass sie wie eine ausgestoßene Kriminelle auf der anderen Seite des Landes sitzt, ohne jemanden von uns in ihrem Leben."

"Aber hier geht es nicht darum, was _du_  
willst! Hermine war glücklich, Mum. Sie war sorglos und zufrieden….und sie war verliebt."

"Verliebt? Sie sagte, dass sie jemanden getroffen hätte, aber…."

"Ja, Mum, verliebt. Sie hat sich in ihren Nachbarn verliebt. Harry und ich waren ein paar Mal zum Abendessen dort, und die zwei kamen wunderbar zurecht. Und jetzt muss sie mit der zweiten Trennung in wenigen Monaten klar kommen, und dieses Mal war sie immer noch total verliebt in ihn, als sie gehen musste."

„Sie ist hier besser dran. Sie gehört hier hin, Ginny."

"Sie ist _unglücklich_. Sie ist überarbeitet, obdachlos und hat ein gebrochenes Herz."

Hermine hörte Mollys Antwort nicht. Das musste sie nicht, weil Ginny Recht hatte. Sie war überarbeitet, obdachlos und hatte ein gebrochenes Herz. Und nun war sie durstig. Sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass die zwei Weasleyfrauen einen Schreiwettkampf in der Küche veranstalteten, marschierte sie einfach hinein und ging zum Kühlschrank, um sich eine Flasche Wasser zu holen.

„Hey," sagte Ginny sanft und war ihrer Mutter einen warnenden Blick zu, den Hermine nur allzu gut sehen konnte. „Ich hab dir was vom Abendessen aufgehoben."

"Dankeschön," antwortete sie mit einem Stöhnen und ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder.  
Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser und knallte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch mit dem Wunsch, genau hier und jetzt zu schlafen.

"Wird es nicht besser?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig, fand die Überreste des Abendessens und erwärmte sie schnell mit einem Zauber.

"Nein,", seufzte Hermine und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, zu weinen. „Die Anfragen fliegen immer noch rein. Wenn ich einmal einen Trank geliefert hab, kommen drei weitere Anfragen rein. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Meine Mitarbeiter arbeiten so hart, und ich hab das Büro seit drei Tagen kaum verlassen."

„Sie sollten jemand Zusätzlichen anheuern; du kannst so nicht weiter machen. Das ist nicht gesund!"

"Ich kann sie zu nichts zwingen. Ich hab Harry schon die Erlaubnis gegeben, einen Antrag für eine Extrastelle für mich zu schreiben, aber ich bezweifle, dass es funktionieren wird. Sie erlauben solche Dinge fast nie; weil zurückzuliegen normalerweise die Schuld der Abteilung ist."

Ginny nickte stumm, und erblickte Harry, der im Türrahmen stand.

"Iss einfach," drängte sie und beobachtete, wie Hermine sich mit Elan auf ihr Essen stürzte.  
Molly setzte sich Hermine gegenüber und beobachtete, wie das erschöpfte Mädchen ihr Essen hinunterwürgte. Ginny ging hinüber zu Harry und schenkte ihm einen leidenden Blick, nur um ihre Augenbraue zu heben als sie ein Grinsen als Antwort bekam.

"Worüber bist du so zufrieden?",fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, doch Harry legte seinen Finger auf seine Lippen und zog sie ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen Zabini angerufen und wir haben eine Vereinbarung getroffen," erzählte er ihr flüsternd und beobachtete, wie ihre Augen groß wurden. „Er wird mit Draco reden, und hoffentlich wird ihn das dazu bringen, darüber nachzudenken wieder nach London zu gehen. Er ist heute los, ich hab ihn gerade verabschiedet."

"Das hast du getan?! Du hast das arrangiert?", fragte sie bewundernd. „Du hast diese Idee ganz alleine gehabt?"

"Ich darf wohl sagen, dass ich das hab," sagte er stolz, und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

"Du bist ein Genie," flüsterte sie und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

"Lass uns nur hoffen, dass es funktioniert."

--

Draco saß mit einem Buch in seinem Schoß im Sessel am Kamin, und all seine Bewegungen gefroren, als er die Person erblickte, die aus den tosenden, grünen Flammen trat. Er hätte seinen ehemaligen besten Freund kaum in einer Menschenmenge wiedererkannt und es war definitiv surreal, ihn vor seinem Sessel stehen zu haben, mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Du schuldest mir Geld," sagte Blaise mit seiner tiefen Stimme und einer perfekt gehobenen Augenbraue.

Draco blickte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und legte sein Buch mit einer fast schon mechanischen Bewegung nieder.

"Bitte?"

"Du schuldest mir Geld," wiederholte Blaise ruhig, ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren.

"Ich schulde dir sicherlich keine einzige verdammte Galleone, Blaise."

"Da bin ich anderer Ansicht," bemerkte sein Freund, und dann schwand zu Dracos Überraschung seine steinerne Maske um Platz für ein bösartiges Lächeln zu machen. „Ich glaube, mich an eine bestimmte Vorhersage zu erinnern, die du komplett abgeschlagen und 27 Galleonen, drei Sickel und elf Knuts darauf gewettet hast, dass so etwas nie passieren würde."

Verständnis machte sich auf Dracos Gesicht breit und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien.

"Mann, das war im fünften Schuljahr!"

"Die Wette hatte kein Zeitlimit. Ich erinnere mich genau daran wie du gesagt hast, dass die Chance, dass das ‚jemals, jemals, _jemals_ passiert genauso groß ist wie die, dass du Potter die Hand schüttelst' worauf du hinzugefügt hast ‚dass das in einer Million Lichtjahren nicht passieren wird'."

„Fünftes Schuljahr, Blaise. Ich hätte unmöglich voraussehen können…."

"Ich hab es vorausgesehen! Ich hab dir im _fünften_ Schuljahr gesagt, dass du eines Tages mit Granger vögeln würdest, und du hast es getan! Und jetzt rück das Geld raus."

Draco blickte ihn finster an und lehnte sich hinüber zum Kaminsims, um seinen Beutel voll Zauberergeld zu nehmen.

"Hier," sagte er mit säuerlicher Stimme als er Blaise die verlangte Menge gab. „Und, da du ja offensichtlich nur gekommen bist um dein Geld zu holen, kannst du jetzt gehen."

Blaise rollte mit den Augen, ignorierte Dracos Aufforderung und setzte sich stattdessen in den freien Armsessel.

"Schönes Haus," bemerkte er, und ignorierte offensichtlich die sturmgrauen Augen, die ihn von seiner linken Seite her böse anstarrten.

Draco antwortete nicht. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich, als ob er sich schützen müsste. Es fühlte sich für ihn an, als ob dies das Ende für ihn und Blaise war – die letzte Konfrontation von der er gehofft hatte, dass sie nie kommen würde.

"Ich habs dir nie übel genommen."

"Lügner," sagte Draco mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

"Naja, es ist klar, dass ich es dir übel genommen hab, als ich versucht hab, dich umzubringen, aber es ist schon lange her, dass ich realisiert habe, dass, wenn irgendeiner das Recht hatte sich verraten und wütend zu fühlen, du das warst. Wir waren – _sind_ – beste Freunde, auch wenn ich deinem Urteilsvermögen nicht vertraut hab und nicht auf dich hören wollte. Du glaubst mir vielleicht nicht, aber ich habe dir schon vor langer Zeit verziehen."

"Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Vergebung ein Slytherinding ist," bemerkte Draco trocken in dem Versuch, zu verstecken, wie sehr dieses Eingeständnis ihn erschütterte.

"Ist es nicht, aber wir sind in Häuser eingeteilt worden, weil wir einige der Charakterzüge besitzen, und nicht weil wir so werden sollen, wie es das Hausklischee vorgibt. Und auch wenn es so wäre; ich hab mich verändert, Draco. Was du getan hast war richtig, und ich wünschte, ich hätte das früher gesehen."

Eine unangenehme Stille schwebte über den Zwei, während sie beide tief in Gedanken versunken waren. Er hatte Blaise seit Jahren nicht gesehen, und doch war er hier – und sah genauso verändert aus wie er behauptet hatte zu sein. Sein bester Freund war hierher gekommen um ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut war; dass zwischen ihnen alles okay war. Draco wäre rot angelaufen wenn irgendjemand gewusst hätte, was er in diesem Moment fühlte.

Er merkte kaum, dass Blaise aus seinem Sessel aufstand, aber er hob langsam den Kopf und blickte in die ziemlich erwachseneren Gesichtszüge seines Freundes.

"Jeder der zählt weiß, dass du das Richtige getan hast, Draco. Hier zu bleiben und jeden aus deinem Leben auszuschließen bringt niemandem etwas. Sie braucht dich."

Blaise hielt ihm ein Blatt Pergament hin, er nahm es verwirrt und sah das Symbol des Ministeriums ganz oben auf der Schriftrolle. Seine Augen wanderten einige Momente lang darüber und seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, als er den Inhalt davon in sich aufnahm.

"Warum gibst du mir das? Ich versteh nicht, warum brauchen die zusätzliche Mitarbeiter?"

„Alles war ein komplettes Chaos, als sie zurückgekommen ist. Sie kommt kaum aus ihrem Büro raus und das Ministerium ist am Ende seiner Weisheiten, weil niemand die Tränke bekommt, die er braucht."

Sein Gesicht fiel leicht in sich zusammen, aber es war gerade genug für Blaise, um es zu bemerkten.

"Dennoch, was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Ich glaube, mich daran zu erinnern, dass es nur eine Person gab, die Granger in diesem Fach das Wasser reichen konnte," antwortete er einfach, nahm sich ein bisschen von dem Flohpulver und schloss seine Finger um den feinen Sand.

Draco saß verloren in seinem Sessel, mit dem Pergament schlaff in seiner Hand.

"Werd erwachsen, Draco. Ich bin es schon."

"Das bist du sicherlich. Ich hätte dich nie für Potters Botenjungen gehalten."

Blaise rollte mit den Augen, grinste aber trotzdem leicht, bevor er in genau den gleichen Flammen verschwand, durch die er gekommen war, und Draco mit einem Blatt Pergament zurückließ, das sein Leben verändern könnte.

--

"Sie haben was getan?!"

Hermine stand wie angewurzelt da, ihre Arme hingen schlaff an ihren Seiten und ihr Mund hatte sich auf eine mehr als unattraktive Weise geöffnet. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn falsch verstanden hatte. Nicht einmal er konnte so beschränkt sein.

„Ich habe unsere Abteilung dazu gemeldet, die Organisation des Wohltätigkeitsballs zu übernehmen," wiederholte er, seine Arme waren hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, während er aus dem verzauberten Fenster blickte.

Er hatte sie nicht mehr angesehen seit sie hereingekommen war, und sie hatte nichts getan _außer_ ihn anzustarren, seit sie hereingekommen war. War er komplett verrückt geworden?

"Das soll wohl ein Witz sein. Sagen Sie mir, dass das eine kranke Version eines Scherzes ist," kreischte sie, ihre Stimme war so hoch, dass sie beinahe brach.

"Sie haben vier Tage für die Dekoration und die Rede, um den Ball zu eröffnen. Das sollte Zeit genug für Sie und ihre Mitarbeiter sein," antwortete er einfach, und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seine Fußballen.

In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich, als ob eine Ader in ihrem Gehirn geplatzt wäre, als ob all der Druck plötzlich über ihren Kopf hinausgestiegen und ihr direkt auf ihre Schultern gefallen wäre.

"Sie haben uns für mehr Arbeit gemeldet ohne jemanden von uns zu konsultieren?!", rief sie, ihre Augen schossen beinahe aus ihren Höhlen. „Was ist los mit Ihnen?! Wir _ertrinken_ in Arbeit, wir liegen noch immer Wochen über Wochen mit den Bestellungen hinterher!"

"Es ist nichts, das sie nicht schaffen würden."

"Oh, ich bin erfreut darüber, dass Sie so viel Glauben in mich haben, Mr. Merewood," schnappte sie, ihre Stimme war scharf wie ein Messer, „aber wir holen nicht auf. Wir funktionieren nicht. Ich hab rund um die Uhr gearbeitet, genau wie alle anderen bis auf Sie. Das ist kein Arbeiten. Wir machen nicht unseren Job."

"Ich habe dem Minister schon gesagt, dass wir das tun werden, um all den Ärger, den wir verursacht haben, wieder gut zu machen, und ich habe ihm versichert, dass wir das schaffen werden."

Er hatte sie noch immer nicht angeblickt, er starrte immer noch aus diesem verdammten Fenster, als ob er irgendetwas Interessantes in einer magisch programmierten Aussicht sehen könnte. Sie kochte. Was für Nerven er hatte. Er hatte nichts getan, seit sie zurückgekommen war (oder bevor sie zurück gekommen war, was das betrifft) und nun meldete er sie freiwillig für _mehr_ Arbeit, die jetzt noch zu dem dazukam, mit dem sie fertig werden musste.

Sie verkniff sich all die gemeinen Spitznamen, die sie ihm nur zu gern an den Kopf geworfen hätte und rannte praktisch aus dem Büro, in einer verzweifelten Jagd nach Erleichterung von der unendlichen Zunahme ihrer Verantwortung. Adam versuchte, sie aufzuhalten und fragte sie, was los war, doch sie war auf einer Mission. Sie würde das nicht länger mitmachen.

Niemand war im Stande, sie auf ihrem Weg in den obersten Stock zu stoppen, und sie wurde erst langsamer, als sie den Schreibtisch der Assistentin erreichte.

"Ich muss sofort den Minister sprechen," verkündete sie zielstrebig, worauf ihr ein ungläubiger Blick begegnete.

"Der Minister ist sehr beschäftigt, Mrs…."

"Miss Granger," sagte sie geistesabwesend, bevor sie sich umdrehte. Wenn sie sich nicht komplett täuschte, kam der Minister für gewöhnlich genau jetzt von seinen Mittagsbesprechungen zurück.

„Miss Granger, Sie können nicht…"

Hermine ignorierte sie, als sie den Minister am Ende des Ganges entdeckte, gefolgt von seiner üblichen Horde an Wachen, sie ging auf ihn zu und achtete nicht auf die Rufe seiner Assistentin und die Warnungen seiner Wachen.

"Minister, könnte ich bitte so bald wie möglich mit Ihnen sprechen?", fragte sie und ihr Gesicht verformte sich zu einer nervösen Grimasse, während sie in Gedanken alles durchging, was sie tun musste. „Es geht um den Ministeriumsball."

Dieser Satz schien die Bedenken seiner Wachen zu vermindern, der Minister stimmte ihrer Bitte widerwillig zu und forderte sie auf, es so kurz wie möglich zu machen, als er sie in sein Büro führte. Als die Wachen andeuteten, ihm zu folgen, wandte er sich ihnen mit gehobener Augenbraue zu.

„Miss Granger ist eine Kriegsheldin, die mit einem Orden ausgezeichnet wurde; Ich bezweifle doch sehr, dass sie das Ministerium stürzen will."

Sie lächelte dankbar, als er die Tür schloss, und biss sich nervös auf die Lippe als er um den Tisch herumging und sich setzte, um sie anzublicken.

"Haben Sie irgendwelche Probleme mit dem Ball, Miss Granger?"

Zu ihrer Verzweiflung spürte sie erneut, wie sich heiße Tränen hinter ihren Augenlidern sammelten. Sie hatte in der vergangenen Woche mehr geweint als in ihrem gesamten bisherigen Leben, und die Erschöpfung ließ sie beinahe zusammenbrechen.

"Die Abteilung ist ein Durcheinander," sagte sie ehrlich und ließ ihren Atem entweichen, während sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. „Ich bin aus meinem Urlaub zurückgekommen und so gut wie gar nichts ist während meiner Abwesenheit geschehen. Wie Sie wissen sind wir unglaublich weit zurück mit unseren Lieferungen an die anderen Abteilungen, und wir holen nicht auf. Wir arbeiten rund um die Uhr, aber wir können einfach nicht genug in der Zeit abdecken, die wir haben. Und nun hat Merewood mir erzählt, dass er uns dafür gemeldet hat, den Ministeriumsball zu organisieren. Ich kann das nicht tun, Minister. Ich arbeite im Moment mehr als ich schlafe, und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben werde ich brutal ehrlich sein, wenn es um einen Vorgesetzten geht: Mr. Merewood tut _überhaupt nichts_, um die Abteilung wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen."

„Können Ihre Mitarbeiter diese Aussage bekräftigen?", fragte er nach einem qualvollen Moment der Stille.

Sie nickte wild und wusste nicht, wie um alles in der Welt sie an diesen Punkt gekommen war. Sie hätte unter normalen Umständen nie einen Vorgesetzten angezeigt. Trotz allem was er getan hatte fühlte es sich fast an wie Verrat.

„Das sind sehr schwere Anschuldigungen, Miss Granger," erinnerte er sie und erhielt ein weiteres Nicken. „Glücklicherweise haben wir eine Lösung parat."


	22. The Dance

**Chapter 22 / The Dance**

An diesem Abend war sie früh zu Hause und fand die Wohnung leer vor, als sie aus dem Kamin trat. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie vor Ginny oder Harry nachhause kam, was ein komisches Gefühl war. Die Wohnung verlassen und komplett still vorzufinden war ziemlich befremdlich für sie. Sie hörte ihre eigenen Schritte auf dem Holzboden als sie in die Küche ging und währenddessen die Lichter einschaltete. Sie ließ sich erschöpft in einen der naheliegendsten Sessel fallen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Hand, die sie am Tisch abgestützt hatte.

Die ganze Woche über hatte sie nichts außer Ruhe und Frieden gewollt, und nun erschien ihr alles viel zu still. Ihre Gedanken hatten nun freies Spiel in ihrem Kopf, worauf die Gedanken an die Arbeit und mehr Verantwortung schnell verschwanden und welche kamen, die ihr von einem Ort erzählten, an dem sie glücklich und zufrieden gewesen war, und ein Leben gelebt hatte, von dem sie in ihrer jetzigen Situation nur träumen konnte. Es war das erste Mal in einer Woche, dass sie ihre Ruhe hatte ohne gleichzeitig zu schlafen, und sie konnte es nicht ertragen.

Sie sprang aus ihrem Sessel auf, kramte im Kühlschrank und versuchte, etwas zu finden, das sie in ein Abendessen verwandeln könnte, anstatt auf das Echo von Ginnys Worten zu hören. _Unglücklich. Gebrochenes Herz. Obdachlos._ Die Wörter pochten in ihrem Kopf und folgten in dumpfem Rhythmus dem des Messers, das auf einem Hackklotz Gemüse klein schnitt.

"Hermine?"

Sie wandte sich um und sah Ginny, die mit geweiteten Augen am Eingang zur Küche stand. Ein leichtes Lächeln flackerte über ihre müden Gesichtszüge als sie den vertrauten Rotschopf erblickte.

"Hatte schlussendlich jemand den Anstand, dich nachhause zu schicken?", bemerkte Ginny trocken während sie ihre Aktenmappe auf den Küchentisch legte.

"Ich wünschte es wäre so," murmelte Hermine und strich mit Hilfe ihres Handgelenks eine Locke zurück. „Ich hab mir selbst die Zeit gegeben um alles zu verdauen."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Der Minister hat Merewood direkt vor meinen Augen gefeuert," offenbarte sie und musste bei Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck lächeln. „Es hat sich beunruhigend gut angefühlt. Er hat endlich gekriegt was er verdient hat, nachdem unsere Abteilung wegen ihm den Bach runter gegangen ist."

"Merlin sei Dank, dass dieses Monster endlich bekommen hat, was es verdient," sagte Ginny erbittert und trat zu ihr an die Küchentheke.

Einige Minuten lang arbeiteten sie still Seite an Seite, bis Hermine plötzlich das Messer niederlegte und sich zu ihrer Freundin wandte.

"Ich hab seinen Job bekommen."

"Was?!"

Ginny drehte sich hastig um, worauf ihr rotes Haar Hermine quer übers Gesicht schlug. Sie sprang zurück und rief ein empörtes „hey" aus, bevor ihre Lippen sich zu einem belustigten Lächeln verzogen, als sie Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ich hab seinen Job bekommen. Gin, sie haben mir seinen Job gegeben," sagte sie atemlos. „Ich bin die Leiterin der Tränkeabteilung."

"Wa….bei Merlin's verdammt schlabbrigen Unterhosen, machst du Witze?"

„Nein, er hat ihn mir auf der Stelle gegeben," gab sie zu und massierte leicht ihre Schläfe. „Ich bin glücklich, das bin ich wirklich, aber ich hab noch mehr Verantwortung als zuvor. Ich bin jetzt diejenige, die die Abteilung wieder auf Vordermann bringen muss."

"Das hast du vorher auch schon gemacht, aber mit der Ausnahme, dass du jetzt die Macht hast, wirklich etwas dagegen zu tun," erwiderte Ginny und warf Hermine dann einen strengen Blick zu. „Du führst mich nicht am Zauberstab herum oder?"

"Nein Ginny, ich führ dich nicht am Zauberstab herum," sagte Hermine mit einem gespielt verärgerten Kichern.

„Und, wer bekommt jetzt deinen alten Job?"

"Anscheinend haben sie schon eine Stellenanzeige für die Abteilung aufgegeben, und anstatt sich um die frühere Assistentenstelle zu bewerben, bewerben sich die Kandidaten jetzt für meinen Job."

"Hermine, das ist absolut wunderbar. Du hast endlich die Beförderung bekommen, für die du die ganze Zeit gearbeitet hast," sagte Ginny grinsend. „Hör auf so ein leidendes Gesicht zu machen, das ist ne tolle Sache. Es wird leichter sein, alles wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen wenn du Leiterin bist und wirkliche Macht hast. Und wenn der neue Mitarbeiter komplett nutzlos ist, kannst du ihn einfach wieder feuern."

"Ich war darauf einfach überhaupt nicht vorbereitet. Ja, ich hab darauf hingearbeitet, aber ich hab mir immer vorgestellt, dass es anders passiert. Ich hab nie gedacht, dass es zu einer Zeit passiert, in der ich aufgehört hab, meinen Job zu lieben oder mir wünschte, dass ich überall wäre, nur nicht dort. Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass das erste, was ich tun muss ist, dass ich die Abteilung wieder aus ihrer katastrophalen Lage herausbringen muss."

Ginny packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie energisch.

"Wen juckt es, dass es zu einer schlechten Zeit kam? Du hast Draco auch nicht zu einer wirklich tollen Zeit getroffen, oder?", fragte sie, und Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie ein gutes Argument hatte. „Nur weil gute Sachen zu einer schlechten Zeit kommen macht sie das nicht weniger gut."

"Du hast Recht," gab Hermine mit einem Seufzen zu.

"Natürlich hab ich das, du Schwachkopf."

--

Hermine zog die tiefrote Abendrobe mit leichten Schwierigkeiten über ihren Kopf. Sie war eng geschnitten und ziemlich mühselig anzuziehen, aber sobald sie einmal an der richtigen Stelle saß, sah sie viel schmeichelhafter aus als ihre gewöhnliche Arbeitskleidung. Und es war immerhin ein wichtiger Anlass. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand vorne über die Robe um einige Fältchen zu entfernen und begegnete ihrem Blick im Spiegel. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem einfachen Knoten gebunden, sodass nur einige Locken lose herunterfielen, und ihre Gesichtszüge waren mit einem Hauch Make up betont worden. Aber sogar sie konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen keinerlei Freude oder Aufregung über dieses Event ausstrahlten. Sie waren leblos, genau so emotional verkrüppelt wie sie sich fühlte.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und zog ihre Mundwinkel nach oben. Ihr Lächeln fühlte sich steif und unnormal an. Sie versuchte verschiedene Techniken; den einen Mundwinkel höher als den anderen, ein Lächeln, das die Zähne kaum zeigte, ein breites Grinsen, ein neckisches Lächeln und ein verführerisches Hochziehen des Mundwinkels. Schlussendlich entspannte sie ihre Muskeln, worauf ihr Mund in seine natürliche Position zurückfiel, sodass ihre Mundwinkel leicht nach unten zeigten. Wann hatte sie vergessen wie man lächelte? Sie hatte gedacht, dass es wie Fahrrad fahren wäre; etwas, das man nicht einfach vergaß. Anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt, weil jedes Lächeln, das sie versuchte, falsch und fremd auf ihrem Gesicht aussah.

_Scheiß drauf. Vielleicht kann ich es aufmalen?_

Sie schnappte sich einen lang vergessenen Lippenkonturstift und versuchte, ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zu zeichnen. Als sie ihrem Spiegelbild begegnete verfiel sie in einen hysterischen Lachanfall. Sie sah aus wie ein mutierter Clown. Sie schnappte nach Luft und hielt sich die Seiten, gerade als Ginny ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da?"

Hermine riss sich zusammen und wandte sich Ginny zu, deren Augenbrauen nach oben schossen, während ihr Mund aufklappte. Kurz darauf schallte ihr ansteckendes Lachen durch den Raum, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hab versucht, mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu malen," erklärte Hermine, und lächelte dieses Mal ein wirkliches Lächeln auf Grund dieser Albernheit.

"Du, meine Liebe, bist echt eigenartig," schloss Ginny und verschwand wieder.

Tja, dagegen konnte man wirklich nichts sagen.

Sie entfernte vorsichtig die ziemlich gruseligen Clownlinien um ihren Mund und sah noch einmal in den Spiegel. Sie musste sich ihn nicht vorstellen oder seinen Namen sagen um zu wissen, dass sie an ihn dachte. Vielleicht war es sogar besser, wenn sie das nicht tat. Die Gedanken an ihn hinter sich lassend, versteckte sie ihren Zauberstab in einer praktischen Schlaufe im Inneren ihrer Abendrobe und glitt durch die Tür, um Ginny und Harry unten zu treffen.

"Fertig?", fragte Harry sanft während er sich lässig gegen den Kamin lehnte.

"Ich denke schon. Zumindest musste ich das Ding nicht planen," sagte sie mit einem leisen Kichern. „Du machst deinen Festumhang dreckig."

Er richtete sich widerstrebend auf, und sie ging zu ihm hin um den Staub von seiner Schulter zu wischen.

"Ron leitet die Auktion," erzählte er ihr, während er beobachtete wie sie an seinem Umhang herumwerkelte.

"Hab ich gehört," sagte sie gegen seine Brust während sie seinen Kragen aufstellte. „Obwohl ich nicht verstehen kann, wie das funktionieren soll. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er dafür schnell genug denken kann."

„Ich hab ihm genau das Gleiche gesagt!", rief Harry. „_Wie sollst du es schaffen, all die Gebote anzunehmen und dich daran zu erinnern, wer am meisten geboten hat? Du kannst dich ja kaum an deinen eigenen Geburtstag erinnern,_ das hab ich ihm heute gesagt. Aber er hat ziemlich zuversichtlich gewirkt."

„Es wird schon," sagte sie, blickte schlussendlich auf und begegnete seinem Blick.

Er wusste, dass sie nicht über Ron redete.

"Ich weiß."

"Lasst uns feiern, als ob es 1996 wäre und wir gerade den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hätten," verkündete Ginny, als sie die Treppen hinunter kam.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten apparierte sie aus der Wohnung und die anderen beiden folgten ihr mit einem Augenrollen.

Der Ball wurde nicht im Ministerium, sondern in einer der wunderschönen Hallen des British Museums of Magical History gehalten. Dies war ein Ort, den Hermine liebte, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser spezielle Abend hier derjenige Besuch sein würde, den sie am wenigsten genießen würde. Das Gebäude war so schön wie immer, als es vor ihnen in seinem Empirestil emporragte. Die schöne Gestaltung aus Stein hatte ihr immer den Atem geraubt, doch heute Abend konnte sie den Schrecken, von dem sie wusste, dass er drinnen lauerte, nicht ausgleichen.

Harry musste sie buchstäblich an den Reporten vorbei durch den Eingang und in die Haupthalle schleifen, wo er ihren Mantel nahm und ihn einem Mitglied des Personals gab.  
"Nicht vergessen; es wird schon werden," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und lächelte.  
Plötzlich wünschte sie sich, sie hätte das Clownlächeln nicht weggewischt, da ihre Muskeln einfach nicht das tun wollten, was sie ihnen sagte. Oh, große hopsende Feuersalamander, wie sie Bälle hasste, und das in jeglicher Form und Art!

Harry und Ginny tauchten zu ihren Seiten auf und hakten sich mit ihren Armen bei ihr ein, während sie zur Tür gingen. Sie war überwältigt von Dankbarkeit, weil sie an ihrer Seite waren und sie unterstützten, fast wie ihr eigenes privates Schloss mit soliden Mauern des Schutzes und der Loyalität.

Die Türen schwangen auf und sie betraten die Halle, die jetzt schon vollgestopft mit Leuten und wunderschön für den Anlass dekoriert worden war. Merlins Bart, war sie froh, dass sie sich aus dem Job herauswinden hatte können! Ginny hielt ihren Arm ein wenig fester während sie an einigen besetzten Tischen vorbeigingen und schließlich ihren eigenen fanden. Hermine setzte sich an ihren Platz und war ziemlich erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf ihre Beine verlassen musste, um sich aufrecht zu halten. Harrys Platz war links von ihr, und sie schaute auf das Platzkärtchen zu ihrer Rechten. _Ron Weasley._ Oh, Einhornscheiße! Würde sie jemals von diesem Mann wegkommen?

Gerade als sie den Gedanken verarbeitet, und ein Stöhnen hinzugefügt hatte, hörte sie die Stimme des besagten Mannes durch den Raum hallen.

"Willkommen zum jährlichen Wohltätigkeitsball des Ministeriums, liebe Ministeriumsangestellten und….ehm….Medienaasgeier."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, während einige Leute kicherten.

"Ich werde die Rederei so kurz wie möglich halten und gleich zu der Auktion des heutigen Abends kommen. All ihre Spenden gehen an das St. Mungo's und werden sehr bei der Forschung und der Verbesserung der Gegebenheiten für viele Patienten helfen."

Hermine folgte der Auktion nur mit der Hälfte ihrer Gedanken, während der andere einsatzfreudigere Teil einem Leben nachhing, das sie geliebt und verlassen hatte. Es schien, ihre Gedanken mehr und mehr zu beherrschen, und sie wusste, dass Dracos Abschiedsworte es auf den Punkt getroffen hatten: Sie lag nicht nur im Bett wach und fragte sich, was hätte sein können, sie verbrachte auch jede wache Minute ihres Lebens damit, sich zu fragen, was hätte sein können.

Die Auktion kam zu einem Ende, nachdem alles, von seltenen Gegenständen bis zu abendlichen Dates mit unglücklichen Ministeriumsangestellten, versteigert worden war.

„Und nun, mögen wir alle ein köstliches Essen genießen und Spaß nach der alten Schule haben," verkündete Ron unter tosendem Applaus, als er vom Podium stieg.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass Ron das Gedächtnis dazu hätte, das hier zu Stande zu bringen?", fragte Harry leicht verwirrt.

"Er kann vieles machen, wenn er es wirklich will, er ist meistens einfach nur zu faul dazu," antwortete Ginny. „Und dieser Anlass gab ihm eine Gelegenheit, den Ladies von seiner Position im Rampenlicht aus zuzuzwinkern, also hat er sich noch mehr reingehängt."

Hermine lachte bei diesen Worten in dem Wissen, dass es mehr als wahrscheinlich war, dass es stimmte, und griff nach ihrer Gabel, als das Essen vor ihnen auf den Tellern erschien. Ron ließ sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht neben sie fallen, und fand auch sein Essen schon auf ihn wartend vor.

„Wie war ich?", fragte er und strahlte die drei an.

"Überraschend gut," gab Harry mit einem Nicken zu.

"Überhaupt nicht das Desaster, das ich erwartet hab."

Nachdem Ron Ginnys Bemerkung ignoriert hatte, wandte er sich mit einem hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck Hermine zu. Oh, er erwartete, dass sie ihn lobte? Das Essen fühlte sich an, als ob es in ihrem Mund anschwellen würde.

„Ach…Cyan starrt dich an, also muss es außergewöhnlich gut gelaufen sein," sagte sie flapsig, stopfte sich mehr Essen in den Mund und hoffte, dass sie diese Tätigkeit aus der Situation retten würde.

Ginny kicherte wild und versuchte, ihr Gesicht zu verbergen. Ron wandte sich nach rechts und fand tatsächlich Cyan mit seinem Blick, die ihn ungeniert anstarrte. Sie lief rot and und vermied sofort seinen Blick. Er errötete ebenso, und Hermine blickte ihn verwundert an. Das war der Aufreißer der Zaubererwelt? Der Mann errötete, wenn ihn jemand falsch ansah! Oder…richtig. Das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

"Ist was, Ron?", fragte sie mit süßer Stimme und sah aus ihrem Augenwinkel, dass Ginny wie verrückt grinste.

„Oh ehm…es ist nichts…..ich hab Cyan nur hin und wieder bei der Arbeit am Gang getroffen und…."

"Ich weiß, dass du sie gevögelt hast, du musst nicht lügen," sagte Hermine ungerührt und schaufelte mehr Essen in ihren Mund.

Ron sah aus, als ob er ins Gesicht geschlagen worden wäre.

"Du wirst nicht ein Stück Fleisch in ihren Wein schmeißen und sie erblinden lassen, oder?" fragte Ginny, worauf Hermine und Harry einen Lachanfall bekamen, während Ron verwirrter aussah denn je.

„Ron, keine Sorge. Ich bin nicht verrückt," versicherte sie ihm, doch er sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus.

Das Essen verlief ohne Zwischenfall und sie bemerkte zu ihrer Überraschung, dass sie sich immer wohler in Rons Gegenwart fühlte. Sie konnte nicht immer verhindern, dass sie ihm gelegentlich giftige Beleidigungen zuwarf, aber alles in allem wurde es immer weniger unangenehm.

"…und dann bin ich über Rita Kimmkorn _gestolpert_. Als ob diese Frau mich nicht schon genug damit nerven würde, mir überallhin zu folgen, bin ich nun auch noch über sie gefallen, meine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt und ich hab mein Date vollgeblutet."

Hermine fiel in das dröhnende Lachen ein und staunte über die gute Stimmung am Tisch. Sie begegnete Ginnys Blick und lächelte. Der Rotschopf wollte das Lächeln gerade erwidern, als ihr Gesicht sich plötzlich verdüsterte und ihre Augen sich weiteten, worauf Hermine sich panisch umwandte. _Oh Mist!_ Ron stand neben ihr und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Was lief hier? Endlich hatten sie die Peinlichkeit überwunden und jetzt forderte er sie zum Tanz auf?!

Sie wandte sich verzweifelt zu Ginny und erhaschte einen Blick auf Harry, der wild mit seiner Hand herumfuchtelte um Ron zu stoppen, doch ihr Exfreund schien den Wink nicht zu verstehen. Er stand nur mit ausgestreckter Hand da und blickte sie gespannt an.

"Ron, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist," sagte sie ernsthaft, blickte kurz hinunter auf seine Hand und dann wieder zurück nach oben.

"Bitte, Hermine. Ich will einfach nur reinen Tisch machen. Es gibt vieles, wofür ich mich nicht entschuldigt hab."

Sie blickte zu den beiden anderen und stieß ein lautes Seufzen aus. Wie konnte sie so eine Aufforderung ablehnen?

Zu Ginnys Verzweiflung nahm Hermine die Hand, die er ihr anbot und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Er grinste sie an und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche, auf der sich schon einige andere zur Musik bewegten. Zu ihrem Leidwesen bemerkte sie, dass die Musik nicht gerade schnell war, und sie wusste, dass sie von allen Dingen, die sie diesen Abend hätte machen können, ausgerechnet mit Ronald Weasley zu einem Kuschellied tanzte. Wenn das kein lächerlicher Gedanke war, wusste sie nicht, was einer war.

Er legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf ihre Taille und begann, sie langsam in Kreisen über den Boden zu führen. Zumindest war er ein besserer Tänzer geworden – nur Merlin wusste warum.

"Es tut mir Leid Hermine. Wirklich Leid. Alles, was ich dir angetan hab," sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Sie nickte feierlich, während sie seine Worte in sich aufnahm. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie lange sie auf seine Entschuldigung gewartet hatte – auf seine _aufrichtige_ Entschuldigung.

"Ich denke wir beide wissen, dass unsere Beziehung nicht funktioniert hat, aber die Art, wie ich sie beendet habe war einfach furchtbar widerwärtig. Ich wünschte ich könnte es rückgängig machen, aber das kann ich nicht."

"Ich weiß deine Entschuldigung sehr zu schätzen," gab sie nach einem Moment der Stille zu. „Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich weitergemacht habe, und diese ganze Scheiße, die sich momentan mein Leben nennt, nichts mehr mit dir zu tun hat."

Bei dieser Bemerkung lachte er kurz auf.

"Gut zu wissen, dass ich dein Leben nicht zur Hölle mache."

"Ich will versuchen, deine Freundin zu sein, Ron, aber du musst Geduld mit mir haben."

"Geduld ist nicht gerade eine Eigenschaft, für die ich bekannt bin, aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht von dir erwarten kann, alles jetzt sofort zu vergessen. Ich will, dass wir Freunde sind, aber ich bin bereit, zu warten und es langsam anzugehen."

Sie lächelte zu ihm hinauf und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte sie die Verbindung, die sie in Hogwarts gehabt hatten. Als ihre Beziehung kompliziert geworden war, war ihre Freundschaft auf Grund der Herzensangelegenheiten komplett untergegangen. Und nun, zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten, fühlte er sich an wie der Freund, den sie gefunden hatte, als sie in ihrem ersten Jahr an Halloween gegen den Troll gekämpft hatte. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und sie versuchte hastig, sie wegzublinzeln. Der Gedanke an ihre Zeit in Hogwarts und an die wunderbare Freundschaft, die sie gehabt hatten, brachte sie dazu, all die Jahre zu bedauern, die sie verschwendet hatten, um sie zu etwas zu machen, das sie nicht waren.

"Hermine?", fragte er vorsichtig und beobachtete, wie sie gegen die Tränen kämpfte. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

"Nein," sagte sie mit dicker Stimme. „Ich hab nur über die alten Zeiten nachgedacht – über dich und mich und Harry in Hogwarts. Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren denke ich, dass wir das zurückgewinnen können, weißt du, ich…."

"Hermine!", zischte plötzlich jemand aus nicht allzu weiter Entfernung.

Sie wandte sich um und sah Ginny, die wild gestikulierte, doch sie konnte nicht ausmachen, warum sie das tat. Was war los? Ginny sah zunehmends verzweifelter aus, sie löste sich aus Rons Griff und sah ein Bild, das sie in einer Million Jahren nicht erwartet hatte, und nachdem sie sich so sehr gesehnt hatte, dass es beinahe lächerlich war.

„Draco," hauchte sie, befreite sich komplett von Ron und hastete über die Tanzfläche dorthin, wo er zwischen zwei Tischen stand, er war offensichtlich erst einige Sekunden zuvor hereingekommen.

Er stand dort in seinem elegantesten Festumhang, sein Haar war so gezähmt, wie sie wusste, dass es ihm möglich war und trotzdem sah es immer noch ein bisschen widerspenstig aus. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich vor Erstaunen auf, und das Lächeln, dass sie so verzweifelt vor dem Spiegel auf ihr Gesicht bringen wollte, breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus und erreichte auch ihre Augen, bis ihr gesamtes Wesen förmlich strahlte. Erst als sie näher kam bemerkte sie, wie angespannt sein Gesicht aussah, und wie fest er die Lehne eines nahestehenden Sessels umklammerte, bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass er seit Jahren nicht mehr an einem öffentlichen Ort der Zauberergemeinschaft gewesen war, und nun stand er hier, mit allen Augen auf ihm, während aufgeregtes Flüstern durch die Menge ging. Er musste sich komplett gedemütigt fühlen. Doch da war noch etwas in seinen Augen, etwas, das sie entmutigte.

"Draco," wiederholte sie, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam. „Oh mein Gott."

Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete, und sie versuchte, sie wegzublinzeln, um das Bild seiner perfekten Gegenwart nicht zu verschleiern.

"Ich kann's nicht glauben."

Der Tonfall in seiner Stimme traf sie wie eine Tonne Ziegelsteine. Ihre Atmung wurde flach und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich wegen dir hierher gekommen bin," knurrte er wütend, und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer zornigen Grimasse.

"Draco, was…?"

Sie war komplett verwirrt. Alles, was sie bis jetzt gesagt hatte, war "Draco" und "Oh mein Gott" gewesen, es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass sie es jetzt schon geschafft hatte, ihn zu verletzen.

"Ich bin wegen dir zurückgekommen, nachdem ich schlussendlich realisiert habe, dass mir alles egal ist, wenn ich mit dir zusammen sein kann. Und ich bin nur zurückgekommen, um dich in den Armen deines Exfreundes zu finden. Das ist einfach genial, Granger, verdammt genial. Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis du wieder in seinem Bett warst? Eine Woche? Einen Tag? Eine Stunde?"

Seine Worte zerrissen sie innerlich, und Tränen begannen, ihre Wangen hinunterzulaufen.

"Wir haben nur getanzt, ich….du verstehst das nicht! Er hat mich nur zum Tanzen aufgefordert," brachte sie hervor, ihre Stimme war dick vor Tränen und Verzweiflung.

"Oh genau, Hermine. Als ob du nicht darauf gewartet hättest, zu deinem pickeligen Wieselarsch zurückzugehen," schnappte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Wie kannst du so was sagen?", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme war brüchig und voll von Schmerz. „Du weißt, dass es ab dem Moment, wo wir Schluss gemacht haben, aus war, und du warst bei jedem Schritt meines Genesungsprozesses dabei. Wie kannst du so was über mich denken?!"

„Ich weiß nur das, was ich sehe, und das bist du in den Armen von dem Wichser, der dich betrogen hat. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mein perfektes, heimliches Leben wegen dir weggeworfen hab."

Er drehte sich auf den Fersen um, marschierte zur Tür und ließ sie wie angewurzelt stehen, während Tränen drohten, sie zu ertränken. In dem Moment, als die Türen mit einem Knall zufielen, wurde sie aus ihrer Trance gerissen und ihr wurde klar, dass er ging. Mit einem Schluchzen lief sie auf die Tür zu, während sie ihre Abendrobe hochhielt, damit sie nicht darüber stolperte. Sie raste mit voller Geschwindigkeit Richtung Tür, stieß sie auf und schaffte es währenddessen auch noch, ihren Schuh zu verlieren. Sie ignorierte es, lief hinaus in die Haupthalle, vorbei am geschockten Personal und hinaus zu den Eingangstoren. Sie erreichte den Gehsteig, doch sie konnte ihn nirgends sehen. In der verzweifelten Hoffnung, ihn einzuholen, rannte sie die Straße hinunter, bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht einmal wusste, in welche Richtung er gegangen war, und dass er wahrscheinlich sogar von hier fort appariert war.

Überwältigt von ihren Emotionen ließ sie sich auf die Stufen einer Treppe in der Nähe fallen und schluchzte. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht auf ihren Knien, während ihre Füße auf der unteren Stufe standen. Wie konnte er nur so etwas von ihr denken? Sie wusste, dass es schlimm ausgesehen haben musste, aber er sollte sie genug respektieren um sie zumindest ausreden zu lassen und sie nicht einfach als Schlampe zu bezeichnen.

Sie blickte hinab, sah ihren nackten Fuß und warf ihren Kopf vor Frustration zurück.

War das irgendeine elende Cinderella Parodie?

Sie wischte zornig ihre Tränen weg, stand auf und apparierte direkt in die Wohnung zurück, wo sie sofort in ihr Zimmer lief und sich tief unter den Decken vergrub ohne sich umzuziehen.

Zurück beim Ministeriumsball hatten die Leute es gerade geschafft, sich nach dieser Vorstellung wieder zu beruhigen, und tanzten und redeten nun wieder miteinander. Harry hob an der Tür Hermines Schuh auf und hielt ihn seiner Freundin hin, die ihn unglücklich anblickte.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass das Märchen so gehen sollte," sagte er mit einer traurigen Grimasse.

Ginny raufte ihr rotes Haar und knurrte frustriert.


	23. The Newbie

**Chapter 23 / The Newbie**

Die Decke in ihrem vorübergehenden Schlafzimmer war ziemlich weiß. Sie blendete einen schon beinahe. Hermine fand einen Riss in ihr und neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Ihre Arme lagen bewegungslos an ihren Seiten auf der Bettdecke, und ihre tiefrote Abendrobe war nun zerknittert und unordentlich vom Laufen und dem pausenlosen Herumwälzen unter den Laken. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr verärgert über die Tatsache, dass ihr Kissen nass war. Es war immerhin ihre alleinige Schuld.

Ein Tumult draußen vor ihrem Zimmer ließ sie blinzeln, doch sie blieb komplett ruhig liegen, ihr Kopf war immer noch zur Seite geneigt und ihre Augen fixierten den Riss in der Decke. Dann wurde ihre Tür aufgestoßen, schlussendlich hob sie ihren Kopf leicht von ihrem Kissen und sah Ron im Türrahmen stehen, seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Schwester hing an seinem Arm, ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in sein Fleisch.

"Lass sie in Ruhe, du riesengroßer Hornochse!", kreischte Ginny, und Hermine realisierte, dass sie an seinem Arm hing, weil sie ihn zurückhalten wollte. „Du hast bereits 75 Prozent ihres Lebens ruiniert, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es noch mehr werden. Verschwinde verdammt noch mal aus meiner Wohnung und halt dich von ihr fern!"

Er ignorierte sie vollkommen und man merkte ihm gar nicht an, dass er ein menschliches Wesen an seinem Arm hängen hatte.

"Hermine, was zur Hölle war diese Vorstellung dort?" fragte er, seine Stimme war beängstigend ruhig.

Sie antwortete nicht, sie ließ einfach nur ohne ein Wort ihren Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen.

"Du bist zu Malfoy gerannt wie ein liebeskranker Welpe, und als er gegangen ist bist du ihm nachgelaufen, als ob dein Leben davon abhängen würde. Was ist los?" fragte er und ignorierte immer noch Ginny, die verzweifelt an seinem Arm zog. „Antworte mir!"

"Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!", rief Ginny, und Hermine fragte sich, warum sie nicht einfach ihren Zauberstab zog und ihn in kleine Stücke hexte.

"Bist du direkt in seine Arme gelaufen als wir Schluss gemacht haben? Genau in die Arme des Mannes, den ich mein Leben lang gehasst hab?"

Er brauchte keine verbale Antwort. Ihr bewegungsloser Körper, der einfach nur da lag, während sie geistig abwesend and die Decke starrte war Antwort genug.

"Ich kann's nicht glauben," schnappte er, mittlerweile zitterte er beinahe vor Wut.

Die Worte dröhnten durch ihren Kopf, und hallten so lange in ihr nach, bis sie den schmerzhaften Nerv in ihr trafen. Sie hörte die Wörter immer wieder mit Dracos Stimme, mit dem gleichen verletzten Klang, die sie vorhin gehabt hatte. Als Ron den Mund gerade wieder öffnen wollte, schlug sie die Laken kraftvoll zur Seite und sprang aus dem Bett.

"Halt die Klappe, bevor du uns wieder zurück an den Anfang bringst, nach all den Fortschritten, die wir heute gemacht haben!" sagte sie mit eiskalter Stimme.

Er klappte den Mund zu, und Ginny setzte bei Hermines Unterbrechung seiner Tirade einen selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Du hast nichts mehr zu melden, was mein Privatleben angeht, und es macht mich ehrlich gesagt stinksauer, dass du die Nerven hast, einfach so hier hereinzuplatzen," fuhr sie fort, während ihre Stimme immer lauter wurde. „Du hast mich betrogen! Hör auf damit, so zu tun als ob du Mitsprache daran hättest, wen ich liebe."

"Oh hör doch auf, Hermine. Ich versuche einfach nur, dir den Schmerz zu ersparen, zwischen dir und Malfoy könnte es doch nie funktionieren. Ihr seid viel zu verschieden, und er ist ein selbstgerechter Arsch."

"Wann kapierst du endlich, dass du da kein Mitspracherecht hast? Es ist mein Leben. Ich war über 2 Monate lang mit Draco zusammen, und ich denke, dass ich besser weiß als du, ob unsere Beziehung funktionieren wird oder nicht."

Ron machte Anstalten, etwas zu entgegnen, doch stattdessen heulte er vor Schmerz auf, weil Ginny ihn gegen sein Schienbein getreten hatte.

"Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück, du Wichser!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, als Ron laut fluchte und versuchte, den Schmerz in seinem Bein zu lindern, während er gleichzeitig probierte, seine kleine Schwester abzuwehren.  
"Wir können auf keinen Fall wieder Freunde sein, wenn du nicht lernst, dich aus den Teilen meines Lebens herauszuhalten, zu denen du nicht mehr gehörst."

"Aber ich versuche gerade, dein Freund zu sein. Ich versuche, dir zu sagen, dass du einen Fehler machst!"

"Ich will einfach, dass du verschwindest und mich mein Leben so leben lässt, wie es mir gefällt. Du hast echt Nerven über Fehler zu reden, nach all der Scheiße, die ich wegen dir durchmachen musste," schnappte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme wütend vor ihrer Brust.

"Stupor!"

Hermines Arme fielen nach unten, als sie aufblickte und Ron festgefroren dastehen sah, sein Mund war geöffnet, in einem Versuch, etwas zu erwidern. Sie blinzelte verwirrt, bevor sie sah, wie Harry hinter Ron hervortrat. Ein Ausdruck des Schocks lag auf seinem Gesicht, während er die Szene vor ihm in sich aufnahm.

„Ich hatte den Rücken zum Kamin, als er hereingefloht ist, und er hat meinen Zauberstab herbeigerufen," erklärte Ginny, während sie versuchte herauszufinden, wo er ihn versteckt hatte.

Harry murmelte leise "Accio", und ihr Zauberstab kam aus Rons Gürtel geschossen.

"Ew," stöhnte sie und blickte angeekelt auf ihren Zauberstab in Harrys Händen. „Jetzt muss ich das Ding desinfizieren."

"Er ist so ein Trottel," seufzte Harry, als ihr ihren Zauberstab wiedergab. „Warum macht er hier ne Szene? Man sollte denken, dass er gelernt hat, sein Maul zu halten."

"Schafft ihn einfach hier raus," antwortete Hermine, ihre Stimme war müde und dumpf. „Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, auf seine bescheuerten Fragen und Anschuldigungen über meine unchristlichen Sünden mit Draco zu antworten."

"Ich schwöre, dieser Typ ist das Aushängeschild für Heuchelei," murrte Ginny, während sie Harry beobachtete, der versuchte, herauszufinden, was er mit seinem geschockten Kollegen machten sollte. „Mit wie vielen Mädchen war er in den vergangenen paar Monaten aus? Und es ist ja auch nicht so, dass er mit irgendwelchen anständigen Mädchen ausgegangen ist. Zumindest ist es zwischen dir und Draco ernst, er hüpft nur durch die Betten und gibt später damit an."

„War," korrigierte Hermine. „Es _war_ ernst zwischen uns."

"Gib noch nicht auf, Liebling," antwortete Ginny, bevor sie sich ihrem Freund zuwandte. „Können wir ihn nicht einfach die Stiegen runtertragen und du flohst ihn in seine Wohnung zurück?"

"Wir könnten auch einfach den Zauber von ihm nehmen," sagte Harry zögerlich, doch Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er wird sich weigern zu gehen und wieder anfangen, herumzukeifen."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich. Du nimmst das andere Ende und ich versuche….dieses Ende zu nehmen," sagte Harry, und kippte Ron an den Schultern nach hinten."

Ginny packte seine Beine, die sie vor kurzem noch getreten hatte, hob sie vom Boden und schwankte ein bisschen unter dem Gewicht.

"Ich geh rückwärts die Stufen runter und du führst mich," schlug ihr Freund vor und ging auf die Tür zu.

Hermine beobachtete sie mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue, sie fand das Bild, das sich ihr bot, komplett surreal. Harry bog erfolgreich um die Ecke bei der Tür und sie schafften es, ihn hindurch zu tragen. Sekunden später hörte Hermine einen lauten Bums, gefolgt von Gefluche und Gelächter. Sie blickte um die Ecke und sah Ginny, die unkontrolliert lachte während sie versuchte, Ron in der Luft zu halten.

"Harry hat Rons Kopf gegen das Geländer geknallt," keuchte sie zwischen ihren Lachanfällen.

"Wir haben ihn vielleicht verletzt, Gin, das ist nicht witzig," zischte Harry mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und kontrollierte Rons Kopf, bevor er weiter die Stiegen hinab ging.

"Nicht witzig? Es ist zum Totlachen! Und vielleicht gerade mal ein Zehntel von dem Schmerz, den er verdient. Sei froh, dass ich ihm noch nicht in die Eier getreten hab."

„Ich hab dir ganz klar das falsche Ende überlassen," antwortete er trocken.

Ginny lachte einfach weiter, bis sie schließlich das Wohnzimmer erreichten. Unter großem Aufwand schafften sie es, ihn wieder in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen. Harry starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang fragend an, bevor er sich zu Hermine wandte, die auf der Treppe stand.

"Du weißt nicht zufällig, ob ich ihn schrumpfen kann?"

Sie kicherte, und war fast überrascht bei dem warmen Geräusch, das aus ihrem Mund kam.

"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich keinen Schrumpfzauber an einem Menschen ausprobieren, Harry," bemerkte sie.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht," seufzte er, packte Ron an den Schultern und hievte ihn in Richtung Kamin.

Hermine schaute zu, und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen während sie Ginny zuhörte, die so sehr lachte, dass ihre Lunge kurz davor war, aufzugeben.

"Ich mag ihn so lieber," witzelte sie halbherzig, worauf Harry schnaubte, während er mit der sehr lebensechten Statue in den Kamin wankte.

"Ich mag's lieber, wenn er selbst gehen kann."

Sie wurden von grünen Flammen verschlungen, verschwanden vor Hermines Augen und hinterließen die Wohnung leer und ruhig, bis auf Ginny, die nun versuchte, sich von ihrem ziemlich schlimmen Lachanfall zu erholen.

Hermine fühlte, wie das unfreiwillige Lachen über ihre Lippen kam und durch die Barrieren des Kummers brach, die anscheinend alle positiven Dinge in ihr gefangen gehalten hatten. Wundervollerweise schien es ihre Stimmung zu erhellen, und ihre Lebensgeister kehrten nach und nach zurück. Bevor sie etwas tun konnte hatte sie einen hysterischen Anfall und fiel auf die Couch, worauf Ginny ihr sofort folgte. Sie lehnten sich aneinander und lachten, bis Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Es war das zweite Mal in dieser Nacht, dass sie weinte, aber dieses Mal war es befreiend.

Schließlich beruhigten sie sich und blieben aneinander gelehnt sitzen, beide atmeten schwer.

"Er ist ein Trottel, aber zumindest hat er es geschafft, dich aus dem Bett zu holen," bemerkte Ginny schließlich, und anstatt sich wieder aufrecht hinzusetzen, schlang sie einen Arm um Hermines Schultern und zog sie noch näher.

Hermine schniefte und lachte kurz in dem Wissen, dass Ginny komplett Recht hatte. Er mochte vieles sein und seine Absichten mochten entweder egoistisch oder selbstlos gewesen sein – oder beides, auf irgendeine verdrehte Weise – aber er hatte sie aus dem Bett geholt und war für ihren enormen Lachanfall verantwortlich, der ihr gesamtes Wesen gereinigt hatte.

Ginny bückte sich und tastete unter dem Tisch herum.

"Hier ist dein Schuh."

"Oh richtig. Ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt, wo du dich auf ein Knie stellst und mir den Schuh anziehst um zu sehen, ob er passt?" fragte Hermine bitter und riss den Schuh kraftvoll aus Ginnys Hand.

Der Griff des Rotschopfs um ihre Schultern wurde fester, während sie bei der Bemerkung traurig auflachte.

"So gern ich auch dein Traumprinz wäre, würden wir da ein paar Probleme haben," gab sie mit einem schlecht versteckten Lächeln zurück. „Zuerst einmal fehlt mir ein sehr wichtiger Körperteil um diese spezielle Rolle zu spielen. Und auch wenn ich diesen Körperteil hätte, würde ich immer noch Harry vögeln."

"Ew!" rief Hermine und versuchte, sich aus der Umarmung zu winden, scheiterte aber kläglich.

"Oh, als ob du und Draco keine kranken Sachen im Bett probiert hättet."

Hermine warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, worauf sie seufzte. Widerwillig löste sie den Griff um Hermine, nahm ihr den Schuh aus der Hand und sank zu Boden. Hermines Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, während sie zusah, wie Ginny ihr den Schuh anzog.

"Weil Draco nicht hier ist um es zu tun, tu ich's für ihn," erklärte sie. „Denn er _wird_ zurückkommen, und du _wirst_ dein Märchenende kriegen, und es _wird_ Sorbet auf der verdammten Hochzeit geben!"

Es war Montag, und der erste Tag ihrer ersten Woche als Leiterin der Tränkeabteilung im Zaubereiministerium in London, England. Es war eine Position, auf die sie eine sehr lange Zeit ihres Lebens hingearbeitet hatte. Sie hatte die Gehaltsstufen schneller erklommen, als auch der optimistischste Mensch hätte vorhersehen können, und auch wenn sie anfänglich enttäuscht über die Umstände gewesen war, in denen ihre Beförderung erfolgt war, erlaubte sie diesen nicht, ihrem Gefühl der Erfüllung, das sie durchfloss, einen Dämpfer zu verpassen.

Sie hatte es verdient, doch es hatte seinen Preis gehabt. Es war ein Preis, von dem sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn noch einmal zahlen würde, wenn sie die Entscheidung noch einmal treffen könnte. Sie stand oft im Lift, während er sie in die tieferen Geschosse des Ministeriums brachte und vergegenwärtigte den Tag, an dem sie Draco Malfoy, der wegen ihrer zerbrochenen Beziehung den Tränen nahe gewesen war, zurückgelassen hatte. Auch an ihren besten Tagen würde sie diese Entscheidung nicht noch einmal treffen. Nun, da ihr Arbeitsleben wieder in Ordnung war – sogar mehr als in Ordnung – konnte sie die Verbindung zu den Leuten in ihrem Leben, die sie als Familie betrachtete, wieder aufbauen, sie konnte sich eine Wohnung suchen und ihr Leben auf die Reihe kriegen. Doch wenn sie die Entscheidung noch einmal treffen könnte, würde sie das alles nicht _jetzt_ tun. Sie hätte gewartet, bis sie und Draco auf sicheren Füßen standen, nachdem sie alles diskutiert hatten und darauf vorbereitet waren.

Als sie wieder im Lift stand, beherrschten die gleichen Gedanken ihren Kopf. Dieses Mal trafen sie sie mit größerer Wucht auf Grund des Dramas beim Ball an diesem Wochenende. Sie versuchte, den schmerzvollen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, und die Worte, die sie des Verrates beschuldigten, auszublenden. Sie versuchte, die schlechten Erinnerungen mit fröhlichen zu ersetzen, begleitet von Ginnys Versicherung, dass er zurückkommen würde und sie alles gerade biegen würden – irgendwie.

Sie war die Einzige, die noch im Lift war, als er auf ihrem Stock stoppte, sie trat hinaus und ging den Gang mit entschlossenen Schritten entlang, während sie den runden Raum am Ende des Ganges auftauchen sah. Sie war nicht besonders früh dran, und konnte Miriam und Adam um die Kessel herumwuseln sehen, während sie näher kam. Dies war eine Sache, die sie immer an der Arbeit in der Tränkeabteilung geliebt hatte. Jeder liebte seinen Job und niemand von ihnen hatte die Angewohnheit, nachzulassen. Und nun, wo sie diejenige war, welche die Arbeit hier leitete, war sie zuversichtlich, dass sie eine sehr erfolgreich geführte Abteilung sein würden.

Sie hatte keinerlei Absicht, zu Merewoods Art, die Abteilung zu leiten, zurückzukehren. Zuerst einmal würde sie sicher gehen, dass sie das tun würden, was sie tun sollten. Zweitens hatte sie nicht die Absicht, auf ihrem Hintern zu sitzen und den Leuten beim Arbeiten zuzusehen. Sie würde mit ihnen gemeinsam arbeiten. Sie hatte nicht den Job in der Tränkeherstellung angenommen, um hinter ihrem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und Formulare einzuordnen.

"Morgen." Sie lächelte als sie eintrat, worauf Miriam und Adam ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

„Morgen, Chef!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

"Hört ihr bitte mit diesem Chef-Getue auf?" lachte sie. „Ihr kennt mich seit Jahren als „Hermine" und ich bin rundum zufrieden, wenn es so bleibt."

"Oh, du warst immer schon der Chef" versicherte ihr Adam. „Wir haben nur auf den glorreichen Tag gewartet, an dem du deine Herrschaft antrittst."

Hermine schlug ihm auf den Arm und rollte wieder mit den Augen, versteckte ihr Lächeln aber nicht wirklich.

Sie ließ die beiden im Arbeitsraum zurück und ging in ihr Büro. Trotz der Tatsache, dass es kleiner war als Merewoods altes Büro, zog sie dieses vor und hatte gefragt, ob sie es behalten dürfe. Sie liebte die ovale Form, die es so offen und einladend machte. Es fühlte sich einfach mehr nach ihrem an. Und sie brachte das andere Büro mit Merewood in Verbindung – was zurzeit definitiv keine gute Sache war.

Auf ihrem Schreibtisch waren mehrere Aktenordner, ihr Kalender lag aufgeschlagen da und der Fluchdetektor lag ganz vorne auf dem Tisch. Zuerst war er eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung daran gewesen, was sie verloren hatte, doch er war mehr und mehr zu einem Trost für sie an schlechten Tagen geworden. Es war das einzige Ding von Draco, das sie nahe bei sich hatte. Technisch gesehen gehörte der Detektor ihr, aber irgendwie hielt sie ihn derzeit für die einzige Verbindung zu Draco.

Sie setzte sich, blätterte durch die Akten, suchte die Anfragen aus, die am dringendsten erschienen und ging zurück in den Arbeitsraum. Weitere Mitarbeiter waren gekommen, da es nach neun war, und sie pfiff laut, im deren Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

"Ich will, dass ihr fünf euch um die Aurorenbestellung kümmert. Einige dieser Tränke können in einer kniffligen Situation Leben oder Tod bedeuten, und so sehr mein Ex mich auch nervt, ich will eigentlich nicht, dass er oder einer seiner Kollegen stirbt," verkündete sie, worauf die Mitarbeiter glucksten. „Der Rest von euch arbeitet an der Bestellung der Mysteriumsabteilung."

Sie hatte gerade die Arbeit verteilt und beobachtete, wie ihre Mitarbeiter sich verstreuten, als jemand an der Tür ein leichtes Hüsteln von sich gab. Als sie sich umdrehte blickte sie in das mürrische Gesicht der Sekretärin des Ministers – eine Frau, die sie nie besonders gemocht hatte.

"Der Minister hat jemanden eingestellt, um Ihre frühere Position einzunehmen, Ms. Granger. Ich hab ihn mitgebracht und nehme an, dass Sie ihm die Vorgehensweise hier zeigen können."

Die Sekretärin drehte sich auf den Fersen um und ging, bevor Hermine überhaupt eine Antwort im Kopf hatte, und die Abwesenheit der großen Frau bescherte ihr eine Aussicht, die jegliche sinnvollen Wörter in Hermines Kopf verschwinden ließ. Sie öffnete den Mund, nur um zu merken, dass alles, was sie vielleicht hätte sagen wollen, verschwunden war, und so blieb sie einfach mit offenem Mund stehen.

Er trat mit selbstbewusstem Gang ein – von dem sie wusste, dass er gezwungen war – stoppte vor ihr und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

"Draco Malfoy, Ihr neuer Mitarbeiter," sagte er mit dumpfer Stimme.

Sie blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Hand, in dem Wissen, dass alle anderen sie genau beobachteten. Dann blickte sie auf und schürzte die Lippen, während sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Komm mir nicht mit dieser Scheiße, Draco," sagte sie laut und hörte unverkennbares Keuchen.

Sie dachte, einen Funken Belustigung in seinen Augen zu sehen, doch er verschwand gleich wieder und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich dachte ich stell mich vor, weil ich in einer neuen Rolle in dein Leben trete – dein Angestellter."

Die indirekte Abweisung in dieser Bemerkung ließ sie sichtlich zusammenzucken, und sie lief vor Scham rot an, weil sie ihn sehen ließ, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte.

"Was alleine deine Schuld ist," erklärte sie ihm streng. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die links und rechts Jobangebote annimmt."

Die Köpfe der Mitarbeiter ruckten nun zwischen Hermine und Draco hin und her, während sie sprachen.

"Ich denke, es war eine gerechtfertigte Jobannahme, wenn man die Umstände betrachtet."

Die Köpfe ruckten zu Draco.

"Du solltest mich besser kennen, du Wichser!" bellte sie, während sie gegen die Tränen kämpfte.

Die Köpfe ruckten mit geweiteten Augen zu Hermine.

"Ich dachte ich kenne dich! Denkst du, ich hab den Job freiwillig genommen?" sagte er mit barscher Stimme.

Zurück zu Draco.

"Ich weiß, dass du viel geopfert hast und dass du enttäuscht darüber warst, was du vorgefunden hast, aber du bist wegen Dingen enttäuscht, die nie passiert sind!"

"Das ist mir mittlerweile egal," murmelte er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

"Lügner!" kreischte Miriam, und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, als die anderen Arbeiter sie finster anstarrten.

Erst dann realisierte Hermine, wie öffentlich dieser Streit wurde, und dass er an dem Ort war, an dem sie beide arbeiten sollten. Sie schluckte schwer, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und zog ihn zu seinem Büro. Der Kontakt zwischen ihnen ließ ihren Körper nach mehr schreien. Das war einfach nicht richtig.

Als sie sicher in Merewoods altem Büro waren, schloss sie die Tür hinter ihnen, während er langsam in die Mitte des Raumes ging. Sie blieb an der Tür stehen, während er das Büro betrachtete und jedes Detail in sich aufnahm. Sie bemerkte, dass er müde aussah. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen sagten ihr, dass er unter Schlafmangel litt. Sein Haar war genauso unordentlich wie immer, aber seine Farbe war matter als sonst. Sie fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen brennen, doch sie hielt sie zurück, während sie ihn stumm beobachtete. Ihre Augen folgten ihm, als er um seinen Schreibtisch herumging, Platz nahm und leicht auf seinem Sessel vor und zurückwippte.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich war, alles zurückzulassen um hierher zu kommen. Du hast keine Ahnung wie glücklich ich bin, dass du es getan hast, und du weißt definitiv nicht, wie glücklich ich bin, dass du diesen Job angenommen hast. Wir brauchen wirklich jemand Kompetenten, der uns helfen kann," erklärte sie ihm mit leiser Stimme, die komplett anders klang als beim Streit im Arbeitsraum. „Ich weiß gut, dass du Angst hast, Draco. Und ich weiß, dass es dich sehr viel Mut gekostet hat, bei diesem Ball aufzutauchen und dass du dir wahrscheinlich vor Angst fast in die Hosen gemacht hättest, aber du kannst es nicht an mir auslassen."

Er wollte kontern, aber sie hielt ihre Hand hoch um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Nein, Draco. Du _weißt_, dass du total unlogisch bist. Du _weißt_, dass die einzige Sache, die du gesehen hast, war, dass ich mit Ron getanzt hab. Und der einzige Grund, warum ich mit Ron getanzt habe war der, dass er mich aufgefordert hat, damit er sich entschuldigen kann. Du weißt, dass du überreagiert hast, weil du befürchtet hast, dass du die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hast. Also diskutier nicht mit mir und bestreite es nicht, weil du weißt, dass du lügen würdest, wenn du es tätest."

Er blickte sie lediglich einen Moment lang an.

„Es wäre schön, wenn wir solche Vorstellungen wie die im Arbeitsraum vermeiden könnten," sagte er, seine Stimme zeigte keinerlei Emotion. „Ich bin neu hier, und ich sollte nicht so einen unprofessionellen Eindruck machen."

Sie nickte ruckartig, drehte den Türknauf während sie ihren Rücken immer noch der Tür zuwandte und schlüpfte geräuschlos zurück in den Arbeitsraum.


	24. The Beginning

**Chapter 24 / The Beginning**

Es war Mittag und der Arbeitsraum draußen war beinahe schon nervtötend still. Die Stille hätte sie überrascht wenn sie in letzter Zeit nicht andauernd Überstunden gemacht hätte. Sie war schon daran gewöhnt, nach Dienstschluss alleine in der Abteilung zu sein, und so war eine ruhige Mittagspause nicht genug um sie nervös werden zu lassen. Eine lose Locke fiel auf ihr Pergament, während sie einen Punkt auf das _i_ in Kräftigungstrank machte. Sie war von Stunde zu Stunde mehr auf ihrem Schreibtisch zusammengesunken, während die Berge an Papierkram nur geringfügig niedriger wurden.

Ein sanftes Klopfen an ihrer Tür veranlasste sie dazu, sich aufzurichten und mit ihren Händen über die Falten in ihrer Arbeitskleidung zu fahren. Die Tür glitt auf und ihr Atem blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als ihr blondester Mitarbeiter ohne ein Wort eintrat.

"Um…" krächzte sie und hustete verzweifelt, um ihre geschwächte Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Bist du gar nicht mit dem Rest beim Mittagessen?"

"Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen," konterte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

"Ja…naja…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte eine Geste in Richtung des Papierkrams, der nur quälend langsam weniger wurde.

Er lächelte schief als er seine linke Hand hob und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen gelben Zettel lenkte. Bei ihrem verzweifelten Stöhnen lachte er kurz – anscheinend unfreiwillig, der Art, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem dünnen Strich verzogen nach zu urteilen.

"Leg es einfach irgendwohin. Es ist in bester Gesellschaft," bemerkte sie mit einem Augenrollen.

Er hatte immer noch die Lippen geschürzt, als er den Zettel auf einen mittelhohen Stapel legte, wahrscheinlich, um sein Lachen dieses Mal zurückzuhalten. Als er sich gerade umdrehen wollte, erhaschte sein Blick den Fluchdetektor auf seinem bestimmten Platz auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Ihre Wangen brannten als sie merkte, wie sein Blick auf dem Geburtstagsgeschenk verweilte, und sie schaute schnell weg, als er seine Augen hastig von dem verletzenden Ding losriss.

Er machte einige schnelle Schritte in Richtung Tür und glitt zwischen der Tür und deren Rahmen hindurch, bevor er den Kopf wandte.

"Du hast Tinte am Kinn," sagte er leise, bevor er aus ihrem Büro verschwand.

"Danke," hauchte sie unnötigerweise in das leere Büro hinein.

Es war erst sein zweiter Tag in diesem Job und er bewies jetzt schon, dass er eine nützliche Arbeitskraft war – und eine unglaublich nervige noch dazu. Jeder logische Gedanke hatte die schlechte Angewohnheit, aus ihrem Kopf zu fliehen wenn er den Raum betrat, worauf sie komplett aus der Fassung geriet und verzweifelt versuchte, sich mit irgendetwas zu beschäftigen, damit er sie nicht ansprach. Sie versuchte, ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren, und ließ die anderen Mitarbeiter wie eine Art Stoßstange zwischen ihnen arbeiten. Wenn auch vielleicht nicht beabsichtigt, hatte sie angefangen, sich immer öfter in ihr Büro zurückzuziehen und die administrativen Sachen zu erledigen, während er meistens im Arbeitsraum war und die Tätigkeiten dort überwachte.

Sie vermisste die praktische Seite an ihrem Job. Das eigentliche Brauen von Tränken war immer ihr liebster Teil gewesen – was vielleicht überraschend war, wenn man ihre Liebe zu Büchern und zum Lernen bedachte, aber während ihres Praktikums hatten sich die Stunden, die sie mit Snape über dem Kessel verbracht hatte, wie eine Belohnung für die vielen Stunden, die sie hinter einem Buch verbracht hatte, angefühlt.

Also ja, sie wünschte, dass sie mehr Zeit im Arbeitsraum verbringen könnte, doch sie wusste, dass dafür mehr Zeit sein würde, wenn sich die Dinge zwischen ihr und Draco ein bisschen beruhigt hatten. Jetzt war es unangenehm, doch sie war sich sicher, dass es besser werden und sie bald imstande dazu sein würde, im gleichen Raum wie er zu sein ohne den Wunsch zu haben a) in einen Kessel zu fallen und einfach zu sterben, b) ihn gegen den Tisch zu drücken und ihn sich zu Willen zu machen oder c) auf Grund seiner Blödheit vor Frustration zu schreien.

Gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem Arbeitsraum unterbrachen ihre Träumereien und sie realisierte, dass ihr Papierkram keinerlei Fortschritt seit der vorherigen Ablenkung gemacht hatte, und dass die Mittagspause nun langsam dem Ende zuzugehen schien. Sie zog eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten unter dem Pergament, auf dem sie gerade geschrieben hatte, hervor und ringelte eine weitere Anzeige für eine Wohnung ein. Sie hatte sich schon vier angesehen, und jede einzelne war durchgefallen. Sie wusste, dass sie wählerisch war, doch sie musste dort für eine lange Zeit leben, also wollte sie nicht einfach irgendetwas nehmen. Laut seufzend erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz und entschied, dass sie lieber auf Draco treffen wollte als weiter hinter ihrem Schreibtisch zu hocken, und ließ die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf ihrem Tisch liegen.

Sie öffnete leise die Tür und sah Harry, der Draco weitaus freundlicher die Hand gab als sie es sich vor Monaten vorgestellt hätte. Er grinste, während Draco etwas sagte, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte, und sie versuchte, das leichte Gefühl in ihrer Brust mit einem strengen Stirnrunzeln zu überdecken.

"Hi, Harry," sagte sie trocken und lehnte ihre Hüfte gegen einen Arbeitstisch in der Nähe.

„Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass Draco jetzt hier arbeitet!" bemerkte er, doch sein zufriedenes Lächeln sagte ihr, dass er es sowieso schon gewusst hatte.

"Du siehst nicht allzu überrascht aus," sagte sie und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

"Naja, natürlich gab es Gerüchte," winkte er ab.

Hermine bemerkte, dass einige Augenpaare auf ihnen lagen, und sie schickte alle wieder zurück zu ihren Aufgaben, indem sie sie finster anblickte.

"Ja, hab ich schon vermutet," sagte sie unvermittelt. „Brauchst du was Spezielles?"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er eine kleine, weiße Tüte auf einen Tisch stellte.

"Nicht wirklich was Spezielles, ich bin nur hergekommen um dir Mittagessen vorbeizubringen. Ich musste Ginny versprechen, dass ich es persönlich abliefere um sicherzugehen, dass du etwas isst."

"Danke," lächelte sie, sie wusste dass Ginny andauernd befürchtete, dass sie ihr Mittagessen ausließ. „Die Frau kennt mich echt gut."

"Ja, ich wette, du hattest noch gar keine Pausen," sagte er streng.

"Naja, Draco auch nicht!"

"Ja, verpfeif mich nur!" beschwerte er sich von dem Kessel aus, dem er sich zugewandt hatte, nachdem er Harry begrüßt hatte.

Harry lachte und schenkte Hermine einen ermutigenden Blick, den sie demonstrativ ignorierte.

"Hör mal, ich versuche, Ron von dir fernzuhalten. Ich will nicht wirklich noch eine Vorstellung von dem Drama vor ein paar Tagen."

"Danke," sagte sie ehrlich und berührte kurz seine Schulter, als er sich mit einem leichten Winken zum Gehen wandte.

"Welches Drama?" fragte Draco plötzlich, als sie zu dem einzigen verfügbaren Kessel trat – der zufällig genau gegenüber von seinem war.

"Es ist nichts."

"Es klingt nicht nach nichts," sagte er stirnrunzelnd. "Potter hat es erwähnt und gesagt, dass er ihn von dir fernhält. Das ist nicht nichts, das ist definitiv etwas."

"Natürlich war es _etwas_, es ist nur kein _etwas_ mehr und es ist unwichtig," schnaubte sie.

"Wenn Potter ihn von der Abteilung fernhält ist es definitiv wichtig. Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, wovon zur Hölle er redet?"

"Weil es dich nichts angeht, oder?" antwortete sie verärgert, während sie gewaltsam ihre Zutat kleinhackte.

„Oh, also so spielen wir das? Nur weil wir nicht mehr zusammen sind sagst du mir nichts mehr, selbst wenn es offensichtlich auch etwas mit mir zu tun hat?"

Sie presste ihre Zähne aufeinander und weigerte sich, zu ihm aufzublicken.

"Nach dem Ball ist Ron in die Wohnung gekommen um eine Szene zu machen."

"Was für eine Szene?" fragte er mit eisiger Stimme.

"Darüber, dass ich zu dir gerannt bin wie ein 'liebeskranker Welpe'," erklärte sie und hob ihre Arme um Anführungszeichen in der Luft zu machen. „Und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich gleich zu dem Kerl gerannt bin, den er immer gehasst hat, nachdem wir Schluss gemacht haben; er hat gesagt, dass das mit dir und mir nie funktionieren würde und so weiter und so fort."

Draco antwortete darauf nicht, er rührte einfach weiter in dem Trank und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt.

"Natürlich hab ich ihm gesagt, dass er verschwinden soll und seine Nase aus Sachen raushalten soll, die ihn nichts angehen. Er hat jegliches Mitspracherecht in diesem Teil meines Lebens an dem Tag verloren, an dem er mich betrogen hat."

Hermine gab Draco keine Zeit um zu antworten, als sie ihren Trank köcheln ließ während sie durch die Reihen ging um die anderen Bestellungen zu kontrollieren.

"Die größte Aurorenbestellung ist fertig. Adam füllt gerade die letzen Tränke in Flaschen," sagte Miriam, als sie neben dem Kessel stehen blieb, der sich gerade selbst reinigte.

"Fantastisch," hauchte Hermine, ihre Schultern entspannten sich sichtlich.

"Hör mal," sagte Miriam mit leiser Stimme und lehnte sich näher zu ihr, "er macht dir doch das Leben nicht schwer, oder?"

Hermine blickte zu Draco, der sich über seinen Kessel beugte und eine Zutat vorsichtig in den Trank streute, während seine Zunge aus seinem Mundwinkel hervorragte. Ein unfreiwilliges Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, er ist einfach nur Draco," sagte sie sanft.

Als sie es schließlich schaffte, ihren herumwandernden Blick unter Kontrolle zu bringen, merkte sie, dass Miriam sie nachdenklich anschaute.

"Warum gehst du nicht auf ihn zu? Bringst es in Ordnung? Das willst du nämlich offensichtlich."

"Es ist kompliziert."

Hermine reichte ihr eine weitere Bestellung, die sorgfältig auf ein Blatt Pergament geschrieben war.

„Mir kommt es so vor, als ob du es komplizierter machst als es sein muss," bemerkte Miriam und neigte leicht den Kopf.

Hermine begegnete stumm ihrem Blick, sie wusste nicht, was sie auf etwas erwidern sollte, das zweifellos stimme, aber so schwer zuzugeben war.

"Fang mit der Bestellung für die Mysteriumsabteilung an, okay?"

Miriam sagte leicht amüsiert 'Ja, Chef' Hermine ließ sie mit einem Augenrollen zurück und fragte sich, ob alle Abteilungsleiter einen Rat in Liebesangelegenheiten von ihren Angestellten annehmen mussten.

Sie kehrte zu ihrem Kessel Draco gegenüber zurück und warf ihm immer wieder Blicke zu, wenn sie sicher war, dass er sich gerade auf seine Zutaten konzentrierte. Er sah so anders aus als an dem Tag, an dem sie ihn zum ersten Mal im Pub gesehen hatte. Obwohl er immer gesund und glücklich in seinem kleinen Versteck ausgesehen hatte, umgab ihn jetzt eine andere Aura. Seine Augen hatten nicht diesen Schatten der Angst, versteckt hinter dem verschmitzten Funkeln. Sein Lächeln war nicht mehr so steif. Er hatte nicht mehr diesen Tonfall der Entschuldigung, wenn er sich als Draco Malfoy vorstellte – und er versteckte sich definitiv nicht mehr hinter einem falschen Namen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich verändert hatte – dass er sie verändert hatte. Er hatte sie geheilt. Er hatte sie aus ihrem routinierten Leben herausgenommen und ein komplett anderes Leben für sie geschaffen, das sie sehr genossen hatte. Doch was sie nicht realisiert hatte war die Tatsache, dass sie das Gleiche mit ihm getan hatte. Sie hatte ihn auch geprägt.

Sie fragte sich, wie sie sich jemals komplett loslassen können würden, wenn ihre neuen Persönlichkeiten so stark vom anderen beeinflusst waren. Und warum – wenn er so viel Angst hatte, sie zu verlieren wie sie sich davor fürchtete, ihn zu verlieren – wies er sie ab indem er Sachen erfand, die nie passiert waren? Ja, er hatte den klischeehaften Sinneswandel gehabt und den Job in ihrer Abteilung angenommen, doch das Erste, das er getan hatte nachdem er ihr gefolgt war, war, sie für etwas zu beschuldigen, über das sie niemals auch nur nachdenken würde. Sie wusste, dass ihm das tief in seinem Inneren auch bewusst war.

Zorn war kein Gefühl, das sie in dieser Situation heraufbeschwören konnte. Es musst einfach etwas hinter seinem schnellen, mangelhaften Urteil stecken. War er wirklich so unsicher, was sie beide und ihn selbst anging? Oder hatte er einfach Angst? Es musste etw…

"Soll dein Trank diese höchst verdächtige Farbe von Neon-Orange haben?"

Sie schrie auf als sie in ihren Kessel blickte und eine dicke, hellorange, klebrige Substanz gefährlich darin blubbern sah. Sie stöhnte wütend, als sie merkte, dass sie überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet hatte, was sie hineingeworfen hatte. Sie wollte den Kessel gerade vom Feuer nehmen als sie bemerkte, dass der Trank immer mehr anschwoll. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie stellte den Kessel auf die hitzebeständige Oberfläche des Arbeitstisches und trat zurück.

"Alle raus. Sofort!" bellte sie, worauf der Arbeitsraum in Raserei verfiel.

Draco, der überhaupt nicht daran gewöhnt war, mit Situationen wie dieser umzugehen, stand wie festgefroren da.

"Draco, geh weg!" schrie sie und beobachtete den anscheinend gelähmten Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, auf dem der anschwellende Trank stand.

Er würde sich nicht bewegen. Sie realisierte das schnell, und geriet in Panik. Sie warf dem Trank einen Blick zu und merkte, dass der Kessel anfing zu klappern. Ein Bild davon, wie schlimm das hier ausgehen könnte, zuckte durch ihren Kopf. Der Trank könnte schreckliche Auswirkungen haben – sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie hineingetan hatte. Wie konnte sie nur so unvorsichtig gewesen sein? Das Bild, das ihr Kopf heraufbeschwor ließ sie unter den Tisch abtauchen und über den Boden ans andere Ende rutschen. Sie packte seine Beine und zog ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick unter den Tisch.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?! Warum bist du nicht weggelaufen?!"

Er blinzelte nur, und sein Mund bewegte sich, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Sie packte sein Kinn und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.

"Wenn ich sage lauf….dann LAUF! Vorzugsweise ganz weit weg!" kreischte sie, worauf er zusammenzuckte. „Das ist die einzige Notfallregel die es gibt, es ist ganz simpel. Im Ernst, wer weiß…"

Sie wurde von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall unterbrochen, und der Tisch wackelte um sie herum. Instinktiv beugte sie sich vor und versuchte, sich zu schützen. Sie fühlte etwas über sich und als das Krachen langsam abklang richtete sie sich auf und merkte, dass sie gegen Draco gelehnt da saß.

„Tut mir Leid," sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

"Nein, mir tut es Leid. Ich hab vollkommen vergessen, mit dir die Sicherheitsvorschriften durchzugehen, also konntest du nicht auf so eine Situation vorbereitet sein."

Sie befreite sich aus seinem schützenden Griff und kletterte unter dem Tisch hervor, während sie aufpasste, keinen verschütteten Trank zu berühren.

"Anscheinend haben die anderen es zu dem Notfall-Apparierungspunkt geschafft," bemerkte sie, als sie den Arbeitsraum leer und leicht chaotisch vorfand.

"Entweder das, oder dein Trank lässt Leute verschwinden," kommentierte er und duckte sich, als sie versuchte, ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen.

"Darüber macht man keine Witze!"

„Wo gehst du hin?" fragte er, als sie sich einen Weg durch das Labyrinth aus orangenem Glibber machte.

„Wir müssen den Personalbestand aufnehmen bevor wir das Durcheinander hier aufräumen. Um sicherzugehen, dass niemand…verschwunden ist," sagte sie mit einem finsteren Blick in seine Richtung. „Das ist Teil der Sicherheitsprozedur, von der ich vergessen hab sie dir mitzuteilen."

"Merlin, das heißt noch mehr Papierkram. Berühr nichts von dem Trank!"

Sie blieb vor dem Notfall-Apparierungspunkt stehen und zögerte leicht.

"Was ist?", fragte er leise und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich auf die Lippe biss.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich hab einfach Angst vor den Reaktionen."

"Man kann ja nicht sagen, dass das nie passiert. Es ist ein Tränkelabor."

"Nein, es passiert andauernd," antwortete sie mit einem Nicken. „Ich war nur noch nie der Grund dafür."

Sie schluckte, trat auf den Punkt und drehte sich, in dem Wissen, dass er sie in den Raum bringen würde, wo die anderen warteten. Sekunden später tauchte der Raum vor ihr auf, ihre Mitarbeiter redeten laut miteinander. Es war ein gewöhnliches Ereignis, aber es wühlte sie trotzdem jedes Mal auf. Es erinnerte sie daran, dass der Job, den sie machten, keineswegs sicher war, auch wenn sie jegliche Vorsicht trafen.

Der Raum wurde still als sie sie bemerkten, und sie wollte gerade aus dem Apparierkreis heraustreten, als sie nach vorne gestoßen wurde und flach auf ihrem Gesicht landete.

"Draco, du nutzloser Wichser!" schrie sie und kam wieder auf die Füße. „Gib mir eine Sekunde um aus dem Weg zu gehen!"

Er lachte vergnügt und streckte eine Hand aus, um sie wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe aufzurichten.

"Merlin sei Dank, euch beiden geht's gut," hauchte Miriam. „Wir dachten schon, dass etwas passiert ist, weil ihr nicht gekommen seid."

"Wir waren zu weit vom Apparierungspunkt entfernt, also haben wir im Arbeitsraum Schutz gesucht," erklärte Hermine schnell, während sie ihre verunsicherten Mitarbeiter musterte. „Nehmt euch alle den Rest des Tages frei. Ich muss den Sicherheitsdienst rufen und den Schaden abschätzen, dann kann ich wieder alles in Ordnung bringen."

"Wir bleiben hier…"

"Nein, zu viele Leute dort unten wird ein reines Chaos. Es ist eine Sauerei," seufzte sie. „Und es ist meine Schuld, also würde ich es gern in Ordnung bringen und dann weiter arbeiten."

Alle fanden sich damit ab und nickten.

"Geht's allen gut?", fragte sie und blickte über die Menge. „Keiner vermisst irgendwelche Körperteile? Wird allgemein jemand vermisst?"

"Wir sind alle hier, Chef. Und niemand wurde vom Trank getroffen."

"Großartig. Und jetzt geht nachhause," befahl sie und schob sie einen nach dem anderen durch die Tür. „Du auch, Draco."

„Verdammt, ich dachte ich hätte mich perfekt versteckt."

"Tja, leider bist du ein bisschen größer als der Sessel," antwortete sie trocken.

"Ich bleib hier."

"Nein, das tust du nicht. Ich schaffe mehr, wenn ich in Ruhe arbeiten kann."

"Ist mir egal was du sagst, wir beide wissen, dass du diesen unvorsichtigen Fehler nicht gemacht hättest, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre," sagte er und hielt ihrem Blick Stand. „Also ist es genauso meine Schuld."

"Du hältst dich für zu wichtig," sagte sie düster und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Vielleicht, aber du weißt, dass ich Recht habe," gab er zurück und schob sie wieder zum Apparierpunkt. „Außerdem, ich weiß vielleicht nicht viel über die Sicherheitsprozedur, aber ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich als Tränkemeister auch anwesend sein muss."

Verdammt. Sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass er das nicht wusste.

"Wir werden Überstunden machen müssen," sagte sie und hoffte, ihn so umstimmen zu können.

"Seh ich so aus, als ob nach der Arbeit etwas auf mich warten würde? Verdammt, ich schlafe in meinem Büro!"

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an, doch er schubste sie auf den Apparierpunkt, er verschwand vor ihren Augen und wurde durch einen chaotischen Arbeitsraum ersetzt. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was beim letzten Mal passiert war und ging schnell vom Apparierpunkt weg um nicht wieder auf dem Boden zu landen.

Einige Leute vom Sicherheitsdienst waren bereits anwesend und kauerten sich auf den Boden um den Trank und seine Auswirkungen zu untersuchen.

"Ein ziemliches Chaos diesmal," sagte einer von ihnen. „Und der Trank ist anscheinend unbekannt."

"Tut mir sehr Leid. Ich weiß nicht, wo mir der Kopf stand," entschuldigte sie sich leise und mied Dracos Blick.

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Das kann bei Tränken passieren, und das ist unser Job," sagte er. „Wir untersuchen gerade seine Wirkung, aber bis jetzt scheint er nicht gefährlich zu sein. Wir wissen noch nicht, wie er auf Magie reagiert, aber wenn nichts passiert können wir ihn magisch verschwinden lassen und alles sollte wieder in Ordnung sein."

Sie nickte und dankte ihnen, sie fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, obwohl er gesagt hatte, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen.

"Sie beide sollten in ein Büro gehen, während wir ihn untersuchen. Weil es ja kein Standardtrank ist haben wir keine Ahnung, wie er auf eine Verbindung mit Magie reagieren wird."

Hermine nickte noch einmal und ließ sich von Draco wegführen, während die Schuld sie beinahe erdrückte. Sie trat widerstandslos in sein Büro und erlaubte ihm, sie mit einer Hand auf ihrem Rücken zu führen. Er öffnete die Jalousien von den Fenstern, die den Arbeitsraum zeigten und Hermine blieb vor ihnen stehen, während sie ihre Arme schützend um sich geschlungen hatte.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so unvorsichtig war," flüsterte sie und beobachtete den Sicherheitsdienst, während sie frustriert auf ihrer Lippe kaute. „Es ist mein Job, alles zu beaufsichtigen und solche Sachen zu verhindern, und nicht, sie selbst zu tun."

"Woran hast du gedacht, während du daran gearbeitet hast?" fragte er neben ihr.

Sie blickte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an.

"Ich hab an nichts Spezielles gedacht."

"Hermine, wir beide wissen, dass das eine Lüge ist. Du weißt nicht mal mehr, was du reingetan hast, du musst mit den Gedanken vollkommen woanders gewesen sein."

Ihr Blick fiel nach unten und sie studierte ihre Schuhspitzen.

"Ich hab daran gedacht, wie du und ich uns gegenseitig so sehr geprägt haben, und wie wir jemals ein normales Leben ohne den anderen führen könnten," sagte sie ehrlich und blickte nicht in seine Richtung. „Und ich dachte über dich nach, und warum du das tust. Ich weiß, dass du mich kennst. Ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass ich um nichts in der Welt zu Ron zurückgehen könnte, nach allem was passiert ist, und ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass ich dich mehr liebe als ich dir jemals sagen könnte. Also nein, der Trank war nicht das Wichtigste, an das ich in dem Moment gedacht hab, und ich hätte nicht daran arbeiten dürfen wenn ich doch wusste, dass ich viel zu unkonzentriert war."

Er gab keine Antwort und sie wartete auch nicht auf eine. Sie beobachteten die Crew draußen während sie stumm blieben und sich des jeweils anderen kaum bewusst waren. Schließlich winkte sie ein Mitglied der Crew wieder hinaus, und sie ließ ihn im Büro zurück, wo er sie beim Gespräch mit den Arbeitern beobachtete.

"Die Verbindung mit Magie hat gut geklappt, wir haben den Trank erfolgreich entfernt und der Raum ist sauber," sagte einer von ihnen als sie auf sie zuging, und sie strahlte als Antwort.

"Fantastisch, danke vielmals."

"Seien Sie vorsichtig, wenn sie ihn neu brauen," bemerkte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während sie alles zusammenpackten.

Hermine überblickte den Raum in der Hoffnung, dass die meisten Dinge gerettet werden könnten. Es schien nicht viel kaputt zu sein, da die Explosion nicht allzu stark gewesen war. Glücklicherweise sah sie, dass die Bestellung, mit der sie fertig geworden waren, großteils unversehrt geblieben war. Nur drei Phiolen waren zerbrochen, und diesen Schaden konnte sie schnell ersetzen bevor sie nachhause ging.

Sie fing an, den Raum aufzuräumen und Sachen aufzuheben, die heruntergefallen waren, und sie fand den unglücklichen Kessel, der dem desaströsen Trank ein Zuhause gegeben hatte. Als sie den Kessel säuberte hörte sie, wie Draco hinter ihr herumging und einige Sachen aufhob.

Sie arbeiteten in kompletter Stille, staubten mit Hilfe von Magie ab und putzten, und es war schneller wieder in Ordnung gebracht als sie erwartet hatte. Dank Draco, bemerkte sie.

"Danke für deine Hilfe," sagte sie leise, als sie ihre Hände an ihrer Arbeitskleidung abwischte. „Du kannst gehen, ich werde noch schnell die Tränke neu brauen und dann bin ich fertig."

"Ich wohne hier, vergessen?" erinnerte er sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich werde die Phiolen ersetzen, die von der fertigen Bestellung zerbrochen sind."

Sie gab nach und ließ ihn den Kessel ihr gegenüber erneut übernehmen.

"Das verheißt nichts Gutes," sagte sie mit gehobener Augenbraue, und er gluckste als Antwort.

„Ich werde dich nicht ablenken," versprach er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Tut mir Leid, aber du machst das alleine schon mit deiner Anwesenheit."

Sie fing an, ihre Zutaten kleinzuhacken und sie geordnet aufzuhäufen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie dieses Mal die richtigen Zutaten in der richtigen Menge und der richtigen Reihenfolge hineintat. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie es auch schaffen alles richtig umzurühren, und der Trank würde richtig gebraut werden.

"Also werden wir jetzt jede Woche so einen Unfall haben?"

"Ja, du kannst schon mal täglich eine Schutzblase tragen."

Sie lächelte ihn schnell über den Kessel hinweg an, bevor sie sich ihren Zutaten zuwandte.

"Ich weiß nicht warum ich…._das_ mache," sagte er plötzlich, und blickte nicht auf, während er die erste Zutat in seinen Trank gab.

Sie blickte ihn eine Sekunde lang an und nickte bestätigend, sie wusste, dass er nicht über den Trank sprach.

"Ich vermute, ich…..ich denke, ich geb dir die Schuld, weil du gegangen bist. Und weil du mich einfach aufgegeben hast."

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einem Stirnrunzeln zusammen.

"Das ist es, was du glaubst, das ich gemacht hab?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme verriet etwas von dem Schmerz, den sie fühlte. „Draco, ich würde dich niemals aufgeben."

"Du wolltest gehen ohne Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Du wolltest mich nicht Mal fragen ob ich mitkomme. Du hattest schon entschieden, dass ich nicht nach London gehen würde."

"Ich wollte gehen bevor du nachhause gekommen bist, weil ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, Auf Wiedersehen sagen zu _müssen _. Wenn ich einfach gegangen wäre, hätte ich mir vormachen können, dass es kein Abschied war. Ich hab dich nicht gefragt weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dich unwohl fühlst," erklärte sie, während sie den Trank im Uhrzeigersinn umrührte. „Wir hatten das schon mehrere Male diskutiert und du hast ausdrücklich gesagt, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest, nach London zurückzugehen. Ich wollte dich nicht zu etwas drängen, von dem ich wusste, dass es so schwer für dich ist."

Er blickte sie nur an, sein Gesicht hatte einen ernsten Ausdruck, und seine Lippen waren nachdenklich aufeinander gepresst.

"Ich hab nur….ich dachte, es wäre das Beste, weißt du?", sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Einfach zu versuchen, zu verschwinden bevor du zurückkommst, damit wir uns nicht verabschieden und darüber streiten müssen, wer der größere Feigling von uns beiden ist."

"Ich hab viele schreckliche Dinge zu dir gesagt," gab er zu.

"Das haben wir beide."

Sie wischte sich den Dreck von einigen Zutaten von den Händen und verkorkte den nun grün schimmernden Trank – die Farbe, die er eigentlich haben sollte, anstatt des hellen Orangetons.

"Ich dachte, du hättest mich einfach aufgegeben, und als ich zurückgekommen bin und dich mit ihm tanzen gesehen hab….Ich hab einfach nicht gewusst, wie ich diese Gedanken zurückhalten könnte. Und alles ging den Bach runter."

Er warf verzweifelt den Kopf zurück und beugte ihn dann wieder nach unten während er sich weigerte, ihrem Blick zu begegnen.

Sie putzte den leeren Kessel und stellte das Fläschchen beiseite. Geräuschlos ließ sie ihn am Arbeitstisch zurück, während sie in ihr Büro ging, um ihren Mantel und den Propheten mit der eingeringelten Wohnungsanzeige zu holen. Als sie zurückkam war er über den Kessel gebeugt und starrte hinein, als ob es ein Denkarium wäre, das ihm sagen konnte, wo sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich alles ruiniert hab," krächzte er als sie näher kam.

Er beobachtete sie, wie sie ihren Mantel um ihre Schultern legte und den Propheten in dessen Tasche steckte, mit Augen, die von Tränen glitzerten, die er seit dem Tag, an dem sie sein Haus verlassen hatte, nicht mehr vergossen hatte.

Sie konnte es nicht ertragen. Er stand dort und kämpfte gegen die Tränen, sein Haar war unordentlich und das Licht in seinen Augen war erloschen. Er war ihr Exfreund. Ihre ehemalige Liebe. Sie schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Alles an ihm war so unglaublich nahe. Er war genauso präsent wie sie es sich ersehnt hatte, seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich getrennt hatten. Seine milden Augen blickten auf sie hinunter und er lehnte sich gegen die Berührung ihrer rechten Hand, was ihr einen Stich in ihrem Herzen bescherte. Langsam drückte sie ihre Lippen auf seine und fühlte sofort den bekannten Emotionsrausch, die überwältigenden Eindrücke ihrer Sinne.

Bevor er wirklich wusste was passiert war, hatte sie sich von ihm gelöst und ging ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

„Mir tut es auch Leid, dass ich alles ruiniert hab," sagte sie, ihr Herz klopfte unangenehm in ihrer Brust.

Sie drehte sich auf den Fersen um, ging den Gang entlang und versuchte, den Schmerz in seinen Augen zu vergessen.

„Hermine Granger," sagte sie zu der etwas größeren Dame und bot ihr die Hand an. „Ich hab vorhin wegen der Wohnung angerufen."

Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht der Fremden, was ihre Gesichtszüge sofort viel weicher wirken ließ.

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen! Wollen Sie reinkommen und sich umsehen?"

Hermine nickte mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, jegliche Freude die sie empfinden sollte war verschwunden, als sie vor einigen Stunden den Arbeitsraum verlassen hatte. Sie folgte der Frau hinein und besah sich die helle und geräumige Wohnung die sich ihr eröffnete, während sie weiterging.

„Wir hatten Interessenten, aber die meisten Leute sind mit der Lage nicht ganz zufrieden. Also fanden sie die Wohnung etwas zu teuer, aber es ist ein sehr geräumiges und elegantes Zuhause, und es wäre noch mehr wert als der jetzige Preis, wenn es eine bessere Lage hätte."

Sie hörte der Dame zu während sie sich umsah und sich vorstellte, wo sie ihre Trankzutaten, ihre Bücher und ihren Fernseher hinstellen würde. Es war beinahe erschreckend nahe an dem, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Das Gebäude an sich war schon wunderschön gewesen, als sie draußen auf der Straße gestanden war und den Kopf zurückgelegt hatte. Es war mehrere Stöcke hoch, aus weißem Stein gebaut und sah älter und komplett anders aus als der Rest der Nachbarschaft. Das Innere des Hauses war schöner als sie es sich erhofft haben könnte. Hell, geräumig und nicht wirklich renovierbedürftig. Die Küche war groß genug für sie, und wenn sie jemals jemanden hätte, mit dem sie sie teilen könnte, wäre es immer noch angenehm. Es hatte ein Schlafzimmer für sie und ein weiteres, das sie für Besucher verwenden konnte.

Es war unmöglich für sie, diese Chance zu verpassen. Sie konnte nicht ewig bei Harry und Ginny wohnen, auch wenn Ginny keine Gelegenheit verpasste um ihr zu sagen, wie sehr sie sie vermissen würde wenn sie ginge. Man sollte denken sie würde nach Grönland gehen, und nicht in einen anderen Teil der Stadt.

"Das Schlafzimmer ist am Ende des Flurs."

Hermine folgte den Anweisungen und lugte im Gehen ins Badezimmer, welches ein moderner, gekachelter Raum war, der viel mehr Platz bot als sie erwartet hatte. Sie ging weiter den Gang entlang zum Schlafzimmer und lächelte, als sie eintrat. Das Tageslicht, das durch die großen Fenster kam, ließ den Raum groß und einladend erscheinen. Sie trat weiter hinein und drehte sich, während sie sich staunend umsah. Es war alles, nachdem sie gesucht hatte, und noch mehr.

"Ich liebe es," sagte sie, als die Besitzerin nach ihr ins Zimmer kam. „Das kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."

"Wenn Sie die Wohnung wollen, gehört sie ihnen. Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, konnten die anderen Interessenten mit der Lage nicht leben und haben sich für andere Alternativen entschieden. Alles was ich brauche sind Referenzen, und ich muss einen Vertrag anfertigen," sagte die Besitzerin und beobachtete Hermine, die sich immer noch im Raum umsah. „Ich kann ihnen eine Liste mit den Dingen besorgen, die ich von Ihnen brauche und wir reden in einer Minute weiter."

Hermine blieb alleine zurück, setzte sich auf das große Bett und federte ein bisschen auf der Matratze auf und ab. Sie lächelte, sie war so erleichtert, dass sie ihr Wohnungsproblem endlich geklärt hatte. Die Dinge entwickelten sich gut. Die Arbeit beruhigte sich und sie holten endlich auf. Was vor wenigen Tagen unmöglich erschienen war, war nun fast schon vollendet. Sie suchte sich gerade eine neue Wohnung und war nicht mehr auf die Gastfreundschaft ihrer besten Freunde angewiesen. Ihre Freundschaft mit Ron war auf zerbrechliche, holprige Art auch wieder zurück.

Die einzige Sache die sie wirklich belastete war Draco. Es war zu einem Ergebnis gekommen, doch nicht gerade zu dem, das sie gewollt hatte. In beiden Entschuldigungen war ein Unterton von Endgültigkeit gelegen. Keiner von beiden wusste wie er dorthin kommen sollte, wo der andere stand. Es war, als ob man durch einen dunklen Wald irren würde und wüsste, dass der andere dort war, doch keine Ahnung hatte, wo genau. Sie wusste, dass dies der Punkt war wo sie auf sich alleine gestellt waren, und es fühlte sich für sie an, als ob sie sich vorhin verabschiedet hätten – da beide die Suche nach dem anderen als viel zu schwer empfanden.

Vielleicht war das seine Rolle in ihrem Leben gewesen, und nun hatte er seine Szene fertig gespielt. Sie hatte ihn kennen gelernt – und das wirklich gut – in einer Zeit in ihrem Leben, in der sie bis in ihr Innerstes gebrochen gewesen war. Es war, als ob er sie wieder aufgebaut hätte. Sie fixierte ihren Blick auf das Fenster, ohne etwas Spezielles anzusehen. Es war schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er als etwas mehr als ein Freund aus ihrem Leben gegangen war.

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als fünf lange Finger ans Fenster klopften und der scharfe Klang im Raum widerhallte. Ein hohes Kreischen entkam ihren Lippen, als sie aufsprang und vor dem Fenster zurückwich, während sie die Handfläche beobachtete, die flach gegen das Glas drückte. Sie war im fünften Stock, was zur Hölle war das?

Ihre Finger schlossen sich um ihren Zauberstab als sie langsam zum Fenster schlich und die Hand, die noch einmal gegen das Glas klopfte ihr Herz erneut in rasendes Klopfen versetzte. Sie warf das Fenster auf und zog sofort ihren Zauberstab, als ein lauter Schrei von weiter unten kam. Ihre Augen fixierten sich kurz auf die Straße unter ihr und sie schüttelte den Kopf, um das Gefühl der Benommenheit aus ihrem Kopf zu entfernen.

"Schönes Wetter."

Sie zuckte noch einmal überrascht zusammen, ihre Augen lösten sich von dem Gehsteig unten und registrierten das merkwürdige Bild von jemandem, der an der weißen Steinwand des Gebäudes hing. Ihr Mund klappte auf und ihr Zauberstab senkte sich langsam.

"Also, nimmst du die Wohnung?"

"Draco, was zur Hölle machst du da?", rief sie schließlich, worauf er verlegen zu ihr hinaufgrinste. „Du könntest in deinen sehr ekligen und blutbespritzten Tod fallen!"

"Oh, damit du's weißt, ich habe einen sehr wirksamen Klebezauber auf meine Schuhe angewandt," antwortete er gut gelaunt und seine Augen funkelten vergnügt.

Ihre Augen verengten sich, natürlich merkte sie, dass er ihre eigenen Worte widerspiegelte.

"Ich wiederhole: Was zur Hölle machst du da?"

"Ich hab vorhin die eingeringelte Anzeige in deiner Zeitung gesehen. Und nachdem du gegangen bist sind mir ein paar Dinge klar geworden, und ich konnte einfach nicht mehr in diesem leeren Büro herumsitzen."

"Es gibt eine _Tür_," bemerkte sie leicht genervt und beobachtete ihn, er sah merkwürdig lässig aus, wenn man bedachte, dass er an einer Wand hing.

Nur Draco Malfoy konnte an einer Wand im fünften Stock eines Gebäudes hängen und dabei charmant wirken.

„Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?" fragte er. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist genau das die Art, wie unsere Beziehung begonnen hat – nur mit vertauschten Rollen. Manche Mädchen würden diese Geste sogar als romantisch bezeichnen."

"Oh ja, unglaublich romantisch wenn ich beobachten muss, wie du in den Tod fällst."  
Obwohl ihre Antwort vor Sarkasmus triefte, sprang ihr innerer Teenager auf und ab und tanzte im Kreis.

"Ich werde heute nicht sterben, ich hab viel größere Pläne," grinste er, er genoss offensichtlich, wie sehr er sie erschüttert hatte.

"Ich vermute du bist hier, um sie mit mir zu teilen."

Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken, zog sich aufs Fensterbrett hoch und blickte ihn mit einem gespielt uninteressierten Gesichtsausdruck an. Natürlich war sie _alles andere_ als uninteressiert.

"Ja, weißt du," begann er und stoppte für eine künstlerische Pause, worauf sie mit den Augen rollte. „Ich werde heiraten."

Ihr Herz fiel auf den Boden ihrer zukünftigen Wohnung. Wie konnte er? Ihre ziemlich mörderischen Gedanken, die den vorzeitigen Tod von Dracos Verlobter beinhalteten, wurden von seinem herzlichen Lachen unterbrochen.

"Denkst du, ich würde ein riesiges Gebäude hinaufklettern um dir zu sagen, dass ich jemand anderen heirate?", gluckste er, während er ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck in sich aufnahm. Es wärmte sein Herz, dass sie mit dem Gedanken an ihn und jemand anderen so schlecht zurechtkam.

"Das würde ich dir zutrauen," murmelte sie und blickte finster in seine Richtung.

"Ich bin enttäuscht, dass du so schlecht über deinen zukünftigen Mann denkst," grinste er, und amüsierte sich köstlich, als er beobachtete, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte.

Heilige Scheiße, sie war so dämlich! Sie blickte auf ihn und sein nerviges (süßes) Lächeln hinab und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Aber….erst vor einigen Stunden hast du noch gedacht, dass ich wieder mit Ron zusammen bin," bemerkte sie, während ihre Gedanken rasten.

"Ich weiß, ich bin ein verdammter Idiot," stöhnte er. „Ich bin vorhin drei Stunden lang in meinem Büro gesessen und hab mich gefragt, welchen guten Grund ich habe dich wegen etwas aufzugeben, das so trivial ist wie das, dass du mit deinem Ex tanzt und versuchst zu gehen, ohne dich zu verabschieden. Mir ist klar geworden, dass diese Dinge auf längere Zeit betrachtet nicht wirklich wichtig sind."

Sie strahlte ihn an, ihr Verstand realisierte langsam, was gerade passierte.

"Außerdem ist Blaise vorbeigekommen und hat mir eins drübergezogen," gab er zu und hob eine Hand, um seinen Hinterkopf zu reiben.

"Lass die Wand nicht los!", kreischte Hermine, beugte sich hinunter und packte seinen anderen Arm, um ihn festzuhalten. „Kommst du rein, bevor ich in Rekordzeit zur Witwe werde?"

Sie sprang vom Fensterbrett und beobachtete stumm, wie er sich am Fensterbrett hochzog. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich steif an und sie merkte, dass sie immer noch wie verrückt grinste, und ihr Herz begann in ihrer Brust zu hüpfen, als er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden landete.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast," sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich in ihren Augen bildeten.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich meine Meinung nicht schon früher geändert hab," bemerkte er. „Ehrlich gesagt war es klar, dass ich meinen Verstand an irgendeinem Punkt wiederfinden würde. Nachdem du mich geküsst hast war ich ziemlich fertig."

"Ich schwöre, dass ich dich nie aufgeben wollte."

Ihre Stimme war dick von unvergossenen Tränen, und er ging mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf sie zu.

"Ich weiß. Ich war nur verletzt und paranoid und bin total ausgeflippt, weil ich meinen Zufluchtsort verlassen und in die Welt zurückkehren musste, von der ich nie gedacht habe, dass ich noch mal dorthin gehe. Ich denke ich habe versucht, dich dafür zu bestrafen, weil ich wegen dir zurückgekommen bin, und ich weiß, dass das unverzeihlich ist. Wenn du mich nicht zurück willst, kann ich das komplett verstehen."

Sie blickte mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu ihm auf und schlug ihm mit der Handfläche auf die Brust.

„Au!", rief er empört. „Hör auf!"

"Du bist so ein Idiot," sagte sie. „Du weißt, dass ich nichts mehr will als dich zurück zu haben."

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln, er schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir solche Deppen waren," murmelte sie gegen seine Schulter.

Er lachte, und sie fühlte den Klang von seinem Körper aus vibrieren.

"Wir sind wirklich sturer als uns gut tut."

Er zog sie ein bisschen zurück und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

"Aber von jetzt an hören wir einander zu und machen Kompromisse. Wir werden die meiste Zeit über in der Wohnung leben, und werden mein Haus im Norden behalten, damit wir dorthin können wenn wir Urlaub haben."

Sie strahlte bei diesen Worten und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte.

„Das ist die beste Idee, die du je hattest."

"Ich denke, ich hatte viele brillante Ideen," konterte er und fing ihre Lippen für eine flüchtige Sekunde ein.

Ihre Lippen kribbelten von der Berührung, und sie konnte kaum glauben, dass das wirklich passierte.

"Sex kopfüber gehört aber nicht dazu," grinste sie und lachte, als er finster auf sie hinab blickte.

."Es war eine brillante Idee!"

"Ach komm schon, es war total unpraktisch!"

"Unpraktisch? Wo ist dein Sinn für Abenteuer, für Aufregung? Hast du keine Ahnung von Spaß? Wo ist denn die Originali…."

"Draco, halt die Klappe."

"Ist das die Art, wie du mit unseren Kindern reden wirst? Meine Güte, ich bin entsetzt."

"Die Kinder werden meinen Drang, deinen Mund für eine oder zwei Sekunden zu schließen, schon verstehen."

"Mein wunderbarer, talentierter Mund ist nicht dazu gemacht, geschlossen zu sein."

"Oh, Merlin…"

________________________________________  
_Liebe Sommersprosse, lieber Sorbet, ___

_Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen, an der Hochzeit von Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy am Samstag, dem 19. Mai, im Lakeside Inn teilzunehmen. ___

_PS: Es gibt Eiscreme._


End file.
